A Summer Experience: Rewrite
by Kikiyo-Inuzuka
Summary: The Akatsuki come to this world all transformed into different animals and are found by Kira and her friends. What will happen when they transform back, and why are they here? All Akatsuki are paired up plus an OCXOC pairing
1. Author's Note

**Hey, i am sorry it has taken me so long to put up a new chapter. The truth is that I have been contemplating on weather or not to continue this story. I decided that since you all like it so much that I wouldn't discontinue the story but I will be rewritting it. Secondly, I'm very sorry to all of the people who asked me to put thier OC's in but i probably won't be using them. I was going to but once I tried to it just got too difficult for me to keep characters straight so I am sorry to say that I won't be using them. I am truly sorry for disapointing you and i hope that you will still read my rewrite. Again I am very sorry for the wait and the disapointment I hope that thier are no hard feelings and you will read the rewrite which will be up later today or tom. **

**Thank you very much for your support and sorry for the inconvience,**

**Kikiyo_Inuzuka**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK! here is the rewrite! I'm going to clear some things up and move and change things that didn't sound right to me before! Again I'm sorry for not using your OC's (the only reason i am using Mika, May, and Anti-Disney's OC's is because I know them well enought to where they don't confuse me.) and I honestly feel terrible. :( but I am starting fresh and I hope that you guys like this one just as much (if not more) as the original! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Alright you got me! I don't own Naruto! Darn lol I only own Kira and Chiyoye! Mika_Himura owns Himeko, MayCHUHatake owns Tsukiko and Anti-Disney owns Kieko and Dante! other than that i own nothing but the story! no Akasuki characters sadly.**

* * *

><p>A Summer Experiense<p>

"Ugh it is two weeks into summer and I still have nothing to do! All of my friends are supposed to be going on trips this summer so they can't hang out, and I can't just go by myself that's no fun." I grumbled to myself as I lay width wise on my bed, causing my feet and head to hang off the edges.

I could feel the blood rushing to my head but it didn't bother me as much as you might think I actually enjoyed the feeling, well that was until my head would start to hurt from the blood rushing to it. I sighed to myself as I rolled over to my belly and closed my eyes so I could think more clearly. i laughed to myself and opened my eyes slowly.

"It's nice isn't it Chiyoye?" I murmmered to myself.

**"Yes, it is nice to have the house to ourselves for once! I mean we are constantly doing things for your Mom and when your Dad shows himself we do things for him too. You don't get a breather often."** a different voice than my own rang out in my head.

Ok I know what your thinking but I am NOT crazy! Chiyoye really does exist, no one knows why, not even the docters, but I have two "souls" as I call them in my body. this allowes me to talk to her and sometimes she can share control of my body with me and even take control herself. I know this sounds odd but hey if you think about it I'm sort of like Zetsu from Naruto except well I don't have black and white skin, I have tanish skin instead.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said with a giggle.

It was fun to have Chiyoye around because it gave me someone to talk to even when I was all by myself and while she was a great compaininon she was a better protector. what i mean by that is that she was always helping me out of dangerous situations by taking control and either scaring them off with her intemdating personality or beating them up with her awesome fighting skills. She has had to protect me a lot less now that I was out of High School and College. I started work next year for a specialized divistion of the police force that dealt with dangerous criminals. But until then Chiyoye and I get a break, I liked the tranquility but I could tell the Chiyoye was dying for the excitment of our days in Hich School.

_**~~~Flashback~~**_

_I had just apologized to a huge jock guy for bumping into him but that wasn't enough and he was getting more and angry and his punches more and more painful; kids were stopping to look at what was going on but none of them helped me. The situatuion was looking quite grim and I didn't know how many more puntches I could take before i would pass out. I was just enduring the sharp pain until I did. Well that was until Chiyoye came to my rescue by taking over. Our normally white hair changed to jet black and our blood red eyes turned green._

_She was clearly sick of seeing me be pushed around and tierd of being hit, she blocked the jock's punch and hit him on the head as hard as she could before grabbing the fist he almost to hit us with and painfully crushed it in her hand. The guy let out a loud cry of pain before she whispered, "Hey, for future reference I will always protect my sister and there is no way you can get rid of me so I suggest you leave us alone!" she said sternly as she pushed him in the opposite direction and walked toward him slowly._

_I waited patently in standby but I was still stunned that she stood up to that big jock! Apparently he was shocked too because he just stood there for a minute while he processed what had just happened. _

"_We are going to trade off for awhile, ok? I'll help you out is that alright?" Chiyoye asked me as she stopped walking. _

**"**_**Kinda like a body guard? Or a big sister?"** I asked her in a quiet voice._

"_Exactly like that," she said kindly before turning to face the jock upon hearing him shout that 'I was gonna pay'. _

_"You wanna repeat that moron, I didn't quite catch that?" she asked, her voice turning from kind to menacing. _

"_I said that, the bitch over...wait where is she? Wait does that mean that girl and you your-! Fine both you freaks are going to pay!" he shouted back at her before he charged._

"_Hm, that is what I thought you said, Moron." She said quietly as she stood up and calmly waited for him to get closer to us._

"_Um, I- I don't want to cause you any trouble!" I said quietly as she waited for him._

"_Trust me, it isn't any trouble." She she said to me with a smile and quickly crouched down low and sweep his legs out from under him. _

_He instantly felt on his back with a dull thud; she stood up and walked slowly over to him. She put her foot on his chest and pushed down with a lot of force, when he tried to get up, "Now, I'm going to assume you didn't hear me the first time, that girl you were fighting earlier and me are in the same body, that means you were puntching me as well but I only care that you hurt her! " She explianed quietly._

"_Oh yes, Kira, is now and forever my sister, that means LEAVE HER ALONE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR SORRY MORONIC ASS AGAIN got it?" She shouted the last part so everyone who had gathered could hear._

_They all simply replied by picking up books or bags if they put them down and running off to their classes. _

_The jock scoffed, "You think that you can hurt me? That is a joke!" _

"_Oh really," she practically growled as she took her foot off of him and lifted him up by his collar and pushed him up against a wall, "Now leave-" she was abruptly cut off when he tried to punch her, she caught it in her palm and started to squeeze his fist as hard as she could. _

_The jock started to yell out in pain, "Now maybe I didn't make myself clear the first two times, leave her alone, got it?" she yelled at him before letting go of his fist and let his shirt go._

_The jock looked at her with a terrified look in his eyes before him and his buddies, who were either too scared or smart to help their friend, ran off. _

_Chiyoye walked over to the spot we were in originally and picked up our stuff, "Come on let's go get clened up and go to class."_

**_"Alright, can you say in control in case they come back?" _**_I asked worriedly._

_"Of course if it makes you feel better, but trust me they won't be back if they are smart. which they aren't so they will be looking for revenge more than likely but just let me deal with them, understood?"_

_**"Yup, I understand, thanks again for helping me out, you didn't have to." **I replied._

_She sighed and chuckled a bit before saying that she wanted to help so their was no need to thank her. _

_We then walked to the bathrooms and she wiped the blood from our cuts and bandaged us up before unpinning our hair and pulling it through our fingers._

"_We defiantly need to do something about this hair of yours." She said as she made two small braids on the sides of my head and pulled them back before pinning them to my hair. _

"_That will do for now but tomorrow we will go get you a haircut, how does that sound?" she asked as she brushed the rest of our hair with a brush she pulled from our purse. _

**"**_**Yeah that sounds nice, but are you sure?"** I said politely._

_She started laughed as hard as I have ever heard someone laugh, "You are one funny girl, and I invited you! So of course I am sure! Besides, you're a cutie; I wanna get to know you better. That and I always wanted a little sister. " She said happily._

_**"Thank you your really nice, my parents always told me you were bad but they were wrong!"** I said with a smile_

_"You know kid, I was right about you. You are truly kind, getting to know someone like me when you have been told nothing but bad things about them that takes guts. More guts than what I did for you earlier, because you don't know if they will be nice and the others were wrong or they were right and they really are a bad person. Thank you, Kira." She said quietly as she let me take control again._

_~~End Flashback~~_

After that our hair changed back to white and our eyes to red, and we went to class. I told the teacher that I was late because I was feeling sick and needed to stop at the bathroom. She looked skeptical but she accepted my excuse and we sat down.

We had so many good times after that day, the next day she calmed me down when I freaked over the strangers and helped me pick a hair style. It is now chin length and the ends flare out, she said that it made me look spunkier while keeping my innocent kindness look intact.

I love Chiyoye like a sister and I know that she feels the same way. I remember how much I cried when she was almost anhileated by the excorsest my mom brought in after she heard of the insident at school and branded Chiyoye and evil spririt that was possesing me and I felt tears falling down my checks. I grabbed my penguin pillow pet and buried my face in it. Chiyoye pointed it to me on my fifteenth birthday because she knew that it was my favorite animal and since she couldn't truly get me a presen since she was trapped in my body she figured she would help me find a gift to buy with the money my parents got me.

I smiled at the memory and smiled even more when I remembered that I was now free of my parents for good since they didn't pay for anything I had anymore. I sighed and got up from my bed and forced myself to get dressed. I decided to wear my black and white short sleeve, crew-neck shirt with my old, faded blue jeans. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair before rushing downstairs upon hearing my doorbell ring.

"I'm coming" I shouted as I pounded down the stairs with only one sock on.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I slid on the floor all the way to the door. When I reached the door and swung it open it revealed my best friend, Himeko, who was carrying a large colorful bag from the pet store.

"Hey Kira, Hey Chiyoye, I brought a gift to celebrate your graduation!" She said more cheerily than normally.

It was odd for her to show her happiness so openly because ever since I met her in first grade she had always been so serious around me any way, around others she was super hyper for some reason. "Hey Hime-chan! But why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Hm? Well I just want to congradulate you guys so I figured I act a little more cheery. Anyway I have a surprise for you, come on." She said more calmly as she opened the bag to reveal, an assortment of animal products.

"Oh wow Himeko! There is so much stuff in her but I don't have any animals." I said as nicely as I could.

**"She knows we don't have animals, silly"** Chiyoye reminded me.

"I know that, that is why we are going to the pet store to get some. Come on, you can buy at least ten, I have food dishes for seven but I figure if you get birds or fish then you wouldn't need ten!"

"Oh, Himeko you didn't have to do that. I-"

"I know I didn't but what kinda friend would I be if I left, without giving you someone to at least talk to and play with? Besides Chiyoye I mean, No offence!"

"**None taken I'm not the best conversationalist." **She said to me and had me relay the message to Himeko.

"Chiyoye says no offence, she knows she isn't a great conversationalist," I giggled, " Thank you Himeko, you don't know how much it means to me!" I said happily.

"Alright glad to know you understand Chiyoye, besides it will allow you to relax more, the animals can protect our little Kira too! Of course I am always her for you kid!" she replied as she patted my head and told me to get my shoes on.

I nodded and ran and put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, locked the door, and we headed off toward the pet store on foot.

We had just made it into town which was only ten minutes from my house on foot. With it being pretty silent the whole way, we talked some but Himeko wasn't much of a talker just like Chiyoye.

I decided to break the silence, "So, what made you think pets?"

She looked at me and then off in the distance as if she was thinking hard about the answer, "Well to be honest, my parents told me that I was too much of a downer so I left and now I don't have anywhere to go and well I walked past the pet store on my way here and I saw this puppy in the window so I decided that I would go inside to look at him and well I found a bunch of pets that I thought you might like. So I bought all the supplies besides food that they would need. I even got collars for them see?" she answered as she pulled out some of the collars.

They were all black with red clouds, which of course reminded me of the Akatsuki. I smiled when I saw them, "Omj the Akatsuki! Where did you get these?"

"Hm? Well the people who work there seems to like Naruto a lot and they had them hanging on the rack."

"Interesting, who are the workers?"

"I think they go to our school but other than that I don't know, I didn't catch their names or anything."

"Oh well what a shame, we will have to introduce ourselves when we go there!"

"Yeah, we should, well here we are."

I looked up and sure enough we were right at the pet store, it was blue on the outside with a white trim and a colorful sign that had a cute puppy logo on it. I opened the door and was immediately hit but the smell of animals. I blinked a couple of times from the shock of the smell and I stood there as I got used to the smell. It didn't take long because I used to own a lot of animals but they either died or we had to give them away over the years. Once I was used to the smell I went to the section that had a sign saying, "Need good homes today!" on it and saw seven animals in a fenced in area that was split into three sections.

One was for the carnivores, which had a silver wolf with purple eyes, and a yellow fox with blue eyes and one covered by a patch of fur in it. The one for normal pets had a brown kitten that looked like it had black stitches with green irises that had red whites, a weird looking puppy with black fur and an orange and black swirled face with black eyes, and a black weasel that had red eyes like mine inside it. And the last section had a penguin in it that had gold eyes and was strangely split down the middle color wise, half his body was black and the other was white, and it had a raccoon that was reddish almost in color and had light brown eyes.

**"Hm, what weird animals, but something about them...seems..nah no way! that is immpossible...right?" **Chiyoye contemplated more so to herself than me so I diregarded her odd comment.

"Hm, your right Chiyoye they are weird animals. But they are cool too so I will take them!" I shouted but no one was around to hear me besides Himeko so I went to go look for someone who worked there.

I turned the corner around a shelf and I almost bumped right into a boy with shortish black hair who was carrying a bunch of dog food and was being teased by a girl who was about a head shorter than him who was carrying a case of leashes.

"Oh! Sorry my bad, I was looking for someone who works here, I wanted to adopt those animals in the back." I said apologetically.

**Chiyoye stiffened in standby and was ready to take over just in case anything happened. **

"Oh, there is no need to apologize, no harm done, and are you sure you want them?" the boy asked unsurely

"Yeah, they are a little odd and if you get them then you need to get all of them and these birds here and that shark, because all of them came together so we would like to see them leave together." the girl said as she put down the box and pointed out two love birds, one orange with purple eyes and the other blue with dark blue eyes and a white flower shaped spot on her head, while the shark was a bluish gray and it had normal eyes for a shark.

"Well what she said and the fact that they are kinda creepy." he said looking strangly at the shark who just seemed to smirk at him.

"Oh well then it is a good thing I have a big house huh?" I said as I smiled and got food for all of the animals, I assumed that I would have to stop by the butcher and fish market for the wolf, fox, penguin, raccoon, and shark, so I just got bird food, cat food, puppy food, and weasel food.

Hm I thought to myself, I'm going to need to go get the car and the fish tank to carry all these guys home.

**"KIRA! Your getting all of them! but thier are so many!" **Chiyoye yell at me.

_"Yeah but we have space." _I spoke to only her. _"besides, they need good homes! Who else will take them?" I continued with growing consern._

**"Alright you have a point, alright if you think we can handle them all. By the way Himeko is going to need to stay with us, you heard her say her parents kicked her out right?" Chiyoye said calmly**

"Oh yeah! Himeko, you can stay with us for awhile if you want!" I said to her quietly.

"YAY! Himeko gets to stay with Kira-chan!" she said happily jumpping up and down hugging me.

"Um, do you need us to deliver anything, my name is Dante by the way." The boy asked me as I picked up all of the heavy food with ease due to my constant self-defense training by Chiyoye.

"No, I've got a car, I will just have my friend drive it over here." I answered as I whipped out my cell and called up Tsukiko, a very naïve and shy but temperamental and hyper girl.

She agreed to come and Dante and the girl, whose name I learned was Kieko, helped me get all the papers I needed filled out and gave me tips and pointers.

"Ok by the way, we are also vets, so we will come back to your house later to give them check up's and shots, alright?" Kieko said before waving us goodbye.

I nodded and listen quietly and thanked them as Tsukiko, with her pale blue eyes full of excitement and her long pale blonde hair hanging out the window, sped up in the truck, with the tank filled with salt water, pebbles, and rocks strapped down in the back.

"HI! Transportation is here!" Tsukiko shouted excitably

We loaded all the animals in the truck and moved the tank inside the truck and I took over driving so Tsukiko could sit in the back with the animals to keep them calm. We thanked Dante and Kieko and we drove off, letting them know to come over sometime.

I had the penguin who was my favorite so far sitting next to me in the seat in the middle of the two front seats. I stopped at the fish market and butcher to get the exotic food and we went on our way to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! to clear some things up! <strong>

**1. I made Sasori a racoon because i didnt know what else to make him, so deal!**

**2. yes i realize that she has a wierd hair and eye color, it is my story i can do what i frikin want!**

**3. because i'm wayyy to lazy to go back and fix it,(again! I made the mistake again!) Himeko's hair and eyes are both brown. Her hair is shoulder length.**

**4. Ok I know that it was wierd for Chiyoye and Kira to be in the same body but read my story Unatural Love and you will understand! **

**5. If you have anymore questions, ask me in review form or PM form.**

**Kira: alright! please Review and be nice please!**

**Chiyoye- Like Kira said no mean or nasty reviews they are not welcome! constructive critisim only please!**

**Himeko- Yeah or else! JK maybe...**

**Dante- nice to know that I was in there TONS...**

**Kieko- cool to be mentioned in some one elses story! even if we weren't in there for a long time! **

**Tsukiko- I didn't say ANYTHING!**

**Kieko: Not true you said one thing!**

**Tsukiko: almost nothing...**

**All: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Naming

**Okay, I have had a really busy couple of weeks! I started school recently...yay... not really which means I have a lot of work to do before I can write my stories so, my updates won't be nearly as frequent, not that they were all that frequent before.. but you get the point any way enjoy the story and sorry again for not using your OCs you subbmitted!**

**DISCLAMER: Oh darn I don't own Naruto! Trust me you would know if I owned Naruto because all the Akatsuki would still be alive! :) and since they are not that means I sadly, do not own Naruto, darn. oh well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>On the way home I turned the radio up as loud as I dared, seeing that the animals were in there. It didn't take us that long to get home because like I said before we don't live that far way, in fact to give you an idea of how close we live to the store, we only got through the songs Three Days Grace's <em>Home, <em>and Puddle of Mudd's _Psyco, _before I reached the drive way of my house, which was strangely occupied by a car I didn't fully recognize. I tilted my head to the side and turned back to face Tsukiko.

"Hey Tsukiko, is that your car?" I asked

She had been messing around with the wolf who was growling before she started to pet him and hug him repeatedly. In all honesty I was surprised that it hadn't bitten her yet.

"No, not my car I walked to your house! I live right across the street it would be silly for me to drive! Oh guess what?" she shouted as she smothered that poor wolf.

"Hm? What, you're planning to kill that wolf?" I asked

"What no! I um… oh darn I forgot! It was important too. Oh well! I will come inside and help you set up the animals stuff!"

"Alright but you need to stop shouting. You'll hurt the animals' ears." Himeko said calmly as she waggled her finger in front of the drowsy puppy's face.

"Oh, sorry animals." Tsukiko whispered softly.

"Alright well I'm going to go see whose car that is ok? Stay here animals." I said as I opened the car door

I looked back at one of the lovebirds, the orange one to be exact; he was perched on the edge of the back seat and was staring at me though it looked like an analyzing glare, which was weird.

"Alright you look like a leader, which is weird because you're a bird but you're in charge of the all the animals." I told him.

He cocked his head at me at first but then it seemed as if he nodded. Could he understand me? If he could then that would be kinda cool. I shrugged it off and opened the door to the car and got out.

I approached the slightly unfamiliar car cautiously, looking for any signs of people that could be after me. Yeah, it sounds weird to be so cautious but people are actually after me by my parents' orders. They send exorcists and psychiatrists and other such people to my house in an attempt to "rid me of the demon spirit in my body" aka Chiyoye. While I've told them numerous times that she isn't a bad spirit they just don't seem to understand. But hey, it is all part of life right, your parents never listen to you no matter what it is about.

I sighed internally at my predicament as I silently stalked the nearby car.

"**Don't worry about it Kira, I think we will be okay, they usually don't send anyone without warning you first." Chiyoye pointed out to me.**

"Yeah I guess you're right," I replied as I calmed slightly though I was still on high alert.

I finally reached the driver's side window, but when I peered inside I saw no one inside. I looked more closely but still saw no one. I leaned back from the car and contemplated what was going on.

"Hi Kira! How are you! We are here for the party!" a loud and excited voice shouted behind me.

I immediately jumped and involuntarily screamed loudly, causing Himeko and Tsukikio to come rushing out of the car quickly to investigate.

"What's going on? What happened?" Tsukikio shouted as she immediately ran over to me.

I just stood there in shock, trying to catch my breath, "y-y-y-y….." was all I could manage to get out of my mouth word wise.

"Is Kira okay? Kira isn't hurt right? Himeko doesn't want Kira to be hurt!" Himeko suddenly yelled with child- like quality as she rushed over clumsily.

She ran over to me and looked me up and down before almost instantly straighten out and losing her child- like façade and replacing it with her normal serious manner, before turning on the person who scared me shitless.

"Yumi, what have I told you about scaring people?" she reprimanded calmly, "You, scared poor Kira half to death." She finished with a calm but serious voice.

The girl in question, Yumi, went from hyper to apologetic and obedient in a quick second, "Sorry Kira, I didn't mean to scar you so badly, I was just trying to talk to you I didn't realize you didn't hear me behind you." she apologized to me before returning to her happy- go- lucky self and pulling her twin sister Hisa over to her.

I smiled at Hisa, who simply waved a hello before smiling back at me slightly, "Sorry about Yumi, I can't always control her." she said to me before giving Yumi a stern look.

"I already apologized! Leader- Himeko said I had to!" she replied and Hisa simply nodded contently.

I smiled at Yumi before telling her that it was alright and that I would be just fine. She smiled back and started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Why are you all jumpy?" I asked

"The party! I can't wait!"

"Wh-wait! what party?" Himeko and I asked almost simultaneously.

"Oppes!" Tsukikio shouted from behind us, "My bad, I kinda forgot, but I planned a party for you, to celebrate your graduation from college." She finished meekly.

"A party? **Wait, who all did you invite?**" I tried to say but Chiyoye demanded first.

"Well, let's see, I invited, Yumi and Hisa, Himeko, Tomiko, Usagi, Kuryami, and then Dante and Kieko!" she replied listing off the names of all the people.

Himeko's eyes widened at the amount of people that would be in my house but I knew just by looking at her that she wasn't shocked she was worried that people we didn't know all too well were going to be in our house.

"Oh wow, that is a lot…wait, Tsukikio; you told me you had permission to do this! You didn't ask Kira and Chiyoye if we could use her house." Hisa suddenly reprimanded Tsukikio.

"No…Sorry Kira-chan, Chiyoye-san, and Himeko-san, I didn't mean to not ask I just was so excited I forgot." Tsukikio said to Himeko and me.

"It is okay, we just have to monitor Dante and Kieko when they are in the house, we cannot let them find out about Chiyoye. Got it?" Himeko replied.

"Okay, I will make sure Chiyoye's identity is safe, Leader-san!" Tsukikio said referring to Himeko, who was our leader even though she didn't act it around others.

I nodded and thanked everyone who was willing to help me.

"**Kira, be careful, I don't want you getting hurt okay?" Chiyoye told me from inside my mind.** I nodded internally to her and then followed my friends inside.

My house was just as I had left it, there were papers scattered around the house and dirty dishes lined the coffee table, from all those late hours of studying for my finals. I was the fourth out of my six friends to finish collage, Tomiko being the first but we didn't know Tomiko's age, she never told us it, then it was Kuryami who was actually 33, but she looked much younger, and the person who graduated right before me was Himeko who was 23 and a year older than me. The next two to graduate will be the twins, Yumi and Hisa who are both 21, and then it will be Usagi who is 19, and the last person to graduate will be Tsukikio who just got into collage last fall since she just got out of high school.

I saw Tsukikio's shoulders heave with a giant sigh as she looked at me in disbelief, "You let it get this out of hand?" she asked.

"Well I was studying! I couldn't focus on cleaning…it wasn't of importance to me at that time. But it won't take me that long to clean all this why don't we name and feed the animals while I clean?" I defended.

"Alright sounds fun! I'll get them all- WHOA! How did they?" I heard her say as she turned to leave to go get the animals but when she turned she saw that all the animals excluding the shark were sitting or were perched in the house already.

"Wow, smart." Himeko commented.

"WOW, those animals are cool! This one is my favorite!" Yumi shouted, grabbing the weasel.

I chuckled as the poor weasel simply rested in her grasp emotionlessly, he didn't even try to bite her which I found amazing and strange. I shrugged it off and had Hisa help me carry in the shark, which was very restlessly swimming back and forth in his tank. I looked at him but he didn't seem ill just impatient.

"Hm, wonder what his problem is." I questioned as I looked at the shark as we walked in the house.

"He probably wants more room to swim around; he is pretty big maybe he is a little crowded in this tank. He could even miss his pet store friends, that is where you got these guys right? Yumi and I saw them being delivered a couple days ago but the housing complex we live in does not allow pets otherwise we would have gotten them." Hisa answered as we emptied the water and the shark into the pre-prepared tank that has tubes that connect it to just about anywhere in the house, meaning that the shark would never have to be too far from his companions because he could use the tubes connecting all the tanks in my house to always be near.

Hisa smiled slightly as she intently watched the shark swim all round his new and much bigger tank.

"He looks happier, this tube system is really cool Kira." she commented as she lightly toughed one of the tubes that attached one tank to another.

"Yeah I built it when I still had all those fish but when my parents took them away the thing went unused and I didn't want to take it apart so I kept it. Anyway on to names, food, and cleaning." I said as I started picking up dishes and papers that were all scattered.

I was about a third of the way done when I heard Tsukikio exclaim, "I'm so bored! I can't come up with names!"

"It shouldn't be this hard!" Yumi agreed.

I stuck my head out of the kitchen and saw that Himeko was playing with the puppy, Hisa was watching the shark, trying to come up with a name, and Yumi was still holding the weasel but now he was sitting on her lap as she stroked him and thought of names.

I looked at them and then the animals and decided that they needed some help, I looked around for a first "victim" I mean- no I did mean victim. I smiled silently as I spotted the penguin following me curiously, pecking my leg ever so often. I smirked and snatched him up before he had the chance to run away from me. I thought of a good name for a few moments before the perfect one surfaced.

"Oh! I know," I said to the penguin I was holding, "you'll be Mumble! Like on _Happy Feet_!"

I cocked its head at me and the others seemed to chuckle. I glared at them and picked up the fix by the nape with the hand that wasn't holding the penguin, "Your name is… Todd! Like from _Fox and the Hound_!" I said happily as I sat him down.

"I wanna name the wolf Balto!" Tsukikio shouted as she hugged the wolf around his neck.

The wolf seemed like he wanted to bite her but one stern look from the orange bird and he stopped.

I looked the orange bird in the eyes and wondered why he was so special, "Hmm since you seem to lead them your name shall be Leader!" Himeko exclaimed falsely overly happily.

"Cool names, what about the dog?" Hisa asked while watching the shark swim around the tank and petting Todd who seemed slightly irritated.

"Hm, I don't know he is kinda weird looking, ya know?" I said quietly

"LOLLIPOP!" Tsukikio shouted.

Himeko just looked at her and shook her head in disapproval, "His name is going to be Masquerade." She said sternly as she picked up the small dog, who wriggled and barked at her when she did so.

Himeko smiled and put him back down before pulling a small red ball out of one of the bags and throwing it in his direction. The puppy was confused at first but then he seemed so delighted to play that he didn't care what it was with so he went chasing after the ball clumsily.

Himeko smiled and turned towards us, "Let's continue."

"Yes Leader-chan!" Tsukikio and I replied as we searched for another animal to name.

"I dub you Jaws!" Tsukikio said as she looked into the huge fish tank that contained the shark.

"You like that name Mommy?" she yelled to Hisa, who she had dubbed her mother, for some reason, years ago.

She sighed and nodded, it was a good name, a typical Tsukikio name, but a good name. Besides, everyone knew that she was going to call the shark Jaws weather Hisa approved of the name or not so, why not just agree with her?

"Yes, I like that name a lot Tsukikio, now don't press your face so close to the glass you might freak out the shark, you probably look pretty strange to him." Hisa replied.

Some of the animals seemed to be laughing at Hisa's comment but I just shrugged it off and assumed it was just because I was so hyper I was hearing and seeing things.

"Um, why don't we name you… Jasmine?" I said to the blue lovebird who just seemed to nod in approval.

"Why Jasmine?" Yumi asked wonderingly.

"Cause she is my third favorite princess! Right behind Mulan and Pocahontas, I would have named her one of those but they didn't seem to fit her." I replied simply.

"Oh well that makes sense, sort of."

"Who's left?" Himeko asked looking around.

"Let's see, we have Jasmine, Leader-sama, Jaws, Todd, Balto, Mumble, and Masquerade." I said gesturing to each animal when its name was called. "So that means we just need names for the weasel, the kitten, and the raccoon." I finished pointing happily to the three animals.

The weasel had gotten away from Yumi's grasp and was now sitting on the table next to Jaws' tank, while the raccoon was holding Todd by the nape in an attempt to pull him away from Masquerade who was happily running around Todd, clearly annoying him. While the kitten was hissing at Balto who was smugly looking at him while putting his huge paws, in comparison to the kitten, on the kitten's tail.

Yumi walked over to the weasel and started intently at his eyes before her whole face lit up with happiness' "Guys! Look at his eyes! They look like sharingan! And he is black and he is a weasel, so I am going to name him Itachi!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What's wrong Balto? Why'd you tensed up?" I heard Tsukikio ask from behind me.

I turned around to see all of the animals including the birds and Jaws all tensed up. I shrugged and assumed that they just didn't like the name. I then went over to the raccoon, which had let go of Todd because both him and Masquerade were now sitting quietly, not moving a muscle. Well that was until Masquerade jumped up and ran towards Himeko, jumping into her open lap when he got to her. I smiled and rolled my eyes as Himeko went from startled to playful and she started to throw the red ball while the puppy chased it.

"Let's see, your name should be… um… Red Bandit?" I shrugged, "Cause you look like you have a robbers mask on and your red." I said uncertainly as I turned to the others.

Himeko shrugged, and continued to play with Masquerade, Tsukikio nodded excitedly and gave Balto a rib bone to chew on, and Hisa shrugged like Himeko and the Kitten finally got free of Balto's grasp and came rushing past my feet. I took that opportunity to snatch him up so he could be named.

"Alright, Red Bandit it is!" I said with more certainty this time.

I held out the kitten for everyone to see and Tsukikio looked at him for long time before shrugging and going back to playing with Balto who looked aggravated. I looked at the cat in the eye but immediately looked away upon seeing how creepy his eyes looked. I shivered slightly and looked to the others for help.

"Well he looks like he had stitches all over his body so why not Stitch?" Yumi suggested.

Everyone nodded and agrred that the kitten's name shall now be Stitch. I set Stitch down and he ran off somewhere. I nodded in satisfaction upon naming all of animals before realizing that they needed to be feed.

"Oh crap!" I shouted as I ran to the kitchen and had Himeko set out their bowls and attach the little bowls to the birds' stands.

I thought about cooking the fish and meats but I figured that if the ate it raw in the wild they would prefer it raw in captivity too right? So instead I chopped up the huge hunks of meat I got into smaller pieces, portioned them, cooked them only for a minute or two on each side( just to be safe), and threw it in their bowls. For the fish I just decided to hand feed the penguin later while I threw two fish into Jaws' tank, which he gobbled up quickly and happily.

I turned to feed Stitches, Masquerade, Leader, and Jasmine but their individual bowls had already been filled. I shrugged and took out another fish for Bandit. I sighed in satisfaction at finally having all the food ready and scooped up Mumble before sitting on the couch to feed him. I tossed him a whole fish and at first he just looked at it weirdly.

"What's with you?" I asked picking up the fish, "It's a fish, eat it." I continued showing him the fish.

He cocked his head at me and he seemed reluctant but he took the fish and gobbled it down after a minute of staring at it. He looked at me after he ate it as if considering if he liked it.

He seemed to be at war with himself so I decided to try and help, (weird for an animal but hey I'm weird so I can't judge.), "If you don't like it I can find you something else to eat." I said kindly, moving the bucket of fish to the floor.

He seemed shocked at first but then he turned his head in a circle and squawked. I blinked and laughed out loud, "I guess that is a yes huh? Alright I will look for something ok? I just have to feed Bandit here ok?"

He did the same as before and waddled to the edge of the couch when I got up. I cocked my head, "Why don't you just stay there I will be right back!" I said pushing him back from the edge so he wouldn't fall.

The penguin just squawked angrily at me and snapped at the air around me. I sighed and helped him off the couch. He nodded and quietly but happily followed me to Bandit and watched me while I put two fish in his bowl, he then followed me to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and he immediately raced towards it. He bumped into it about three times trying to climb up so I just lifted him up so he could see what was in the fridge. I sighed as he looked through the fridge for something that he wanted to eat. He finally poked his beak at a pack of leftover uncooked meat and squawked at me.

"Alright here," I said calmly as I gave him a bowl half full of the uncooked meat and he started eating, "Enjoy your meal I guess." I said as I put the meat back in the fridge along with the rest of the fish and other meat before closing it.

I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch to relax while I waited for the animals to finish eating. Well all the animals except for Bandit because he wasn't eating for some reason. I shrugged and figured that he just wasn't hungry while I closed my eyes to think about the day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>OMGZ! I actually had semi-short chapter for once! haha well as i said before I hope you like the rewrite as much or more than the original and agian I'm truly sorry for not using your OC if i promised to! :( please Review and tell me what you think of the story. even if it is just to yell at me and say it sucks, but do give a reason as to why it sucks don't just say it sucks please thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Starting the Party!

**Hey Everyone! I'm alive! Yay! Anyway, I haven't updated because of school and well I have been visiting famliy and my computer was at home. I now it has been along time so I made sure to make this one pretty awesome. Alright! I think that is about it! I hope you enjoy.**

**Anti-Disney- sorry if your characters aren't the best I tried my best ! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAMER: Alright clearly I do not own Naruto.. I only own My OC's the other OC's go to their rightful owners. (I own Kira, Chiyoye, Tomiko, and Hisa, May owns Kuryami, and Tsukikio, Mika owns Usagi, Yumi, and Hiemiko. And Anti-Disney owns Keiko and Dante!) **

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>After a minute or so I opened my eyes to see Mumble standing on my stomach, staring at me.<p>

"AHH!" I screamed as I jumped from being startled causing me to hit the floor face down, with Mumble landing on my back.

I looked up from the floor and slowly got up after Mumble got off of me., "What the hell was that for?" I asked him but then stopped and looked away.

_Did I just talk to a penguin? What the hell?_ I questioned myself as I sighed and made sure I didn't hurt Mumble.

He appeared to be okay so I went searching for one of my friends. As soon as I moved he began to follow I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head. I was so busy looking at the penguin that I didn't notice Himeko till it was too late.

"Watch-! Ow….." I heard her scream as we collided and both fell to the floor causing Mumble to scatter away from the sight.

"Kira ran in to Himeko-chan! Why?" she asked me in her façade voice.

"Oh, sorry I was busy looking at …. Mumble…. Where did he go?" I asked as I looked around, upon not seeing him I shrugged and helped Himeko up. "Sorry again, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized.

"It's okay Kira-chan! I'm okay! Anyway Tsukikio has to get stuff for the party so we have to go shopping come on!" she shouted as she grabbed my hand and ran towards the door.

I managed to grab my keys and wallet before Himeko pulled me outside, where Yumi, Hisa, and Tsukikio were waiting. Once she let me go I opened the door and quickly told the animals to behave and that we would be right back. I then shut and locked the door before turning back to my friends.

"Alright let's go! We can take our truck!" Yumi shouted with excitement.

"No we are going to walk, we don't need to buy that much and the store isn't too far from here." Hisa responded as she took the keys from her twin's hand.

"Awwwww! You ruin all the fun!" Yumi pouted and she folded her arm across her chest.

Hisa shook her head before pocketing the keys and grabbing Tsukikio, who had been running around the front yard barefoot.

"Put your shoes back on!" she scolded as she caught her around the waist and sat her down.

"Awwww! No fun! I don't like shoes!" Tsukikio said with a childish quality.

Himeko sighed and helped Hisa put Tsukikio's shoes back on by holding Tsukikio still. After they got her shoes on we headed off for town.

Like before it wasn't a long walk and this time it was even shorter because Tsukikio and Yumi kept running ahead. I saw as Himeko's personality changed from leader to goofball since we were around a lot of people that didn't know about her. Even though she was smiling and happy I could still see her eye calculating everyone's moves, anticipating the worst hoping for the best.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we reached the grocery store. It was a medium sized building that was painted white with bright green trim. It had a stone awning jutting out from the entrance and exit about two or three feet. As we walked in I picked up the booklet that had all the specials. I may be out of college but I didn't have a stable job yet so I didn't have a ton of money. It didn't help that my parents cut me off till Chiyoye was officially gone. I figured that Tsukikio or Himeko would try and pay for it but both of them had even less money than I did. I looked through the book and pointed out all the sales, instantly feeling like my penny pinching friend Tomiko, who oddly enough wasn't here. I shrugged and figured that she was just at work.

It didn't take us that long to find everything since all we really needed was soda and snacks for the party. We were about done when Tsukikio rushed over to a shelf and grabbed one of those family size Cheetos bags and brought it over excitedly.

"Look look! Mommy can we get them please? Please Mommy please!" She begged Hisa excitedly.

Hisa sighed and looked down at her, "No Tsukikio, we don't have enough money for those, besides we have enough snacks for the party." She said calmly but with motherly force.

A couple people were gathered and were now staring at the scene in disbelief. I could see that some of them were trying to do the math in their heads but since both Tsukikio and Hisa looked way younger than they were it made it near impossible.

One man actually had the guts to speak up, "Um, miss?"

Hisa turned and looked up at the man who was around six feet even, but since Hisa was only around 5'3 the guy completely towered over her, "Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Well I was wondering how old you were because you look much too young to have a child that old." He said, trying to be respectful.

"Um, excuse me? You think she is my child?" Hisa said slightly confused.

"Well she just called you mommy and you are talking to her like she is your child." He explained while some of the people around sent dirty looks Hisa's way.

"I…I can see how this looks bad but I assure you she is just my friend she just sees me as a motherly figure." Hisa tried to explain but the guy didn't believe her.

"You don't have to poorly explain yourself like that. I understand, I was a teen once myself."

"Wait...I'm serious! She isn't mine." Hisa said her voice rising a bit.

"Stop lying to us girl, you are just making it worse on yourself." A woman said from the crowd.

"She-She is just a friend I swear." Hisa stated sternly.

Someone was about to speak up but someone pushed their way through the crowd and everyone shut up. The person came into view and I could see she was dragging A small girl with her and she was livid.

"Can someone explain to me why in the world this isle is crowded with people? I hate shopping in general and I especially hate it when I have to push through a crowd of people!" the girl yelled angrily.

"Hey we didn't ask for your input! You and your daughter better leave." A man said to her angrily.

"Excuse me? What child? You mean Kuryami? She is my friend! If you weren't so stupid you would know that!" She yelled.

"Tomiko! Hey, you came!" Tsukikio yelled happily before tackle hugging her.

Tomiko kept from falling over and hugged Tsukikio back, "Of course, you told me to come so I did and I bought Kuryami." Tomiko said happily as she placed Tsukiko down.

"Tomiko, Mommy Hisa is being bullied by these a$$holes!" Tsukikio said madly.

"Oh I see… well maybe they should mind their own business…now!" Tomiko seethed as she glared at everyone.

They looked at her in slight fear before dispersing. I sighed and looked around, "Well…that is one way to end an argument." I said happily as I walked over to Tomiko. "Hey, Glad you're here I need your penny pinching skills."

"Of course you do let me do my job, you do yours." She said as she walked over to our cart and sorted it. Putting certain things back and other things in, once she was done the cart had the same amount of food in it but according to Tomiko's calculations it was much cheaper.

"There we go. All fixed, jeez you're bad at this whole saving money thing." Tomiko said proudly.  
>I smiled and Tsukiko ran back over to Hisa, "Yay! That means we can get these right?"<p>

"I don't know…we have plenty of food Tsukiko."

"Yeah but…it's not a party without Cheetos!" She exclaimed.

"I agree with that statement, you need Cheetos to have a party." A voice said from behind.

"Eepp!" I yelped as I jumped.

"Hey, I was right! You do scare people." A girl said teasingly.

"No I think you had me confused with yourself." The boy replied.

"Huh? Oh I recognize you! You guys are Dante and Kieko! Hemiko and Kira met you at the pet store! Yay! Happy to see you again!" Hemiko said mock happily.

"Oh hey, I thought I recognized you." Kieko said with a smile.

"How are they doing?" Dante asked.

"Good, they are at the house right now. We fed them and named them." I said shyly.

"Good. It is alright if we come back with you guys? That way we can give them a check over?" Dante asked.

"Sure no problem, I'm glad you can make sure they are alright." I said happily.

"Well, I look them over and Dante sits there and looks pretty. Sometimes he gets confused." Kieko teased.

Tomiko rolled her eyes and pulled Kuryami along with her, "Tsukiko, if you want those chips then come on. I'm going to go pay now….reluctantly, I hate giving away money." Tomiko sighed.

"Aww poor Tomiko! That is okay don't worry; it'll be just like the story of the evil cash register and the amazingly cool hero who kept all her money safe! You just need a magic sword, a good fairy, and an evil cashier."

Tomiko laughed, "Yeah well I don't know about the fairy but we do have a sword and an evil cashier. But I think the old crying lost kid deal should do just fine." Tomiko said slyly.

"Hemiko thinks Tomiko should pay! Since it is Kira-chan's party!" Himeko said happily but we could tell the seriousness in her voice.

Tomiko sighed and nodded before grudgingly dug out her wallet, which was overflowing with money, and walking over to pay. She smiled at the cashier as she took the money but I could tell she wanted to hurt her really badly for taking her money.

"There happy? Cause I'm not." Tomiko complained. "By the way nice to meet you both." She said to Dante and Keiko.

"Yeah nice to meet you! I'm Kuryami and that is Tomiko!" Kura said happily.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, I'm Hisa and this is my twin sister Yumi." Hisa said calmly but kindly.

"Yeah yeah introductions later party now! Come on!" Yumi yelled as her and Tsukiko each took one of them and drug Dante and Keiko along.

Hisa sighed and followed closely, every now and then scolding Yumi. The rest of us followed and soon we were back at my house.

"Well they all look healthy, weird but healthy. Though the shark is a little aggressive. I think Jaws was an appropriate name, hopefully he doesn't go on a human eating rampage like the one in the movie." Dante said.

"Oh you're just sour because he tried to nip you but he was fine with me. I don't think he likes you." Keiko joked.

"You're one to talk; you didn't even want to touch the shark in the first place. Were you scared? You need someone to hold you?" Dante countered jokingly.

"Oh whatever, you're the one who was spooked by the animals when we first got them not me." She countered.

I just laughed and set up the party stuff, "You two are funny." I said with a smile before I turned to get the door.

I was about to answer but Mumble got in my way and Tomiko got to the door first. She opened it carefully and then once she saw who it was she swung the door open and smiled. Dragging the girl at the door inside, forcefully.

"Hey Usagi! Glad to see you came." Tomiko greeted.

Usagi smile sweetly and nodded, "Sorry I was late someone got hurt on my way here so I helped them out." She said bending down to pet Todd who had trotted over.

"Hey there, what is your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Todd, like the fox from _Fox and the Hound" _I called from the kitchen.

I had finally set everything up and the party was just about to begin. But I had forgotten about Tsukiko and her chips. She rushed over with them in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"Mommy Mommy open these for me! Woah!" she shouted before tripping over Balto and falling.

"Crap! Tsukikio!" Hisa shouted frantically as she rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor, being cut by the scissors in the process.

"Oh no! Mommy! Are you okay?" Tsukiko asked franticly.

"I'll be fine. I heal fast. It is just a small cut. What have I told you about running and scissors?" Hisa asked sternly

"Not to run with them because if I fall I would stab myself and since I'm not immortal like Hidan-sama, I would die." She responded.

"Exactly now give me those before you kill someone! And no! you cannot, so no asking."

"But Patria yearns for sacrifice!" She whined.

"Patria doesn't exist just like Jashin isn't real! The only real god in this world is money." Tomiko countered.

"OW! What the-?" Tomiko suddenly screamed as Balto clamped onto her leg.

She glared at him as she grabbed him by his nape and pulled, but he remained clamped on to her leg. She sighed and looked at him before flicking him hard in the nose. He instantly let go and sneezed.

"Why did Balto attack you?" Usagi asked, clearly shaken.

"Don't know probably didn't like what I said." Tomiko said with a laugh, "At least the cat is nice." She said as she pet the Stitches and he looked annoyed but he didn't move.

"I like Todd." Usagi said with a smile.

"Red Bandit is my favorite!" Kura yelled as she ran over holding the poor raccoon barely above the ground.

I walked over and helped her hold him, "There now you're not gonna hurt him."

"YAY! Thank you Kira-chan!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Shit!" Tsukikio suddenly exclaimed as she tore open the bag of Cheetoes and they most fell in her lap while some scattered on the floor.

Yumi laughed and Hemiko smiled, "We can just use you as a bowl!" They chorused.

I rolled my eyes and put the ones from her lap into a bowl before looking to pick the ones up from the floor. I had almost picked them all up when Mumble came waddling over and snatched one, and held it in his mouth.

"Mumble! Those are bad for you! Don't eat those!" I scolded as I picked the rest up. He stood there for a minute before swallowing it whole.

I heard a gulp followed by a big POOF and a cloud of smoke covered the surrounding area.

"Hey, we figured out how to turn back! **You're right now it's time to have some fun."** Two familiar voices ran out through the cloud of smoke and I screamed as the smoke cleared to reveal.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! hehe alright who is it? I bet everyone knows already! Well I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review even if it is mean I need critisisim to get better! Sorry for any typos it is late and I'm tired but dedicated. hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Here is the new chapter! thank you for all of your nice reviews! I'm so excited that you all like my story! Okay, now I hope you will like this chapter, so please read on! Oh and btw HAPPY BDAY MIKA!(belated) Hope you like part one of your present.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill I'm sure, I own nothing but my OC's. MIka owns her, May owns hers and Anti_Disney owns his alright? okay!**

* * *

><p>I sat there in shock as I stared at someone who I had always thought was merely fictional, "No-No way…there is just…no…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I stammered before screaming in terror as I grabbed Tsukikio and Kura before running over to where the others were huddled.<p>

As soon as I let go of Tsukikio, Hisa grabbed her and put her behind her protectively, "Kira," Hisa said, tapping my shoulder causing me to turn around, still holding Kura, "did Mumble just turn into who I think he did?" She asked clearly shaken but trying to hide it and remain calm.

"Y-yeah he turned into Zetsu. An S-ranked shinobi who could kill us all." I replied shakily.

Himeko had slightly dropped her playful demeanor and began to shout orders, "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"Yeah , we realize that, but where do we go?" Tomiko asked impatiently.

Himeko thought for a moment while Zetsu drew closer to where we were, "Um, Hemiko, with all due respect…what the hell are we supposed to do?" I shouted terrified.

Himeko silently exhaled and looked around slightly panicked before cursing to herself. We were cornered and she knew it there was nowhere for us to hide and Zetsu just kept coming closer.

"Now, now there is no need to be afraid. **Tell us where we are right now if you want to survive this ordeal.**" White Zetsu tried to calm us but Black Zetsu demanded.

"You're in a small town called Treasure Springs." Dante spoke up, trying to sound like he wasn't afraid but I could tell he was.

Zetsu turned towards Dante confused, "Treasure Springs? **Never heard of it. ** Are we in the Land of Fire?" Zetsu asked confused.

"No, you are not in your world. I will only tell you more if you and your leader promise to make a deal with us." Himeko stated calmly.

"**What do you have to offer us?** Why would we need to make a deal with you?" Zetsu asked harshly.

"Well, I assume you would want to get home and probably without too many issues in this new land. However, you know nothing about this world and I assure you it is nothing like the one you come from. That is where we come in. We will help you to remain under the radar and get home without causing any issues here." Himeko explained.

I looked over to Dante and Kieko and could tell that they were both very shocked. They had never seen Himeko act so serious before so I'm sure it came as a shock. Though I'm sure they were more shocked that a fictional serial killer was in my house.

"How do we know that you won't try to betray us?" Zetsu asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Himeko coolly responded.

I looked at her with worry as Zetsu glared at her, "**Fair enough.**"

Hisa spoke up now, "Are we going to transform them back into humans? It just doesn't seem wise." She asked Himeko worryingly.

Himeko nodded, "It is risky but, I think we need to at least consult their leader and see what he thinks would be the best course of action." She answered, picking up Masquerade. "Pick up the rest of the Cheetoes and bring me one for Tobi." Himeko commanded.

I nodded and Kura and I picked up the bag of Cheetoes, which was being guarded by Leader-sama, who I assumed was Pein. I nodded a thank you to him and he flew back to his perch. We brought the bag back over to Himeko and she pulled one out, put Masquerade/Tobi/ Mandara down before giving him the Cheeto, much to his excitement.

Just as before, there was a big poof of smoke before we heard a familiar voice, one we had only ever heard on the computer.

"YAY! Tobi is not a doggy anymore!" Tobi shouted as he ran forward and tried to high-five thank Himeko but her serious demeanor.

"Hm? What is wrong with Himeko-chan? Are you mad?" Tobi asked confused.

"No, but I do need to talk to you about something in private, Zetsu may come if he wishes. Kira will you keep watch? Make sure no one else is able to transform." She said and led Tobi to her office where they were going to discuss what they planned to do about the others.

Himeko POV

I walked with Tobi and lead him all the way to my office, I was silently worriying about him suddenly attacking me but we made it my office door and he hadn't even uttered a word. I looked back to make sure he was still there, he was, before I unlocked and opened the door and ushuring him inside. I closed the door behind me but left it unlocked just in case he decited to attack me.

As soon as we entered the room and the door was shut he dropped his Tobi guise and became more serious, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to make a deal with you. I want to ensure the saftey of my friends." I stated calmly.

"Alright then, how exactly do you hope to do that?"

"I am requesting that you leave my friends unharmed, I don't ask anything else of you just that you make sure that none of your members, including yourself hurt my friends or myself. In return we will give you all the information you need to survive in this demention." I explained.

"Hmm an nteresting request." he mused to himself as he though it over.

He began to pace the small room slowly and he appeared to be in deep thought. He still had on his characteristic mask that made him look oh so unsuspecting but the powerful aura he gave off made sure that I didn't let my gaurd down. I looked over to my large bookself and studied all of the books that were crammed into the small space all while keeping one eye on Mndara while he paced.

All of a sudden he stopped and turned to face me,"Alright I have thought about and I think I will agree to your proposition, but with one minor condition."

I cocked my head to the side slightly and looked at him slightly wondering, "Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I want you to provide room and board for my members. In return for your hospoitality, I will ensure that you friends are not only unharmed by my own people but by your enemies as well." He explained cooly.

I thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding, "Alright it seemes like a fair trade- off."

"Alright then! sounds like we have a plan! Now I think we desrve some fun." He said with a dark chuckle.

Fun? I didn't know if I liked the sound of that. What could he have in mind? I wondered to myself.

"What do you mean by fun?" i questioned cautiously.

"Well, I propose we play a little game with the others." he said michiviously.

I smirked, I liked where this was going. I never thought Mandara would actually be up for something like that.

"Alright, I'm game. What game did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping you could help me come up with one, we are going to test your friends capabilities as well as my members. The prize for winning the game is to be transformed back first." He explained.

I smirked, and nodded, it seemed like an excelent idea, I was always up for testing my friends capabilites, and I have just the right game in mind I thought to myself as me and Mandara/Tobi worked out the plans.

Kira POV

As I watched them walk off I felt a presence behind me and slowly turned around to see Zetsu right in my face with an amused grin on his face, "AH!" I shrieked and backed up quickly.

Zetsu's grin grew even more wicked as I caught my breath and glared at him in anger, "Did I scare you? **It would appear that I did, I do apologize.** I just couldn't resist!" white Zetsu said with amusement while Black Zetsu faked an apology.

I exhaled shakily and frowned as I gripped the bag of Cheetoes tighter to prevent the others from getting them. I then looked away from him and walked a short distance from him. I wasn't going to let him get anymore pleasure out of scaring the hell out of me.

"Aww where did all the kindness from before go? Are you mad at me now? White Zetsu taunted playfully.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him while still watching to make sure he didn't cause any trouble as I went over to help everyone. Usagi had fainted when Zetsu first transformed and was now coming to.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked groggily.

"Mumble the penguin transformed into Zetsu and then you passed out." Tomiko explained, "After that Himeko made a deal with him so they wouldn't kill us and she is sorting out the details with Tobi now." she continued, filling in her friend.

"You're kidding me right? You honestly want me to believe that? Just because I passed out doesn't mean you should play with my head." Usagi replied not believing us.

"Fine then, you don't believe me? You've forced my hand." Tomiko shrugged and helped her up.

As soon as Usagi stood up she saw Zetsu standing there, attempting to scare me again. I caught him this time and frowned at him before turning to Usagi to make sure she didn't pass out again.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my…there is no…how is this possible?" she finally asked in disbelief.

Yumi smiled and ran to grab Itachi, who ironically already had his true name, "I don't care! My sexy weasel is finally here! It is like a dream come true!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down excitedly with Itachi in her arms.

Hisa sighed and walked over, "Really? These people could kill you!" she chastised.

Yumi smiled wider, "Yeah but they can't hurt me right now and if Zetsu wanted to hurt us he would have done so by now! It is like a reverse Fruits Baskets! Except a Cheeto changes them not contact with someone from the opposite gender."Yumi replied.

Hisa sighed, "I guess you have a point, they can't do much harm as animals…well except the wolf…who I can only assume is Hidan." Hisa replied.

Zetsu turned and looked at the both of them, "How do all of you know who we are?" both Black and white Zetsu asked.

"EEK! Um..well you see, you are all part of a manga and an anime that center around Naruto and how he longs to be Hokage. The majority of you guys don't come in until the second part called Naruto Shippuden and are the main bad guys for most of the series." Hisa explained.

"What? **We are part of a story? Impossible**!" Zetsu responded.

Tsukiko frowned and walked up to Zetsu, "hey! Are you calling my mommy a liar?" She shouted angrily, "Because if you are I'll kick your ass, dammit!" she continued furiously.

My eyes widened and I rushed over to grab her before Zetsu hurt her but Hisa grabbed her instead and I was left in Zetsu's line of sight. I smiled kindly and waved shyly before I slowly backed away in fear.

Zetsu looked at me confused, "Do I actually scare you?" he asked a little bit of a hurt tone to his voice.

I looked at him and nodded timidly, "Yes, but I mean you are part of an organization that is full of serial killers." I responded, careful with my choices of words.

He looked at me for a minute, not moving or blinking just staring at me, as if to see if he could gather my character just by looking at me.

"Your kind of a timid one aren't you?" He asked with a genuinely nice tone.

I nodded slightly and was about to say something when he interrupted, "**But your hiding something, I just can't tell what.**"

I gulped and smiled, could he actually tell that I was hiding Chiyoye or was he just trying to psyche me out? I couldn't tell but either way he was going to have to do a lot more than ask if he wanted me to reveal my biggest secret.

All of a sudden I heard Kura scream loudly. I turned quickly and saw that she was holding Red Bandit, who I assumed was Sasori simply because of the red fur, and squealing.

"I can't believe it! My Sasori is actually here! He is actually here! I'm so excited! I just can't believe it!" She screamed with delight.

I ran over and grabbed an irritated raccoon from her and set him on his feet. He looked at me and nodded before running off. I then turned towards Kura who was now pouting.

"Kura…you can't do that! You may like Sasori in the show but he is very dangerous! While he might stay calm he would still kill you…" I tried to explain but Kura ignored me.

"No he wouldn't! Sasori would never do that me!" she responded with child-like naivety.

I sighed and shook my head, "Could you at least pretend to act your age for like five seconds?" I asked exasperatedly.

She froze and snapped her head in my direction and glared angrily, "What do you mean act my age? I am acting my age!" she yelled angrily.

"_Oh great….this again" _I thought to myself.

"_**Well it is your fault for getting her started!" **_Chiyoye responded, sounding amused but worried. _**"You need my help seeing as how the Akatsuki seems to be in your house?" **_ She asked worryingly.

"_No I'm fine...don't worry about me." _I said, hoping to calm her fears.

"_**Are you sure? I could kick some Akatsuki ass for you. Just say the word." **_ Chiyoye said.

" _I'm fine Chiyoye! Don't worry so much!" _I responded_._

"_**Fine but if you change your mind I'm here." **_Chiyoye responded before falling silent.

I could tell that I hadn't calm her fears but she let the subject drop for now. I realized that I had been talking to Chiyoye for so long until I heard Kieko talking to Dante worryingly.

"She's been standing there staring for like five minutes now. Is she okay?" she asked him slightly worried.

I felt Dante touch my arm and I instantly snapped back and instinctively apologized, "Sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I tend to space out hehe I'm such an airhead sometimes. "I said nervously.

They looked at each other before looking at me, "Um, it is okay? I was just worried it all. Are you sure you are okay?" Keiko asked.

I laughed and nodded, "Oh yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said reassuringly.

They seemed to buy it for now at least and I was almost off the hook until I felt a breath on the back of my neck and a pair of hands on my shoulders, "Well played, Kira."

I jumped nearly out of my skin and screamed before I felt something happen that I dreaded. My body no longer felt like my own and I took a back seat to the actions of my body. Our hair turned jet black and our eyes emerald green.

Chiyoye turned and glared at Zetsu, "**What the hell was that for you creep! Don't you dare think you can push Kira around like that! I will kill you before that happens! Nobody messes with Kira! Nobody, you understand?"** she screamed angrily.

It all happened so suddenly I couldn't tell what part was the worst. Zetsu looked shocked as he tried to process what had just happened and Dante and Kieko were staring at me as if I was someone they had never seen before, which was pretty much true. As for my friends they were looking at me with slight fear but mostly looks of 'Oh crap she is in trouble'. Chiyoye was still fuming when Himeko rushed out followed by Tobi who was looking around confused.

"Chiyoye! What happened? Why did you show yourself when I told you not to? What happened?" Himeko asked with a mix of worry and anger.

"**Zetsu was tormenting Kira….I decided to step in to stop it**." She responded.

"He was doing no harm Chiyoye!" I said, forcing my input to be said.

"**Yes he was! He refused to leave you alone**." She argued.

" He's just curious, I mean wouldn't you be if you were transported to another dimension?" I asked, again forcing my opinion to be heard aloud.

"**Cut it out already! I'll relay your thoughts**."

"Subjectively and altered..I'm not an idiot."

"**Could have fooled me**."

"Hey! No need to be rude!"

"**Just kidding, possibly**. **I mean you're the one defending the serial killers actions**."

"Oh hush! You're mean to me!" I pouted.

Himeko frowned deeply and glared, "What happened, Chiyoye?" she asked bluntly.

Chiyoye sighed, "**Well Zetsu continuously scared Kira so I decided to scare him back. It is only what a good sister would do I mean you can't fault me for being caring right**?"

"So in short, he scared the hell out of both of you so you came out as a defense?" Himeko asked, knowing the truth.

Chiyoye was about to protest but thought better of it and nodded, "**But I wasn't scared…I was merely startled.**"

Himeko shook her head and sighed, before looking back at Dante and Keiko who were now whispering amongst themselves while looking at me every now and then. I could tell she was worried about whether they would tell or not and I knew Chiyoye was worried as well.

Himeko looked at Chiyoye and nodded before walking over to Dante and Kieko, "I trust that you will keep this a secret, because believe me, it won't end well if you choose to revel Kira's secret. It could endanger her life. Do you understand?" she said sternly.

Dante looked at her confused, "How would this be dangerous to her life it got out? Is someone after her or something?"

Chiyoye looked at him angrily, "**That is none your concern! Keep your mouth shut**!" she said angry tears forming.

I tried to calm her but nothing seemed to help, "_Chiyoye please calm down. I'm fine; he isn't hurting anything by asking questions." _

"_**He is too noisy! He could reveal us and you know what will happen if he does! You- Know- Who will come back!" **_

"_We haven't seen him for months we will be fine Chiyoye!"_

"_**You're too idealistic! He will come back one day and you won't be ready!" **_

"_Stop it Chiyoye! Just calm down! You're taking this too far! Please just calm down please!"_

Chiyoye sighed and backed away from Dante before apologizing, "**I went a bit too far, I am sorry, forgive me. I just want to make sure that Kira is safe. She can't protect herself very well, and I'm not always able to come out like this. I'm usually just in her head, trapped and useless.**" Chiyoye explained.

"I see, well in that case, I will protect her secret, no problem. You can trust us." Keiko said kindly.

Dante nodded and smiled, "Besides, I think it is cool getting yelled at by two girls in the same body."

Kieko frowned and punched him in the arm, "Gosh can't you stop being an idiot for five seconds? Oh right, that is impossible for you sorry I forgot."

Dante laughed, "No I was just attempting to lighten the mood, besides a guy has to speak the truth."

Chiyoye rolled her eyes in irritation and allowed me to take back over, causing our hair to go back to white and our eyes to read, "thank you so very much for keeping my secret, I cannot thank you enough." I said with a bow.

"There must be something really scary that would make you want us to keep this secret so badly." Kieko said,

"I uh…the world is just not very accepting you know... I fear their reaction." I replied quickly.

"I can understand that, well either way you don't have to fear us telling anyone." Dante replied.

I smiled and thanked them, I was happy to have two more people to rely on in a world where it always felt like I had no on to rely on. I turned towards Himeko and could tell that while she was still cautious she was calming herself down.

"Tobi and I have a plan, you guys want to hear it?" she asked resorting back to her excited façade.

I nodded and Tomiko spoke up, "So what exactly is this plan? Are we going to like this plan or no?"

"Probably not, but Tobi thinks it is the best way to go and I agree! Besides it is going to be fun!" Himeko replied.

"Oh joy, I can't wait." Tomiko replied sarcastically.

"Oh you will have fun I promise! We have decided that we are going to transform everyone back butt with a twist! We are going to play a game!"

I looked at Himeko confused, "A game? What kind of game?"

"The best one! Hide-and-seek! Whichever team is left standing last will be transformed first; second team standing will go second and so on and so on, with the first team being found being transformed last."

"So what are the teams?" Kura asked stealthfully following Red Bandit.

"Hm? Well that is the fun part!" Himeko said happily.

"Yup, each of the girls will be matched with one of the Akatsuki animals!" Tobi shouted excitedly.

"Wha? Really? I call Red Bandit! I mean Sasori!" Kura called finally catching Sasori and holding him in her arms.

Himeko smiled, "We already figured the teams! Kira and Zetsu will guard the Cheetoes, watch after the contestants who are caught, and be co-seekers. Tobi and I will be the main seekers, Dante and Keiko will be paired with Pain and Konan who we will be transforming shortly, Dante and Pain will help with keeping the members under control and Konan and Kieko will help with seeking. Tomiko will be paired with Kakuzu, Tsukikio with Hidan, Hisa with Kisame, Yumi with Itachi and last but not least Usagi with Deidara." Himeko explained.

I smiled, knowing exactly how and why she chose the teams she did. I shook my head and went to stand by Zetsu who was still looking at me with a bit of confusion. I smiled at him and he nodded in reply before turning to look at something else. I laughed silently to myself and watched as everyone got ready to hide. The twins, Yumi and Hisa, had a flawless plan no doubt and would be the last to be found. Even if they were limited by the amount of water tunnels I had and where they were. They would find some really good hiding place, they always did.

Kura what the third best at hiding so she would more than likely come in second. While her short stature hindered her in a lot of games it was a huge advantage in this game, she could hide almost anywhere. Therefore she was very hard to find, though the one thing that always led to her demise was her laughter. She always laughs when someone keeps passing by her hiding spot. Then after Kure would be Usagi, while she wasn't as bad as Tomiko and Tsukikio at this game she always failed to find a sufficient hiding spot since she stayed clear of all the hiding spaces that the others frequented so she could avoid an argument over a spot so she often settled for average hiding spots and is usually found early on.

Tomiko was standing by herself trying to avoid everyone but I could tell that she was going to end up running into someone and her temper would get her found quickly. The same goes for Tsukikio, she learned how to find good hiding places from His but she had too big of a mouth to hide properly.

I smirked and pretty much knew how the game was going to end but I left my mind open just in case something unusual happened, and seeing how the Akatsuki are in my house I wouldn't be shocked if something else out of the norm happened as well. I watched as everyone lined up and got ready to go hide.

"Yay! This is going to be fun! Hisa and I are the masters of hide-and-seek!" Yumi said excitedly.

Hisa sighed and smiled, "Just remember our plan Yumi and we will win."

"Of course! Our plans are always fool proof! No one has ever been able to find us!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Dante remarked.

"Well you better believe it! We never have been found! We are the best hiders the world has ever seen!" Yumi said.

"Well, we will see about that won't we?" Kieko replied.

Hisa smirked and shook her head, "Your loss, you never will find us, no one ever has, just ask them."

Dante looked at me and I nodded, "They are telling the truth, no one ever has found them."

"It is crazy, I never bet on anything, too risky and you lose money too fast but I would bet all the money I have on the fact that the Twins are going to win this game." Tomiko added.

"No one has ever found Aunty or Mommy! I'm really bad at this game, I talk too much." Tsukikio added, laughing to herself.

Dante looked at us before turning back to Hisa and Yumi, "Well I'm willing to bet that can find you!"

Hisa's eyes widened and Yumi burst out laughing, "Oh wait…you're serious?" they asked in unison.

Hisa looked at Dante with a perfectly straight face, "Alright what are you willing to bet?"

Dante smiled, "Well how about my family Hierloom dragon katana?"

Kieko's eyes widened, "Date are you sure about that? i knew you were kinda dumb but this is a whole new level! What if you lose?"

Dante smirked, "Don't worry, I would never lose! They are both talking hot air anyway."

Hisa actually smiled, "Well we will see about that. Anyway your bet sounds perfect and if you happen to find us then I will cook you and Kieko an extravagant dinner…without help."

Yumi's eyes went wide, "Wow you're going all out on this one huh? Well that is fine because he won't find us."

Hisa nodded and they walked over to one of the many tubes which Kisame could swim through.

"Okay! Now that all the teams are settled lets transform Leader-sama and Konan and then we can start!" Tobi stated happily.

Himeko nodded and took two Cheetos out of the bag, broke them into smaller pieces, and placed them in the birds' bowls.

Pain and Konan each ate the bits of Cheetos before flying down to the ground where two puffs of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Pain and Konan were left standing there.

"Thanks you for changing us back," Konan said thankfully.

"Yes, now let's get this over with; I want to be able to get back to our dimension as quickly as possible." Pain stated.

"Aww such a stick in the mud! Hehe don't worry it won't take long!" Himeko assured him while hanging the bag of Cheetos to me.

"You know, I always knew Cheetos were just processed junk but who knew that they were the trick to breaking a curse. **Kind of makes me never want to eat Cheetos ever again**." I said commented and Chiyoye added her input.

Zetsu remained silent with a shocked look on his face. it was odd, it was as if he had never met anyone like him before, but I guess he really hadn't, now that I think about it. I glanced in his direction and silently wondered, _could we be more alike than just having two souls? _ I shrugged and put the thought away, he would be gone soon and this odd experience would be over, so it didn't matter.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Himeko and Tobi yelled as the others took off to hide and Dante, Kieko, Pain, Konan, Zetsu and I closed our eyes until we heard no footsteps.

Tobi and Himeko, however counted until fifty before running off to find people.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter and will continue to read my story!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Tomiko and Tsukiko

**Okay Here is the next chapter, I know I haven't updated I'm sorry! I have just been in a writing slump lately. Well I'm not as proud of this chapter as I am of my other ones but I think that it is decent. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know by now I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or themes in it. If I did Sakura would be a whole lot less important and all the Akatsuki would still be alive! I only own My characters, And Anti Disney owns his and May owns hers and Mika owns hers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hisa's POV<span>

As soon as Tobi and Himeko turned around, Yumi, Itachi, and I ran off. Kisame did his best to keep up with us by swimming through the tubes. We made it to the stairs that led to the basement by the time Tobi and Himeko got to twenty-five, _half way done…the animals are slowing us down…not considerably but we are still behind by five. _I thought to myself as I quickly opened the door and ushered Yumi, my twin sister, inside. She clutched Itachi close to her chest as she slid down the railing without a single sound. As I shut the door I heard Tobi shout thirty-five, causing me to curse our slowness today, especially when I had something to lose. I took a quick breath to clam myself and shut the door without a sound and slide down the railing after Yumi in the same fashion, silently. I made it to the bottom of the railing and quietly slipped off of it before going to meet up with Yumi in our hiding spot.

I moved a pile of boxes that covered a small portion of the wall and pulled a key out of my wallet. I smirked as I stuck it into the wall, turned it and entered the room, replacing the boxes before I did, and shutting the door. Yumi welcomed me by handing me a flash light and a piece of paper and a pen. I took them and wrote her a note.

_**Where is Itachi? And how is Kisame going to hide in here?**_

_Itachi is right next to me, as for Kisame…uh I think there might be a tube behind you. _She wrote in reply.

I read her note and turned around, shining my flashlight behind me, and long behold there was a tube in the wall behind me. I touched it with my hand, feeling the cool glass with my fingertips. I had always loved the water, and I loved marine animals even more. Especially sharks. I smiled as Kisame swam back and forth in the small tube space impatiently.

I frowned, "Hm, sorry Kisame-sama, there isn't very much room in here….well for someone who is big…and a shark…hehe. You got a pretty raw deal." I said to him as I looked to see if there was more tube space in the room.

I felt the walls with my hands and it appeared that the tube went all around the small room and had exits on either side. As I felt Kisame followed me and seemed to be very unhappy about his cramped quarters. Once I made it to the other side of the small room I sat back and frowned. Yumi and I had found this room years ago when Kira first got this house once she moved out of her parents' house. We gave ourselves a tour and as we were searching the basement Yumi found this little room. We tried to show Kira but she has always been too much of a chicken to go down in the basement so she has never seen the room. I was shocked that the fish tank installers put tubes down here but I guess since Kira said everywhere and paid them very handsomely they put them everywhere including this little room, which didn't have a lock until recently.

I looked around and quietly crawled over to Yumi and sat down close to the wall, within reach of the fish tube. I looked at my sister who smiled mischievously at me, I returned her smile and she laughed silently. I smiled normally at her and turned towards Kisame's tube and watched him swim around while I waited for us to be found.

Tomiko POV

As soon as Himeko began counting with Tobi I watched as Hisa and Yumi went with Kisame and Itachi to their hiding place where they would never be found. I quickly walked up the stairs and turned down the hallway in the direction of one of my usual hiding spots. Kakuzu followed me as fast as his little legs could go, which was surprisingly fast.

_It's funny how much of a creature of habit I am…_

I thought to myself as I opened the door to Tsukikio's room for when she stayed at Kira's house for sleepovers and walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind me. I went over to her closet and attempted to step inside but was stopped by the part-time owner of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I hissed quietly.

"It's my fucking room I can be in here if I fucking want to be!" she shouted.

My eyes widened and I instinctively covered her mouth and shushed her, "Be quiet stupid! Unless you want us both to get caught!"

She glared at me and licked my hand; I recoiled in disgust and growled.

"Ew! What the hell? How old are you five?" I whispered in disgust.

"Shut up and get out my damn room!" She shouted more quietly.

"SHHHH! Gosh you're so loud. You are going to get us caught!" I hissed back.

"Well we would get caught if you would just get the hell out of here!" She hissed in return.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever, it's not worth arguing over…"

I started to leave but then I heard Tobi shout, "Fifty! Ready or not! We will find you!"

"Well that isn't good….umm uhh…crap." I said defeated.

I was dreading being found first but it appeared that that was what going to happen. I was about to shuffle out of the room so I wouldn't give Tsukiko away as well when I felt a tugging at my shirt sleeve. I turned and saw Tsukiko ushering me towards her huge dresser.

"What are you doing your going to get caught idiot." I whispered.

"Shut up and get in the dresser, Hidan and I will hide under the bed. We are going to prove that we can win this game for once." She whispered back.

I smiled and nodded before hopping in the dresser and quietly closing the door after Kakuzu kitten. I couldn't believe that she would be so willing to work together; usually she was a lot more challenging. Our friendship was an odd one, we would argue one minute and be best of friends the next.

Suddenly I heard the bedroom door creak open and I instantly stiffened, hoping they couldn't hear us before.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn I heard them in here!" Himeko cried out as she entered the room.

"Tobi heard them too! Wonder where they are hiding." Tobi said excitedly.

I held my breath in wait as I heard their footsteps moving closer and closer to me, I wanted to create a distraction but I had nothing to make one with. I sighed internally at my predicament and waited to be found.

All of a sudden I heard Tsukiko scream in frustration, "Awww you found me! No fair! I'm not going down alone Tomiko! You're coming with me!"

_Of all the lying… cheating…sack of… _I thought to myself as she swung open the doors to the dresser, revealing me to Tobi and Himeko.

"Uh…found you!" Himeko said excitedly.

I glared at Tsukiko and hit her on the head with my fist, "You cheating double-crosser!" I shouted in anger.

She smirked and stuck her tongue out at me, "Sorry but I couldn't let a young thing like me get caught while the old hag stayed safe!"

I frowned and grabbed her arm, "You little punk! You wanna say that again?!" I shouted as I grabbed the handle of the combat knife I kept strapped to my leg.

"Sure Old Hag! Guess you have a hard time hearing on account of your age and all!" She sneered as she pulled out her own weapon, half of a pair of scissors.

I growled and pushed her away from me, cutting her arm in the process, "Oh no, poor baby got an owie." I said with fake sweetness.

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted at me as she charged at me with her makeshift weapon.

I was getting ready to block it but suddenly Tsukiko froze in her tracks, "Cut it out, you two are being ridiculous."

"She started it!" Tsukiko shout pointing to me.

I rolled my eyes and put my knife back in its sheath, "Tsukiko it's over, come on let it go." I said trying to get her focused on something else.

"Wha-?! B-but…that would have been funnnn! No fair." Tsukiko said with a pout as she walked over to me.

I smiled at her and pat her head to calm her down and it seemed to work until I noticed that Kakuzu and Hidan were gone.

"Hey were are-" I began but was interrupted by a loud hissing followed by a low growl.

I looked over towards the sound and saw that, as in the show, they were fighting. Hidan had his paw on Kakuzu's tail and was growling at him as Kakuzu bit Hidan's foot as hard as he could. Kakuzu finally got Hidan to lift his paw and the two glared at each other.

Tsukiko and I rolled our eyes and sighed before walking over to break it up. I grabbed Kakuzu, who was being squashed by Hidan's paw, and held him in my arms while Tsukiko tied a belt around Hidan's collar to act as a leash. She nodded to me and we took them both downstairs.

"Hey, we got out already." I said disappointedly as Tsukikio and I walked up to Kira.

"Were going to go find more people kay?!" Himeko shouted from the top of the stairs before running off down the hallway followed by Tobi.

Kira nodded as she ran off and turned to us, "Wow You guys lasted longer than I thought you would! Hm? **Why is there a belt around Hidan**?" Chiyoye interjected.

"Oh, Kakuzu and him got in a fight so we made a makeshift leash to get him down here…He doesn't really like it." Tsukiko said as she struggled to drag Hidan over to Kira and I.

I smiled and put Kakuzu down so I could help her untie Hidan. I held his mouth closed while she untied the belt from his collar. She quickly untied it and held up her hands, I nodded and let go of Hidan's head and jumped back in one swift motion.

"Safe!" Tsukiko shouted at me and held up her hand for a high-five.

I rolled my eyes and grudgingly slapped her hand with mine, "Sorry bout your arm." I apologized when I saw the cut as she lowered her arm.

"Hm? Oh that? Don't worry it makes me look awesome! It's like a battle scar or something!" Tsukiko replied admiring her cut, which had stopped bleeding by now since I had only grazed her.

Zetsu looked at the two of us and chuckled, "You two are interesting, was that racket we heard up there you two?" White Zetsu asked with interest.

"Hell Yeah! When we fight it gets intense!" Tsukiko said with pride while she pat Hidan's head.

I could tell he was getting increasingly more irritated but Black Zetsu's constant eye on him stopped him from hurting her.

Kohan came over to us with Kieko following her, "Can you inform us about this world?" Kohan asked with little emotion in her voice.

I blinked for a minute and thought, "I guess, if I have to. What do you want to know?"

"Who is the leader?" Pain asked suddenly.

I frowned and thought for a minute, "Hm, well I guess the overall leader would be the president but each country, state, county, city, and town has their own leader, but they all have to follow the rules of the head leader, in the United States case the president. There are a lot of other countries though and they all have their own leaders." I explained.

Pain looked at me skeptically before nodding, "I see, that certainly seems confusing. Why don't they just use a Hokage for each country? Or be ruled by one person alone?"

I frowned and shrugged, "Beats me, probably because no one is ever happy so we would fight all the time…then again they fight all the time anyway."

Pain frowned, "There isn't any peace here?"

Kira shook her head, "No, unfortunately. Everyone thinks differently so sometimes those ideas clash or people get greedy so war starts. Of course we try to avoid it as much as possible but when you're attacked you have to at least defend yourself."

Pain frowned and turned to Dante, "Let's go find the other people so this game will end."

Dante nodded, " Alright, I need to find the twins anyway! There is no way I'm giving up my Katana!"

"Then why did you bet it?! Sometimes I think you forget to think." Kieko chastised.

I smiled and shook my head, it was nice seeing such lively people running around, I guess that is why I liked to hang around Tsukiko, they make me feel like things aren't as bad as they seem.

"Tomiko! Help! Hidan's mad at me!" Tsukiko shouted, shaking me from my thoughts.

I turned and saw Hidan growling at Tsukiko who was backed into a corner, "Hm? Why do you need my help? I think you'd make an excellent sacrifice."

"What?! NOOO! Patria would be very angry!" She protested.

"Well then what's stopping you from slicing and dicing? I'm not a knight and you are not a princess." I said as I sat on the couch and watched.

"AH! This isn't good! Um..Um…Chiyoye…hello? Awesome..she's dormant from using too much of her energy." Kira said in panic.

Pain looked over at Hidan and frowned, "We made a deal, leave her alone Hidan." He ordered but Hidan ignored him.

Pain sighed and grabbed Hidan before pulling him back so Tsukiko could run away. Tsukiko stuck her tongue out at him and ran over to where I was sitting.

"I was actually kind of scared!" Tsukiko yelled at me, before pouting.

"I'm sorry, I probably would have lost a hand trying to help you."

Pain let Hidan go and went with Dante to find the twins. Hidan glared at Tsukiko before going to one of the chairs and jumping into it to sit down.

Kira let out a relieved sigh as he sat down and seemed to go to sleep, "I'm so relieved, I was so scared Tsukiko was a goner!"

"Thank goodness she is alright," Kieko said with a sigh.

"Don't worry we made a deal with your leader that we wouldn't hurt you, that mean that we will protect you if need be from the other members." Konan said calmly.

The others looked relieved but I still felt a bit tense inside, I couldn't explain why, but I just did. I shrugged it off for now and focused on calming Tsukiko down.


	7. Chapter 7: Traps and Kura!

**Alright, here is the next chapter, I'm not so proud of this one or the last one, I am having trouble writing the hide and seek scenes. The story should pick up after these scenes are over. Hopefully, well give me feedback so I can know what to improve on! Thank you so much to all of you who read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I think you all know the drill by now...I only own my characters, Anti-Disney owns his, MayCHUHatake owns hers and MikaHimura owns hers, as for the rest? they belong to creators of Naruto..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Kira POV<span>

I walked over to Tsukiko to calm her down but she suddenly sprung up out of her seat as if nothing had happened, "I am going to find mommy!" she said with determination, her hand clenched tightly.

"B-but Tsukiko Himeko wants us to all stay here until everyone is caught..unless your seekers like Dante, Keiko, Pain, and Konan." I replied trying to be kind.

She looked at me and frowned, "Yeah yeah…but I need to find Mommy Hisa! I need her to fix my arm." She protested showing me the cut from earlier.

"But you said that it was fine…and it isn't even bleeding. Now you stay here with us, Hisa will be back soon enough." I stated trying to be tough.

"You're not scary Kira-chan….not one bit! Your too nice to be scary!" She said with a laugh.

I frowned and looked down, "_She's right…I know I'm not scary…everyone says it, I've never had a problem with it until now…why is that?"_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder, causing me to jump, "Eep!" I turned ad saw a pure white hand jerk back from my shoulder.

"I wasn't trying to scare you…you are jumpy," White Zetsu said with an oddly kind expression, "**a coward is more like it. Where is the other girl? Chiyoye wasn't it?**" Black Zetsu interjected.

I blinked and stared at him, frozen, "uh…umm s-she..uhh…" I stumbled unable to form words my face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"Uh…are you okay? You don't look so good…" White Zetsu said with concern, his voice sounding strangely distant.

"….I-I feel odd….." I slurred before my stomach did some uneasy flips and my vision went black.

"_H-huh? What happened? Ow! My head…..oh that's right I passed out...why? I was just talking to Zetsu."_

_I looked around but only saw pure darkness blocking my view of anything else. I realized that I was laying down and tried to get up but I felt a firm grip around my wrists and ankles stop me. _

"_What? What is wrong with me?"_

_I tried again to sit up but felt a pressure around my ankles and wrists stopped me. I looked at my wrists but saw nothing but cold, dark, black. A shiver climbed its way shakily up my back, causing my entire body to shake. I tried again to lift my wrists off the bed but was unable to._

"_H-hello?" I shouted hoping someone would hear me and help me out._

_I listened for movement not daring to even breathe. Silence blared in my ear and buzzed around annoyingly until I let out a loud shaky breath._

"_Anyone out there? Help? Please?" I begged more loudly than before, hoping to be heard._

_The silence buzzed around my sore ears until I heard a soft but echoing clap. I frowned in confusing and worried as it got closer and closer, the sound deafening me, poisoning my ear drums with its rhythmic monotone. _

"_Stop! Stop it!" I shouted shaking my head back and forth._

_Suddenly the sound stopped and a soft, familiar voice began to speck, "As you wish my sweet Kira, for I am your humble, and loving Fiancée." the voice said sweetly._

_I felt a sick feeling of doom crawl up my body like a spider, creeping as it went, my heart quickening, "T-Tadashi...?"_

_The air was silent as my words fell dead, I sighed with relief, my heart rate slowing and the dread creeping back down. Suddenly a light flashed on above me, blinding me. I shut my eyes and looked forward, purple and green dots clouding my vision. I shook my head and blinked a few times before my vision began to return to normal. I looked around me and my new field of vision. It was a small circle big enough for the bed I was on and maybe another person or two. _

_I jumped as a cool hand touched the side of my face, stroking my cheek lovingly, "Oh dear Kira, I'm so glad you remember me. I was afraid my trick would have made you forget." The voice from earlier, Tadashi said happily._

_I turned to look and saw a man a year or two older than me crouched down next to me, his hand outstretched, touching my cheek. He had a warm, loving smile plastered on his face for show, his skin was much darker than mine which when combined with his sun-bleached light brown hair, and bright blue eyes, made him look more like a surfer than a priest- in-training. _

"_Let me out of here Tadashi! What trick? What are you trying to pull? Untie me please!" I begged pitifully._

"_Oh but my darling Kira, I have a surprise for you, you are sure to love!" he replied a sick grin forming on his face as he backed away from me and pulled out a small book from his robe pocket._

_The book was black and had writing in gold etched onto the front cover. I couldn't read what it said from so far away but I could vaguely make out the words "God" and "Evil". Suddenly an inmage popped into my head._

"_Th-that book…it's for exorcisms! But I'm not possessed!" I shouted in terror._

_Tadashi simply smiled, "It is okay dearest Kira, I am the only one here you can admit to me, your one true love, how much she burdens you." _

"_She? Burdens me? Who are you talking about?!" I asked in confusion._

_Tadashi froze and glared at me, "I'm talking about that demonic soul Chiyoye!" he shouted _

_I shrunk back and tears springing to my eyes, "N-no! Chiyoye is good not bad! Your wrong she protects me!" I shouted my voice shaking._

_He shook his head and continued, opening the book and beginning to read an expert._

"_NO! Stop it! Leave her alone! I'll hate you forever if you kill her! I'll hate you!" I shouted, tears soaking my cheeks, sorrow flooding my soul._

"_SILENCE FOUL DEMON! Let Kira's body go!" He replied. _

_My eyes widened as a sharp pain torn through my abdomen, I felt as if I was being torn in half._

"_W-what is going on?! It hurts! Stop! Tadashi Stop!" I pleaded but the pain continued as the air around me grew sinister in nature, slowly closing around my mouth preventing my screams. _

"_Is this the end? Chiyoye where are you?!" I asked myself as the dark air closed around my nose and finally my eyes._

_I tried one last time to scream but instead the dark air flowed into my body, leaving a sick, lonely feeling behind. _

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head, crawling through my brain, tearing it to bits as if it was searching for something…Chiyoye!_

"_Chiyoye! Watch out! They will get you!" I shouted to her but it was too late._

_The evil air surrounded her and condensed into a thick fog, I gasped and tried to help but an invisible wall stopped me from helping, I was trapped forced to watch my sister die._

_The fog bubbled and fizzed before disintegrating, leaving nothing but empty space behind, _

"_CHIYOYE!" I yelled my world slowly fading to back as I felt a warm liquid trickle down my face._

"K-Kira! Hello?!Kira! Kira, wake up!" A voice shouted snapping me from my dream.

I gasped and my eyes, snapped open wide with fear, " W-what happened…?" I asked, dazed.

"Oh thank goodness, I was going to hate explaining that one to Himeko…I think she just might've killed us, if you died while we were with you." Tsukiko said, hovering above my head.

The world looked gray and fuzzy to me, I attempted to blink away the fuzz but with little success, "M-my head…what happened? " I asked frowning.

"Don't ask me, you were awake one moment being all ackward around Zetsu then the next BAM! You were out like a light." Tsukiko explained, clapping her hands loudly at the "BAM" part.

I blinked and shook my head, color and clarity slowly returning to me. I slowly sat up and felt a soft surface brush against me as I did. I looked down and saw that I was on the couch. I blinked and stared at the couch in confusion.

"_I remember standing...that's right! I was standing over by the dining room and I suddenly felt funny..then it goes black. Then how did I get to the couch?" _I thought to myself, confused.

"How did I get here? I was standing over there wasn't I?" I said pointing to the dining room.

Zetsu was standing in the same spot, staring at a dark spot on the floor, "Z-Zetsu-san…what are you doing?" I asked, curious.

He looked over at me and frowned before turning back to the spot, "What is wrong with him…ow..my head.." I grumbled rubbing it gently.

I felt my soft, thin hair and bumpy scalp, my fingers suddenly dragged through some sort of drying liquid on the back of my head. I stopped and pulled my hand out so I could see it.

"B-blood?! W-what happened?" I asked freaking out slightly.

"I told you that you fell! You bumped your head pretty hard, there was blood everywhere! Tomiko was so scared!" Tsukiko said with a laugh.

"Shut up Idiot! I wasn't scared; I was worried she was hurt. Unlike you." Tomiko responded hitting Tsukiko on the top of the head.

I blinked a few times in disbelief, "Are you alright Kira-san?" Konan asked, her voice showing slight concern.

I nodded slightly, "Y-yes, I am alright thank you….How did I get on the couch?" I asked pressing my palm into the soft fabric only to have it slowly rise back into place after I moved my hand.

Konan looked at me before turning to Zetsu, "Zetsu-san carried you over here and set you down." She explained walking over to one of the chairs next to the couch and sitting down.

I looked over at him and frowned, he was still standing in the same spot staring at the dark spot on the floor, "_I hope he is alright, he looks sad in a way. I wonder why? Homesick?" _I wondered to myself.

"**He has been like that since you passed out thirty minutes ago, you should approach him, I think he is under the impression he caused you to pass out.**" Chiyoye said, her voice startling me.

I nodded and went to get up but instantly felt way too dizzy and fell back onto the couch. I frowned and turned to look at Zetsu, "_Why would he care? Is he afraid to get in trouble?_" I wondered to myself.

Suddenly he shook his head and covered the spot with a towel that was hanging on the chair next to him. He then walked away, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"_What's his problem? Did something happen that I don't know about? Or am I just missing something here?_" I wondered as I watched him stare blankly at the wall infront of him, clearly thinking about something.

Dante's POV

I walked next to Pain as we made our way down yet another hallway, that makes the fourth no fifth hallway we have been down already without finding one sign of the twins.

"Holy hell how big is this house?! How can Kira afford something like this? It is huge, she just graduated from college!" I said exasperated.

"I'm not sure, this house is rather large though, could this all really be just one house?" Pain asked his voice void of any emotion.

I sighed and shrugged as we came to a split in the path, on led right and had two doors , the other led left and had four, "Which way?" I asked, looking toward Pain.

He looked at each path carefully before going left; I followed him, not wanting to get lost in the house by myself.

We walked down the hallway for a few feet before coming to the first door which had the words, "Kura's Playroom" drawn in crayon on a sheet of paper stuck to it.

I turned the handle cautiously and peered inside, not seeing anything. I took a step into the room and was immediately shocked.

There were toys neatly stacked in rows on white shelves that had been painted the colors of the rainbow. There was also a painting easel and paints sitting in the corner of the room with other art supplies such as glue and glitter pilled messily on to four shelves, two on each side of the easel. Weirdest of all was the small toy replica of Sasori.

I turned and looked at Pain who simply shook his head and left the room, "Uh- well I'm guessing Kura really hates art….and toys." I said sarcastically, closing the door behind me after I left the room.

Pain simply nodded and kept walking down the hall, silently. I followed and tried my best to be quiet as well.

After a few minutes of walking Pain looked over at me, "So what is this katana of yours? Is it special to you?" he asked.

I blinked, surprised by the sudden question, "It is a family heirloom, it is very important to me, I'm starting to see that I'm really an idiot for betting it like I did." I asked actually feeling worried.

He shrugged, "It does seem that you are going to lose but maybe we can still find them." Pain replied.

"hehehe….they will never find us…" I heard a small female voice whisper.

I blinked in surprise and looked all around, "Did you hear that?" I asked Pain, who stopped walking upon seeing me stop.

"Hear what?" he asked walking back to me.

"Voices..they sounded like girl voices to me." I replied.

"Shhh..they'll hear you…." another voice whispered

This time Pain looked around when I did, "That does sound like those girl's voices." He said looking in a closet next to him.

I nodded, "Where are the voices coming from?" I asked peering back into Kura's playroom.

I sighed upon seeing nothing but toys and paints, before closing the door. I walked back over to Pain who was closing the closet door, shaking his head.

"Oh no! They heard us! What do we do?" The younger sounding voice said worried.

"Shh! Be quiet..maybe they will leave." The slightly older sounding voice replied firmly.

We walked forward a bit, towards the voices, hoping to find the twins, "Hopefully we can find them!"

Pain looked at the hall and muttered something to himself, I assumed it wasn't important and focused on finding the twins.

"Shh.."

"No you!"

"Shut up idiot!"

The two voices argued, their volume getting louder and louder as we walked down the hall. Suddenly one of the voices, the younger one, yelled, "What do you mean they will find us?! We are the hide-and –seek champs!"

I froze and faced the door to my right, I grabbed the handle and swung the door open quickly, "Got you! finally now get ready to co- AH!" I began but screamed as soon as I felt water splash onto my head and continue down, soaking me all the way to my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and saw a bucket hanging from the doorway, swaying violently from just being dropped.

"If your hearing this message…" the older voice, A.K.A Hisa, began

"Then you have just been Twin Punked! HAHA!" the younger voice, a.k.a Yumi, finished happily.

"P.S. I'm going to win Dante." Hisa finished before laughing.

I stared at the bucket and frowned, "How did I not see that coming? Jeez maybe Keiko is right…maybe I really am losing my touch." I murmured to myself, beads of water dripping down my face from my hair.

I looked further in the closet and saw two tape recorders I took each one and hit play on one of them, "Shhhh…they'll find us.."

I frowned and shut it off, "I fell for tape recorders? Seriously?! Well, I guess I have to admit they got me, I wasn't expecting pranks or diversions in this game of hide-and-seek." I said shaking the excess water from my hair, causing it to stick messily to my forehead.

Pain looked at me and frowned, "I see it was a trick." He said flatly.

"What gave it away? The tape recorders? Or my hair?"

"The bucket…I tried to tell you but you opened it too fast." He replied.

I frowned and hung my head, "Oh…well I sure am a trained observer." I said with a sigh, shrugging it off, "oh well, they got me fair and square… but they aren't going to get me twice!" I said marching forward.

Suddenly Pain pulled me sideways, "Watch out." he said as four water balloons flew through the air and landed right where I was before Pain moved me.

I blinked in surprise, "Impressive, the used trip wires." Pain said, bending down to look at the broken wire.

"Better be careful then huh?" I said looking on the ground as I walked careful to avoid the wires.

Suddenly I felt a thin line snap on my arm, "Crap." I muttered as I jumped out of the way of the water balloons as they flew by, only ending up getting hit by one on my lower leg.

I sighed in relief and kept moving forward, "Man how long do think this took?!" I said in awe.

"Several hours at least…not to mention they had to test it." Pain replied

"Wow, man, Hisa is really adamant about convincing me that her and her sister are the best." I said, shocked.

"They must have set this up hours ago, before the game even started. Why would they set it up if they didn't know they were going to play?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, they could just be skilled and could have done it in mere minutes, if they are skilled enough, a job like this would only take a few dozen minutes." Pain replied stepping over and ducking under the last wires.

I followed soon behind, happy to be free, "Well that was way more difficult than it needed to be." I muttered.

"They really do not wish to be found." Pain replied taking a step forward.

I heard a wire snap and attempted to move but it was too late, I felt my back get pelted with three water balloons, breaking upon impact. The water traveled in jagged circles across the back of my shirt until there was no dry area left.

I looked over at Pain and stifled a laugh, his orange hair was dripping water and I could see water falling off the bottom of his cloak, "They were able to use the shadow of one wire to hide another, clever." Pain responded.

I nodded, "Jeez are these girls ninjas or something?!" I wondered aloud as we continued down the hall looking for the elusive Twins and a familiar area.

Himeko POV

"TOOOOOOOBI-KUN…do yah see anyone?!" I asked, putting up my façade just in case others were around.

"NOPE! No one here Hime-chan!" Tobi said running over.

I sighed, "Jeez usually it doesn't take this long…I beginning to think that they all got lessons from the twins. Sneaky bastards…I love um but damn are they impossible to find." I said with a sigh.

"I can see that much, we've checked all the spots you said they normally use. Where else could they be."

I shrugged, "Not sure, this house is huge, I really need Kira she knows the ins and outs of this place better than I do, but I think the twins know this house the best. Which is odd considering they don't live here…they live on campus, but they do stay here during the summers."

Tobi listened but didn't make an effort to reply he just nodded and opened a closet door, "No one here, Hime-chan!" He replied.

"Damn it all…Usagi shouldn't be this hard to find." I grumbled

Tobi closed the door and run forward clumsily, "Come on Hime-chan! We'll find 'um!" he said excitedly.

I sighed and smiled, "Alright then Tobi-kun! Off we go!" I said with a false happiness.

"YAY! Hime-chan!" Tobi said excitedly twirling in a circle.

I smiled and looked around, the hall was covered in pictures of the seven of us, as well as a few pictures of Chiyoye. Many of them were of Kira and I, we had known each other for years now, ever since we were in elementary school. In a good portion of them Kira was half hidden behind me, leaving only a pair of red eyes and short pure white hair visible. I, on the other hand, was usually in my happy façade, a huge grin on my face, a thumbs up towards the camera or forcefully hugging Kira around the waist so she could be seen fully in the picture.

There were a few of the twins when they were still in grade school, Yumi's dark purple eyes shone, and her dark black was messily formed into a ponytail. She had an arm slung around Hisa's shoulder, pulling her closer, Hisa was forcing a small smile, her pale skin and pale blonde hair made her stick out like a sore thumb when compared to her sister.

Usagi had the second least amount of photos of her, Chiyoye had the least, in most of them her cheeks were a light pink, and her long brown hair was neatly straightened and kept out of her face by a headband. She usually had her hands covering her mouth or folded together, resting on her chest.

Kura was in a good amount of the pictures but she was never in a picture without her self- proclaimed "mommy", Kira, it was funny to see them together since Kura was technically older than Kira and me both but she looked and acted as if she were twenty years younger than she is. Her smile almost filled her entire face, her emerald eyes shining with delight, and her short black hair was a tangled mess.

Tomiko and Tsukiko shared a photo or two but Tsukiko was usually in pictures with her "mommy", Hisa, who despite being older than her by two years, was about a good five or six inches shorter than her. Tsukiko's light blonde hair nearly matched Hisa's and her pale blue eyes slightly resembled Hisa's light green ones. In one picture in particular Hisa and Tsukiko are sitting on the couch, reading, Hisa was too absorbed in her book to look at the camera but Tsukiko is looking directly at the camera and smiling a huge cheesy grin while giving Hisa a crooked hug.

Photos of Tomiko were scare since she didn't like her picture taken unless she could sell it to make a quick buck. There were a couple on the walls though; she had long dark brown hair that nearly reached her butt that was kept out of her face by hairpins, her dull orange eyes had a teasing spark to them that dared you to mess with her. Tomiko's age is unknown to everyone in the house besides her, she appeared to be in her mid to early thirties but we did at least know that she was older than Kura, which made her at least 33, but other than that we have no clue.

"Himeko-chan! Let's go!" I heard Tobi impatiently shout from across the hall.

I turned and smiled before running towards him, "Sorry Tobi! I got caught up remembering things about my friends." I said excitedly.

Tobi shrugged and run to a door, "Hello?! Is anyone in here?" he yelled, swinging the door open quickly.

I ran in and looked around; the room was a small and only had a bed and dresser in it to fill it up. I frowned and dropped to my knees, feeling the cold floor on the palms of my hands. Bending towards the floor I peered slowly under the bed, not wanting to scare anyone.

Slowly the underside of the bed became visible, nothing, going lower part of the floor underneath the bed was visible, still nothing, I lowered myself until my ear touched the cool floor, sending shivers down my spine, empty.

Feeling let down I lifted myself off the floor and sat up, "No one under there! Let's keep looking!"

Tobi nodded and threw open the dresser doors. He gasped and pointed into the dresser, "It's empty."

I blinked, confused, "Tobi cut it out we need to find Kura and Usagi so we can end the game!" I said with a genuine laugh.

Tobi gave a false laugh, "Yeah yeah, I know Hime-chan!"

"Well they aren't in here; we'd better go check somewhere else." I said, sighing.

Tobi laughed and ran out clumsily, "WEEEEEEE! Come on Hime-chan!"

Smiling, I ran out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.

"Hehehe! We fooled 'um Sasori!" a small voice whispered in delight.

I blinked and slowly tip-toped towards the door, placing my ear against the door, listening for the slightest sound.

"Hehehe Told you I was clever! Now do you believe me Sasori?" the voice whispered.

I smirked and motioned Tobi over, holding one finger over my lips. He nodded and put his ear to the door as well.

"Alright, we just need to stay here and we will win, but I'm bored, you think we can find something to do?" the voice whispered in question.

I grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door, not making a sound. Sneaking into the room I crept across the floor, attempting not to make a sound. I pressed myself up against the wall slowly inching towards the closet door, the origin of the whispering.

Smirking I made a count down on my fingers, three…closing in on the door, Tobi flanked the other side.

Two… I grabbed the handle and slowly began to turn, "ONE!" I shouted, throwing the door open.

"AH!" a girl screamed, grabbing a raccoon tightly, "Awww! Himeko…you caught me!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"haha, sorry Kura! Your laughing got the best of you again! We win!" I said happily, pulling her out of the closet.

"HAHA! We got you! Now we only have three more to find! Hopefully we can find Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said excitedly.

Kura stuck out her lip and frowned, "Aww! I'm the third one found? I usually do better…darn! Did I at least beat Tsukiko?"

I nodded, "Yup! Tsukiko and Tomiko were the first found…as always." I said with a laugh.

Kura laughed, a huge smile replacing her earlier pout, "Yay! Now I can tease her! hehe! Bye-bye Hime-chan!" she said in a child-like voice before running out of the room.

"AH! K-Kura! Wait!" I said running out of the room, dragging Tobi behind me.

"HEHE Weeeeeeee! Chase me!" she yelled, her feet pounding down the hall.

"B-but Kura! That's no fair you have a head start!"

"HAHAH! Come on! You can still catch me Hime-chan!"

Sighing I let Tobi's wrist free and bolted after Kura, my feet hitting the floor with a hard thump each time they landed.

"WOW! Hime-chan your fast!" Tobi shouted after me.

I smirked, "I can go even faster!" I shouted back enthusiastically.

My socks slid slightly as I increased my speed but I kept going, outstretching my arm I could feel her soft hair on my fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Dante: Hey Kikiyo?  
><strong>

**Kikiyo:Yes Dante?  
><strong>

**Dante: Why did you make me look so lame this chapter? I mean falling for a water bucket over the door? Really?!  
><strong>

**Kikiyo: Look I'm in college so I'm busy, am unoriginal when i comes to pranks since I've never pulled one, and I really wanted to mess with you...that is why.  
><strong>

**Dante: That's hardly an answer! Those are just excuses!  
><strong>

**Kikiyo: Well that is what my answers are then... excuses, get over it! Anyway.. Thanks for reading remember to review!  
>Oh and because I'm having issues writing I'm going to ask a question to all my readers..."Should any of the other members be introduced into the series? i.e. Orochimaru, Sasuke, e.t.c?" Just leave your answer in the comments if you want to add your input. Thank you!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: The game ends

**I am alive! I want to start off by apologizing for not updating in forever! I am not abandoning this story! I was just really really busy these past few months and I had bad writers block. I am so very sorry for not writing anything! I have a lot more written now so I will be updating every so often. (probably once every two weeks or one every week. Depends on my schedule.) **

**Anyway! Onto the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Dante and Kieko are property of Anti-Disney. Himeko, Usagi and Yumi belong to Mika-Himura and Kura and Tsukiko belong to MayCHUHatake. I only own Kira, Chiyoye, Hisa, and Tomiko. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I frowned and looked towards Zetsu. He had moved from the wall, but he was still just staring off into space muttering to himself. I wanted to go reassure, but he didn't seem to be in a talking mood. Instead, I settled for cleaning up the small pool of blood caused by my head hitting the floor.

I got up from the couch slowly and walked to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room by an open archway. The kitchen was fairly large, it had a top row of dark mahogany cabinets with a bottom set to match under the dark purple quartz countertops. The purple in the countertops shone in the light, the flecks of silver and black split up the monotony of the counters and made them even more beautiful. There weren't many appliances on top of the countertops since most of them were kept under the counters. But the coffeepot and knife block remained on top the countertop out of convince. I walked over to the sink, the metallic material shining in the sunlight, and grabbed a bucket from under the sink.

I sighed and began to fill it up with hot water as I poured a bit of bleach and dish soap in the water. The bucket slowly filled with bubbles as the water level climbed, making the bucket look fuller than it really was. Once it was about half full I picked up the bucket and carried it to the spot where I fell. The water sloshed back and forth as I carried it to the spot making it harder to carry. The cold metal handle shifted in my hand digging into my skin as it did so. I winced in pain as I placed it down and uncurled my fingers, sending pain shooting up my fingers.

"Ow...maybe I shouldn't have filled it so full." I mused to myself as I moved the towel Zetsu placed there and began to scrub.

"You know, you could have just asked one of us to clean that, you did just pass out after all." Tomiko said suddenly appearing in front of me.

I smiled, "I know but, it feels rude. I'm the one who fell. Therefore, I clean it up. Besides it is my house."

"_I don't really know why I'm insisting on cleaning neither of those reasons are really valid, I know Tomiko realizes it but she isn't one to dig into people's true emotions thankfully. Perhaps I'm using this as an excuse to avoid worrying about what just happened_."

Suddenly the world around me seemed to slow and images flashed though my head at a mile a minute. First there was a girl who was strapped to a hospital gurney, and then a man who looked similar to Tadashi, his blonde hair and tan skin looking awkward with his black priest suit. I blinked and shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts.

"_Just breathe, he isn't here anymore. He can't hurt you anymore. He doesn't even know where you live anymore. Besides you haven't seen him since that incident and that was a year ago." _I told myself as I finished scrubbing the floor trying hard to control my rapid heart rate.

"What is this? A television? But it looks different." Konan questioned pointing to our flat screen.

Tomiko frowned, "Yeah it is our television; I picked up from a yard sale for super cheap. Hm…maybe we can watch the news, I'm sure it would help them learn more about this world; even if the news media is bias."

I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me." I replied putting away the bucket and walking over to turn on the T.V.

Tsukikio moaned loudly, "AWWW! But the news is boring! They never have interesting stories they only have junk about money and politics! They never cover the important stuff like children!"

"Children are ungrateful money pits. Not worth spending dozens of segments on. Besides they do to cover children every once in a while." Tomiko replied switching to CNN.

"Yeah but only if they are hurt or killed or not getting the education they need. That stuff just pisses Patria and me off!" Tsukiko countered, raising one of her many hidden blades for emphasis.

Tomiko rolled her eyes, "Well, they can't just put a bunch of perfectly happy, normal kids on the screen for an hour. It isn't good for ratings, and the world revolves around money not religion."

"Blasphemy! You heathen! Patria will condemn your soul to hell!" Tsukiko yelled jumping up on the coffee table, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"You're an idiot." Tomiko said with a frown before turning the TV up so everyone could hear.

I looked over to Hidan who seemed to be listening intently to Tsukiko's preaching. I couldn't tell if he was happy but he didn't seem upset. Suddenly he jumped off the chair and began barking along with Tsukiko's rant.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsukiko burst into and evil laughing fit just as Hidan seemed to do the same, howling loudly.

I covered my ears and frowned, "Please let Himeko find someone calm next."

"Shut up already!" Tomiko shouted angrily kicking the table from under Tsukiko.

"Lady Patria wi-! AHH!" Tsukiko began before being cut off by her hitting the floor, "Ow that hurt. You'll pay for that!" she growled at Tomiko.

"I'm terrified." Tomiko said with a bored tone, "Now chill out and watch the show. Save the yelling rituals for your own damned house."

"Humf! It isn't yelling, it is preaching the word of Lady Patria for all to hear." She grumbled.

Tomiko rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the news, there was really nothing too shocking going on. Other than the usual debt crisis and budget cut fiasco, there was the token heartfelt story about this women who was running a dog shelter out of her own house, but other than that there was nothing really new on the news.

As we were watching the program a segment updating us on the war came on, blast flew across the screen and gunshots filled the speakers. I frowned and looked away; I couldn't stand to watch such pointless violence. I didn't understand why we were still there.

"So this is the war in which you speak of? It seems so cold. Why is it going on? What caused it?" Konan asked, breaking the silence.

"To be honest? It first started for unmemorable reason, and it ended for a short time. Then it started again, once a terrorist group attacked us we had to go take out their leader. And now we are staying so that we can help the countries get the terrorists out of their countries and help them get back to their feet." I replied.

Konan frowned, "So much hate. I thought we might be able to escape it here, but it is still present."

Tomiko frowned, "War is going to happen wherever you are. As long as people have free will, differing opinions, and the man power to fight, they will."

A silence drifted over the room as the news changed the subject to something more lightly in nature. But I had tuned out the broadcaster by now; I didn't care what else they had to say.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm too fast for you Hime-chan!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout followed by the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall.

I turned to face the stairs and saw Kura pounding down the hall, heading for the stairs. I gasped as she tripped, falling forward, towards the stairs.

"WAHH!"

"Shit." I cursed as I rushed over to catch her.

"WAAAAHHH- Oh hi Kira" Kura stated happily as she looked up to see me holding her.

"Ow…hi Kura…" I murmured as I placed her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Tomiko rushed over.

"I'm okay! Kira caught me so I'm just fine!" Kura replied bounding towards the couch clutching Sasori who had followed the chase downstairs.

"I was kinda talking to Kira but good to know."

"I'm just fine, she's really light. Almost like a feather…or maybe a bag of feathers….maybe heavier?"

Tomiko sighed and walked away to talk to Tsukiko who was still preaching.

"Hmm perhaps a bag of flower pots? No lighter than that." I pondered to myself.

"_**Oh the dilemma**_." Chiyoye interjected.

"KIRA!" Tsukiko shouted loudly.

"Wha! What?" I replied; forcing myself from my thoughts.

"I'm gonna raid the fridge if I don't get some food soon. I'm dying here!" She said dramatically as she hung off the couch.

I sighed, "I will make some food soon; I just want to wait for the others. Besides, you can make your own food."

Tsukiko smirked, "True but I always make a mess; Hisa says so."

I frowned, "Try not to please. I'm not really in the mood right now." I replied with a frown.

Tsukiko pouted, "But I don't want to!" she shouted.

I clenched my fist and shook my head, "Tsukiko stop already."

She looked at me with a confused look for a moment before frowning, "Are you alright Kira? You seem tense."

"I'M FINE!" I shouted unintentionally.

"Whoa! Kira what the hell?!" Tomiko shot up immediately covering Tsukiko from my gaze.

I looked at the two of them for a moment before shaking my head, "S-Sorry…I'm sorry."

"You saw it again then." Himeko said as she walked towards me.

"Wh-what? I-I….uh…umm." I stammered, completely unable to form a response.

Himeko sighed heavily and shook her head, "Well there is no need to worry Kira; if he does ever come back here he will have more than just Chiyoye to deal with." She said darkly.

I smiled, "I know Himeko, I know." I replied as I looked worryingly at the front door.

Himeko stayed silent for a moment before grinning happily, "I have an idea! You and Zetsu will come with Tobi and me! Once Dante comes back with Pain, we will set off to find Usagi! Then we give up because the twins are impossible." She shouted happily as she grabbed me around the neck.

Zetsu looked over at us with a worried expression, "You want me to go? **Tobi, you okay with this?**"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah Mr. Zetsu! Let's go! It'll be fun!" he said happily.

Tsukiko frowned, "Tomiko make me food!"

Tomiko looked at her and grabbed her hands. She looked at them intensely before slapping them together hard enough to make a loud smack.

"Fucking bitch! That fucking hurt!" she shouted.

Tomiko blinked, "You're hands seem to work just fine. Make your damn self some food." She replied as she flopped back onto the couch.

"Old hag!"

"Hypocrite."

"Granny!"

"Moron."

"Old Maid!"

"Muttonhead."

Tsukiko paused, "What the hell does that mean?"

Tomiko smirked, "Look it up you kook."

"Stop it! Old...oldie old person!"

Tomiko frowned, "Ingenious comeback my myrmidon."

"AHHH! Cut it out!" she screamed as she flipped through a dictionary.

Tomiko laughed, "You're such a kook."

"Ha! Found that one! A crazy or eccentric person. I am not!"

"But you are my myrmidon." Tomiko replied.

Tsukiko flipped to another page, "I am not your subordinate! And I am not unscrupulous! I have my moral principles! I follow Lady Patria's every teaching!"

Tomiko smirked, "True but it is fun to mess with you, Muttonhead."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not an idiot!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Are they always like this?" Konan asked suddenly.

Himeko nodded, "Yup, they fight like that all the time, sometimes it is worse but usually it is just verbal assaults, they rarely get seriously physical. They understand each other better than anyone else though."

Tsukiko frowned and looked like she was about to say something but stopped, "Hey Tomiko, I'm really hungry will you please make me food?"

Tomiko shrugged, "Eh, sure. I was gonna get up anyway. I'll be back." She replied as she picked up Kakuzu and walked to the kitchen.

"What the hell was all that shouting about?" Dante asked as he appeared from one of the lower hallways with Pain following not to far behind.

They both of them were dripping with water and were fuming with irritation, "That was a waste of time." Pain stated flatly as he entered the room.

Dante frowned, "Man I don't want to lose my katana! What they hell is up with those twins?! Are they like specially trained or something?"

I shook my head, "Not that I know of. They got most of their skills from playing against each other."

Dante sighed, "Well hell, all I gained from looking for them was a soaked outfit and soggy hair. Do you have any clothes by chance?"

I frowned, "Uh no…nothing that would fit you any way. Sorry Dante."

"**What kind of question is that? No boys stay in this house! I think the closest to your size we have would be Tomiko's clothes and trust me you don't want to borrow things from her**." Chiyoye added.

"**Hey, she's back**." Black Zetsu said suddenly appearing next to us.

Dante sighed, "Well crap, can I at least get a towel?"

"Fifty bucks!" Tomiko shouted from the kitchen.

"Ignore her." I replied and I grabbed two towels from a nearby closet, throwing one to Pain and the other to Dante.

"Those twins sure are trouble makers! I have never found them! Never ever! Sorry about the traps they laid! I will give them a good scolding yes I will!" Himeko said with a frown.

"Come on Zetsu-san, Hime-chan, Kira-chan and Chi-chan!" Tobi said happily as he locked arms with Himeko and Zetsu.

"Right we have people to find!" Himeko shouted happily.

"Come on Kira-san **and Chiyoye-san**." Zetsu said to us as Tobi let them away.

I nodded and happily followed them. Tobi led us away from the stairs and down the hallway to the left of them. As we walked down the hallway Tobi let go of Zetsu and Himeko but continued to lead to group while Himeko, Zetsu, and I looked through all of the rooms we passed for any signs of Usagi.

"What are these machines?" White Zetsu suddenly asked me as we were looking in the laundry room.

I looked to where he was pointing and smiled, "The one on the left is a washing machine; it is used to wash clothes. The one on the right is a dryer and it is used to dry clothes after they are washed.

Zetsu frowned for a moment before nodding, "So you have machines clean your clothes for you?"

I nodded, "Most people do anyway. Some people still wash their clothes by hand." I replied.

He nodded, "Are you alright? How about Chiyoye? **Has her energy returned?**" Zetsu asked as we left the room.

I looked up at him in surprise, "Y-yeah I'm alright. Thank you for asking. I just had a black out, I guess all of this other world dimension stuff was a bit too much to take in. **I am fine as well, my energy is slowly returning but more quickly than it normally does. It is strange, usually I can almost never talk. But since you guys arrived I have been able to talk a lot more. Perhaps it has something to do with the cross dimensional travel.**" I replied before I let Chiyoye speak.

"**That could have something to do with it.** You mean you can't always talk?" Zetsu asked.

Chiyoye frowned, "_**We shouldn't say much more without Himeko's approval.**_"

I nodded in agreement, "WHA! Himeko is so far away we need to catch up!" I shouted as I ran towards Himeko, who was about halfway down the hall.

"Hm? Hey Kira, you and Zetsu find her yet?" She asked upon seeing me.

"Ehehe, not exactly." I admitted.

"What the heck was that about?" Zetsu asked.

I turned to face him and saw that he was morphing out of the floor, "Uh…nothing. I just wanted to keep up."

"**You're a horrid liar.**" Black Zetsu responded.

I frowned, "I get that a lot. Most of my friends are way better at it." I replied as I opened another door.

As soon as I opened the door sounds of soft but quickened breathing caught my attention, "Kira, are you avoiding me?" Zetsu asked as he followed me in.

"Shhh…someone is in here." I whispered lowly.

He frowned and followed the sounds of breathing to a wall behind a mirror, "**It is coming from behind this wall.**"

I frowned, "How is that possible? Is there a door?"

Zetsu frowned and felt along the wall, "I don't feel a handle."

"**Doesn't mean there is no door, this is an old house, I'm sure there are plenty of secret rooms that we don't know about**. Now we just have to figure out how to get in there." Chiyoye and I replied.

Zetsu nodded before smirking, "I have an idea. **Wait here, I'll be back.**" He said with a wicked smile as he disappeared into the wall.

Once he left a stale silence fell over the room. My stomach churned uneasily as a bitter bubble of loneliness seeped in.

"Why am I lonely? I have you and Himeko is in the other room. Besides I barely know him." I thought out loud.

"_**Hm…could be that you just don't want to be alone in this room and any other physical human is preferable to no one.**_" Chiyoye responded.

I frowned, "_Perhaps. But I don't know something doesn't seem right_."

"_**What? You mean having a group of supposedly fictional serial murders in our house doesn't seem right?**_" Chiyoye responded sarcastically.

"_No! I mean it just seems like no one is responding to it rationally. I mean they are serial murders yet no one called the cops_?"

"_**And tell them what? Fictional serial killers are in my house please come and don't bring the men in white coats**_?"

"You have a point." I agreed.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" A sudden scream of terror interrupted my thoughts.

I ran over to the wall where the sound came from when suddenly a portion of the wall flung open and brown and yellow blur tumbled out. I cautiously walked over to the heap of brown and yellow hair; afraid of what it could be.

Suddenly the heap of brown hair sprung to its feet, and left the yellow heap on the floor, "Kira! H-help me!" Usagi said to me as she rushed over to me.

Her hair was messily strewn around her face and the back had come out of its ponytail and was a tangled mess. Her shirt was hanging halfway off her shoulder and she was missing a shoe, which has been flung to the side when she fell out of the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear and her skin was as pale as hotel bed sheets.

"What's the matter Usagi?" I questioned, placing my hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"T-there is a c-creature in your w-wall!" she stuttered.

I frowned, "A creature? What did it look like?" I asked as I peered into the small secret room.

"Well, it had a big set of teeth and a hug mouth and inside its mouth it had a head." She explained.

The room was simple enough, just three walls and then the fourth wall was also the door. It had no windows or other ways of getting in other than the secret door. There was a small cushion in the corner but other than that there was nothing, not even a light source.

I frowned, "Usagi there is nothing in here."

"WAHHHHHHH!" She screamed causing Todd (Deidara) to run towards her.

"What?!" I asked in alarm as I whirled around to face the "monster".

"Why does she keep screaming? **It's annoying, stop it.**" Zetsu asked in annoyance.

I frowned, "Usagi its just Zetsu…I cannot believe I just said that."

Usagi bolted over to me with Deidara following her, "O-oh r-right."

By now Himeko and Tobi had entered the room and were watching the situation play out like a bad sitcom, "I didn't know about that door Kira. Did you?"

"**Well that's not the question I was expecting**." Chiyoye replied.

Himeko frowned, "Well I wasn't expecting Chiyoye; so I guess we're even."

"She has had more energy since the Akatsuki got here." I replied.

Himeko frowned, "Interesting….very very interesting."

"We found Usagi and Deidara-sempi! You look so cute sempi!" Tobi shouted in excitement as he picked up Deidara and force hugged him.

I could hear Deidara growling lowly as Tobi held him haphazardly under one arm while laughing with glee.

"Yay! We did it!" Himeko cheered as she grabbed Usagi, who shrieked in shock.

I smiled slightly, "Well they are certainly excited." I said wistfully.

Zetsu appeared next to me with a smile, "True they do seem excited, but you don't."

I looked up at him in surprise, "What are you talking about? I am excited, to an extent."

He frowned, "**Liar.**" Black Zetsu replied.

"It is the truth, just not the whole truth. So I am only a half liar." I replied.

Suddenly Himeko looked over in my direction, "Come here my faithful and loyal companion!" She cried as she pulled me over.

"Ack!" I shouted in surprised as she pulled me over to her.

"Right now that we found Usagi, the only people left are the twins with Kisame and Itachi."

"You want me to call out for them?"

Himeko pondered for a moment before nodding, "Yeah it would probably be best if they had traps where they weren't then they are bound to have even more traps where they actually are."

I nodded, "This is true; I will get them, one moment please." I replied before quickly leaving the room.

I walked down the hall and stopped once I got to a tiny panel that was embedded in the wall. I opened the cover and flipped the switch to turn on the intercom system in the house. The red light came on and I flipped the switches for the rooms I knew that they weren't in.

"I suggest anyone who can hear this cover their ears." I said kindly into the microphone before talking a deep breath and letting Chiyoye take over, "**COME OUT ALREADY YOU SNEAKY BASTARDS**!" She shouted into the voice box.

Once she was done I retook control of our body. There were a few groans of pain from the living room before silence fell over the house again. I frowned and looked at the intercom, it was working. I knew because the others had groaned in pain when Chiyoye yelled, so the system had to be working. So why had they not come out yet?

I was about to have Chiyoye yell again when suddenly the basement door swung open and slammed into the door stopper, "HAHA! WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" Yumi shouted as she exited the room with Itachi in hand.

Hisa exited soon after with a smirk, "The champions we remain."

"What are you Yoda?" Dante asked with a smirk, "Cause your height matches."

My eyes went wide as I rushed over to block Hisa from Dante, "Why you little…" She began.

Her hands were shaking with anger and her eyes were staring down at the floor, "BASTARD!" She screamed as she lunged towards Dante.

"Shit!" I cursed as I reached her just in time to grab her by the collar of her shirt, "Hisa calm down, he didn't know." I pleaded as she wriggled in anger.

"Well then he will never make the same mistake again! Don't make fun of my height you ass! Didn't anyone tell you that bullying is wrong?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Oh right! You're an imbecile! Shut your trap and think before insulting people!" She ranted angrily.

"Whoa cool it short stuff! Ack! I mean calm down Hisa. So what if you're short? It doesn't matter right?"

Hisa's eyes shot daggers into his soul, "Stop calling me a short worthless piece of garbage! I'm not short! I am just below average height for a women my age so shut the hell up and shove your comments about my height up your ass!" she retaliated in anger.

Dante frowned, "Calm down, it's not a big deal. I mean come on, I'm super tall I get made fun of too. I mean how many times you think I've heard the phrase, "How's the weather up there?"" he asked.

Hisa frowned before exhaling deeply, "Whatever, I can understand your dilemma as well. I apologize for my outburst. Be thankful that Kira was here, I would have been upset if I had hurt someone."

Dante laughed, "As if I would let you hurt me, I mean come on; you're like half my size."

Hisa frowned and looked away, "I'm not going to even bother with a rebuttal." She replied before walking towards the couch, "Oh and don't forget the katana you promised."

Dante frowned, "Right. I almost forgot." He said with an almost heartbroken tone.

Hisa turned back to him and sighed, "We made a deal. I expect you to hold up your end. If not I'll assume either you lied about the katana, which would make you a liar. Or I'll assume that you refuse to give it up because it is special to you. The latter would make you stupid but noble." She said as she walked off, "I do hope it is the latter. I hate liars." She added.

Dante frowned and sighed heavily, "Wait, here. Take it, you won fair and square." He said, taking a small case off his back.

Hisa turned to face him and took the case. It was a long thin case with a strap so it could be worn on someone's back. Hisa opened the case and pulled out the katana, handling it very carefully. The blade was long and thin while the hilt was black with blue cloth wrapped around it with care and precision. Hisa smiled softly before placing the katana back in the case and handing it to Dante.

"But you won it!" He protested.

"True, I did win our bet. However, I can't take something of such sentimental value. That blade has been in the hands of your ancestors; taking it from you would feel like I was stealing from them. Besides what would I need a katana for? I'm just happy I proved you wrong." She replied with a straight face before walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Mom! You're back!" Tsukiko cheered with her mouth full of turkey sandwich.

Hisa shook her head exasperatedly, "Honestly do you ever chew with your mouth closed? I know I taught you manners."

Yumi laughed, "Hehe, you sound like a mom!"

Hisa frowned, "I feel like one sometimes."

Yumi smiled, "Yeah but your man skipped town. The rat bastard!"

"They always run when they see the kid." Hisa replied with mock sadness.

Yumi mock cried, "It's just so sad!"

Both of them paused for a moment before Yumi laughed loudly while Hisa simply smirked, "Alright! Now can we turn them back?!" Yumi asked excitedly as she reached for the Cheetos.

I shook my head and held them above my head, "We have to wait for Himeko, Tobi, Zetsu, and Usagi."

"I'm here." Zetsu replied from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned to face him, "You just enjoy scaring me don't you?"

"Just a bit, you look funny when you get scared." He replied.

"YUMI!" Himeko shouted happily.

"HIME-CHAN!" Yumi shouted in return as they hugged each other excitedly.

Tobi and Usagi walked in right after Himeko entered the room. Usagi went and timidly sat by Tomiko while Tobi stood by Zetsu and me.

"That was fun! What other games do you play Kira-chan?" Tobi asked me as Himeko broke off her hug and walked over to us.

I frowned, "Hm, lots of different games. I 'm not so sure you would like any of them though. Himeko is much better at games. I just go along with the plans that her and Chiyoye make. Though manhunt is always fun." I replied.

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "Manhunt? You go and hunt people down?"

"Ah! No no! Not that kind of man hunt it is kind of like hide and seek except it is outside and you have people who seek and people who hide and you have to chase the people once you find them. The goal is to either tag all the people who are hiding or to capture a flag." I explained hastily.

"OOOH! That does sound like fun! It sound like a good way to train too!" Tobi said happily.

"Yup! We love to play Manhunt or hide and seek when we get the whole gang together like this." I replied.

"Hehe! Kira will you do the honors of handing out the prize to the winners?!" Himeko said happily.

I nodded, "Of course, right away!"

I walked over to the twins and gave a cheeto to Itachi, who took it and ate it slowly. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a flash of light followed by the sound of a pair of feet hitting the ground.

"Well that was interesting." Itachi said once the smoke cleared.

Yumi's eyes lit up as she sprung to her feet and attempted to hug Itachi, only to be stopped by Hisa, "Hey! I wanna hug him!" Yumi protested.

"Yeah no, he could hurt you if he wanted to. I doubt he would, but I'm not risking it, dear sister of mine." Hisa replied.

"Maaaaaaan, you worry too much. But you do have point." Yumi said with a pout.

"Sorry for not wanting you to get killed. I'll be less caring next time." Hisa replied sarcastically.

"No you won't." Yumi responded with a wink.

Itachi watched them with a serious expression on his face before he sat next to Yumi on the couch the twins sat on. I bowed slightly to excuse myself before walking over to the fish tank.

"Should I get a towel? I mean he is gonna be wet right?" I asked myself.

Himeko tossed me a towel, "Here, though not quite sure what we're gonna do if his clothes are wet. He would borrow from Tomiko but they would be too small."

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah I could have done without that mental image." Tomiko said, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! haha<br>**

**You can thank Mika for the ending to that chapter she decided that it would be funny to end in the middle of a conversation.**

**I will be updating more frequently now so I hope that you all want to keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Transforming and flashbacks

**__Alright everyone! Here is the next chapter as promised! I hope you like it! :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay I think you know by know what I do and do not own. so I will save myself the trouble. I don't own Naruto. you know who owns which OC's so yeah. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in My Summer Experience:<em>**

_Itachi watched them with a serious expression on his face before he sat next to Yumi on the couch the twins sat on. I bowed slightly to excuse myself before walking over to the fish tank._

_"Should I get a towel? I mean he is gonna be wet right?" I asked myself._

_Himeko tossed me a towel, "Here, though not quite sure what we're gonna do if his clothes are wet. He would borrow from Tomiko but they would be too small."_

_"..."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Yeah I could have done without that mental image." Tomiko said, breaking the silence.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I shook my head as I dropped a Cheetos into the water for Kisame, who ate it in one gulp. Suddenly water shot out of the tank; completely soaking me. Slowly smoke rose out of the water and a pair of large blue feet hit the floor.<p>

"I am so glad to be out of that tank! It was so cramped in there!" Kisame said happily as he stretched.

I looked up at the massive blue man in front of me, "Uh, h-here." I stammered as I handed him the towel.

His hair and clothes were dripping wet and were creating a small pool of water around his feet, "Hm, sorry about the mess, thanks for changing me back. That tank was suffocating." He replied as he took the towel and dried himself to the best of his ability.

I went over to the closet and grabbed a few more towels, handing three to him and placing two on the ground to mop up the water. I frowned at the mess but I figured I would clean it later. I pushed the towels around with my foot to clean up the majority of the water before I collected the now soaked towels and threw them into a pile.

Kisame frowned as he stretched one last time, "You have any idea how we got here Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head, "No."

Kisame shrugged and stood next to the couch Itachi and the twins were sitting on, "Might as well enjoy it while were are here. No sense in being miserable."

Itachi shrugged. Yumi smiled with glee as she tried again to hug him only to be stopped by Hisa grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"AWWW! You never let me have any fun!" Yumi said with a pout.

"Yeah, hugging a complete stranger who has the power to kill you five times over is a blast. What have I been missing out on my entire life?" Hisa replied sarcastically.

Yumi sighed with a huff, "Fine, fine. I can still be in the same room as him and that is enough for now!" she replied with glee.

I laughed and walked back over to Himeko, "Are we going to change Deidara back now?"

Himeko nodded, "Yup! It's been about five minutes since you transformed Kisame and Itachi and that is how long it took for us to get the twins come out after we found Usagi."

I nodded and bent down to hand Deidara a Cheetos, "Hold on, I would back up some if I were you. He is still pretty mad about earlier." Zetsu said to me as he too bent down.

I frowned, "You think we would attack?"

"No, not really but I don't want to chance it. **Besides you're useless at defending yourself**."

I frowned, "If you…wait a minute! How do you know that I can't defend myself?"

He laughed, "Simple, when I scared you, you never went into a fighting stance or a defensive stance you just flailed about."

I looked away in shame, "Point taken." I backed away a bit before tossing the Cheetos to Deidara, who ate it greedily.

There was a puff of smoke followed by a flash of light, which almost seemed routine by now.

"Ahh! It feels good to be human again un." Deidara exclaimed as the smoke cleared.

"Awwwww Tobi liked sempai better as a fox!" Tobi said in disappointment.

I frowned, "Well he couldn't stay a fox forever; it wouldn't have been fair. Besides Deidara is still cute." I replied.

Zetsu frowned, "I don't see it."

"That's because you're a guy." I replied.

Deidara smiled, "I don't think living here will be too bad. Though I don't see anywhere I can make my art un."

I frowned, "No bombs please. I have enough to worry about with keeping Kura and Tsukiko out of jail."

"I'm an angel! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You attacked a man for making you drop your cookie."

Her smile faded and turned into an angered frown, "it was MY cookie. He deserved it! I would have killed him you hadn't stopped me."

I frowned and shook my head, "Yeah and then you would have gone to jail. Where they have no cookies."

Kura gasped dramatically, "No cookies!? What the hell is wrong with those monsters?!" she replied in terror.

Tsukiko frowned, "Nothing I do is illegal; I merely preach and follow the word of Lady Patria."

"Yes the Goddess of let's kill everyone then steal their children." Tomiko replied.

"Hey hey! We only kill those who are mean to children."

"Or piss you off, or get in your way, or look at you the wrong way, or breathe. Basically anyone and everyone who is older than 18." Tomiko replied.

Tsukiko frowned and kicked her in the leg, "Old hag."

Tomiko frowned and rubbed her leg, "Oh go read a dictionary and come up with new material nitwit." She responded.

Tsukiko frowned, "Alright then, if you are so awesome give me five other ways to say old."

Tomiko smirked, "What do I get out of this?"

"Twenty bucks!"

Tomiko frowned, "Hmm, fifty and you have a deal."

"Fifty?!"

"Ten for each new way to say old."

"Ugh fine, money whore."

Tomiko smirked and cleared her throat, "Elderly, geriatric, superannuated, archaic, and last but not least ancient."

Tsukiko frowned, "What are you a damn dictionary?"

"Why yes, yes I am, fork it over servant."

Tsukiko grudgingly handed Tomiko a fifty dollar bill, who took it hungrily.

"Sasori is next! My turn! Let me do it please oh please?!" Kura asked impatiently as she jumped up and down excitedly.

I frowned, "I don't think it is a smart idea. I mean you would be likely to hug him the moment he changed back and then he would chop your head off and use your dead body for a puppet. Which would suck because I would be forced to use him as firewood." I responded.

"Yeah! Throw Pinocchio in the fire!" Yumi shouted excitedly.

"NO! Don't hurt my Sasori!" Kura cried.

Deidara laughed, "Ooo Sasori-dana you have an admirer un." He said with a smirk.

Sasori hissed at him and walked over to me. He sat on his hind legs and held his front paws out in front of him, clearly pleading for a cheeto. I glanced at Himeko who nodded her head slightly in approval. I smiled as I turned back to Sasori. I quickly handed him a cheeto before rushing to grab Kura before she could attempt to hug him.

"But…I want to hug him!" she cried.

"No, he would not think twice about killing you." I responded.

"But I want to hug him!" She yelled as she attempted to wriggle free of my grasp.

I frowned, "No! You can't!" I replied, struggling to keep her under control.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from me, "I got her Kira." Yumi said as she forcefully sat Kura on the couch.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, secretly relieved.

"Yeah, I mean if I can't hug Itachi than no one else can hug any of their favorite people. It is only fair!" She explained.

Kura frowned, "No it isn't! Let me go!" Kura protested while trying to get free from Yumi.

Suddenly there was a loud, "Poof" followed by a large puff of smoke, "Ugh, that was frustrating. That girl is too clingy. Do you think we will be here long?" Sasori's voice questioned as he brushed off his cloak.

Deidara smirked, "Why do you want to leave so soon? Are you afraid of a little girl?" he taunted.

Sasori merely glared at him and turned to walk away. He sat on the couch furthest from Kura and stared at the wall absent mindedly.

Himeko smiled, "I wanna change Kakuzu!" she said excitedly as she grabbed the bag and skipped over to the kitten.

Hidan the wolf growled lowly as Kakuzu greedily at the cheeto from Himeko's hand. Just as before there was puff of smoke followed by a sound and a flash of light before Kakuzu emerged in all his evil glory.

"Don't be so upset Hidan you are going to be changed next. Besides you found an idiot to pray with." Kakuzu said with a dark jovial tone.

Hidan merely growled in reply and snatched the cheeto from Himeko, "Hey! You almost bit me Hidan!" she exclaimed in alarm.

Hidan "chuckled" as he ate the cheeto and the transformation began. In less than a minute Hidan was standing in the middle of the living room, scythe and all.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Feel the Lord Jashin's judgment as you become my sacrifices!" he shouted with maniacal glee.

"Hidan we made a deal, you cannot hurt them." Pain reprimanded.

"You made the deal, I never agreed to it. Besides Jashin yearns for a sacrifice!" He shouted with glee.

"Hidan shut up. You're not allowed to kill anyone so just sit down and shut up." Kakuzu said in anger.

Hidan frown, "Oh shut up asshole. You know you want to kill at least some of these girls."

Kakuzu scoffed, "Not really they have no value to me dead. As long as they are a live we have a place to live and people to teach us about this world. So even if I did want to kill one of them I would restrain myself."

"Wait!" Tomiko interjected, jumping from her seat.

"What now?" Tsukikio questioned.

"Now that they are human we have to house them, get them clothing so they fit in, get extra food, AND teach them stuff. My life is over!" Tomiko shouted dramatically.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tsukiko questioned.

Hisa smirked, "She is referring to her precious money. Think about it. Now we have to house, clothe, and feed ten extra people."

Tomiko frowned, "Goddamn you all! I mean seriously, you have no money and now I have to spend at least three times as much on groceries! To top it off you can't really get jobs because of the way you all look so it is all going to come out of my paycheck!"

Kakuzu frowned, "Stop complaining, you made the deal to house us. Besides we are going to keep you alive in exchange."

Tomiko frowned, "I'm gonna need some more incentive to keep you guys around."

Kakuzu closed the distance between the two of them until he was mere inches from her face, "How about the fact that I won't kill you." He growled.

Tomiko smirked, "Oh yeah? Well if you kill me then you certainly will be getting nothing from us so I suggest you rethink your logic. Face we have the upper hand asshole. We have the money and the resources necessary to survive in this world. You, however, do not."

Kakuzu growled in frustration, "Why are you being difficult?! This negation is going to go nowhere!"

"Then offer me something in return for our hospitality." She countered

"You just said it yourself, we have nothing to give you!" He yelled in anger.

"Sure you do."

"What?!"

"Your bodies."

"WHAT?" Everyone except, Itachi, Himeko, Pain, Konan and Hisa yelled in unison.

"What? Oh! Not like that you sick perves….though….never mind." Tomiko responded.

Kakuzu frowned, "What are you getting at?"

"Protection services. You will let absolutely no harm befall us while you are here. In other words you will be out personal bodyguards. That and well you have a certain bounty left over from a certain priest. That money would be greatly appreciated."

Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Fuck no."

"Fine, then get the fuck out."

"Room and board plus clothes does not come close to adding up to 30,000,000 ryo!" He exclaimed angrily.

Tomiko frowned, "True but here it would only be worth a little over $3,000,000 dollars. $3,055,643 dollars and 26 cents to be exact."

"How in the hell did you figure that out?" Hisa asked in confusion.

"Well, the conversion rate from ryo to yen is 10 yen for every 1 ryo. Therefore 30,000,000 ryo would be 300,000,000 yen which is exactly $3,055,643.26 dollars in US currency." Tomiko explained.

"Only you would look up the conversion rate of ryo." Tsukiko said.

Tomiko shrugged, "It came in handy didn't it? Though I'm sure that if I came in with such old money I would be given much more than three million."

Kakuzu glared at Tomiko, "If my money is worth as much then why do you want it?"

"Because it is still money. Not as much as I would love but it is still a pretty hefty amount." She replied.

"Half."

"Three fourths."

He glared, "Too high. One third."

"You went down stupid. Two thirds."

"One fourth."

Tomiko glared at him and frowned, "Two thirds, take it or leave it."

Kakuzu glared back, "Half."

Tomiko got closer to his face; staring deeply into his eyes, "Two thirds."

Kakuzu looked her directly in the face, even as she got closer to his, "Half."

Tomiko smiled, "Okay half. But first close your eyes."

Kakuzu backed away from her, "Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed heavily before closing his eyes, "What are you planning?"

"Just stay quiet, don't worry about it." Tomiko replied.

"I don't like where this is going." He replied as Tomiko circled him.

"Quiet." She replied as she got close enough to his face for her nose to touch his cheek, "There!" she shouted as she pulled out a rubber stamp and stamped the side of his mask.

His eyes shot open as the ink bled into the fabric, "What the hell?!"

"It is my mark. I put it on people who owe me things and on my property." Tomiko replied simply.

Kakuzu looked at her in disbelief, "The hell?"

"We will exchange the money later." She replied as she walked back to the couch to sit down.

"What do we do now?" Hisa asked.

"Well we should probably be going, it is getting sort of late and well, all of these mass killers make Dante nervous. He is a chicken after all." Kieko replied as she gathered her things.

"Whatever you are the one who wants to leave."

"So you want to stay with the murderers?"

"Well no but, I, never mind let's just go."

Kieko smirked as they waved goodbye and left. I frowned as I watched them leave, hoping that they would keep my secret.

"_**If they don't we could just kill them.**_" Chiyoye suggested as they left.

"_That is a bit of an overreaction don't you think?_" I replied.

Himeko subtly motioned me over by brushing her hand against her pant leg. I walked over cautiously and leaned in to hear her command.

"I need to find out how they got here but I can't ask." She whispered.

I nodded, "Got it. Just give me one minute please."

Himeko nodded before returning to her happy-go-lucky façade, "Wow! There are so many people in Kira's house! It is so cool!"

I smiled and walked over to Zetsu, who was standing quietly by himself in the corner of the room, "Zetsu-san do you know how you guys got here?" I asked.

He frowned for a moment, as if here were thinking, before shaking his head, "No not really. The last thing I remember before we go here was spying on a battle. The hideout had been discovered by enemy ninja and the others were fighting them off. One moment we were fighting then the next I woke up as a penguin on the side of the road. Then someone picked us up and took us to that shop where you bought us."

I frowned, "_He's hiding something. He knows more than he is letting on. Does this have to do with Obito?_"

"That is all I remember, I'm sorry. **Try asking the others, maybe they know**." Zetsu replied.

I nodded, "Well thanks anyway, any little bit of information helps." I left Zetsu and walked over to Kisame.

"Hey Kisame, do you remember anything about how you got here?" I asked.

Kisame frowned, "Not really. All I remember was what we were doing before and what happened afterwards."

I frowned, "I see," I scratched my cheek absently before continuing, "Well what were you doing?"

Kisame smiled, and told me what he remembered.

_Flashback:_

_I smirked as I sliced a man with Samehada with ease. I could tell that Samehada was pleased enough with the chakra from these ninja but they were not as strong as I would have liked. It was enjoyable to fight them for sure but no of them gave me the challenge I craved. Suddenly I felt myself losing consciousness and I passed out._

_I frowned as I woke up and looked around me, "Ow…my head hurts. What happened?" I questioned as I looked around._

_I noticed that I was in a small body of salt water that was surrounded by rock-like walls. There were domes of glass with lights inside them sticking out of the far right wall. They lit up the entire bottom of the water and I could see that the bottom was made of the same material as the sides. _

"_AHHHHHHHHH! Daddy there is a shark in the pool! AHHHHHHH!" a girl screamed as she ran away from the side of the water._

"_A shark? I know I look like one but I always thought it was obvious I was a human." I thought somberly._

"_Oh my gosh! Honey call animal control! How the hell did a shark get in the pool?!" a man yelled as he too ran from the edge from the water._

"_Seriously? Are these people blind?" I looked down at my hands to find that they were gone and instead I had fins. _

_I quickly spun in a circle and noticed that my legs were gone and a tail was in their place, "Holy shit I really am a shark! How on earth did that happen? It isn't a jutsu…I can't feel any sort of chakra and I don't see anyone around here who could have cast the jutsu." _

_Suddenly a man and women came to the edge of the pool. They peered in and frowned, "Wow the guy wasn't kidding it really is a shark. Get the net." The man said to the women who nodded and ran off._

_My eyes widened as I swam to the other end of the pool only to be met by yet another person. This time it was a teenage girl who was looking at me with pity. _

"_We have to help him. You guys be gentle you hear?" The girl said and the man and women nodded._

"_Alright Miki I will be careful. There is no need to worry, you can trust your brother." The man said as he pushed her aside and placed the net in the water._

_I smirked as I swam into the net, "Ha! See I told- WHAAAAA!" He began to brag but stopped as soon as I began to swim as quickly as I could._

_He attempted to pull me back but his efforts went unrewarded as I pulled him into the water and swam away, discarding the net. The man growled and swam after me, clumsily splashing the water everywhere. I smiled as I turned and began to swim towards him with my teeth bared. The man's eyes widened as he fanatically swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. _

"_Damn shark." He murmured._

_The women sighed, "Honestly, that is what you get for being so haughty." She said as she placed another net in the water, "Come on now, we are going to bring you somewhere so we can help you." She said._

_I frowned, "Well I certainly can't stay here but where are they going to take me?" _

_The man sighed, "Man today is so odd. I mean we already picked up that weird penguin. I mean since when are penguins colored like that!"_

"_You mean half black half white and evenly split down the middle?" the girl named Miki asked._

"_Exactly." The man said with a sigh._

"_What? Half black and half white? That sounds like Zetsu…"_

"_Not to mention we had two extra love birds this morning." The women added._

"_Oh yeah, the orange one with the silver spots on its face and the blue one with the white flower mark on her head." The man said._

"_Pain? Konan? Well, seeing as how I'm a shark I could believe that they got switched into animals too. It couldn't hurt to check it out. Staying in this pool is going to get me nowhere." I thought to myself as I allowed the women to scoop me into her net._

"_Alright I got him!" She cheered as she lifted me out of the water and placed me in a large glass tank full of water._

_I shifted uncomfortably in the tank and swam in circles as they carried the tank to a large metal cart-type contraption. They placed the tank in the back before shutting a door and getting in the front of the cart-type contraption. Suddenly the cart made a low rumbling noise and began to move forward quickly. I swam back and forth in an attempt to see what was going on but from where I was all I could see were the walls of the cart-thing._

_After a short while the cart-thing stopped and they opened the door. The man and women carefully took the tank out of the back of the cart-thing and brought me into a pet store. I looked around as they brought me to the back but there was nothing of interest, only animal food and other animal care items. _

_Once they reached the back of the store the placed my tank on a stand and looked to make sure I was alright. The women smiled at me while the man glared at me in anger. I flashed my teeth at the guy who frowned and walked away. The teenage girl from before studied me for a minute before following the man and women to the front of the store._

"_Ugh well now what? At least in the pool I had more room." I mumbled angrily._

_Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a penguin sitting in a pen alone and a large bird cage that held two small birds, "Zetsu!" I shouted but the glass bounced my voice back to me._

_I frowned and backed up a bit before bumping the wall of the tank, making a loud bang. The penguin turned to look at me with confusion, "Kisame?" it questioned._

_I grinned and nodded in reply since he couldn't hear me. _

_White Zetsu laughed, "Oh wow! I thought I had it bad! __**Shut up idiot.**__ OH come on he's a shark! It's perfect!" _

_I frowned and rolled my eyes to the best of my ability. I swam up to the surface of the water and poked my head out, while leaving my gills underwater so I could breathe._

"_Zetsu, how did we get here?" I asked._

"_Hm? Not sure. Pain and Konan woke up in the cages. Some girl named Miki found me."_

"_Not in the store! I mean here, outside the hideout and as animals!"_

"_Oh, that. No idea. __**We are just as confused as you are**__." He replied._

_Pain looked over to me and turned his head, "Well if you are here then that means the others should be somewhere around here too."_

_Zetsu nodded, "I would imagine so. I think we just need to wait. Maybe they will know more."_

_I sighed and slipped back under the water, "Well fuck. This really sucks." I thought to myself as I waited for the next person to show up._

I frowned, "That's all?"

"Yeah, I think we are all just as confused as you guys are about how we got here." He replied.

I sighed, "Well thanks anyway Kisame."

I looked at Itachi who shook his head, "I don't remember much more than Kisame."

_Flashback: _

_I frowned as a few ninja ran towards me. I stood perfectly still as I activated my sharingan, trapping them in tsukoyomi. They screamed in agony as they passed out and fell to the floor. Suddenly the world went black and my own consciousness faded._

_I awoke to the sound of loud footsteps and many people chattering happily, "A village street but how am I here and why has no one noticed my presence? It is a well-populated area, and even if I were hidden behind something, someone would have had to notice me." I thought to myself._

_I opened my eyes and saw numerous feet coming towards me, oblivious to my existence. I jumped to the side to avoid getting injured and saw that had black fur covering my entire body which had elongated. I had four paws, a tail and fur not to mention that I was considerably smaller than I usually am. _

"_I'm some sort of rodent. But how did this happen? It clearly isn't a genjutsu but I don't sense any chakra what so ever." I thought to myself in confusion._

_Suddenly a girl stopped and looked at me, "What are you doing here little guy? You look lost but I think my brother can help you. He runs a store near here, I'm sure he can help you." She said as she gently picked me up._

"_You know, you aren't the first animal I found today. I also found a shark, and a penguin! Weird huh? The shark was pretty upset, I'm not too sure he likes my brother. He tried to bite his hand off, I thought it was pretty funny but Dante was really upset." She said as we walked down the street._

_I could tell from the one glance that I was nowhere near the hideout. The street was covered in some sort of white stone-like material and I couldn't recognize any of the stores we passed by. There was a large grocery store that had doors that opened themselves and next to it there was a small store that had some sort of weird weapon. It was made of metal and had a small handle that was attached to a circular drum and a strait metal tube. I was confused as to how something like that would work but I assumed since it had a trigger it was meant to shoot objects at enemies. _

_After a bit of walking the girl stopped and walked into a small pet store. There were animal sounds coming from every direction and the smell of animal food and waste was overwhelming. _

"_Brother get your butt up here! I found another animal!" She shouted with glee._

"_What?! Miki that is the third one today. What kind of animal is it now?" a young man asked he walked over._

_I could tell that neither of these people had chakra and neither did any of the people walking outside, "Where exactly am I?" I wondered as the man picked me up._

_He frowned, "You know, I am reluctant to take any more of your finds after the shark incident but he seems pretty calm." He said as he walked to the back of the store. _

_There was a pin next to a bird cage and a fish tank with a shark inside. The man placed another wall in the pin to create another section before he put me in the new section. In the section that was next to me there was a penguin who looked oddly familiar. _

"_Interesting."_

"_Itachi I thought it was you. __**Good to see you**__." The penguin, who oddly sounded like Zetsu, said._

"_Zetsu?"_

_He nodded, "Yup, Kisame is in the tank and Pain and Konan are up in the bird cages. __**I see whoever brought us here had a sense of humor.**__" He said, gesturing to the tank and cages._

_I frowned, "I'm a weasel. Hilarious." I sighed and looked over to Kisame who looked like he wanted to say something._

_He glared at the glass smacked it with his tail as he attempted once more to talk, "…." He frowned and swam to the other side of the tank impatiently. _

_I looked up towards Pain, "Pain, do you have any ideas?"_

_He looked down, "No. I am not sure how we got here."_

_I frowned, "I can't use any jutsu because I cannot make hand signs, but there has to be some way to change back to a human form." I thought to myself as I waited for any sign of the others showing up._

"Well thank you for the information Itachi." I said before turning to find another person to ask.

"_No one remembers what happened! How is that possible?_"

"_**I'm not sure but maybe it has to deal with the fact that they somehow opened an inter-dimensional portal**_." Chiyoye replied.

"Hey Itachi, do you remember what these ninja were like? Were they really strong? Did they have any special bloodline traits or anything that could have caused you to come here?"

Itachi frowned, "Most of the ninja were high jonin level but none of them had any bloodline traits. Certainly nothing that could have brought us here. They were ninja from Kusagakure, and really were no trouble to quickly deal with." Itachi replied.

I frowned in confusion, "Damn, thought I might me on to something, I guess I was wrong. I guess I'll ask the others what they remember. Thank you again Itachi."

Itachi nodded in reply as I walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu, "Uh…um…do you guys remember anything about how you got here?" I asked timidly.

Hidan frowned, "Naw, not really. But I am pissed about it! I was going to have so many sacrifices and now they are all gone!" he complained.

"Do you remember anything from after you got here?"

_Flashback:_

"_HAHAHAHA! That's the stuff! Oooooo yeah! That feels goooood." I moaned as the life faded out of my victim. _

_I pulled my spike out of my heart and turned to my next victim, backed away with a look of fear on his face. I laughed loudly as I raised my scythe above my head and sliced him clean in half. It wasn't as enjoyable as my other victim but I had already made on sacrifice and had to save up energy for another one. Suddenly the world went black and I passed out._

"_What the fuck?!" I questioned as awoke. _

_I looked around and saw that I was in a fenced in yard. There was a field of grass surrounded on three sides by a fence and blacking off the fourth side was a large house._

_I stood up and frowned, "The hell? I feel really fucking weird." I murmured to myself as I walked towards the house to demand help._

_I reached the glass door and saw my refection as I reached out to knock, "What the Fuck?! I shouted as I backed away from the door. _

_Instead of seeing my normal human self I saw a fur covered wolf in my place. I looked down at my hands and saw that they had been transformed into fur covered paws. I shook my head in confusion as a man came out of the house with a broom._

"_Get out of here you beast!" he shouted as he waved the broom in my direction._

_I frowned, "Who are you calling a beast you ugly fuck?! Quit waving that thing at me before I sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" I growled but he didn't seem to understand me._

"_Get the hell out of here!" He yelled again as he hit me in the face with the broom."_

_I growled lowly and pounced on the guy, tearing at his throat, "WHAAAA!" he screamed in terror as he tried to push me off. _

_I smiled as I bit down on his neck, but my happiness was cut short when I felt myself losing consciousness again. _

"_Fucking hell?" I mumbled to myself as I awoke. _

"_Ah, Hidan. So it is you." Pain's annoying ass voice said._

_I looked around but all I saw were a bunch of other animals. I frowned and looked to see that I was, again, in some sort of fenced in area. This time the floor was made of stone not grass, I frowned and jumped over the fence before charging towards the door._

"_Hidan don't!" Pain commanded as I ran off._

"_Fucking screw him." I thought to myself as I ran towards the door. Suddenly I felt a small prick and my consciousness began to fade once again._

_When I awoke I was back in the fenced in area and my head was pounding, "What the fuck!" I growled in anger._

"_Listen to me." Pain commanded._

_I looked around for the source of the sound and saw a bird that sort of resembled Pain, "Is that you Leader?"_

"_Unfortunately yes."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! You're a damn bird!" I bust out laughing._

"_Shut up and listen." He commanded._

_I stifled my laughter and tried my best to pay attention, "Somehow we have been transported to this place and have been transformed into animals. Konan and I are birds, Zetsu is the penguin next to you, Itachi is the weasel on the far right and Kisame is the shark in the tank behind you." _

_I looked and saw that there was a penguin and weasel next to me as well as a shark in the tank behind me, "So we are all animals? How the fuck did that happen and where are we?"_

"_We are in a pet store and we have no idea how we got transformed." Zetsu replied._

_I frowned, "Well do we have a plan of escape?"_

"_Besides what you just proved wouldn't work, no." Pain replied._

"_Well fuck." I replied as sat down, "What is the plan then."_

"_We are going to wait until everyone shows up. __**It seems to have worked so far**__." Zetsu responded._

_I growled in frustration and turned away from everyone._

I gasped, "What about that guy you attacked! Is he alright?!" I asked in horror.

"No fucking clue. I passed out remember? Or were you not fucking listening?" he responded sourly.

"Of course I was listening! Did you puncture an artery?!" I asked

He frowned, "I fucking hope so! That bastard deserved what he got. That broom was fucking gross." He responded.

I gulped and turned towards Kakuzu, "Kakuzu?"

He held out his hand with his palm facing up and motioned for me to give him money. I frowned and shook my head. He shrugged and looked away from me.

"_**Oy! Kakuzu, tell me what you saw**__. __**Have you forgotten that we are accommodating you?**_ Chiyoye yelled.

Kakuzu simply shook his head and pointed to his outstretched hand.

I sighed and grudgingly handed him a twenty, "There. Now can I get some information?"

Kakuzu nodded and began his story.

_Flashback (Kakuzu's POV):_

_I quickly pulled my hardened arm out of one ninja's chest before stabbing another with my threads. Suddenly the world around me went black and I lost consciousness. _

"_The hell?" I wondered as I awoke._

_I opened my eyes and attempted to get to my feet but found that I had four instead of two. My eyes widened as a stared at my new furry paws. _

"_Genjutsu?" I thought to myself but I felt no chakra._

_I attempted to release chakra to break the jutsu but found that I couldn't make hand signs with my paws. I frowned and studied my surroundings. I was surrounded by a huge type of black road with an odd type of rock covering the surface. There were yellow and white lines running down the middle of the road and there were large metal signs posted in the ground next to the road. _

"_Speed limit 50 mph? That is fast for a cart, if a cart were to go that fast it might damage to goods in the back." I thought to myself in confusion._

_Suddenly a loud blast of sound shocked me from my thoughts. I turned to the source of the sound and saw a large metal cart-type contraption that had no horse pulling it. There was a deafening sound coming from the contraption as if headed right for me. I quickly ran to the side to avoid the giant metal contraception when suddenly a pair of hands lifted me into the air. _

"_Awwwww poor kitty. You should be in the road. That car could have killed you" a young teenage girl said with a frown._

"_A cat? How am I a cat? What is she talking about?! How on earth is she holding me?" I wondered as she held me close to her._

"_Put me down!" I demanded but only a hiss came out._

"_Don't worry kitty I won't hurt you. I gonna take you to my brother's shop. He will take care of you for sure." _

"_Take care of me how?" I wondered as the girl took me into a small pet store._

_As we entered I saw rows upon rows of animal care products ranging from food to clothing. As we entered a young man came over to us. _

"_Miki, how do you keep finding these weird looking animals today?" He said with a frown as he took me from the girl._

"_He was in the street! I couldn't just leave him there to run over!" she replied._

_The man sighed and shook his head, "You have a point. But how am I supposed to house all of these animals?" He asked as he took me over to a pen that was already full of animals and was split up into three sections. _

_I frowned as he placed me in a pen next to a black weasel with red eyes, "The hell let me out of here."_

"_Kakuzu?" Itachi's voice asked._

_I turned to face to source of the sound and saw the weasel from before, "You're?" _

_He nodded, "We all are some sort of animal, so far Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Pain, Konan and I are here." He replied gesturing to each one._

_I looked and saw that Hidan was a silver colored wolf with violet eyes, "That idiot is still alive?"_

_Hidan glared at me and laughed, "Well aren't you adorable Kakuzu?! HAHAHA what a laugh!" he howled._

_I glared at him, "Oh shut up idiot. Have you thought of a way to get out of here yet?"_

_He froze, "No. that idiot is watching the door at all times. Besides I already tried to escape, he hit me with some sort of fucking dart that made me pass out."_

_I smirked, "Sounds like you idiot." _

_He growled, "You have a better plan?! You got taken too bastard!" _

_I frowned, "True, but how did this happen anyway? Is it a genjutsu?"_

_Itachi shook his head, "No, I would have sensed it. It is something else entirely." _

_I sat down and sighed, "Do you have any idea of how to get us back to our hideout? Or at least back human?"_

_Itachi again shook his head, "I've already tried; I cannot use jutsu in this form."_

"_Neither can I." I growled in frustration_

"_We will just have to wait until the jutsu wears off or the user runs out of chakra. Holding us in this for has to use up quite a bit of chakra." I said as I walked over to another portion of the cage to sit down and wait this out._

I frowned, "That is all?" I replied.

He nodded, "Yes, after that the others showed up and then you brought us home in one of those car things."

"Oh right, you don't have cars in your universe. I can imagine that they would be pretty intimidating."

"Well I've seen things more intimidating than that but it was certainly surprising."

I nodded, "I can only imagine. I mean I grew up with cars so they don't shock me, but I can't imagine growing up without knowledge of what a car was and then seeing one for the first time as it is about to kill you. Well thank you for the information, even if I did have to bribe it out of you."

Kakuzu nodded in reply and waved the twenty before pocketing it. I shook my head and turned to ask Deidara what he had seen. Deidara was sitting next to Sasori on the couch on the right side of the room. The way the living room was set up was that there was a large couch on each side of the room with the TV on the wall in between the two couches.

"Deidara, do you remember anything about before you got here?" I asked him respectfully.

He frowned, "Yeah un. We were being attacked by some ninja from the Hidden Grass village. I was showing them the best of my art un. It was amazing and so artistic. Unfortunately I passed out before I could finish."

I frowned, "Well that is um…unfortunate."

"It really is, they have been deprived of the knowledge and sight of my art."

"Well, do you remember anything after you got here? Or anything that happened in-between your departure and arrival?" I asked hopefully.

Deidara paused for a minute, "I don't remember anything that happened in-between then because I was passed out. But I do remember what happened after un."

_Flashback:_

_I smirked as I threw down hundreds of spider bombs on to the ninja below. I circled them in the air as explosions filled the battle field._

"_It's so artistic un!" I shouted as I landed to survey the damage. As soon as I landed I felt my head get heavy and my body fall to the ground as I slowly passed out._

_I frowned as I awoke, I shook my head and looked around in confusion. The walls surrounding me were a cool cream color and the floors were covered in black and white tiles. The room had large counters lining the walls with a small stove and oven. I saw that there was also a large fridge in between two of the counters and another machine that I didn't recognize. _

"_I'll be right back I'm going to get something out of the kitchen." A female voice rang out._

_My eyes widened as I looked for a place to hide, "Why am I in someone's house?!" I thought frantically as I hid behind a trash bin._

_The women pushed open the door and entered the room. She smiled as she began to rummage around in the fridge for something. I gulped as I backed more into the shadows, confused as to how she couldn't see me but thankful she couldn't. _

"_I can't call attention to myself. But how can she not see me un? I mean I know I'm short but I'm still a fully grown human being."_

_I looked down at my hands and saw that instead of hands I had yellow, fur covered paws, "WHAAAA! A fox!" The women yelled._

_I gasped and looked up to see a terrified women pointing at me in horror, "What the hell?! I'm a fox?" I spun in a circle and saw that I had a large bushy tail and four long furry legs and paws._

"_AHH!" I screamed as the women ran out of the room. _

_I looked around in shock and confusion as I tried to make sense of what had happened, "What is going on!? I was fighting those ninja one minute and now I'm is some weird kitchen and I'm a fox!" I shouted internally._

_Suddenly a man and women entered the room and shot a dart at me, "Ow! What the hell un!" I shouted at them as I slowly lost consciousness. _

_I winced in pain as I awoke to find myself in a large fenced in area that was split in to three smaller sections. I looked around and saw that there was a large wolf inside the same area as me. I backed away cautiously and got read to attack if I needed to._

"_Hm? Morning sunshine."_

"_Hidan un?"_

"_Yeah it's me. You're Deidara then?" _

_I nodded, "Yes, where are we?"_

"_Pet store, __**everyone but Sasori and Tobi are here**__." Zetsu replied. _

_I turned to see a penguin with the same coloring as Zetsu, "Zetsu you're a penguin un?" I asked in disbelief._

_He nodded, "Yup, Hidan's a wolf, Itachi's a weasel, Kisame's a shark, Pain and Konan are birds and Kakuzu is a kitten."_

_I looked around and saw that all of the surrounding animals had uncanny resemblances to my fellow akatsuki members, "Do we have a plan?"_

"_Yeah, sit and fucking wait." Hidan replied._

_Pain looked down at me, "We are going to wait for the others to show up. Once they do we will think of something." _

"_What if they don't show up un?"_

"_We will give them two days. If there is no sign of them by then, then we will leave without them."_

"_And go where un?"_

"_I'm not sure but we can't stay here forever. For now just wait."_

_I nodded and waited for the others to get here, while wishing I could work on my art._

I sighed, "So you remember just about as much as everyone else?"

He nodded, "Sorry un. That is all I remember."

I sighed but forced a smiled, "It's fine. I will try and ask Sasori."

"No." he said with a glare.

"B-but…I just."

"I said no. Go away." He responded.

I frowned and walked away with a sigh, "_Well that was rude_."

"_**Well I could always make a nice fire."**_

I smiled and walked over to Pain and Konan, who both shot me angry glares, "If you are here to extract information from us the answer is no."

"But I'm only trying to-" I began but Pain cut me off.

"The answer is no. Besides we don't know any more than the others do." Pain responded.

I looked towards Konan but she shook her head, "No."

I sighed and walked back over to Himeko, "I got as much info as I could." I whispered.

She nodded and smiled, "Tobi come here I wanna talk! Hehe Kira and Zetsu you guys come to! Tomiko and Hisa are in charge!" Himeko said happily as she drug me off to her office.

Tobi nodded slightly to Pain who nodded in return before he grabbed Zetsu and followed us. As soon as they entered to office Tobi shut the door and immediately dropped him façade.

"Kira?" Himeko asked as she looked towards me.

I nodded, "R-right…no one knows anything of how they got here. Or at least that is what they said. **I didn't sense any lying, except from Zetsu but I already assumed he knew**."

Obito frowned and sat down, "What about Itachi, Pain, and Konan?"

I gulped, "W-well….Itachi seemed like he didn't know anything. **He didn't have an exact idea but he may suspect your involvement. **P-Pain and Konan w-wouldn't talk to me so I have no idea what they know."

Obito frowned and glared my way before turning to Himeko, "You have complete trust in her yes?"

Himeko nodded, "Of course. She wouldn't be in here if I didn't. And I certainly wouldn't have asked her to interview everyone if I didn't trust her." She responded.

I looked at Obito in fear and hid behind Himeko slightly, "She doesn't seem to be very useful, other than gathering Intel." Obito said as he stared at me.

Himeko frowned, "That is all you used Zetsu for; besides Kira is the more timid side. Chiyoye is the fighter. If Kira were truly scared she would have had Chiyoye take over."

"I see, explain that to me. How does it work?"

Himeko shook her head, "Tell me how you got here first."

Obito glared at her, "What?"

"I made myself clear." She replied.

Obito chuckled darkly before standing up, "I see we have a disagreement. Very well I will tell you how we arrived here but first you must tell me how exactly Kira and Chiyoye work."

Himeko looked towards me protectively and then at Obito, "Alright, but how do I know you will hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Simple, if I don't then I give you permission to retract our earlier deal."

Himeko frowned, "Very well, Chiyoye, I need you're assistance."

Suddenly my body froze as my hair darkened and my eyes changed from red to green, "**Ow…man Kira you seriously fucked us up when you passed out like that. My head hurts.**" Chiyoye said, rubbing our head slightly.

"S-sorry." I responded.

"Can you explain to Obito how your souls work please?"

"**You sure Himeko**?"

Himeko took a deep breath and looked towards her sternly, "**Right, right. I'm going**."

"**When we were born we had two sources of life force inside of us, instead of one. Kira was the main life force but her body was going to fail because her life force wasn't strong enough. I attempted to help and got trapped in the body, which stopped her body from failing. However, as she grew our mind began to have trouble harboring both our conscious. So forced us into two different consciences. She controlled the body most of the time but in times of high stress I am able to take control of the body**. **Whenever one consciences is in control the other one cannot be. We can still relay messages to one another and if the other concentrates they can take over the body just long enough to speak. Kira is better at the latter but she sucks at relaying messages to me. I'm the opposite. I can relay messages with ease but I'm not as good at forcing my words out of our mouth so she usually talks for me. **"

Obito frowned, "How do your eyes and hair change color then?"

Chiyoye frowned, "**I have absolutely no idea. Honest. I have thought and thought about it but I cannot come up with a solid reason. The closest I can some is that somehow we have slightly different DNA but even that makes no sense because it would have cause our body mutate horribly.** Um, not to be rude but is that the most important question?" I added.

"**Hey you! It is my turn! I rarely get to talk.** Because you hate it. **True…but right now I'm enjoying it so shut up.**"

Zetsu frowned, "**How does the switching work**?"

Chiyoye smiled, "**Ah! Yes, wondrous question. When I am dormant, as I call it, and Kira needs help of any kind or I am ordered to come out I focus all my energy on filling our body and eventually our mind switches our "souls" around and Kira becomes "dormant".** "She replied.

"That answer your question?" Himeko asked.

Obito shook his head, "Just one more question. Can you be destroyed? And if you were what would happen?"

Chiyoye glared, "**What the hell kind of question is that!?**"

Himeko frowned and sent a glare Obito's way, "What are you planning?"

Obito held his hands up in surrender, "Now hold on, we made a deal to protect you. In order to do that I need to know if she has any sort of special weaknesses."

Chiyoye frowned, "**Yes I can be destroyed. If I were to be Kira would die. Without question and immediately.**"

Zetsu frowned, "She would die?!"

"**Our body has an extra life force in it and has grown accustom to this, Kira's life force is extremely weak. Our body would fail if my life force were to be extinguished**."

"Interesting. How exactly can one kill you?" Obito replied.

Chiyoye frowned, "**If you really must know, there is a special religious ritual that is used for the cleansing of those possessed by demons and it is able to kill me**."

"**How so are you don't appear to be a demon?**" Black Zetsu asked.

"**It removes any foreign or extra life forces from the body, leaving the body with only one life force, the main one, which in our case would be Kira**." Chiyoye responded.

"How many people can perform this technique?" Obito asked, "Is it difficult to do?"

Chiyoye frowned and turned away, "**I-I'm not sure…a-ask Kira.**" She said before fading out and letting me take over.

"Sorry about that, Chiyoye was getting tired." I lied, "That technique she spoke of is extremely difficult. It can only be performed by a select few priests in one particular religion. The priest that can perform the technique must be born with the innate skill to be able to withstand the toll it takes on the body, and they must practice for years to perfect it."

Obito sat back in his chair, "So not just anyone can perform this technique. Tell me, you speak of this so familiarly it is almost like you know someone who can perform this technique or have experienced it before. Have you?"

"I-I-I…." my eyes widened as took a step backwards.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Himeko asked as she took a step forward.

"NO! Leave me alone! No!" I shouted as Tadashi's figure suddenly appeared and walked towards me, "Get away!"

Suddenly my body went limp and I couldn't move or speak I could only watch as Tadashi got closer and closer to me, "_NO!_" I screamed internally.

"_**Kira stop. You are fine he is not here**_." Chiyoye shouted to me.

I felt tears stream down my cheeks as Tadashi disappeared and Himeko rushed over, "Kira! What is going on?!" she asked with worry.

"I-I-I….would rather not talk about it." I replied, wiping the tears off my face, "Not right now at least. Perhaps later…yeah later is good. What were we talking about? Oh! Right the ritual. Yes I know two people in particular that can perform the technique though one is dead so I guess it would only be one. I wonder if his brother gained the ability…I doubt it, he didn't seem blessed. His name is Tadashi. He used to be…I mean we used to…I was betrothed to him at one point but I broke it off. I mean when someone tries to kill you then you probably shouldn't marry them right? Hehe Well I guess he didn't know any better but still he tried to kill Chiyoye and that is something that I cannot forgive so yeah we don't talk anymore. Is there anything else you need to know?" I continued cheerily.

Zetsu frowned and looked towards Himeko who stood up and sighed heavily, "Right. I understand. I will talk to you later then." Himeko said as she walked back to her desk.

Obito looked at me for a long time before shaking his head, "I caused us to come here."

_Flashback:_

_I watched from the shadows as my pawns fought off the intruders to our hideout. Hidan and Kakuzu were slashing through enemies with easy as were Kisame and Sasori. Itachi was taking out numerous enemies with his formidable sharingan and Pain and Konan were taking out their fair share of enemies as well. Deidara was flying above the battle field taking out numerous opponents with his bombs while Zetsu was with me, watching in the shadows._

"_Tobi-san, more are coming."_

_I looked over at him, "How many?"_

"_A lot. __**At least a dozen more, Jonin level and about twenty high Jonin level. **__We are going to be out numbered." He responded._

_I frowned, "We can't just flee, there are too many of them."_

"_**We are going to have to end this somehow.**__" Zetsu responded._

"_I realize that. Let me think." I snapped as I observed the battle field. I sighed and cursed under my breath, "I'm going to have to teleport everyone out of here but first I need to knock them out." I replied._

_Zetsu nodded and disappeared in to the ground, "I will knock out Deidara and Sasori while you grab Pain and Konan." _

_I nodded and teleported over to Pain and Konan, "Come with me, we are going to be over run." I said quickly as a grabbed them and teleported away just as a ninja lunged at me. _

_I landed in an unfamiliar forest and dropped them off before returning to collect the other pawns. Once I returned I swiftly knocked out the rest of the members and teleported them each to the same area as Pain and Konan. _

_I first grabbed Kisame, then Itachi and Deidara, then Sasori and Hidan and finally Kakuzu and Zetsu. I frowned as I placed Kakuzu down and stood back to make sure I had gotten everyone._

"_Tobi where are we?" Pain asked in confusion._

"_I'm not sure. It looks like a forest near the Fire nation though. We should-ACK!" I began but was interrupted when a huge pain ripped through my body. I fell to my knees gripping my chest with my right hand. I could hear Pain, Zetsu, and Konan crying in agony too as we all fell unconscious._

"_Look daddy a puppy! Can I keep him?!" a young boy cried as he ran past me._

"_Son we have no room for a dog in our apartment, besides you know you are allergic." A male voice responded._

"_Awww but Dad…." He whined as his voice slowly faded away. _

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by people, "The forest?! What happened to the forest? This isn't like any village I have ever seen. What is this place?" I wondered to myself as a huge metal cart-like contraction roared by. _

_I looked around in confusion when I noticed that everyone was gone, "Had they caught us?! How is that possible?"_

"_Zetsu! Pain! Konan!" I called but there was no reply. _

_I looked down at my feet and saw for the first time that instead of feet I had four fur cover paws, "What the hell?!"_

_I ran over to one of the shops that had large mirrors in the front and saw that I was now a small dog. I was black with an orange and black swirled face that resembled my mask. _

"_What is going on?!" I wondered frantically as I looked all around, "Calm down Obito. Worrying won't help the situation." I told myself as I took a deep breath._

"_It looks like Kamui brought me to another dimension but what dimension is that and where are the other akatsuki members?" I wondered._

"_Perhaps teleporting so many people to a new dimension made it unstable so we were reverted to a form that the dimension could more easily handle? But that doesn't explain why they are all gone and why I'm no longer in the forest. Did someone move us? Or did I accidentally use Kamui while I was passed out?" I wondered to myself._

"_Aww you poor little puppy!" a teenage girl said as she bent down to pick me up._

_I couldn't sense any chakra in her or in anyone else around her for that matter, "Does this dimension not have shinobi?" _

"_Come on puppy! I know just the person to help! There are a lot of other weird animals there too! You're the eighth one we've found today! There are two birds that are really weird too but they were there this morning and we have no idea how they got there!" She said cheerily as she picked me up and began to walk._

"_I'm the eighth and then two birds so that makes ten. Could it be? She said they all looked odd which if I looked odd the others were bound to as well, not to mention that she had found them all today." I pondered as the girl walked into a small shop that was filled with pet supplies._

"_Brother!" she shouted._

"_You're kidding. Another one?! Seriously Miki? I mean we already have two birds, a fox, a wolf, a weasel, a raccoon, a penguin, a kitten, and a shark! Now a puppy?" a man about Itachi's age said as he walked up._

"_But Dante! He was all alone!"_

_The man sighed, "Alright Miki but no more! I mean seriously, I have no idea how I'm going to get all these guys adopted!"_

_Miki smiled with delight, "Thank you so much Dante!"_

_Dante laughed and waved her off, "Alright, you're welcome now go on and try not to bring any more animals here." _

_She nodded happily as she skipped out of the store, 'Honestly, well little guy I guess you should go meet every one." He said as he placed me down in a pen with a black weasel with red eyes and a brown cat with black stiches and eyes like Kakuzu's._

_Suddenly a penguin squawked from behind me, "Tobi?" it asked hopefully._

_I immediately recognized his voice as Zetsu's, "Zetsu-san?! You're here! Does that mean sempai is here too?" I asked in my façade._

_He nodded, "Everyone is here! Itachi is the weasel."_

"_Hello." Itachi said with a nod._

"_Kakuzu is the cat."_

"_Unfortunately." He replied._

"_Pain and Konan are the birds in the cages."_

_They nodded in reply._

"_Hidan is the wolf,"_

"_This is fucking weird, how am I supposed to make my sacrifices like this?"_

"_Deidara is the fox."_

"_Hello Tobi, it is good to see that you are alright un."_

"_Sasori is the raccoon." _

_He nodded, "Hey."_

"_And Kisame is the shark."_

_He gestured towards me but said nothing, or if he did I couldn't hear him through the glass, "So do we have a plan Zetsu-san."_

_He shook his head, "Not really. We were waiting for everyone to show up. __**Hidan tried to escape already and got shot with some sort of sleeping dart. **__It was hilarious!" _

"_Oh shut the fuck up!" Hidan growled._

_Suddenly I heard the shop doors open and two young women having a conversation. They walked to the back of the store in silence and stopped as they reached us. _

_"Hm, your right Chiyoye they are weird animals. But they are cool too so I will take them!" The shorter one with white hair and red eyes exclaimed but upon realizing that no one was around she went to look for a store owner._

"_Who is Chiyoye? There was no one there." I wondered to myself as she walked off._

_"Oh! Sorry my bad, I was looking for someone who works here, I wanted to adopt those animals in the back." I heard the girl say to someone out of view._

_"Oh, there is no need to apologize, no harm done, and are you sure you want them?" the man named Dante asked as he walked over._

_"Yeah, they are a little odd and if you get them then you need to get all of them and these birds here and that shark, because all of them came together so we would like to see them leave together." a girl that I had not seen before said as she put down the box and pointed to Pain, Konan, and Kisame. _

_"Well what she said and the fact that they are kinda creepy." Dante said as he glared at Kisame who just smirked at him._

_"Oh well then it is a good thing I have a big house huh?" The girl with white hair said with a smile._

_"Oh yeah! Himeko, you can stay with us for a while if you want!" The girl with white hair said to the girl she came in the store with, who had brown hair and eyes, said to her quietly._

_"YAY! Himeko gets to stay with Kira-chan!" she said happily jumping up and down hugging her friend._

_"Um, do you need us to deliver anything; my name is Dante by the way." Dante asked Kira as she picked up all of the bags of pet food with ease._

_"No, I've got a car; I will just have my friend drive it over here." She answered as she took out some sort of small device and began to talk into it._

_After she pressed a button on her device she signed a stack of papers while Himeko looked at us with a puzzled expression, "Kira would never believe me if I told her that you reminded me of the Akatsuki, or maybe she would. Eh, I don't want to test that theory so I'll keep it to myself." She said to me as she studied my face._

"_How does she know about us?!" I wondered._

_"Ok by the way, we are also vets, so we will come back to your house later to give them check up's and shots, alright?" Kieko said before waving goodbye to the girls._

_Suddenly a girl with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes bounded into the store, "HI! Transportation is here!" She shouted excitably._

_They loaded all of us into a strange metal cart with cloth covered seats. The girl named Kira put Zetsu next to her as she drove the cart while Himeko placed my in her lap and the girl with long hair sat in the back with the rest of the members. They thanked Dante and Kieko and they drove off, and told them to stop by their house. I sat lazily in Himeko's lap as she attempted to entertain as you would a regular dog. I decided to play along since I wasn't sure how long we would be stuck like this. _

Himeko looked away as he told the part about her talking to him, "Thank you for telling us how you got here."

I frowned, "Why did those ninja attack you guys?"

Obito shrugged, "Not sure, I couldn't figure that out. More than likely they just wanted to eliminate the threat of the Akatsuki."

Himeko frowned, "Makes sense, but that doesn't give them the right to blindly attack. Then again they were able to outnumber you, perhaps they had a plan after all."

Obito shrugged, "Hardly matters now, we need to focus on getting back to our own dimension."

Himeko frowned, "Then go. If you got here using Kamui then use it to get back."

"I can't, for some reason I cannot use and jutsu here. I would have left sooner if it were that easy."

Himeko frowned, "Testy, testy. I would imagine that you can't use justus here because our dimension doesn't have things like that." She responded.

"Maybe it is temporary." I suggested, "Like once your bodies get acclimated to being here they will regain their ability to use chakra? It could be that your bodies are just trying to acclimate to the new dimension so it is limiting the amount of things you can do."

Himeko looked at me with a confused look, "Where did you get that idea from? I was going to say that."

I shrugged, "I don't know it sounded legit though." I replied with a giggle.

Himeko sighed and shook her head, "What Kira said, perhaps we just need to wait it out some."

"Perhaps, but how long do you think it will take?" Obito questioned.

"Hm, a few months at least. We will give it till the end of summer and if your chakra isn't back by then, then we will try something else. Sound like a plan?"

Obito thought for a moment before nodding, "Sounds fair. Until then you will provide us with room and board along with clothing and you will teach us about this dimension. In return we will leave you unharmed and we will assure you are unharmed by anyone else, along with the money that Kakuzu is giving Tomiko."

Himeko nodded, "Deal. We'd better head back out before people suspect things. Are you ready?"

Obito nodded, "Let's go Hime-chan!" he said in his Tobi façade.

"Right Tobi-kun! Maybe we can play another game later!" Himeko replied in her own façade.

I smiled and exited the room after Tobi and Himeko did, suddenly Zetsu grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "What was that earlier?"

"I-I…I have no idea what you're talking about Zetsu-san!" I responded cheerfully.

He frowned, "Yes you do."

I frowned, "**Not now. If I want to tell you I will do so later**." Chiyoye said sternly.

Zetsu sighed and let go of my arm, "Fine. But tell me later."

I nodded and walked over to Himeko, "Kira! There you are! I was worried about you buddy!"

"Sorry, Zetsu wanted to ask me a question." I replied.

She nodded and smiled happily, "What should we do now?!"

Hisa frowned, "Oh I don't know, what does one do when there are serial killers from another dimension in their friend's house?"

"Hug Itachi!" Yumi yelled happily.

"Nope!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was like super long but I didn't want to split up the flashbacks. Those were pains in the ass by the way so I hope that you liked them lol. <strong>

**I thought I should mention that Miki is Dante's little sister and she is Anti-disney's not mine. **


	10. Chapter 10: MikaHimura waz Here

**Previously in Summer Experience:**

_She nodded and smiled happily, "What should we do now?!"_

_Hisa frowned, "Oh I don't know, what does one do when there are serial killers from another dimension in their friend's house?"_

_"Hug Itachi!" Yumi yelled happily._

_"Nope!"_

_"Damn it!"_

**Now back to the story! I wasn't quite sure where to end this chapter so I hope you like it. Oh! And I am going to start asking questions after each chapter that you can answer in the comment section. I have seen it on a couple other Fanfics and I like the idea so I hijacked it.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know by now I own nothing but my imagination...and the bread I bought last week. But I do not own Naruto (so sad...)!**

* * *

><p>Hisa frowned, "You might as well stop trying I mean I'm going to stop you every single time."<p>

"A girl can dream that one day she will be able to hug their favorite character without their mean sister stopping her!"

Hisa sighed, "I am older than you by five seconds, which means I am responsible for you. I'm not going to let to go around hugging people who could kill you! If that makes me mean than I will be the biggest bitch I can."

Yumi frowned, "You always take things so far Hisa! Hehe! I never really meant that you were mean! I understand your point it is just fun to keep trying."

Hisa smiled, "As long as you remember that I won't allow you to do dangerous things then we are alright even if you really do think I'm mean."

Yumi shrugged, "Yeah I know! But I gonna protect you to ya know! That is why we are twins! We were born to protect each other!"

"Hm, that is an interesting sentiment. I will accept it."

"You're too serious! Lighten up already!" Yumi said as she tackled Hisa to the ground and began to tickle her.

"AH! Hahahaha! Stop! HAHAHHAHA! Stop!" Hisa pleaded in between laughing fits before she finally pushed a laughing Yumi off of her.

"HAHAHAHA! See wasn't that fun!"

Hisa smiled slightly, "Not for me you jerk."

Yumi laughed, "Yeah yeah! Tickling is evil!"

Itachi looked towards Yumi, "You should listen to your sister."

"Whoa! He talked! I mean, your right Hisa knows a loooooot more than me hehe! But she is such a stick in the mud."

Hisa frowned, "Stick in the mud? I never understood that saying it never made sense to me."

Yumi laughed, "It's just and expression! But you're right it make no sense! You're not a stick! And you're not standing in any mud!"

Hisa snickered, "Dork."

Yumi smiled, "And proud!"

Itachi studied them for a while before turning away and looking off in the distance. Kisame frowned and stared at Hisa for a long moment before he walked over to her.

"Oh? Kisame-san." Hisa said as he walked over.

"Hisa right?"

She nodded in reply, "Do you need something?"

He frowned, "Why were you staring at me?"

"Cause she lo-Ack!" Yumi began but Hisa covered her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Shut it!" Hisa said with a blush.

"Was I? When?" she asked Kisame.

"When I was a shark." He replied.

"Oh! Then. I don't know, I find sharks graceful I guess. Watching them swim is relaxing." She replied.

"They don't scare you?"

"Should they? Statistically speaking you are more likely to die by a coconut falling on your head than a shark bite. They only attack if you invade their territory, which is understandable it would be like walking into someone's house and not expecting them to attack. The fear of sharks is mainly due to their looks which is completely stupid and objective."

Kisame blinked in shock, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Hm? Oh sorry, I get really fired up about certain things. Falsely judging people and creatures based on looks is one of them."

"I can see that. Is lying another one?"

"How did you know?"

"You said earlier that you hated liars. So I merely assumed."

Hisa smirked, "If this is your way of learning more about me then you could have just asked me what I was like."

"I'd rather learn through experience."

"Ah so you are asking questions that would provoke responses, smart." She commented.

Yumi smirked as she craftily snuck over to Itachi, "Hug!"

"Nope." Hisa said flatly as she grabbed the back of her shirt.

"What the hell?!"

"You are my twin. I know you way better than you seem to think. That and shouting hug before you hug someone kind of gives it away."

"Damn it." Yumi said as she snapped her fingers, "Foiled again."

Tomiko sighed, "Might as well give up Hisa is scary good at keeping you out of trouble.

Yumi smiled, "Yeah I know but it is still fun to try and get past her."

Tsukiko smiled, "Well my mom is super awesome and will stop you every time aunt Yumi. She does the same to me."

Hidan frowned, "I have a question."

Tsukiko turned to him, "What?"

"How the fuck is that shrimp you mom? I mean she look like twelve. I mean seriously."

Hisa glared at Hidan angrily, "I am twenty one years old. Don't make further comments on my height."

"Or what you're gonna yell at me like a little bitch?" he taunted.

"No I will stab you in the face with this knife." Hisa replied, holding up a large knife.

"Yet you wonder why Tsukiko is so violent." Tomiko said with a sigh.

"I'm fine as long as people don't comment about my height."

"Don't forget that you get mad when people touch Yumi or are mean to her in any way. Same goes for Tsukiko and you get testy when people stare at you funny."

Hisa frowned, "Okay so I have a bit of a temper."

Tomiko laughed, "It is a little more than just bit! If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were as bad as Hidan!"

"Take it back." She said, her voice suddenly dropping to a very serious tone.

Tomiko sighed in annoyance, "See what I mean? I take it back you're no fun to mess with when you're all riled up."

Hidan growled angrily, "Oy! You never answered my fucking question you stupid brat!" he yelled at Tsukiko.

Suddenly Tsukiko pulled out her scissors from earlier and stabbed Hidan square in the throat, "ACK! WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as he pulled it out.

"Bastard, don't call me a brat!" Tsukiko said angrily.

"WHAAA! Tsukiko! You could have killed him!" Usagi said frantically.

"Usagi he is immortal." Hsia replied.

"Y-yeah but! But! AhHHH! He's bleeding! I have to go get my medical supplies!" She shouted as she ran off.

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance as he plucked the knife from Hidan's throat and sewed it up with his threads, "God why did you have to go and do that? Now there is a huge mess."

"He deserved it! That bastard thinks he can just call me whatever he wants?! Besides my mommy can get that blood stain out of the floor no problem." Tsukiko ranted.

Kisame shot Hisa a weird look, "What? You try living with a religious freak like Tsukiko and tell me you have never had blood spots in places you don't even want to question!"

"I do, Hidan, but I have to say that I don't clean up after him."

Hisa frowned, "If I didn't clean up after Tsukiko our apartment would look like a crime scene….and half the time it is her own damn blood."

"I can't help it! Lady Patria requires sacrifices and you said I can't kill people!" Tsukiko replied.

"Forgive me for wanting to follow silly things like the law."

"I have no idea how you put up with them Hisa. You are brave." Tomiko said.

Hisa frowned, "It isn't so bad. Yumi is just hyper, Tsukiko is the one I have to watch out for and if she becomes too much I send her to you."

Tomiko frowned, "I knew those visits weren't just friendly! You conniving bitch."

Hisa smirked in reply, "Bitch! How dare you do that to me! I will kill you and sacrifice your ass!" Hidan yelled as he regained his voice.

Hisa smirked, "I would stop if I were you or she is going to stab you again."

Hidan growled, "Bitch I'm gonna fucking sacrifice your shrimp ass to Lord Jas-! FUCK!" he screamed in pain as another knife flew across the room and stabbed his cheek.

"I warned you." Hisa responded.

I frowned, "Hisa and Tsukiko! Quit throwing knives!"

"Tell him to stop pissing me off and I will." They responded.

I frowned, "Stop now."

Hisa frowned, "Very well." She agreed.

Tsukiko frowned, "No promises."

Suddenly Usagi appeared back in the room, "I can help you Hidan-san." She said with confidence.

"Thanks. Kakuzu is always an ass about it." Hidan replied as he pulled the knife out of his cheek.

Usagi walked over and laid out her medical sewing kit, "Alright stay still." She commanded as she wiped down the cut with alcohol.

"Fuck!"

"Still!"

Hidan growled in anger but obeyed as she continued to clean the wound. Once the wound was clean she grabbed her sewing kit and carefully began to sew the cut back together.

Once she was done she made a knot and cut off the extra thread, "There, the stiches will need to be removed in about a week and you should keep it clean. Other than that I would suggest not making the twins mad. They are masters at knife throwing. And Tsukiko is just crazy." Usagi said as she cleaned up her kit and walked back out of the room.

"Usagi is the resident doctor. Even if she doesn't have her degree yet, she is a prodigy. Her whole family is made up of doctors and they have taught her everything she knows." I explained.

"Who cooks because I'm hungry?" Hidan questioned.

I sheepishly raised my hand, "I do all of the cooking. Hisa is the one who cleans, Tomiko keeps track of the money, Yumi, Tsukiko, and Kura all help with various jobs here and there but mainly they just brighten the mood."

"What about Himeko?" Kakuzu asked.

"**Group clown**" Chiyoye replied.

Kakuzu frowned, "What is your purpose?"

I smiled, "Easy, Chiyoye is the bodyguard." I replied.

Deidara frowned, "How does she do that if she is in your head un?"

"Moral support. I'd better go make food now, Hidan is glaring at me. I will try to answer questions later." I said as I walked to the kitchen so I could cook.

Himeko's POV

I waved cheerily to Kira as she went to go cook dinner before turning my attention back to Tobi. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head and I knew that he was studying me carefully in an attempt to learn more about my character but he was going to have to try a lot harder if he was going to learn as much as he wanted to about me.

"Hime-chan is Kira gonna cook all that food by herself?" Tobi asked suddenly.

I nodded enthusiastically, "I tried to help once but Kira-chan works so fast I just got all in the way and made a mess!" I said with a laugh.

"_Acting like this constantly is troublesome but I have to deal with it. Chiyoye did a good job covering for me, but I'm not sure how long I can keep this up_." I mused to myself, "_Especially if what I fear is going to happen does indeed happen._"

"AHH! What the hell?!" Tomiko shouted suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw that Tsukiko had tackled her to the floor, "Take it back you unholy heathen!" Tsukiko shouted in anger.

"Get the hell off me you moron!" Tomiko shot back.

"Not till you acknowledge Lady Patria's existence!"

Tomiko sighed heavily, "Would you just shut up about it already?! I mean seriously! We have this discussion every time we see each other. It is never going to change. I will not acknowledge your stupid god. I have my own."

"Oh really? Who?" Tsukiko asked in interest as she jumped off her.

"Okane." She replied.

Tsukiko paused for a moment before frowning, "Huh?"

Tomiko smirked, "You've never heard of Okane?! Wow and you thought I was unholy! Okane makes the world spin she is who we must all bow down to."

Kakuzu nodded, "I agree."

"Wha?! Seriously?! Since when were both of you…wait a minute….Okane…I know that is Japanese for something." Tsukiko replied in confusion.

Hidan frowned, "Money. It means money."

Tsukiko frowned, "Bitch!"

Tomiko laughed, "I really had you going for a moment there! I have dozens more ways of saying my god's name! Such as, geld, dinero, argent, Qián, moolah! Hahahaha!"

"You're as ass and you're going to Hell." Tsukiko replied with a frown.

Tomiko shrugged, "As long as Hell lets me keep my money I think I will be alright." She replied.

Tsukiko sighed in frustration, "Lady Patria is not pleased…I need a sacrifice!"

"No." Hisa replied.

"But!" Tsukiko protested.

"No."

"But she requires one!"

"No."

"AW! No fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"That's always your excuse!"

"True…but life isn't fair. If it were then there would be no war, children wouldn't starve, and I wouldn't be short."

"Humf! And I would be able to make my sacrifices!"

"Exactly. But since life is unfair, you cannot." Hisa concluded.

Tsukiko crossed her arms over her chest in anger, "Fine! But if I can't than neither can Hidan!"

"I never said Hidan could. It's not my decision, I'm not his owner." Hisa replied.

"Hey I will make my sacrifices if I want to you brat, you don't own me! Just cause you listen to the fucking shrimp doesn't mean I have to." Hidan said angrily.

"Don't make me stab you again." Tsukiko threatened.

Hidan scoffed, "Just try!"

Tsukiko frowned as she jumped up to attack Hidan, "Die Bastard!"

"No." Hisa said calmly as she grabbed the back of Tsukiko's collar.

Tsukiko glared at her in anger and attempted to slap her hand free. Hisa caught her hand with ease and swept her legs out from under her causing Tsukiko to tumble to the floor.

"Ow. That hurt!" Tsukiko screamed.

"Calm down." Hisa said calmly.

"But he deserves Lady Patria's wrath!"

"Shut up! I could kill you if I thought you were worthy enough for a sacrifice!" Hidan replied.

Hisa glared at him, "Would you shut the fuck up for a second?" she asked icily.

"I'll destroy him! Lady Patria will be pleased!" Tsukiko shouted her eyes crazed like a beast's.

I smiled happily, "Tsukiko why don't we play a game instead?!"

"No! I need to make my sacrifice! I don't want to play stupid games!"

I frowned and looked towards Hisa who nodded sternly, "Tsukiko…STOP." She commanded loudly.

The whole house froze and Tsukiko stopped struggling. She stared in disbelief at Hisa as if she had never seen her before. Hisa's eyes were fixed on Tsukiko's face, they were tense and unmoving as she stared her down. Once Tsukiko stopped moving Hisa got off of Tsukiko and walked out of the room in silence.

"R-right…mommy was mad at me…I'm sorry." Tsukiko said suddenly, her voice holding a soft, naive tone.

Yumi frowned in concern, "I-I should make sure Hisa is alright. She never raises her voice like that." She said as she walked out of the room.

Kira poked her head into the room quietly, "Is something wrong?"

"Hisa freaked out on Tsukiko cause she was being a brat." Hidan explained.

Tsukiko frowned and turned to leave the room, "I-I'm sorry."

"Come on let's go calm you down." Tomiko said as she guided Tsukiko to her room.

I turned towards Kira and frowned, "Hisa got really mad! I was kinda scared."

Kira frowned, "Tsukiko got out of control again?"

I nodded, "Yea, she was really mad at Hidan because he was being a big meanie!"

Suddenly Kura hugged Kira around the waist, "OH Mommy I was so scared! Hisa was so angry and Tsukiko wasn't happy either!"

Kira looked down at her with a smile, "It is alright Kura. Here you can help me in the kitchen I need you to shuck the corn."

Kura's eyes lit up, "That's my favorite part! She said as she jumped off the couch and ran towards the kitchen."

"_I'd better check on Hisa. That wasn't normal for her to get so angry I think she is upset about something else_."

"I'm gonna find Yumi-chan! I'm too bored here!" I said happily as I ran off to Hisa and Yumi's room.

"Come on Kura let's go back to the kitchen." Kira said as they walked into the kitchen leaving Usagi alone, but I knew that Kira could see into the living room from the kitchen so if there was a huge problem she would be there in a second to help her.

I knocked softy on Hisa's door and the door creaked opened softy, "I'm sorry Himeko." Hisa said as soon as I entered the room.

"I'm not mad, I'm concerned. Are you alright?" I asked, dropping my façade.

Hisa nodded slightly, "Yes. I just…the way she was acting it reminded me of when Yumi and I first found her."

Yumi frowned, "It's okay Hisa. She isn't like that anymore, leader Himeko understands!"

Hisa frowned, "I-I know she isn't but…she seemed so…so distant." Hisa said softly as she turned away from us.

"I understand that due to this situation the worst in all of us is going to be brought out at one point. Tsukiko's mind extremely fragile, I understand that and I will do what I can to help you keep her under control."

Hisa looked at me with worry, "You're not going to punish her are you? If you are then punish me instead. It is my fault. I should have stopped her sooner."

I frowned, "No. I will let her infraction slide, besides I would have only punished her if she had harmed another one of our members. I care not if she harms the Akatsuki but we did make a deal with them so the less harm that comes to them the better."

Hisa nodded, "I completely understand. I apologize for allowing Tsukiko to get out of hand and for letting my anger control my own actions." She responded.

Yumi frowned, "It's okay Hisa-chan! Leader Himeko isn't mad! Right Leader?" she said as cheerily as possible.

I nodded, "Correct I am not mad. There is no need to be upset Hisa."

Yumi hugged Hisa forcefully around the neck, "See be happy! Leader Himeko isn't mad at us!"

Hisa smiled somberly, "Y-yea I'm happy, I'll be happy Yumi."

Yumi frowned, "That isn't happy! Now come on! Smile!" she said happily.

Hisa chuckled a bit and smiled softly, "Alright, alright, I'll cheer up. I promise."

Yumi nodded with satisfaction, "Good. I can't be the only twin that is happy! That would be a crime!"

Hisa smiled, "True, well speaking of crimes, we'd better make sure the serial killers aren't committing anything, poor Usagi is down there with them by herself."

Yumi nodded, "Yeah! We have to save the cute little bunny!" she said as she bounded out of the room.

Hisa went to leave but I grabbed her arm to stop her, "Are you sure you are alright?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I just worry that I am not going to be able to protect them from the truth much longer."

I frowned, "There are other people who can protect them as well, there is no need to do it all yourself."

Hisa frowned, "They are my responsibility. Yumi is my sister and Tsukiko sees me as her mother. I have to protect them for as long as I can. I know that Yumi knows what happened but Tsukiko has no relocation of it at all. That is how I want it to remain."

I nodded, "I understand. Let's go, the others are waiting for us."

Hisa nodded and followed me out of the room, "There you are Hisa! Come on sis! Let's go!" Yumi shouted with glee as she drug Hisa to the living room.

"Don't hurt please. Don't hurt me please. Don't hurt me please." Usagi pleaded repeatedly as she quacked in fear on the couch next to Deidara.

"I'm not going to hurt you un. Why would I? Hello…? Uhhh Usagi wasn't it? Am I really that frightening?" he said to Usagi to try and calm her down.

Yumi frowned, "There is no need to be afraid Usagi! We're back!"

Usagi's attention snapped over to where we stood, "Ohthankgoodness! IwassoafraidIthoughtIwasgoingtohavetocontroltheman dIfroze! I'msosorry!" She shouted in a rush not even pausing between words.

"You are fine now so there is no need to worry. Well…you were fine before I mean as long as the Akatsuki kept up their end of the deal which I assume they would. But how much do you really know about people you only know via comics? So I guess you had some logic in being scared" Hisa replied.

"Ehhhh…" Usagi whined in fear.

"Oh! Sorry….ignore me." She replied.

Yumi smiled and wrapped Usagi in a one armed hug, "There is no need to worry Usagi! You have the two best trap layers and knife throwers this side of the west, along with the most skilled MAA fighter that I have ever seen. Not to mention you have the best negotiator slash loan shark in the city and the girl that can make anything into a weapon."

Usagi nodded, "Y-yeah everyone is so strong…but…but I'm just a doctor in training!"

Hisa frowned, "Oh please, you've probably had ten times the medical experience than someone fresh out of medical school just by living with your family." She said.

Usagi smiled sheepishly, "W-well, I guess you are right."

Yumi smiled, "Of course we are! Hehe cause we're awesome!"

I smiled, "Yay! Usagi is happy again! Dinner should be ready soon! I'm starving!"

Yumi nodded in agreement, "Yeah! So hungry!"

Kisame frowned, "I am confused. I was under the impression that all of you were just normal villagers."

Hisa smirked, "We never said that. We are all far from normal, though we are still extremely vulnerable. I mean to be completely honest, none of us are the badasses Yumi makes us out to be. Well with the exception of Usagi, she really is a super talented medic."

"So what the fuck can you do then? You all seem useless to me." Hidan replied.

Hisa frowned and shot him a glare, "What I meant was that we are all self-trained. Most of us have damaged psyches and we are probably only skilled enough to defend ourselves against someone who is approximately the same built and strength as us." Hisa replied calmly.

Deidara frowned, "Well then if you are just normal villagers then why do you need our protection un?"

Suddenly Kura skipped into the room, "Food's ready!" She shouted excitedly.

Yumi jumped with excitement, "Yay! Food!" she yelled as she ran to the table.

Itachi and Kisame nodded before following as did Pain and Konan. Sasori sighed and sat on the couch as Deidara and Hidan went to go eat.

Kakuzu got up and looked around, "Where are Tomiko and Tsukiko?" he asked with a bored, uncaring tone.

Hisa frowned, "Tomiko's room. Should be out so-"

"MOMMY!" Tsukiko shouted as she tackled Hisa to the ground.

"Oof!" Hisa grunted as she pushed Tsukiko off of her, "Hey Tsukiko. Feeling better I see."

"Yup! But I'm starving! Off to eat!" She shouted excitedly as she dragged Yumi and Hisa to the table.

I smiled at Tobi and walked over, "Come on! Kira it the best cook!" I said happily as I walked Zetsu and him over.

Finally Tomiko came out from her room and walked over with Kakuzu, "Can't wait to eat. I'm starved." She said flatly.

Right on cue Kira walked into the room carrying a large pot, "U-um I wasn't sure what to make since everyone has such different tastes so I just made some stew. I hope it is good." She said as she placed it on the table with a thud.

Kira's POV

I placed the stew on the table and quickly served everyone before sitting to down to eat, "Sasori you can come over here and sit if you want."

He frowned, "Why would I? I don't need food."

I frowned, "Conversation. Human contact?"

"I don't want either of those. Leave me alone." He said gruffly.

I sighed and settled for eating my soup, "Hey Hisa, you never answered my question." Deidara said, breaking the silence.

Hisa frowned, "We have our reasons. Were only mortal after all. Nothing more or less."

Deidara smirked, "Can't argue with that un." He replied as he turned back to his food.

"You certainly know how to avoid a question you don't want to answer." Kisame said as he turned towards Hisa.

Hisa smirked, "Well I've had lots of practice."

"I thought you said you hated liars." Kisame countered.

"Oh I do. I never said I liked myself, now did I? Technically I'm evading, not lying. We are mortals and we do have our reasons for needing a little extra protection." Hisa replied.

Pain frowned, "I believe we have a right to know what we are up against."

"_**He doesn't need to know! He is asking too many questions! Let me talk! Let me talk damn you**_!"

"_I can't risk you getting overly mad and blurting something out_."

"_**I wouldn't! Just let me talk! I need them to know that the deal is that they protect us not try to delve into our personal lives**_!"

"_Calm down and let me try and handle it. Rely what you want to say to me then I will edit it and let them know_."

"_**Fine. But make sure you sound mad. Tell him to fuck off and that he needs to mind his own business. All he needs to know is that the people protecting us are human just like us. So unless he thinks he cannot protect us from ordinary people without chakra then he need to shut up and mind his own damn business**_**.**"

"I-I apologize in advance for what I am about to say, Chiyoye feels that it needs to be said." I said as I cleared my throat, "Chiyoye feels that you need to shut up and mind your own business. The people you may or may not need to protect us from are just mere humans like us with no ability to use chakra so unless you think you can't protect us from them please mind your own business."

Pain glared at me, "Excuse me?"

I held my hands up in defense, "Hey I altered that, she was a lot more disrespectful and cussed like twice as much. Like I said before I'm sorry, but she is right. All you need to know is that no one in this dimension can use chakra so anyone you would defend us from would be child's play." I replied.

Pain inhaled deeply, "Well I see your point. Very well. Where are our accommodations?"

"Pick a room. Only room's you can't have are mine or Himeko's other than that free reign. I have plenty of room for everyone." I replied.

He nodded and left the table followed closely by Konan, "We will see you tomorrow to discuss things further."

"I have been meaning to ask, why do you have such a big house if only you and Himeko live here? I seems like a waste to me." Kakuzu asked

I smiled, "It is an old property of my parents. They bought it years ago for dirt cheap and were going to fix it up to use as a type of worship house but they soon found out that it was too expensive to fix." I replied.

"Then how did you fix it up? You can't tell me you did it all yourself." Zetsu asked.

"No I didn't. I had help."

"From who?"

"Me, I called in a few favors from some men I know. That and my family is pretty much considered royalty. I merely mentioned that a friend needed help and they practically jumped to help." Tomiko replied with a seductive smile.

"I assume you didn't use money." Kakuzu said with a sigh.

Tomiko smirked, "What gave it away?"

Kakuzu shook his head, "Well I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for the meal." He said as he walked off to find a room.

I sighed and got up to collect everyone's plates, "That was yummy!" Kura said cheerily.

Yumi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! It really was. By the way…I win!" she said as she hopped out of her chair and hugged Itachi, who had been sitting next to her.

"Yumi!" Hisa said in shock as she went to grab her.

Itachi stared at her for a long while before turning away, "You should listen to your sister."

Yumi frowned and let go, "Aw man! I didn't get any sort of reaction! He didn't even seem shocked! No fun!" she said with a pout.

"You're lucky he didn't do anything!" Hisa scolded.

Yumi frowned, "Yeah but it would have been more fun if he did."

Himeko yawned loudly, "Well I'm very tired and I think I'm gonna go to bed now! Night!"

"Night." I said as she walked out of the room.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay too." Tomiko said as she stretched, "Long day, come on Usagi, Kura, let's go home." Usagi nodded and followed her out.

"See you tom?" I asked as she opened the front door.

"Required?"

"More than likely."

"Then you'll see us!" she said with a nod before leaving.

Kura skipped happily after her, "Bye Bye mommy! See you tomorrow!" she said happily as she followed Tomiko out.

"We should get going as well, wouldn't want Tsukiko howling to the moon again." Hisa said as she got up from the table.

I nodded, "Yeah that would be bad."

Tsukiko frowned, "I was praying!"

Hisa smirked, "Yeah that's not what our neighbors said, let's go you two." Hisa replied as she drug Yumi and Tsukiko out the door.

I nodded to the rest of the people who were sitting at the table only to realize that they were all Akatsuki members, "Uh..uh..I-I'm just gonna clean up. Help yourselves to the rooms."

Zetsu nodded, "We will goodnight Kira. **Night Chiyoye**." He said as he left the room.

"Night, **have a good sleep**." Chiyoye and I responded.

Itachi nodded as he left the table and walked off to find a room. I left the room with the pot and bowels in my hands. I went into the kitchen and began to clean the dishes. When I finished I left the room but by then everyone was gone.

"_**So everyone went to sleep I see. Himeko probably wants to talk to you**_." Chiyoye said as I cleaned the table and headed upstairs.

"_Yeah I know she is going to be upset at you for making me go off on Pain like that._"

"_**Well she shouldn't be it was justified and you did a good job at making me sound like less of a bitch**_."

"_Yeah I have had to do it for a while now so yeah, I'm pretty good at it._" I said with a smile.

"_**Sorry I'm so abrasive**_." She said apologetically.

I smiled as I entered my room, "You are not as bad as you think."

Himeko frowned, "I assume that was meant for Chiyoye." She said.

I nodded, "Y-yeah, she's sorry about earlier by the way."

Himeko shook her head, "Needed to be said, they only would have kept asking. Besides I know that you are sorry not her. Chiyoye is proud of her actions, I am happy she did it."

"_**Haha! I knew she wouldn't have been mad at me**_." Chiyoye said happily.

"I just want to make sure you know that just because we have this deal doesn't mean that we are going to drop our guard. Stay alert." Himeko said sternly.

I nodded, "Of course. I understand." I said.

Himeko frowned, "About earlier. Did you see him? Tadashi I mean."

I frowned, "Y-yes. He…he was…he was going to perform the ritual again." I said in fear.

Himeko frowned, "I won't let it happen. Besides he should be in jail still right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but he gets out in a few weeks." I responded.

"_**I'll kill him he gets near you Kira.**_" Chiyoye responded in anger.

"We will have to be on heightened alert then." She replied

"I understand. I will be sure to warn the others." I said with a nod.

Himeko nodded as she left the room, "Be safe." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Good night Leader-chan."

She smiled, "Night." She replied as she exited the room.

I stretched and fell on the bed with a soft thump before sighing and getting up to change into my pjs. I quickly changed and laid back down.

"_**Good night Kira. I will be on watch the whole night you rest.**_"

"_You should rest too_."

"_**Can't I'm the bodyguard. You said it yourself**_."

"_You are so stubborn, good night Chiyoye_." I said as I faded to sleep.

"_**Right, good night**_."

I groaned as I groggily opened my eyes, "Morning." A deep voice greeted.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as I rolled off the bed and hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't stop ending them in the middle of conversations. I may post another chapter tonight it depends on how I feel.<br>**

**Now here is the question:**

**Who is your favorite OC in this story? Also, who is your favorite Akatsuki member?**


	11. Chapter 11: World War Akatsuki

**Previously on My Summer Experience:**

_I groaned as I groggily opened my eyes, "Morning." A deep voice greeted._

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as I rolled off the bed and hit the floor._

**Here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you too all my fans! I wouldn't be as motivated as I am without you! thank you for all the support.  
><strong>

**A special thanks to Anti Disney and Mika Himura who are the best friends a girl could as for! Thank you so much for your guys' support! Mika id always there to help me whn I'm stuck and Anti Disney always helps me to know when my chapters need more work.  
><strong>

**Anyway! Time is money! Tomiko would be horrified at my rambling! **

**DISCLAIMER: you all know what I do and do not own. I own my OC's and nothing more. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oopes, sorry! <strong>Himeko asked me to get you<strong>." He said as he stared at me.

"Shit….fuck…damn…I'm better now. I'll be down in a moment." I replied as I quickly sat up.

"Alright." He replied, not making a move to leave the room.

"Uh…I need to get dressed." I said motioning to the door.

"Oh! Right, I will see you in a moment then." He replied as he left the room.

I shook my head and sighed, "_Chiyoye did you fall asleep_?" I asked but was greeted with silence.

I frowned, "I'll take that as I yes." I said to myself as I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.

Himeko smiled when she saw me and waved, "Hey! Kira-chan!"

"Hey, I said as I entered the room." I replied, the room was empty with the exception of Tobi, Zetsu and Himeko so Himeko only had a part of her façade up.

"Sorry about the rude awakening. I told Zetsu to go get you not scare the shit out of you." She said with a frown.

I waved it off, "Eh, I was more startled than anything. I mean it isn't every day you're woken up by an Akatsuki member."

"True! Hehe, I called the others they should be here soon. We have to get these guys some normal looking clothes. I mean they can't stay in the house the whole time that they are here and they can't leave the house wearing what they are wearing."

"They could, but they would be swarmed by fans." I replied with a shrug.

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "Fans?"

I nodded, "Loads of them, which is odd considering that you kill people."

"How popular is this book we are part of?" Obito questioned.

I frowned, "I'd say that it was pretty popular. I mean anyone who reads manga or watches anime is bound to have seen or at least heard of the series. And out of the people who know it well I'd say about 3/4ths of them are a fan of at least one of the members of the Akatsuki. Usually Itachi or Deidara." I replied.

"You've been looking at the character polls again I see." Himeko said with a smile.

"Damn polls…"

Himeko smiled, "Oh don't get so worked up. It isn't that big of a deal."

I sighed, "You're right. How are we supposed to buy them clothes? We have no idea what sizes to get them."

Obito looked towards me, "Why not just ask us? Or you could take us with you."

Himeko frowned, "The sizes here are bound to be different, and we can't risk bringing you in public, not with the clothes you are wearing now. That and well Zetsu and Kisame are both pretty noticeable from far away, Kakuzu too. Hidan should never be allowed in public for safety reasons, and you can't go around wearing a mask here. You will appear suspicious."

Tobi touched his mask, "But Tobi is a good boy!"

I sighed, "Hmm…We could just bring some of them and use them as models for the others who can't go."

Himeko nodded, "That could work…quick! Kira height data!"

I froze, 'Wait what?!"

Himeko frowned impatiently, "Heights I need their heights I know you have them all memorized."

"I-I right, okay Itachi is 5'8, Kisame 6'4, Kakuzu 6'0, Pain deva path 5'8, Sasori 5'4, Konan 5'6, Hidan 5'8, Zetsu without the pant head is 5'8, Tobi 5'7, and Deidara is 5'4." I replied, rattling off the numbers from memory.

Himeko smiled, "Perfect. That saves us time, now we just have to decide who goes and who stays here."

I frowned, "I'm not reciting personality bios they take to long." I replied.

Himeko frowned, "I was going to let Obito decide, he knows them best."

Zetsu frowned and looked at me, "How did you know all of that?"

I felt my face flush, "I-I uh..I um I memorized the heights of all of the members because I was curious as to how tall you guys were. They have your heights listed in data books."

"**What else is in these data books?**" Black Zetsu asked firmly.

"Uh…well anything that a fan would want to know. Height, weight, blood type, favorite foods, favorite sayings, you know general stuff." I replied, my face had to be as red as a cherry at this point.

Zetsu looked at me with concern, "You alright? You look like you're gonna pass out or something."

"I'm fine!" I responded a bit too quickly.

He shrugged, "**So you know everything about us but we know almost nothing about you**. It seems kinda unfair, if you ask me." He said as he drew closer to my face.

I gulped, "I-I…"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, "Open up! The fun is here!" Yumi's voice shouted.

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I darted to the door, my face still as red as can be.

"Hi Kira! Why's your face all red?" Yumi asked as she entered the house excitedly.

"I ran down the stairs." I lied.

"Liar." Hisa replied as she entered the house with Tsukiko.

I laughed absently, "Y-yeah…u-um thank you for coming so quickly."

Yumi frowned, "But it is sooo early and it's too bright outside!" she complained.

Hisa frowned, "Oh stop complaining. The sun is a very important part of the solar system without it we would all die."

Yumi frowned, "Seriously?"

"What it is." Hisa replied with a confused frown.

Yumi shook her head, "You are too literal!" she replied.

Himeko smiled, "Yay! Yumi!"

Yumi smiled in return, "Yay! Hime-chan!" she said excitedly as she hugged Himeko excitedly.

I sighed, "Chiyoye you awake yet?"

"_**. . . You need me?**_" She replied groggily.

"_No I was just wondering_."

"_**Alright because I'm still low on energy**_." She responded before fading out.

I sighed, "**Where is Chiyoye?**" Zetsu asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and frowned, "Resting, she used a lot of energy yesterday. She usually rests during the majority of the day and is more active at night."

He nodded, "I see, interesting. Hm? Oh Tobi wants me I will talk to you later." He said as he walked over to Tobi.

"Ahh! That was a good night's sleep. Where's the food I'm fucking starving?" Hidan asked groggily as he walked into the room.

I frowned, "I-I will make something right away."

Hisa stopped me, "The wonders of 21st century breakfast, cereal and milk."

I frowned, "B-but…that seems so lazy."

"There are how many people in your house?"

"12 not including Chiyoye and you three. 11 if you take out Sasori since he doesn't eat."

"Yeah, cereal." Hisa replied bluntly as she walked into the kitchen and came back out with two boxes of Cheerios and a gallon of milk, "I- uh couldn't reach the bowls" she said as she placed the boxes and jug on the table.

"Hm? The hell is this?" Hidan asked, pointing to the box.

"Cereal. You get a bowl put cereal in it then pour milk on top and eat it with a spoon." Hisa replied.

I frowned and went into the kitchen to get bowls. I counted out eleven bowls and spoons and carefully carried them into the room.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I tripped on one of the kitchen tiles that was slightly raised, I felt myself fall forward and winced as I hit the floor and the bowls flew across the floor.

"Are you okay?!" a male voice asked as he helped me up, I was too dazed to realize who it was.

I nodded slowly and opened my eyes to see Zetsu cleaning up the bowls and stacking them on the table, "I-I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said in a rush as I quickly picked up the rest of the bowls and spoons.

"Are you alright Kira? **You hit the ground rather hard**." Zetsu asked as I leaned against the table for stability.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just fine. I am sorry I am such a klutz. Sorry, I am sorry." I replied as I looked away.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything but make a little mess." He replied in confusion.

"I made a mess that is a bad thing I apologize." I replied with a frown.

"Kira…? Are you sure you're alright?" Hisa asked in worry as she walked over.

"Tadashi would be angry…he mustn't be angry." I whispered in reply.

_Flashback:_

"_Idiot! Look at this mess!" Tadashi screamed as I swiftly cleaned up the smashed remains of the ceramic plates I had just dropped._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry Tadashi! I'm so sorry!" I cried as I threw away the bits of plate._

"_Where is she?! Where is that damn demon?!" he roared in anger._

"_I-I don't know! She is too tired to come out!" I said with tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Change before he comes in and thinks you did this! He has to know that is was Chiyoye that messed things up!" He said with concern._

"_I-I can't! She is overexerted her energy yesterday." I cried in terror._

_HE grabbed my arms and shook me angrily, "Come out here you bitch!" he roared in anger._

_I felt my body go numb as Chiyoye took over and my mind went blank._

Hisa frowned, "What was that?"

I shook my head and waved my hands in front of my chest, "Hehe, oh nothing, nothing, I'm just an airhead. Don't mind me!" I said with false happiness.

"_**His release has you on edge. Should I take over for now?**_"

"_N-no I just need you to help keep me calm._"

"_**That I can do**_."

"Kira, your ex-fiancé what was his name? Why are you afraid of him?" Zetsu asked.

"Not important and I-I…he is just scary." I said unable to look him in the eyes and lie at the same time.

He frowned, "Tobi and Himeko finished the list. They want you, Tomiko, Kura, and Usagi to go with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan to get the clothing." He said lowly before walking off.

"_**Well at least none of them will disobey orders and Itachi wouldn't kill anyone unless it came down to the safety of Konoha or Sasuke. I'm not so sure about Sasori and Deidara but I know that they will follow orders. And Konan will be there to help keep them in line**_."

"_This is true. Unfortunately Kura is going with us, I just hope we can keep her under control._" I replied.

"_**Kura will listen to you so there is nothing to worry about. Besides if she becomes too bothersome we can just bribe her with sweets**_."

Suddenly there was another knock at the door, "We're here!" Kura shouted excitedly as she slammed open the door without waiting for me to answer.

"Nice to know that I need to change my locks." I said with a frown.

"Mommy!" Kura said happily as she hugged me around the waist.

"Hi, Kura. You realize that you're supposed to wait for me to open the door right?" I replied.

"Oh yeah…I forgot! I just picked the lock!"

I frowned, "Awesome."

"Yeah! Tsukiko showed me how to!" she said with glee.

I sighed and shook my head, "Right…of course she did."

"Good morning un." Deidara said as he walked to the breakfast table.

"Hn." Itachi murmured as he shuffled into the room.

"Why is it always so loud here?" Pain asked in annoyance as he sat down.

"Haha well at least things aren't as dreary as back home." Kisame replied as he entered the room.

"Good morning everyone." Konan said respectfully as she sat down to eat.

"Morning." Sasori said flatly as he entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"You people make it impossible to sleep." Kakuzu complained as he entered the room.

"What the hell were you guys all waiting around the corner until a specific moment before walking in all at the same time?" I asked in confusion.

Deidara frowned, "No, I got up earlier but I got lost trying to find my way back here un."

Kisame shrugged, "I got up earlier too I just didn't feel like leaving the room because it was so quiet until recently."

The others nodded in agreement, "I got here earlier and had to listen to these idiots yap and yap about their stupid problems" Hidan said in annoyance.

"No one was even talking about their problems. **Dipshit.**" Chiyoye interjected.

Hidan growled, "Does that bitch have something to say?!"

"**Yeah you're a fucking dipsh-!** Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said, cutting off Chiyoye's rant.

Hidan frowned and got up from the table, "Whatever, that cereal stuff was alright by the way." He replied.

My eyes widened in panic as I rushed to make the cereal for the other members but found that they were already eating, "I'm sorry for my negligence!" I said apologetically with a bow.

"You were to provide us with food, not treat us like royalty, there was no negligence involved." Pain replied.

"Calm down Kira-chan! You worry too much!" Himeko said happily.

I frowned, "I-I guess you have a point."

Tomiko frowned, "Hey Kira, what are we doing today? Am I going to have to spend some money?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah you, Kura, Usagi and I are going to the mall to get the guys and Konan clothes. I figure at least one week's worth each. Maybe two." I replied.

Tomiko frowned, "I knew I should have stayed home today. Are any of them coming with us?"

I nodded, "Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Konan. And come on I'm sure it will only be a few hundred dollars."

"Try a few thousand. Buying ten people seven shirts, seven pants, seven pairs of underwear and seven bras in Konan's case, and one pair of shoes is going to cost at least $4,270." Tomiko said somberly before falling to the floor, "So...expensive...it burns." She murmured.

Kakuzu coughed loudly, "The hell?!"

I frowned, "Well it is better than you guys getting recognized. Besides those are the only clothes you have and you all stink just a little bit."

Tomiko frowned, "The…pain…it hurts."

Usagi stared at her with worry, "Tomiko? Are you okay? Tomiko…?"

"Leave her she's being fucking dramatic." Tsukiko said with a frown.

"You pay for it then! Oh wait you don't have the money!" Tomiko shouted angrily.

"No my fault you're old and have a good job and lots of money!"

Tomiko frowned, "Ugh, pest. Anyway, we should get going soon if we want to hit the mall before the rush. I suggest letting Konan borrow some of your clothes, as for the guys…do you have any of Tadashi's old clothes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I never had the heart to throw them out since they are his. I think they will be a bit big on Sasori and Deidara but I should have some of his smaller stuff in there."

Tomiko nodded, "Good, you go get the guys some clothes while I got find some for Konan." She said as she left with Konan.

"Wait! I-okay…" I responded as I motioned for the guys to follow.

"What if I don't want to go?" Sasori asked with a bored tone.

"Too bad, you have to." I replied flatly.

Deidara frowned, "Who is Tadashi?"

"An old friend. Not someone I really want to run into again or talk about." I replied as I opened the door that had gone untouched for more than two years.

The room itself was a good size. It had a full-sized bed with white sheets and a full length mirror along with a bedside table and a dresser just like any normal room. However, this room was far from being normal. This was the room of a demon man, someone who shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth but for some reason with be able to in less than a month.

I sighed and walked over to the closet and opened the door, "Let's see." I murmured as I sifted through his old clothes.

A lot of his clothing choices consisted of dress shirts and nice pants but I finally able to pick out a relatively casual short sleeve black shirt for Itachi to wear along with a pair of jeans. I nodded and threw them towards Itachi who caught them with ease.

"Those should fit you. You and Tadashi were around the same build." I replied as I closed the closet and switched to the dresser, "He kept all of his old clothes that didn't fit him in here. Something here is bound to fit you two." I said as I opened on of the drawers and began to sift through the clothes.

Thankfully most of the clothes in the dresser were from before he wanted to be a priest so most of it was casual. I pulled out a dark red t-shirt and a yellow and orange striped shirt before closing the drawer and opening the one with pants in it. I frowned as I pulled out a pair and held it in the air over Deidara's waist, but the cloak made it hard to tell if they would fit.

"U-um can you take off your cloak" I stammered.

Deidara frowned in confusion but he removed his cloak, "There you go un."

I nodded in reply and held the pants over his waist again, "I think these will fit, try them on." I said as I there them to him, "After I leave!" I added quickly.

"I'm not an idiot!" he shouted with a blush.

"I'm just making sure." I replied, "I have been through enough recently, seeing a guy I barely know half naked is not something I want to go through." I added as I tossed another pair of pants at Sasori.

I closed the drawer and handed Deidara the yellow and orange shirt before giving the dark red shirt to Sasori, "The bathrooms are just down the hall, there are two and then someone can change in here."

They nodded to me as I left the room, followed by Sasori and Deidara who went down the hall to the bathrooms to get dressed.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Smooth moves in there Kira**_!"

"_Oh shut up…I haven't really talked to any guy since Tadashi so I'm sorry if I am awkward._" I replied.

"_**I know, I know. It is just too easy to make fun of you**_." She replied.

I frowned, "_You are mean to me; you know that_?"

She smirked, "_**That is what you get for associating yourself with a demon.**_" She replied.

"_Oh hush_." I replied.

"Hey Kira, does this look alright un?" Deidara asked me as he walked up, tearing me from my conversation.

I looked at up, the shirt was a bit long but the pants seemed to fit waist wise, even if they were a bit long on him, "Pretty good Deidara-san. A bit too long but they will have to do."

"They fit." Itachi said, suddenly appearing from the other room.

"Oh! Perfect Itachi-san." I looked him up and down and the clothes did in fact fit him almost perfectly.

Sasori walked out of the bathroom wearing the long sleeve red shirt, which was a bit too long on him, and a pair of black jeans, which were also too long on him.

He frowned, "The pants make it hard to walk." He complained as he shook the pant leg out of the way.

I smiled and bent down to roll up the legs, "There, they seem to fit in the waist which is great. We will probably have to buy your pants in short." I replied.

I stood back up and lead them to the living room where Konan, Usagi, Tomiko and Kura were already waiting.

"Jeez what took you so long?!" Tomiko asked impatiently, "Were you having some fun?" she asked with a wink.

My face flushed, "SHUT UP!" I shouted in embarrassment.

Deidara frowned, "What the hell is wrong with her?!" he asked as his face flushed a slightly.

"Clearly she is an idiot, ignore her Deidara." Sasori responded

Tomiko frowned, "Eh, try to lighten a mood and you get called an idiot. Now you know why I never try."

"To be fair your joke wasn't funny." I replied.

"To me it was." She replied with a smirk, "Anyway we'd better go."

I nodded, "I'll drive." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"YAY! Sasori is gonna spend all day with me!" Kura cheered excitedly as we left the house.

"Oh my, I am going to have to buy more medical supplies if there are going to be so many people in this house. Oh but the mall is going to be so busy…what if someone recognizes their hair styles?"

I frowned, "I honestly didn't think about that. Deidara take out your hair, it is far too noticeable. Itachi is alright, his hair is pretty normal. And Sasori…well his hair is completely normal so he is fine. As for Konan, there isn't much we can do about the color of her hair." I replied.

Tomiko sighed and helped Deidara with his hair, "Well it is still pretty noticeable since it is so long but it will have to do for now. Unless you let me cut it!"

Usagi frowned, "N-no, there are plenty of guys with long hair here it should be okay."

Tomiko frowned, "Fine, it is cheaper if it short though, less to spend on shampoo." She replied as she exited the house.

I followed and unlocked the car, "Alright, here are the rules, no attacking people, no making any references to villages or kages, no talking to strangers, observe what we do and try not to do anything we don't, besides that just don't be stupid and you will be fine."

Tomiko frowned, "Oh and no catchphrases."

"Like what un?"

"That. Un. You can't say that, at least not in public." She replied.

Deidara frowned, "I'll try…but it is part of my speech pattern."

Usagi immediately froze, "What if someone recognizes him from that and they try to attack him! What will we do?! What if that attack starts a mob and then the whole mall gets upset and we barely make it out of there alive!? Then as we are about to leave the cops come and arrest us for disturbance of the peace?! I can't make it in prison!"

I frowned, "Usagi calm down. I'm sure we will be fine. If someone does recognize his speech they will just think he is acting like Deidara. I doubt anyone's first assumption is going to be that he is the real Deidara and if it is then they are probably insane." I replied.

She frowned, "I don't know…it just seems so risky!" she replied in fear.

I frowned, "True but I doubt anything bad will happen, if it does then we run."

"From the police?!"

"No! From the fans! If we ran from the cops we would be fugitives. We really do not need that kind of attention."

"Yeah, besides being a fugitive is expensive, I mean constantly being on the move like that costs money and lots of it." Tomiko replied as she climbed into the car, "Now come on and stop worrying so damn much." She said as she pulled Usagi into the car.

Usagi nodded sheepishly but I could tell she was still worried. Kura jumped into the back of the car excitedly and buckled her seatbelt. Deidara got in the car next and sat by Usagi and Tomiko. He was followed by Itachi, who sat next to Kura in the very back of the car, and Konan sat in the passenger's seat next to me. I buckled my seat belt and showed Konan how to do it while Tomiko instructed Deidara and Kura showed Itachi how to buckle his seat belt. Once everyone was strapped in I started the car and took off towards the mall.

After a few minutes of excruciating silence I was desperate for a conversation. My eyes were focused on the straight unchanging road as I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"What exactly is at this mall place?" Itachi asked suddenly.

I smiled, thankful for the break in silence, "Lots of stores. Ranging from simple clothing stores to electronic shops. They have food shops there too." I explained.

"Hm, interesting." He mused as silence fell back over the car.

"_It is so awkward! I want to say something but I have no idea what to say!_" I complained to Chiyoye.

"_**Ask them what they think of it here. Or ask them what they think of the others.**_" Chiyoye offered.

I frowned, it was worth a shot, anything was better than sitting here in silence. I took in a deep breath and tried to pull together all of my courage before I slowly exhaled.

"I'm bored!" Kura wined impatiently.

"Ugh, she had to come along?" Sasori asked in annoyance.

I frowned, "She really isn't that bad once you get to know her. She is a bit annoying at first, I will admit but once you are around her for a while she will calm down some." I replied.

He frowned, "The only thing that would make me even think about warming up to her would be a muzzle." He replied.

I furrowed my brows in anger, "Hey now be nice! She is a little hyperactive, I get the frustration, but insults aren't going to make her any less annoying."

He sighed, "You have a point, but they make me feel better."

I glared at him and shook my head, "Whatever, so what do guys think of the other members of our group?"

Itachi frowned, "You mean the other girls? Hisa is interesting, as is her sister Yumi, she is certainly hyper."

Deidara frowned in thought, "Hm, well none of you would make it in the Akatsuki, but other than that I have to say that I enjoy Hisa's quiet nature. Himeko reminds me too much of Tobi."

I laughed internally, "_**If they only knew.**_" Chiyoye said with a chuckle.

Tomiko stifled a laugh, "Y-yeah Himeko can be a bit much at times but it is nice to have so many energetic people around. It livens up the place. I mean if everyone was like Hisa, Chiyoye, and I, then it would be really dull."

"But there would be less violence." Usagi commented.

Kura frowned, "But then you guys wouldn't have any fun! You would sit around doing boring, unartistic things like reading!"

I fought the urge to laugh as I entered the parking lot and pulled into a parking space. Kura opened the trunk and hopped out through there while Itachi waited until Deidara and Usagi got out before pushing the seat forward and climbing out. Tomiko hopped out the other side of the car, followed by Konan and lastly me. I shut my door and locked the doors before ushering everyone inside, making sure to have Kura near me and not Sasori.

As we crossed the street I heard a random guy yell, "Nice hair freak!" as he drove by.

I frowned, I could only assume it was directed at Deidara, but who knows he could have been talking about my stark white hair. Whatever the case, I shrugged it off and followed as everyone entered the mall.

It was a fairly large mall, it had several big name clothing stores such as Hollister, Aeropostal, Hot Topic, Old Navy, Rue 21 and the like. It also had stores like Radio Shack and Game Stop along with Sears and Macys. The building itself was nice, the walls were made up of cream colored stone with a dark reddish band in the middle, there were several fountains that sprayed water from the top and let it trickle down to the lower levels of the fountain. The mall had potted plants here and there but most of them were fake.

I took a deep breath and turned to Tomiko for instruction, "We should head over to Old Navy they will have the best deals clothing wise." She said calmly as she began to head in the general direction of the store.

I could feel the eyes of several people staring at us and I resisted the urge to turn around, "_What do they want? Are they recognizable?_!" I worried to myself.

Itachi frowned as he walked closer to us, "They are staring at me." He stated bluntly.

I frowned, "_Could they recognize him? No, they would have said something by now. Come to think of it Itachi was quite the heart throb in the anime, I wonder if the same is true here. I mean I have to admit that he is pretty good looking. That could be the reasons for the stares._"

"Oh wow he is so hot~!" I heard a girl say quietly to her friends, who all giggled and nodded in agreement.

Itachi ignored the comment and continued walking as if nothing had happened. We passed by few stores before we came to Build a Bear.

"Fuck." I murmured as I reached out and yanked Kura from the entrance.

"But I want to make one!" she cried in protest.

"You can make one at home that will be twice the quality of the one you make there." I replied.

She frowned, "Yeah but I don't get to the heart ritual." She said with a pout.

I frowned, "Dear god… I will do it with you now can we please go Kura?"

She pouted, "No! I- WHAAAA!"

She was cut off when Sasori picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "We are going."

Her eyes lit up as he tossed her on his shoulder, "Sasori I-"

"You squeal and I will drop you." He said flatly as he carried her through the mall like a sack of potatoes.

Several people stared at him with an odd look before going about their business, murmuring to themselves about the odd couple in the mall. I sighed and shook my head, I knew that we were drawing attention to ourselves but having Kura throw a fit would have been worse so I had to thank Sasori for that.

Konan frowned slightly as she glanced at the giant fountain in the middle of the mall, "What are those things called and why are there so many of them in this place?"

I smiled slightly as I watched the light reflect off the water as it trickled down the shiny stone surface of the fountain, "They are called fountains. To be honest I'm not sure why there are so many but they pretty to look at so I have never really questioned it. Most likely for decoration."

Tomiko frowned, "A waste of money and resources is more like it." She murmured, "We're here." She stated bluntly as she stopped in front of the entrance to Old Navy.

Suddenly I felt a strong force push me to the side, "Whoa!" I yelled as I felt my legs slip out from under me and I fell to the ground with a loud smack.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Mister!" Kura yelled at the person who ran into me.

I frowned and looked up to see a large man with foreboding muscles and a glare to match, "What was that punk?!" he sneered as he glared at Kura, who even on Sasori's back was still shorter than the beast of a man.

"Uh- S-she didn't mean anything by it sir!" I said as I jumped to my feet.

He looked at me and smirked, "Ah what a well-trained bitch you are."

"Excuse me?!" I asked, anger slowly creeping into my voice.

"_**I'm gonna kill that bastard! Let me out! Let me kill him!**_" Chiyoye shouted.

"_No! You can't! You'll blow our secret_!" I replied hastily.

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" Kura yelled angrily.

The man turned back to her, "What are you going to do about it?"

"How about you keep walking?" Konan asked, more like demanded, as she glared at the man.

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Huh?!" he asked in anger.

Suddenly Tomiko took a step forward, "Look I am terribly sorry that this seems to have become so messed up."

He smiled lecherously at her, "Ahhhh. You are just my type of girl, tall, big chested, and obedient."

Tomiko smiled seductively, "Oh am I now? How's bout I tell you a little secret." She said gesturing him forward.

He smiled and leaned in towards her. She smirked and pulled him closer to her until their faces were inches away from each other.

"What the?" He began but Tomiko slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up and listen to me you prick." She said, her voice low and serious, "You insult my friends one more time and I will be forced to do some very un-lady like things. I usually don't condone violence, but in your case I might just have to kick your sorry, misogynistic ass all the way back to your mother's basement."

He glared at her angrily before backing away, "You little-" he began just as people began to stare in our direction.

Tomiko frowned and shook her head, "Now, now, we don't want to make a scene now do we?" she asked.

He the guy glared at her angrily before walking off in a huff, "What a bothersome asshole." Tomiko murmured as she walked into the store.

"_**Yeah! You'd better run; you ass! You should know better than to mess with my Kira!**_"

Konan frowned, "Is she always like this?"

"Hm? You mean so temperamental?" I replied.

Konan nodded slightly, and I frowned, "Not usually, only when she has to spend money."

"Deidara come here." Tomiko commanded.

"Hm? Why me u-…?" he started but stopped himself.

"I need help carrying stuff. You are going to hold stuff as I pick it out." She replied as she sifted through the racks.

He frowned, "Again,why me?"

Tomiko sighed, "Sasori has his hands full with Kura, Itachi would never agree to it and neither would Konan."

"What makes you think I would?!"

"This." She said as she handed him an arm full of clothes, "Hold these. They are for Sasori and you."

Deidara reluctantly obeyed as he followed her around the store, gaining a larger and larger pile of clothes as he went.

I smiled slightly at the silliness of it all, "_Who would have thought that I would be standing in a store with Akasuki members watching Tomiko use Deidara as her personal pack mule?_"

"_**Hahaha how sad but funny at the same time!**_" Chiyoye added.

"_I wonder what they are doing back home_?"

"_**I don't know, up to no good that is for sure.**_"

"_Oh come on Himeko is there. How much trouble would she let them cause_?"

Himeko's POV

"Bored!" Yumi said dully as she shot a Nerf foam bullet at the wall.

I frowned and pointed my Nerf gun at the ceiling, "_What can I do to keep the occupied_?" I wondered to myself.

"Bored!" I mused as I shot two bullets at the celling.

"What are you two doing?" Kisame asked.

I frowned, "Being bored."

Hisa sighed, "Leave them be, they will only complain more." She told Kisame as she walked into the room with a tray of snacks.

"What are we supposed to fucking do?" Hidan asked in boredom.

Tsukiko frowned, "Not a whole fucking lot you guys can do till Kira gets back with the clothes."

"NERF WAR!" Yumi shouted as she hopped up and quickly shot Hidan in the side of the face.

"What the fuck!?" he asked in anger.

"I got you! Where are your awesome ninja skills?!" Yumi laughed loudly.

Hisa had jumped up from her seat and had her hand resting on the knife in the waist band of her pants, ready to fight if necessary. I stood on edge and shot a look over to Tobi who was staring at Hidan.

"_What is he thinking? Will he have someone stop Hidan? I'd better make sure my team is safe and not rely on him_." I thought in worry.

"Yumi you idiot! Why would you do that!? Are you trying to get your-"

"YAY! Nerf guns!" I shouted happily as I jumped to my feet and shot Hisa in the arm, stopping her in the middle of her sentence.

Tobi jumped up as well, "Yay! A game! What kind of game is that Hime-chan?!" he asked excitedly while Pain glared at Hidan.

Hidan frowned, "She shot me with that Nerf thing!"

Yumi smirked, "Yeah but you're an awesome ninja so you should have dodged it!

Hisa frowned, "Be lucky it wasn't a battery powered one, those ones actually hurt."

Kisame smirked, "So what exactly is a Nerf gun war? It sounds exciting."

Tsukiko smiled wickedly as she pulled out her own Nerf gun from behind the couch she was sitting on, "It is where you run around and shoot people for fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Lady Patria approves!"

Hisa frowned and took the gun from her, "HEY!" Tsukiko cried in protest.

Hisa detached the ammo pack and emptied out the foam darts, "Explain." She said shortly.

"What the damn foam bullets? You put them in the gun and then you shoot it." Tsukiko replied angrily.

Hisa frowned and threw one on the floor, causing it to make a loud popping sound and for the top of the bullet to rip open. Smoke surrounded the bullet and a char mark appeared on the floor where the bullet had exploded.

Tsukiko smiled innocently, "Wow…how did that happen?"

Hisa frowned and placed different bullets inside the ammo chamber, "You filled those bullets with Pop-its. That's how it happened." Hisa replied in a serious tone.

I frowned, "You can't do that Tsukiko! The house could have gotten destroyed! Then Kira would be mad! A mad Kira is a scary Kira!" I said with false terror.

"_Though when Kira does get mad she is scary…almost scarier than Chiyoye._" I thought to myself.

"Get your own numb nuts!" Tsukiko shouted loudly, snapping me from my thoughts in the process.

Hidan frowned, "What the fuck did you call me?!" he roared in anger.

Hisa sighed in frustration, "Now children, let's share like good boys and girls, and no calling names it hurts people's feelings." She said condescendingly.

Hidan shot her a glare while Kisame stifled a laugh, "Nice Hidan, you just told off by the shrimp."

Hisa turned her glare to Kisame, "Call me that again and I will stab you in the face."

Kisame gave her a weird look, "You can't reach my face."

Hisa frowned, "Hm…true. I'll settle for stabbing your crotch." Hisa replied before pulling out her hidden knife with a twisted smile.

"Somehow I think you are more like Hidan than you are willing to admit." Kisame replied uneasily backing away from Hisa.

Hisa frowned, "Me? Like that homicidal maniac that justifies murder and torcher with religion? What a cruel thing to say."

Yumi laughed, "I think he meant how you get enjoyment from others pain."

Hisa smirked and chuckled darkly, "Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!" she quoted.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yumi yelled playfully as she ran away from Hisa who had armed herself with a Nerf gun.

I smirked, "_Hisa can be a dork when she wants to be._"

"Twenty-two I see you, Twenty-three you see me." Hisa said in her special code as she dove behind the couch with a smirk.

"Shit!" Tsukiko yelled in alarm as she ran behind another couch.

"YAY! The game has started!" I cheered as I retrieved the stash of Nerf guns from the twins room and gave one to each member except, Pain, who refused to play.

"Ten-four, win more!" Yumi replied cheerily as she ducked behind another couch and shot two darts Kisame's way.

"Ack!" he exclaimed in shock as he dodged, "You're going to have to do better than that." He said with a frown.

Suddenly Hisa jumped out from behind Kisame and shot him in the upper arm, "Got you." She said with a smile.

Hidan laughed, "You got fooled by a little brat. Nice Kisame."

Kakuzu frowned, "Idiot, she is going to kill you."

"Shut up Kaku- OW!" he yelled abruptly in pain as Hisa shot him repeatedly in the back of the head.

"That hell was that for?!"

"Being alive." Hisa replied before disappearing behind the couch.

"I can get you easily! You moron!" he shouted angrily as he hopped over the couch and got ready to shoot.

Hisa smirked as she appeared on the opposite side of the couch and shot him in the back, "Dead."

"How did you?!"

"Under the couch." She replied pointing to the area under the couch, which was just large enough for her to crawl under.

"Got you!" I yelled as I shot her in the back with glee.

Hisa spun around in shot, "Two one!" she shouted as she charged for a different couch and dove behind it.

Suddenly Yumi popped her head up and shot me square in the chest, "Target one!" she said with glee as she disappeared.

Kisame smiled as he snuck up behind Kakuzu and shot him in the back, "Hahaha! I was right this IS amusing!" he said.

Kakuzu turned around in anger and attempted to shoot Kisame only to receive more shots to the back, "Kisame is on Yumi's and my side." Hisa said, even though her body was not visible.

"Tobi and Zetsu are on my team! Kakuzu and Tsukiko too!" I said excitedly.

Yumi cheered, "Hidan is with us then! Yay!"

Hisa sighed, "Very well, he will be on our team. He must listen if he doesn't want to lose." She said as she appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"_How do they do that? Yumi and she are always disappearing without a trace! It is so fascinating._"

Tobi hugged me around the neck, "We are on the same team Hime-chan! We are gonna have fun!"

I smiled happily, "Yay!" I cheered.

"**What is the object of the game?** Are we just supposed to shoot the others?" Zetsu asked.

I nodded, "Yep, but once you get shot you "die" and you have to lay on the ground until the game is over and that is no fun so stay alive! You have to "kill" all of the other team's members before they kill you. Last team standing wins." I explained.

Hisa smirked, "And so it begins, good luck."

Tsukiko frowned and made puppy dog eyes at Hisa, "You'll let me win right mommy?"

"The weak are meat, the strong eat." She responded flatly as she walked to her team, "In other words, no." she added.

Kisame stared at her with a shocked expression before smiling and nodding in agreement with her statement.

Tsukiko frowned, "Damn, worth a try. Well at least now I can defeat you with no regret!" Tsukiko yelled with glee.

Yumi laughed, "Yeah right, Hisa and I taught you everything! Besides we are too awesome to be beat!"

Hisa simply nodded in agreement, "Aren't you two a little arrogant?" Kisame asked.

I frowned, "Nope, Yumi is the master at Nerf guns! And Hisa is a tactical genius! But I am still gonna win!" I announced proudly.

"_This won't be as fun or as easy without Kira and Chiyoye on my side but I will have to make do_."

"Ready?" Hisa asked.

I nodded, "Yep! Ready!"

"Go!" Yumi shouted happily as all of us scattered to find a hiding spot.

I dove behind the couch and pulled Tobi with me. I pointed Zetsu to the wall and Kakuzu to the recliner. Tsukiko dove behind a potted plant and waited patiently.

I poked my head over the couch and saw a snippet of Hidan's head sticking up over the couch.

"_Trap._"

"DIE!" Tsukiko shouted excitedly as she left the safety of the plant and shot at Hidan's head.

Suddenly a foam bullet came shooting from across the room and hit Tsukiko in the forehead, causing her to pause and fall over dramatically.

"Honestly I thought my sissy taught you better!" Yumi's voice chastised merrily.

Tsukiko didn't respond she simply laid there while I frowned, "Baka. That was obviously a trap. Honestly." I muttered quietly.

Tobi chuckled, "Come on you can do better than that Hime-chan!" Yumi taunted.

I frowned and nodded to Kakuzu, "Kisame is the target." I said as I poked my head over the couch slightly.

"He is hiding next to Hisa, **behind the chair over there.**" Zetsu's voice replied lowly.

Kakuzu nodded and cocked the gun back before unstitching his hand and moving it towards Kisame. Once he was close enough, he took aim and shot.

"AH! Kisame-san! That was close." Hisa remarked as her voice moved from one spot to another.

Suddenly she appeared next to Kakuzu, "Die please." She said as she held her gun to him.

He looked at her with wide eyes before pulling his arm back to shoot her. Hisa jumped back with a smirk and nodded to the couch. Suddenly Hidan jumped out from behind and shot Kakuzu before he could take aim at Hisa.

"Damn it." He cursed as he laid down on the floor reluctantly.

"HAHAHA Idiot!" Hidan mocked.

Hisa sighed and went back into hiding, "Hidan back to your position." She ordered.

"Fuck you! I did what I wanted." He said indignantly.

I smirked as I jumped up from behind the couch and shot Hidan in the arm, "Score!" I shouted as I hid.

Hidan frowned, "Damn!" he said as he fell to the floor.

"I told you to hide. Oh well I got my use out of you. You only would have gotten in the way." Hisa said.

"Fuck you." Hidan murmured.

"The dead don't talk dipshit!" Tsukiko yelled.

"Both of you silence!" Hisa yelled in anger.

Both promptly shut their mouths and pretended to be dead, but not without the occasional mouthed profanity at each other. I frowned as I looked at my two downed team members and turned to Tobi, who nodded. He crawled over to where Kakuzu was laying and used his body for cover. He nodded to me and I leaned over the couch to signal Zetsu.

He smirked, "**Kisame is still behind the couch but Hisa moved.** I can't find Yumi." He reported lowly.

Suddenly Kisame emerged from behind the couch and began walking towards Zetsu, "Hisa are you sure about this?"

"Hehehe, wouldn't have told you to do it if I wasn't sure." Hisa said as she suddenly tackled Kisame.

He kept his balance as she adjusted herself so she was holding on to his shoulders and the rest her body was hidden behind him.

"Here goes nothing." He announced with delight as he ran towards the wall where Zetsu was and shot.

Zetsu shot back and they ended up shooting each other. Just as Kisame was about to fall back Hisa jumped off and shot at Tobi from behind. He turned to look at her to shoot her when Yumi suddenly appeared next to him.

"Tobi look out!" I shouted as Yumi shot him in the back of the head.

"Aww! Tobi died!" he said sadly as he fell next to Kakuzu.

I frowned and turned to Yumi to shoot her. Yumi's eyes widened in shock as the bullet left my gun. Suddenly a white blur passed in front of Yumi, taking the bullet in the chest.

"Ack!" Hisa said as she stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"Sister! Oh no! I knew you well…I knew you well. I will miss you Sissy." Yumi said sadly.

"I love you Yumi…"Hisa trailed off as she 'died.'

"I love you too Sissy…" Yumi trailed off as she looked at me and stood up.

"So it is just us now." I said as I stood up.

Yumi nodded, "One bullet left."

"One opponent." I replied

"This is the end!" we shouted together as we shot each other.

We both fell to the floor dramatically as the guns flew out of our hands and hit the floor with a clank. I hit the floor and laid there for a moment before letting out one last twitch of life and dying.

"_I see, Yumi and I are evenly matched when it comes to this then. She and Hisa are much better at hiding though._" I mused to myself.

"You guys are so dramatic." Hisa said, a smirk evident in her voice.

I stood up cheerily, "I know but that was fun!"

Yumi jumped to her feet too, "Yeah! We have to play again when everyone is here!"

Kisame got to his feet, as did the others, and brushed himself off, "That was fun. Excellent plan Hisa, you really remind of Itachi in some ways but you're more fun." He said with a sharp toothed grin.

"_I know Hisa is melting right about now, but she would never show it._" I thought in amusement.

Hisa smirked, "Well it helps when you guys listen, Hidan! Honestly I was worried about being able to hang on to your back. You are not so bad yourself by the way." She replied.

Kisame smirked, "I should hope so; I am a shinobi after all."

Hidan frowned, "I listened to your damn plan!"

"If you would have listened you wouldn't have died."

Yumi smiled happily, "What should we do now?"

Zetsu frowned, "When will the others be back?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know! It will probably take a while! I say we play the new Naruto game we bought."

Tsukiko nodded enthusiastically, "Fuck yeah! I need to kick some virtual ass to make up for my complete fail at that round of Nerf war!"

"Moron." Hidan muttered.

"What was that ass wipe?" she growled.

"You heard me fuck head!"

"Fuck you!"

"I will sacrifice your ass bitch!" he replied.

"WHAT?!"

Hisa appeared behind him and smacked him on the head, "Lay a hand on her and I will kill you, fix you up and then kill your ass again." She threatened.

Hidan frowned, "Just try." He threatened.

Hisa smirked and got out a serrated knife, "See this knife? It has teeth so it doesn't just cut you it tears your flesh." She said with a sadistic grin.

Hidan smirked and grabbed his scythe, "Come at me bitch."

Hisa took a step forward when suddenly Kisame blocked her way, "As much as seeing you fuck Hidan up would be hilarious I don't wanna run the risk of him doing something stupid."

Hisa frowned, "Eh, you have a point." She responded as she put the knife away.

Yumi smiled, "Kisame loooves Hisa!" she shouted excitedly.

Hisa blushed and tapped her on the head, "Don't say such unnecessary things."

Kisame looked away and said nothing in reply, "So what is this game Hime-chan?" Tobi asked.

I smiled, "It is cool! I will show it to you guys! It is a video game based off you guys! It has all of the characters in it."

Pain frowned, "Even us?"

I nodded, "Yup! You guys are all in it! Except Zetsu." I said with a smile.

"Interesting I want to play this game. **Even if we're not in it**." Zetsu said with a slight smile.

I looked towards Pain who shrugged, "Might as well."

Yumi smiled as she stood on the coffee table, "Right! Here are the rules: One! You can only choose random. It is more fun that way! Two! No Deidara! He sucks too much because he is rigged! And Three! Have fun!"

Hisa pulled her down sternly but gently, "Don't stand on the table."

Yumi frowned, "Aww…okay…let's play!"

Tsukiko nodded in agreement, "Yeah!"

I frowned, "How do we decide who goes first?"

Hisa held out her fist, "Rock, paper, scissors."

Yumi nodded in agreement and held out her own fist, "Let's do it!"

I shrugged and held out my fist and the others followed suite, "Alright ready? Rock, paper, scissors, shoe!" I chanted as we showed the Akatsuki members how to play.

I held out paper which beat Tsukiko, Yumi held out scissors which was beaten by Hisa and then I beat Hisa with my paper. We reset the game and this time the Akatsuki members, except for Kakuzu who refused to play, joined in the game.

Tsukiko grinned as he placed her hand over Hidan's fist quickly, "Beat you Asshole."

Hidan shot her the bird as he sat back. Yumi smiled excitedly as she cut Zetsu's hand with her fingers, "Success!" she cheered.

I smiled as I placed my fist on Tobi's scissors, "I win Tobi-san!"

"Ah! You beat me Hime-chan!" he said dramatically.

Hisa smirked as she placed her small hand over Kisame's large fist, "I win."

"Even though my hand could eat yours." He replied with a smile. Hisa flipped him the bird before turning back to the game.

Pain looked at Tsukiko as she covered his fist with her hand, "I win. Fuck yeah!"

"I win Tsukiko!" Yumi cheered as she cut her hand.

"Damn."

"Sorry Yumi!" I said playfully as I smashed her scissor hand.

"Aw damn."

"I win, Himeko." Hisa said as she covered my fist.

Hisa frowned, "I was hoping to go later but I guess now is alright. The last Akatsuki member to lose was Pain so he goes against me right? I will try my best to teach you how to play." Hisa said as she turned on the TV and Xbox before placing the disc in the tray.

"Let's play." Pain said with a slight smile as he walked over and sat on the couch, taking the controller from Hisa when she handed it to him.

"Okay, hold Y to charge chakra, Y+Y+B equals a strong Ninjutsu attack. Y+B equals a regular Ninjutsu attack. Y+ A equals a chakra dash towards your opponent while flicking the joystick backwards while doing that will make you chakra dash away from your opponent. B is a regular attack, A is jump, X is to throw stuff and you use the joystick with any of those to make combos." Hisa explained, pointing out the buttons and showing her the moves on training mode as she did so.

Pain nodded, "Sounds simple enough."

"Oh and the triggers on the back are block and substitution. You have limited each so be careful how you use them." Hisa added last second before selecting random.

"Oh, I got Naruto-san." Pain said as he pressed random and it stopped on Naruto.

Hisa frowned as her cursor stopped on Guy, "Moron. Green beast of idiocy." She muttered as the round started.

Hisa ran around the field as Pain attempted to hit her before she unleashed her ultimate Jutsu on him.

"Hm…my health is pretty low now. You are good at this game." Pain commented as he landed a few hits on Hisa only to be hit with twice as much power.

After a few minutes Hisa quickly ended the battle with a final Ninjutsu and calmly rested the controller on the table, "I hate Guy." She said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Kisame nodded in agreement, "He is certainly annoying. He is strong though."

"Moronic. But powerful. He is a moronic powerhouse." Hisa replied.

Yumi laughed, "Yeah, but Guy makes me laugh!" she said happily hugging Hisa around the neck.

Hisa looked at her, "You're next. Right?"

I nodded, "Sure! I wanna go after Yumi-chan! Kisame! It's your turn!" I said happily.

Kisame nodded and took the controller from Pain, "Alright. So it me against the hyper shrimp."

Yumi laughed, "Yay! Hehehe! But I'm gonna win cause I'm awesome like that!" she said confidently.

"Don't be so sure." Kisame said with a grin.

They both pressed random and the cursors darted around the screen before landing on Sakura and the Second Hokage.

Yumi frowned, "Aww maan! Sakura sucks!"

"Heh-Heh, looks like I'm going to win then." Kisame said with a grin.

Yumi gripped the controller tightly as the fight started, "I wouldn't be so cocky!"

Halfway through the fight Yumi was at the disadvantage; she had half her heath left, her charka was low and she had used her last substitution. Kisame smirked as he unleashed his ultimate jutsu, the water flew forwards and hit Saukra just as Yumi jumped to avoid it.

"Ha! I won. This doesn't best a real fight but it is still pretty entertaining." Kisame said.

Yumi frowned, "Damn I lost! It isn't my fault! Sakura sucks!" she insisted.

Kisame laughed heartily, "If you say so. You really shouldn't make excuses for sucking."

Yumi stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh shut up! I outlasted you in the Nerf war!"

"We were on the same side! Not to mention you are half my size!"

"I still outlasted you. Hey! Didn't you just tell me not to make excuses!?"

Hisa smirked, "Hypocrite."

Kisame frowned, "Shrimp."

Hisa glared at Kisame before tackling him, "You wanna say that again asshole?! I'll kill you and make you into soup!"

Yumi fell over laughing as Hisa angrily pounded Kisame's back. Kisame merely laughed as he easily pulled her off of him and pined her to the ground with one arm.

"Hey! Get off!" she shouted as she tried in vain to push his arm off her chest.

Kisame laughed but didn't move, "No way, it is too much fun to watch you struggle."

Hisa suddenly stopped struggling and covered her face as her cheeks turned bright red, "P-Pervert!" she mumbled.

Kisame laughed, "You wish, you look hilarious all red faced like that."

Hisa frowned and kicked his leg, "Jerk."

Kisame rubbed his leg in mock pain, "Hahahaha! You are certainly full of fire. Being here might not be so bad!"

I smiled, "_It is nice to see Hisa so full of spirit she is always so sad…it could have to do with how we found her…she never talks about her past though, so it is hard to tell_."

Flashback:

_I frowned as Kira and I walked along the empty back streets of the small city we both called home. It was a pretty cloudy day and I could tell that it was going to rain but it didn't matter, even if I showed up wet, the fact that we were more than an hour late for curfew would matter more._

"_Kira I think we're lost." I said in despair as we passed the same pair of dented trash cans for the fourth time._

"_I know but I…I don't know how to get home from here!" she said as tears sprang to her eyes._

"_It's okay Kira, I know how to get to my house from here. My mom and dad can give you a ride home. Come on it is gonna rain soon!" I said as I pulled her into a side hug._

_We walked down the street for a couple minutes in silence before the sky began to darken and the sounds of thunder rumbled._

"_Oh no! It's gonna rain! I'm sorry Himeko! I shouldn't have led us down this way! I'm so sorry!" Kira cried as the rain began to fall._

_I frowned, "It's okay Kira, I'm not mad. It's just rain."_

_Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky followed by a loud bang of thunder and a small whimper of fear. I looked over to Kira but she seemed fine, she looked a bit shocked but she certainly wasn't scared. I turned my attention to a small cardboard structure that was set up like a small shelter in between two run down houses._

"_Shhh Yumi it is okay. Sissy is right here. We are gonna be okay." A small, scared voice said._

"_But it's raining and the thunder is scary! We are getting all wet! How are we going to eat? We never should have left." Another voice, Yumi, responded in fear._

"_No! We needed to leave they were cruel. Besides we are better by ourselves. We have each other that is all that matters Yumi!" the other voice responded._

_I pulled Kira into the alley between the two buildings and ducked under the leaking cardboard, "Do you guys need help?" Kira asked in worry._

_Inside the box there were two small girls around our age. One of them was pale with pale blonde, almost white, hair and light green eyes. The other was slightly tanner and had black hair with purple eyes. _

_The one with blonde hair turned around quickly and grabbed a broken broom stick, "What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" she asked in anger as she pointed the broken stick at Kira._

"_Wha! I-I'm Kira! This is Himeko! We heard you crying and we just thought you needed help!" Kira said in a rush._

_The girl frowned, "Did you bring anyone with you?"_

_I shook my head, "No, we are by ourselves."_

"_Lies! You are here to lure us back to that awful place! We aren't going back! Forget it!" she shouted angrily._

"_We're not lying! I swear!" I shouted earnestly. _

_Suddenly the other girl grabbed her arm, "Sissy, they are by themselves. Look." She said as she pointed to the empty space behind us._

_The girl with blonde hair frowned, "Hisa."_

"_What?" I asked in confusion._

"_My name. It's Hisa. This is my twin sister Yumi." She clarified._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you. Why are you out here in the rain?" Kira asked._

_Hisa frowned and turned towards Yumi, "Doesn't matter. We aren't going back. Why are you in the rain?"_

_Kira frowned, "I got us lost."_

_Yumi frowned, "Where are you going? We know the city like the back of our hand! We could help you!" she said, her eye lighting up a bit._

_Hisa frowned, "Yumi! They are strangers! Why should we help them?"_

_Yumi frowned, "They are nice. Besides, we can't just sit here in the rain."_

_Hisa sighed and looked away, "I see your point. Alright we will help."_

_Kira smiled, "Oh really it isn't necessary." She said._

_Hisa shook her head, "You are going to wander around her for ages unless we help you. Besides, you are in a bad part of town. You should really get out of here." _

_Yumi nodded, "Otherwise the bad people will get you!" _

_I frowned, "Okay. Lead the way."_

_Hisa nodded and grabbed Yumi's hand before leading us back to the street, "Were are you headed?"_

"_Edinbrook subdivision." Kira replied sheepishly._

"_Ah, rich people country." Hisa replied sourly._

"_I-I'm sorry…where are you from?"_

_Hisa frowned, "We were from Chiltsburgh but we left."_

_I frowned and furrowed my brows, "The orphanage?"_

_Yumi nodded sadly, "Yeah but we left cause they were big butt munches!" _

_Hisa nodded in agreement, "Exactly."_

"_What happened to your parents? I'm not trying to pry, you don't have to tell me" Kira asked_

_Hisa frowned, "They died when Yumi and I were little." _

"_We have lived at Chiltsburgh for as long as I can remember so it is not sad. We can't remember anything about our parents." Yumi added._

"_They died in a car accident. We survived but we lost all of our memories." Hisa clarified._

_As we talked a shady man walked around the corner of a building, "Hisa and Yumi?" the man said as he rounded a corner and saw the twins._

_Hisa stiffened, "Go away!" she shouted in anger._

"_You have to come back to the house Hisa. Your sister too."_

_Hisa shook her head, "No way!"_

"_Now!" the man shouted as he grabbed Yumi._

"_LET HER GO!" Hisa shouted in anger as she charged at the man and bit his hand._

"_AH!" He shouted in pain as he pulled Hisa off of him and threw her to the side, "Now stop that and let's go!"_

_I frowned and took a step forward, "What are you doing? Leave them alone."_

_The man turned to me and laughed, "Stay out of this kid."_

"_Leave them alone!" I stated again._

_The man frowned, "Stay out of it!" the man repeated._

"_My parents are friends with the police chief. I could have him here in ten minutes. I would tell him that you are kidnapping these two girls." I stated angrily._

_He smirked, "These girls ran away from home! I have every right to take them back."_

_Suddenly a trash can lid flew out of nowhere and hit the man in the head, "Yumi ten four!" Hisa's voice shouted from wherever she was hiding._

_Yumi smirked and pulled herself free from the dazed man and an into the shadows, "Understood Sis." She replied once she was hidden._

_After a moment of silence several random bits of trash began to fly from the alley hit the already dazed man. He frowned and swatted at the trash as the girls threw it at him._

"_Cut it out!" He shouted as he backed away from the alley._

"_Ten and two Yumi." Hisa said sternly._

"_Roger!" Yumi replied as two trash can lids flew out from the shadows and hit the man in the gut._

"_Ack! Goddamnit! This isn't worth the grief!" He shouted in anger as he left._

_Once he was gone Hisa and Yumi emerged from the shadows, "Sorry about that."_

"_HAHA! Did you see that he ran off like a little girl!?" Yumi laughed._

"_Who was that?" Kira asked shyly._

"_That was just a guy from our old orphanage. He worked there." Hisa replied._

"_Oh."_

_A steady silence fell over the group for a while before I spoke up, desperate for noise, "How old are you two?"_

_Hisa blinked in surprise at the question, "Ten."_

"_What about you?!" Yumi asked happily._

"_I'm twelve and Kira is eleven."_

_Hisa frowned, "I thought you were older than that."_

_I smiled, "I don't get that a lot." _

_Kira smiled, "That's cause you always act all hyper."_

_I shrugged, "It is an act. I don't like being serious around strangers. I can get a better feel for them if they think I'm an idiot."_

_Kira frowned, "I know that, but why are you acting normal around them?" she said as she gestured to the twins._

"_We are here." Hisa said as she stopped in front of the sign to our subdivision._

"_Aww! I wanted to talk longer!" Yumi said sadly._

_I frowned, "I have a proposition for you two."_

_Hisa frowned, "Like what?"_

"_I have a plan to make the world a better place for Kira and me. I think you two would make a good addition to my team."_

_Yumi smiled, "You mean like friends?!"_

_I nodded, "Something like that."_

_Hisa frowned, "What is your plan?"_

"_To end grief and suffering." I replied._

"_To rid the world of bullies is our goal!" Kira added._

_Hisa smiled somberly, "Why would you want us?"_

"_You have talents that could be useful to me. That and I like you."_

_Yumi smiled, "I wanna help Himeko!"_

_Hisa sighed, "Very well we will help you. But how are you going to keep in contact with us? It's not like we have a phone."_

_I smiled, "You will live with me." _

_Hisa looked at me in shock before frowning, "How are we sure we can trust you?"_

"_You aren't. But I hate liars and I sure as hell wouldn't lie about my goal in life."_

_Hisa nodded, "Okay then. We will join your team."_

_I smiled, "YAY! Hisa and Yumi are part of Himeko's team!" I shouted cheerily._

_Hisa smiled slightly while Yumi bust out laughing, "YAY!" she shouted in happiness as she pulled Hisa along._

After that Hisa and Yumi lived with me until they turned eighteen and got an apartment of their own. They still were extremely close to Kira and me but they never did revel to us why the orphanage was so awful. I could only imagine the awful things that happened to them in the past so it was nice to see them so happy.

"AH! Let me go you pervert pedophile!" Hisa screeched as Kisame trapped her in a headlock.

"Twin attack!" Yumi cheered as she jumped on Kisame's back.

"Hey! No fair! There are two of you!" Kisame stated as Hisa wiggled free of his grasp and jumped on his back, knocking him to the floor.

"Dog pile!" Tsukiko cheered as she jumped on top of Hisa.

"Ahh! Help!" Kisame shouted as he reached for Kakuzu.

Kakuzu scoffed, "You can get up yourself."

Hidan laughed, "HAHAHA! Moron!"

Hisa glared at Hidan, "Says the guys who got a knife to the face."

Hidan glared at her and sat on top of the pile, "Take that bitch!"

"Ack! Lungs dying…." Yumi murmured dramatically.

"Get off fat ass!" Hisa shouted angrily.

"Like hell I will!"

"Tobi wants to play too!" Tobi shouted happily as he jumped on top of Hidan.

"Ow…..it hurts…" Hisa murmured as she tried to pull herself free of the pile.

Kisame frowned, "How do you think I feel?!"

"Not as bad as me? I am half your size and I'm female." Hisa grumbled.

"So what!? I'm still on the bottom!"

Yumi frowned, "My boobs hurt! Let me up already!" she shouted in pain.

Kisame frowned, "That was too much information Yumi."

"But they do!" she whined.

"Come on Tobi, fun's over. Yumi is hurt!" I said as I pulled him off.

"Oh right! Tobi will save Yumi!" he said cheerfully as he pulled Hidan off.

"Put me the fuck down!" He shouted angrily.

Tsukiko jumped off of Hisa who simply rolled off Yumi, "Oww…you guys are all fat." She mumbled in pain.

Yumi sprang to her feet with a smile, "Ahhhhh….sweet relief!" she shouted happily.

Kisame sat up slowly, "Ow…that hurt." He grumbled.

Hisa frowned and leaned against his back, "You can say that again, I think I lost all feeling in my chest."

Kisame and Hisa paused for a moment before laughing like maniacs, "But that was so much fun!" Hisa said, gasping for air.

"Hahahaha I know! That was almost more fun than a battle! I'm surprised!"

Hisa smiled, "Well, we know how to have fun in this dimension too."

"That's rare." Kisame said suddenly as he looked back at Hisa.

Hisa nodded, "I know what you mean; people here can be so dull."

"No, I mean you smiled. I haven't seen you do that very often." Kisame said with a smile.

Hisa blinked in surprise, "I-I uh." Hisa stammered uneasily as her face flushed.

Kisame laughed, "I got ya! I love the look on your face when you get all flustered like that!"

Hisa frowned, "Pervert Pedophile." She murmured as she punched him in the arm.

Kisame rubbed his arm in mock pain, "Hahaha! You are too much fun to mess with."

Yumi frowned, "I want my smexy weasel to come back!"

Kisame gave her a weird look, "Who?"

"My smexy weasel! I miss him!" Yumi said with a pout.

"She means Itachi." Hisa clarified, "They should be back soon it's been like two hours."

"AWW Okay." Yumi pouted before laying on her back.

Kakuzu frowned, "What do we do now?"

I frowned, "I don't know I don't feel like playing the game anymore. Hmmm…OH! I know! We could play Truth or Dare! It is funny!"

"How do you play that Hime-chan?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"You sit in a circle and one person starts; they ask someone truth or dare and the other person has to choose. If they choose truth they have to answer any question truthfully. If they choose dare they have to do whatever the person tells them to." Tsukiko explained.

Tobi jumped up and down enthusiastically, "Tobi wants to play!"

"YAY! Let's play then!" I said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that chapter! <strong>

**Here is the question for this chapter!**

**Who is your favorite Konoha ninja? :) **

**As for my answer to last weeks question I would have to say that my favorite OC is either Hisa or Himeko. My favorite Akatsuki member is Kisame with out a doubt! I love my Kisame! :3**

**By the way did anyone notice the Magic School Bus Reference? I love that show! **


	12. Chapter 12: Chicken Shit or Dare

**Hello my loyal readers! I'm sooo sorry about not updating. Someone, Mika, continuously forgot to remind me to update. Any who, excuses aside, here is the next chapter Truth or Dare! :)**

**As always I do not own Naruto or any of the OC that are not Kira, Hisa, Tomiko, or Chiyoye. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

**_Kakuzu frowned, "What do we do now?"_**

**_I frowned, "I don't know I don't feel like playing the game anymore. Hmmm…OH! I know! We could play Truth or Dare! It is funny!"_**

**_"How do you play that Hime-chan?" Tobi asked excitedly._**

**_"You sit in a circle and one person starts; they ask someone truth or dare and the other person has to choose. If they choose truth they have to answer any question truthfully. If they choose dare they have to do whatever the person tells them to." Tsukiko explained._**

**_Tobi jumped up and down enthusiastically, "Tobi wants to play!"_**

**_"YAY! Let's play then!" I said happily._**

* * *

><p>We all formed a circle and sat down. Hisa was sitting in between Yumi and Kisame while Tsukiko was sitting next to Yumi and me. On the other side of me was Tobi who sat next to Zetsu and me. On the other side of Zetsu sat Pain and next to him was Hidan then Kakuzu who sat next to Kisame.<p>

"I want to start!" I said cheerily, "Hmm, Yumi! Truth or Dare?!"

Yumi smiled, "Dare of course!"

I smiled, "Right! I dare you to…hung Deidara and declare your undying love for him when he gets home!"

Yumi frowned, "Damn it! You Bitch!"

I laughed, "You have to do it!"

"Darn!" She muttered, "Alright I will! My turn!"

"I choose Tobi!" Yumi said happily.

"Tobi chooses dare!" he said, equally as happy.

"I dare you too….let Himeko sit on your lap for the rest of the game."

Tobi nodded and practically forced me on to his lap, "Yay! Tobi's turn!"

I laughed, "Who do you choose Tobi-kun?"

"_This feels so weird…I wonder how he feels. He doesn't seem to be mad._" I wondered as I sat in Tobi's lap.

"I choose Zetsu-san!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Zetsu frowned, "**Truth**, Dare!"

"**No idiot, Tobi will only make us do something stupid!** But it will be fun! Besides Tobi is a good boy! He won't make us do anything bad. **Ugh fine**." They argued before finally agreeing to dare.

"Hmm…I dare you to lick the floor!"

Zetsu frowned, "Okay." He said unsurely as he bent down and quickly licked the floor.

"Ewww…**That was gross**. It tasted like cleaner." Zetsu said with a frown, "**Our turn.** I choose Tsukiko."

Tsukiko smirked, "Dare of course! I'm not scared!"

Zetsu smiled wickedly, "I dare you to say something nice to Hidan."

Tsukiko gasped, "WHAT?! I-fucking damn it! Fine." She said dejectedly.

Hidan smirked, "Come on, let's hear it bitch!"

Tsukiko frowned, "Hidan is pretty badass when he isn't being a moron."

Hidan smiled, "Haha! Damn straight! Wait! I'm not a moron!" he growled.

Tsukiko laughed, "Yes you are!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Hidan growled in anger.

"You can't bastard! Anyway it's my turn! I choose Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu frowned, "Fine. Truth."

Tsukiko frowned, "Aw how boring! Chicken!"

"No, I'm just not stupidly going to allow someone to make me make a fool of myself." He replied.

"Fine, whatever. Umm…Do you like it here so far?" Tsukiko asked.

Kakuzu shook his head, "Not really. You people are too loud and demanding."

Tsukiko frowned, "And you're a stingy asshole. Your turn." Tsukiko replied.

"HAHAHA! She told you Kakuzu! You idiot! Haha!" Hidan laughed.

"I choose the moron." Kakuzu said.

Hidan frowned, "Shut up bastard!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hidan barked angrily.

"I dare you to be Tsukiko's slave for one whole day." Kakuzu replied, a smirk evident in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Hidan shouted in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bow down to me for you are now my bitch!" Tsukiko commanded.

"No way bitch!" he shouted at her angrily.

"You have to Hidan you picked dare and that was your dare." Hisa said with a smirk.

"Oh dear Jashin." Hidan grumbled as he bowed to Tsukiko.

"This rocks!" Tsukiko said happily.

Hidan frowned, "Fuck you Kakuzu. My turn." He grumbled.

"You should be so angry all the time it shortens your life."

"I choose Pain." Hidan said angrily.

Pain frowned, "Truth."

Hidan frowned, "Fucking boring. Are you and Konan fucking?"

Pain shook his head, "No."

Hidan frowned, "Damn I thought I was right."

Pain pointed to Hisa, "I choose Hisa."

Hisa nodded, "Right. I choose truth." Hisa replied.

"Is Yumi really related to you?" He asked bluntly.

Hisa furrowed her brows, "Well yeah, we may not look it but we are twins. We are about as related as you can get."

Pain frowned, "It doesn't show. You look and act completely different."

Hisa shrugged, "Fraternal twins and well of course we act different we are different people after all. Anyway, my turn. I choose Kisame."

Kisame smirked, "Dare."

Hisa smirked in return, "Hehehe, I dare you to let Tsukiko make you a snack and then eat whatever she brings you."

Kisame laugh, "It that the best you got! I'll do it."

Hisa smiled wickedly, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Tsukiko jumped to her feet and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly the kitchen was filled with the sounds of crashing jars, cursing, and chainsaws revving.

"Ooooo sounds delicious." Hisa said with wicked delight.

"Finished!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she brought out a plate with a sandwich on it.

When she handed it to Kisame he looked as though he might pass out. The bread was soaked in jelly and some sort of green liquid. Inside the sandwich I could see two pickles sticking out as well as a peanut butter covered banana.

"It this eatable?" Kisame asked in worry.

"Completely!" Tsukiko announced proudly.

Hisa smiled with wicked delight, "Are you going to eat your snack?"

Kisame gulped and tried a bite of the snack of death, "Oh my god…" he said as he quickly swallowed it.

"Yummy?" Hisa asked with a delighted smiled.

He glared at her before smirking, "Very, want a bite?"

Hisa laughed, "Uh no you keep that deliciousness to yourself."

Tsukiko frowned, "You don't wanna try my food mommy?"

"It's not that! It is just that…that is Kisame's."

"I can make you one!" Tsukiko said happily.

Hisa's eyes widened, "No! I mean… I will just try Kisame's." Hisa took a deep breath before taking a small bite of the sandwich.

Her eyes widened in shock as her hands shot up to her mouth and she forced down the food, "Oh…wow…that was uh…something." Hisa said with watery eyes.

Kisame laughed, "Your face is hilarious!"

"Shut up and eat the rest of it."

Kisame frowned, "Joy." He said as he forced down the rest of the horrid snack, "That was…less than enjoyable."

Tsukiko frowned, "Was it gross?" her eyes got misty as Kisame stared at her uncomfortably.

"Uh well I um…don't like peanut butter…yeah that's it. Other than that it was fine."

Tsukiko snapped her fingers, "Damn I knew the peanut butter was too much."

"Yeah that's what is was." Hidan said sarcastically.

"What are you implying?!" Tsukiko asked with a glare.

"That you can't fucking cook!"

"Oh go lick a toilet!" she shouted.

Hidan frowned, "Do I seriously have to lick a fucking crapper or was that an expression?"

Tsukiko smiled wickedly, "Welll."

"No." Hisa said sternly.

"Damn. Why not?!"

"Because it's unsanitary!" Hisa replied.

"It's not like he can die!" Tsukiko shot back.

"True but he can get sick and if vomits your cleaning it up."

Tsukiko frowned, "Fine."

Kisame smirked, "My turn. Hisa I choose you."

Hisa smirked, "Alright, dare."

Kisame smiled, revealing his gleaming sharp teeth, "Alright, I dare you to identify some I choose based solely on touch. You will wear a blindfold of course."

Hisa frowned, "Okay, sure, why not?"

Yumi hopped to her feet and grabbed a scarf, tying it around Hisa's eyes tightly, "Can you see?"

Hisa shook her head, "Nope."

Kisame smiled as he motioned Hidan over and had him stand in front of Hisa, "Alright he or she is in front of you."

Hisa stood up and reached out and touched Hidan's stomach. She frowned and felt upwards until she got to his chest. She scratched her head in confusion as she reached up on h and patted his head. She frowned and lowered herself back to her heels.

She felt around his chest again, "This is impossible. Well it is obviously a guy."

Suddenly the front door opened, "Um what is going on?" Kira asked in confusion as she entered the room.

"Truth or dare!" I answered happily as Hisa sighed in frustration.

Suddenly she pulled her fist back and nailed Hidan in the stomach as hard as she could, "MOTHER FUCKER! What the hell was that for you fucking bitch!?" Hidan shouted in anger.

"Ah! Hello Hidan." Hisa said as she pulled the blindfold off.

Kisame burst out laughing, "Ingenious!" he said as he laughed heartily.

"We're back un." Deidara said as he entered the room.

Suddenly Yumi sprang to her feet, "Oh Deidara I love you so much I was not myself while you were away. I don't know how I will continue on living without you by my side!" she said dramatically as she hugged him tightly.

"What the hell un!? I thought you like Itachi!" He said as he stared at her in shock.

"I did but his lack of emotion has driven me into the arms of another!" she responded.

"Uh…okay but um I uh..help?" he stammered in confusion.

"Please don't push me away! I love you Deidara!" she shouted desperately.

I looked over at Hisa who was trying her best to keep a straight face, "Yumi, since when did you like Deidara?!" Kira asked in confusion.

"I told you! When Itachi didn't react to my hug I realized that Deidara was the only man for me!"

Usagi stared at her in disbelief, "I-I um..okay Yumi…umm I'm not sure how to respond. I thought you hated Deidara."

"That was before I realized how much I loved him! My hatred was just a guise for my true feelings of love!" she said.

Tomiko frowned, "Who are you and what have you done with Yumi?" she asked in confusion.

Itachi frowned, "Nice acting." He said flatly.

Yumi froze for a moment before busting out laughing, "You suckers all feel for it! That was awesome! Of course my smexy weasel would never believe that I would fall in love with someone else!" She shouted as she tackle hugged Itachi.

"Hn." He replied as he stared at her.

Deidara frowned in confusion, "What was all that about un?!"

Tomiko smacked her forehead, "Truth or dare. Someone must have dared her to do that to you and she just decided to take it a step further because that it just Yumi's personality."

Kira frowned, "Himeko! I know that it was you!"

I gasped dramatically, "How could you blame me?! I'm innocent!"

She frowned, "It's written all over your face. **You are a horrid liar**." Chiyoye replied.

I laughed, "I'm sorry Kira! I couldn't resist! It was funny! Himeko is sorry!" I replied with a smile.

Kira shook her head, "I go out for a few hours and the house is in chaos!" She said with a sigh.

Kura skipped into the room with Sasori, "That was fun!"

"Depends on how you define fun." Sasori grumbled.

Kira shuttered, "That was the worst experience I think I have ever had walking through the mall."

I frowned, "Were they bad Kira? Pain should punish them!"

Kira frowned, "No they were fine. Kura on the other hand."

"I wanted the teddy bear!" she said with a pout.

Kira growled, "I SAID NO!" she shouted as she tore at her hair, "Good lord I'm going to kill someone."

I laughed, "Calm down Kira! It's okay! What happened anyway?"

Kira frowned, "Where do I start?!"

Tomiko frowned, "How bout where Deidara tried to blow up at clerk at Old Navy?"

Kira sighed, "Yeah. That is a good start." She said as she glared at Deidara.

Kira's POV

**_2 hours ago:_**

"Is that everything?" Deidara asked as he followed Tomiko with piles of clothes.

Tomiko nodded, "Yup! Everything but shoes and underwear, but we have to go somewhere else for those."

Deidara sighed in relief, "Does that mean I can put these down un?"

"Deidara!" I scolded as we entered the line.

"Sorry, sorry u- ack! This is hard." He complained.

Sasori frowned, "Can I put her down yet?"

Kura hugged Sasori around the neck, "No."

"I wasn't asking you." He replied.

I frowned, "If you think she won't run."

Sasori placed her on the ground gently, "If you run I will never talk to you again."

Kura nodded and hugged Sasori's arm, "I would never leave your side."

Sasori sighed, "I wish you would."

"Next in line." The cashier said kindly.

We walked up to her register and Deidara placed the clothes on the counter, "Finally un."

"Ack!" I gasped as Deidara covered his mouth.

The cashier paused for a moment, "Are you one of those cosplayers?" she asked as she rang up the clothes.

"Uh, sort of he isn't in his costume but he has a habit of staying in character even if he isn't at conventions." I answered quickly.

"I see. I don't know why you would choose Deidara. The Akatsuki are alright but Deidara is the worst. He is always blowing up poor Tobi." She said as she rung up the last shirt and moved on to the pants.

He glared at her, "Maybe Tobi isn't the only one that deserves my art work un!" he shouted angrily.

"Deid- I mean Dave! Don't say that to her! It is inappropriate!" I scolded.

He frowned, "She deserves it un! She insulted me!"

"No. She insulted Deidara. Who doesn't really exist!" I said, emphasizing the word exist.

Deidara frowned, "You are lucky un."

The cashier looked at him as if he were crazy, "Um okay…w-well that will be $3,500. May I ask what you need all these clothes for?"

"Um my friend recently...um moved out of his ex's house and she is holding his clothes hostage so we decided to buy him some more." I replied.

"Wow, he sure needs a lot of clothes."

"Um…well I needed to buy some clothes for my brothers too." I replied as Tomiko paid and we quickly left.

"That was close…" I said with a sigh.

"Too close! We should just leave now." Usagi said in fear.

"No can do we still need to get underwear and shoes. Not to mention Konan need bras and you need medical supplies." I replied.

"B-but…Y-you're right." Usagi agreed reluctantly.

I sighed as we walked into the shoe store, "Deidara, not more threatening cashiers."

He frowned, "Whatever un."

I sighed, "Never mind. I don't even care anymore. It isn't worth it. If I'm lucky I'll be hit by a truck and forget all of this."

"I'm pretty sure that would kill you." Tomiko said as she sorted through the different pairs of shoes.

"That would be a relief at this point." I mumbled.

Sasori smirked, "Annoyed?"

I frowned, "How'd you guess?"

"Lucky guess." He replied sarcastically.

I sighed, "I'm not annoyed, just stressed. Is that the same thing?"

"_**I think so.**_" Chiyoye replied.

"_Oh well. I don't care enough for it to matter_." I sighed in reply.

Suddenly Kura gasped in amazement, "Look! A teddy bear! I want it! It is so huge!" She shouted as she hugged a huge stuffed bear that was sitting in the corner of the store.

"Kura, we are not getting that thing, it wouldn't fit in the car. Besides you have plenty of toys."

People in the store stared at her in confusion before turning back to their business, "But he's cute and huge!" she said as she hugged it tighter.

"Kura…" I trailed off.

"I want it!" she said determined.

"I said no." I said firmly.

"Well I said yes!" she said with a frown.

I sighed, "_Chiyoye please keep me in check._"

"_**Will do. Let loose**_." She responded.

I frowned and glared at Kura in anger, "Kura we are not getting the bear now either you come with us now or I will pick you up and take you of the store. And I will tell everyone how old you really are. Not to mention that I will tell Sasori so much of your dirty laundry that he won't want to stand next to you, let alone talk to you ever again." I said lowly.

Kura whimpered slightly, "S-sorry." She said as she released the bear and hid behind Sasori.

Sasori looked at me in shock, "I thought Chiyoye was the enforcer."

"She is, normally. But she can't come out right now. Besides I can be scary went I want to be. Kura knows that." I said, my cheery tone returning.

Sasori chuckled slightly, "Well I can see that."

Tomiko walked over with Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Usagi, "Hey Sasori what size do you wear?"

"What is wrong with Kura?" Itachi asked, pointing to the cowering figure.

"Kira got mad at her." Sasori explained.

Usagi's eyes went wide, "Oh wow! That is rare. What happened?"

"She kept asking about the bear in the back. It wasn't anything major, Sasori is exaggerating." I replied.

"Okay, well what size do you wear?" Tomiko asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I wear a size 6." He replied.

Tomiko nodded, "Thought so. The others didn't know what your size was."

I frowned, "Are we done?"

Tomiko nodded, "Yeah, I got each person one pair of shoes."

She walked up to the cashier and paid for the shoes before coming back to us, "$280 later." She said with a sad frown.

Kura frowned and hugged the bear once more, "Are you sure?"

"Sasori, grab her please."

"Will do." He replied as he forcefully picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

We exited the store and walked over to Victoria Secrets, "Um…should the guys really go in there?" I asked.

Tomiko frowned, "Probably not. I will go with Konan and Usagi, you take the guys and Kura to the bookstore."

I nodded, "Sounds good, meet up with you soon."

"_**Are we sure about leaving her alone**_?"

"_She will be alright. Konan won't hurt her._"

"_**If you're sure."**_

"_Well you can never be one hundred percent but I'm pretty sure._" I replied as we walking into the book store.

Kura hopped off Sasori and pulled his hand, "Read me a story please Sasori?!" she asked excitedly.

Sasori frowned, "I'd rather call what Deidara makes art."

Deidara frowned, "It is art un!"

"Real art is eternal."

"Art is instantaneous! It is an explosion un!" Deidara replied angrily.

"_I think I can die happy now! I heard an actual art argument between Sasori and Deidara!_"

"_**You are such a fan girl**_. _**I wonder if the others will find the fanfiction you wrote about them.**_" Chiyoye said.

"_I hope not! I would be so embarrassed!_" I thought worryingly.

"_**I doubt Himeko would let them read it.**_"

"So you're not going to read me a story?" Kura asked innocently.

"Of course I will," he replied sarcastically, "right after I rip my vocal chords out."

Kura frowned, "Why not?!"

"Because I'm not your babysitter. Read yourself a story." He said angrily.

Itachi picked up a volume of Naruto and showed it to me, "Is this the comic that we are in?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but you can't read it." I responded.

"Why not un?" Deidara asked.

"Because you'll burst into flames and die." I replied.

Sasori frowned, "Oh that makes sense." He replied sarcastically.

"I don't know what will happen if you read it but I doubt it can be good! I mean what if it causes some sort of dimensional rift and the world explodes!?"

Deidara frowned, "That makes even less sense than the spontaneous combustion."

"Oh shut up! I'm not sure how this whole alternate dimension thing works but I don't think you guys should read about yourselves just in case it make something bad happen."

"Like spontaneous combustion?" Sasori joked.

"Shut up firewood." I replied.

Tomiko smiled as she came up to us, "Hello everyone, I see we are getting along."

I smiled, "Swimmingly."

"Yeah, just talking about spontaneous combustion and dimensional rifts that cause planetary destruction." Sasori replied.

I frowned and flipped him off, "Jerk."

He smirked, "I am so offended." He replied sarcastically.

"Now children." Tomiko scolded condescendingly.

Usagi frowned, "Where are we going n-next?"

Tomiko shrugged, "All we need are underwear for the guys and medical supplies so I say Target because Walmart is evil, even if it is cheaper."

Deidara frowned, "As long as I can drop off these clothes bags I am happy. They are getting kind of heavy un."

Tomiko nodded, "We have to drive to get to Target so let's go."

Kura smiled, "Yay! Sasori can sit by me this time!"

"Joy." He said as we walked out of the mall.

After we left we stopped by Target so Tomiko and Usagi could quickly run in and get underwear and medical supplies.

"So what exactly do you do? Like what is your occupation?" Sasori asked me.

I turned to faced him, "I was a student, but now I am going to join a special police division that deals with criminals." I replied.

"A student? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. But here we are in school a lot longer and we have several different types of school."

"So you don't have ninja academies here, I'm assuming." Konan asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. We have lots of other schools though. But they don't teach us how to fight they teach us things like reading, writing, math, and science and lots of others things."

Sasori frowned, "I see."

"Yeah this world is a lot different than yours." I replied.

Deidara frowned, "It's a lot less artistic, there is too much stone on the roads and walkways."

I smiled, "Yeah it's a concrete jungle. Or at least that is what most people call it. I never understood the term. People here act pretty boring. I imagine jungles are much more interesting." I replied.

Kura nodded, "But it is cool to look at the paintings that people make on the sides of the buildings!"

"It is called graffiti and it is illegal Kura, don't you get any ideas. The neighbors weren't pleased when you painted their fence last month." I corrected.

Kura frowned, "It was pretty! They just didn't understand my art!"

"Maybe, but I think the fact that you had your dolls shoot paint balls at them didn't help the situation." I replied.

"They yelled at me!" she defended.

I sighed, "Yes, but you were trespassing on and vandalizing their property." I replied.

Kura laughed, "But it was fun!"

I shook my head in dismay, "Right, well at least they listened to reason."

"I thought you threatened to burn the fence if they called the cops?" Kura replied in a confused tone.

I frowned, "Uhhhh….no that was Chiyoye." I replied with a small blush.

Sasori smirked, "I thought she didn't come out in public."

"My neighbors know about her…sort of. They just think I'm crazy. She never full comes out but she does talk through me occasionally. **I should have burned their damn fence just for the hell of it. They pissed me off. **They had a reason to be mad, Kura vandalized their property! **Yeah but their faces were annoying. That and they kept referring to you as the crazy women on the block.** True…suddenly burning their fence sounds like a good idea…if it wouldn't send us to prison."

Deidara laughed, "You know I always thought talking to yourself was crazy. Now I know that I'm completely right un."

"Shut up. I'm only crazy, sarcastic bitch 99% of the time." I said with a frown.

Sasori gave me a confused look, "I'm almost scared to ask what you are the other percent of the time."

"A priestess from another dimension." I replied.

Sasori chuckled, "Well that makes sense." He said sarcastically.

I shrugged, "I figure nothing makes sense anymore so I can be whatever I want. Besides I'm crazy remember?"

Kura laughed, "Then I'm Sasori's girlfriend!"

"Not a chance." He replied gruffly.

"Awwww…..wife then?!" she asked excitedly.

He looked at her with disbelief and scooted away, "No chance in hell. I would rather destroy one of my own puppets." He replied.

"Hahaha! Aww come on Sasori you can't hear the wedding bells?" I asked with a laugh.

He frowned, "Shut up."

"Hahaha! Here comes the bride! Here comes the bride! Ready to tackle and love her Sasori!" I sang jovially.

"You're not getting any younger sempai! Come on you could spend the rest of your life with a clingy fan girl un." Deidara added jovially.

Kura pouted, "I will have him one day!"

Sasori frowned, "Riiiight…well maybe when ninja pigs fly." He replied sarcastically.

Kura balled her fists determinedly, "I must teach a pig how to fly and be a ninja!"

"Um Kura I'm pretty sure that is impossible." I said.

"Nothing is impossible if Sasori's love is my motive!" Kura replied happily.

Deidara frowned, "Is she sane un?"

I shrugged, "Probably not. I don't think any of us are…with the exception of Usagi. Then again I'm pretty sure she has some sort of anxiety issue."

Deidara frowned, "Usagi does seem to be quite high-strung un. Is she always like that?" He asked.

I tittered my hand back and forth, "Sort of… I think most of it has to do with the fact that you guys are here. Normally she is calmer, but she is always skittish." I replied.

Suddenly the car doors opened and Tomiko poked her head in, "You know you should have locked the doors. What if a killer came and tried to kill you guys?"

"I think we would be okay, we have four S-ranked criminals in the car. I'm pretty sure they could handle one average criminal." I replied.

Usagi climbed into the car, clutching a large bag of medical supplies, "You guys really should be more careful! What if they opened the driver's seat and got to you before the Akatsuki could react! Then you would be dead!"

I frowned, "Pretty sure that wouldn't happen…and if it did Chiyoye would come out and kill him before he could kill me." I replied.

"How would she manage that, you don't look like you could fight anyone." Sasori replied.

Chiyoye took over for a minute and smirked, "**I have my ways. Besides, I think you underestimate our strength. I am pretty tough, and when it comes down to it I think I could easily kill someone for Kira.**" She replied before fading away and letting me take back over.

Deidara frowned, "You know, Chiyoye kind of scares me un."

I laughed, "She should. Last time someone tried to fight me they were on the floor in less than a minute. I had to take back over to stop her from choking the guy to death."

Itachi looked at me, "Why was he attacking you?"

"Hm? Oh ehehehe…I have a bad sense of direction and I got lost in a bad part of town. The guy wanted my wallet and some other not so PG-13 things." I replied.

Itachi frowned, "Hn. This place seems dangerous for regular villagers."

I nodded, "Yeah, if you go into the bad parts of town it can be. But I have Chiyoye so it isn't so bad."

Tomiko shrugged, "As long as you know how to talk to them they will leave you alone. I mean, they never bother me."

Usagi frowned, "T-That's because you are a loan shark."

Tomiko smirked, "That is true."

I shook my head in dismay, "I wonder to myself why I associate with you people." I said as I pulled into the driveway of my house

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Updating! :3 Okay. the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to post...as long as Mika reminds me.<br>**

**Question and answer time!**

_**Did anyone notice that there is no chapter 3? If you went to check back to see if there was a chapter 3 and then answered yes then you lie!**_

**Answer to last weeks question:**

**Mika: Naruto Uzumaki! and if not Naruto then Minato!**

**Kikiyo: I prefer Kiba, but that is just because he is the only Konoha ninja that I love, besides Itachi but he doesn't count. Though the second Hokage is pretty cool.**

**On a totally unrelated note I went to the midnight release of Pokemon X and Y at my local Gamestop and let me tell you, the game is AWESOME! If you doubted buying the game you should totally buy it! It rocks! **


	13. Chapter 14: Three's are Evil

**Soooo...I'm not dead...**

**I'M SORRY! :'( I was really busy with college life! Honest...that and well reviews are nice to look at...but I didn't get any for the last few chapters...and no I'm not one of those people who doesn't update if they don't get reviews!**

**Anyway back to business! I will be double updating tonight because I feel bad about not updating in forever! Sooooo enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Present time:<p>

"Wow Kira! It sounds like you had fun!" Himeko said happily.

"Yeah fun…at least it could have been worse." I replied.

"Can someone please detach her before I'm forced to kill her?" Sasori asked angrily as he pointed to Kura who was hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Alright that is enough Kura. Let go now." I said as I attempted to pull her off.

"Never!" she said as she held him tighter.

"Just pull her off!" Sasori demanded.

"Harder than it looks!" I said as I struggled to pull her free, "Kura let go already!"

She frowned, "Fine." She replied as she let go, causing us to go flying backwards.

"Ow…my head." I grumbled as I sat up.

"Are you alright? **She seems fine to me**." Zetsu asked.

I frowned, "Other than the fact that the world is spinning I think I'm okay."

"Well I'm glad the world is spinning, we would never see night if it didn't." Tomiko replied sarcastically.

I glared at her, "You know what I mean." I said as I shakily got to my feet.

"Ow…that idea went better in my head." Kura said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, everything sounds better in your head…I wonder if you have that little voice that tells you what not to do." I replied with a sigh.

Yumi flopped down on the couch with a sigh, "Bored."

Hisa sat next to her, "Agreed."

Tsukiko sat on top of Hisa, blocking her from view, "Me too!"

Hidan flopped down on top of all three of them, "Fuck it's boring here!"

"What the hell do I look like fat ass, a chair?!" Tsukiko shouted as she tried to push him on to the floor.

"Cut it out!" Hidan growled as he got comfortable.

"You know, I'm beginning to think I'm just a chair." Hisa grumbled as she attempted to wriggle free but with no success.

"AHH! Hidan is violating my private space!" Yumi shouted as she rolled out from under him and ran towards Itachi.

"Hidan what are you doing?" Itachi asked as Yumi hugged his arm.

"I love to annoy these bitches so I figured I might as well sit on their useless asses." He replied as he grabbed the arm of the couch to avoid being pushed off.

"Get off!" Hisa shouted as she pushed on Tsukiko's back.

"Hahaha! Make me bitch!" Hidan laughed with glee.

"Tsukiko remember what I taught you about guys?" Hisa said.

Tsukiko nodded, "Yup! They are all evil pervs trying to get into my pants."

"The other thing." Hisa replied.

"Ohhh, that! Gottcha!" she replied with a smirk as she drove her knee into Hidan's crotch.

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled in pain as he rolled on to the floor.

"HA! Victory bitch!" Tsukiko said triumphantly as she placed her foot on Hidan, "You are a bad servant!"

Hidan groaned, "Fuck you bitch." He managed to say as he rolled over in pain.

Hisa sighed with relief, "I can breathe."

Tomiko frowned, "Well, today has been fun but I spent too much money. I think I'm gonna head home and have myself a good cry. Unless you wanted something from me."

Himeko smiled, "We are still playing Truth or Dare! It is Hisa's turn! You, Kira, Usagi, Kura, Itachi, Deidara, and Konan still need to play."

"Alright, one round but then Usagi, Kura and I are out." Tomiko replied as she sat next to Kakuzu on the floor.

I went to sit next to Himeko when I was suddenly pulled over by Zetsu, "Himeko has to sit on Tobi's lap for the rest of the game, **so you might as well sit over here**. **Unless you really want to sit by Yumi's craziness.**" Zetsu said.

I frowned, "Um, okay." I said as I sat in between Zetsu and Tobi.

Next to Zetsu sat Pain and Konan. Next to Konan was Usagi who was sitting as closely as possible to Tomiko. On the other side of Tomiko sat Hidan who was sitting next to Kakuzu. Next to Kakuzu sat Kisame, then it was Hisa and Yumi. Yumi had forced Itachi to sit next to her and after Itachi was Tsukiko who sat next to Sasori and Kura. On the other side of Kura was Tobi who currently had Himeko sitting in his lap.

Suddenly Yumi hopped up, "I have to go get a pillow to sit on the ground is too firkin hard." She said as she ran out of the room.

Hisa took a deep breath and turned to Itachi, "Alright Itachi, truth or dare?"

Itachi frowned, "I'm assuming truth means I have to answer any question you ask truthfully so I pick dare." He replied.

Hisa nodded, "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Yumi when she comes back in the room."

Itachi smirked, "Really?"

Hisa laughed, "What? It is like her biggest dream. It would totally make her day. I try to be a good sister."

Itachi shook his head, "Interesting."

"Aww! What did I miss?! What is with all the laughing?" Yumi asked as she entered the room.

Itachi got up and slowly walked over to her, giving her a soft peck on the cheek, "Welcome back."

Yumi froze for a moment, unable to even speak. Her face flushed a deep shade of red as she began tremble with excitement and disbelief.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed as she tackled Itachi to the ground, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" She said excitedly as she hugged him tightly.

"Hisa…help." Itachi said as he tried to free himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hisa gasped in between laughing fits.

"Hisa." Itachi said impatiently.

"S-sorry sorry! I'm sorry Yumi, it was just a dare!"

Yumi stopped hugging Itachi and tackled Hisa, "You DO love me!"

"Eh, I try." Hisa said while trying to control her laugher while Yumi hugged the life out of her.

Itachi stood up and brushed himself off before sitting back down by Yumi, "I will choose Yumi." He said.

Yumi smiled, "I will choose truth to make things easier." Yumi said.

"Why do you like me so much?" he asked.

Yumi frowned in thought, "Hm…well I-I don't know I can't explain it well. Hmm yeah that is my answer. I can't explain it, I just do." she said with a serious tone.

Itachi blinked in surprise at her serious tone and nodded, "I see. Interesting."

Yumi smiled, "Let's see…I choose Usagi!" she said, her energetic nature returning.

Usagi shuttered, "I-I ch-choose truth." She stammered.

Yumi smiled wickedly, "hehehehe" she laughed darkly.

"Be gentle, Usagi is fragile. She might just pass out if you ask her anything too crazy." Hisa reminded Yumi sternly.

"Right, right. I know. Usagi who is your favorite Akatsuki character?" Yumi asked enthusiastically.

"B-but Yumi! You know the answer to that question!" Usagi said with a blush.

"True, but you still have to answer it!" Yumi said in singsong tone.

Usagi gulped, "U-uh..I-I l-like D-Deidara." She stammered uneasily as her face flushed bright red.

Deidara smiled, "Hehe at least someone appreciates me and my art un!"

Sasori frowned, "If you really call that art."

Deidara growled in reply, "It is art un!"

"Usagi's turn!" I said before their argument got more heated and my house suffered.

Usagi gulped, "I-I choose T-Tomiko."

Tomiko smirked, "Truth."

Usagi thought for a moment before speaking, "H-how old are you?" she asked sheepishly.

Tomiko frowned, "You know I thought we agreed to never bring up my age."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't think of any other question."

"Fine, fine. If my age were American dollars and you converted it into Japanese yen it would be equal to 3,886.61yen." Tomiko replied slyly.

Tsukiko frowned, "Bitch you have to answer truthfully!" she yelled angrily.

Tomiko smirked, "I did. If you were to convert 3,886.61 yen into American dollars it would equal my age."

"Tell me your age!" Tsukiko demanded.

"I just fucking did!" Tomiko replied.

Kakuzu smirked, "If you do the math, she did tell you an age that I would say could be hers but she does look young."

Tomiko smiled, "See? Kakuzu figured it out because he isn't an idiot. And thank you for the compliment. I try to keep myself looking fresh and young."

Tsukiko laughed, "HAHAHA! Yeah right you look like an old bat!"

Tomiko frowned and got up before walking over to her. She lifted her leg before swiftly kicking her in the side of the head and placing her foot on her face.

"Get off me!" Tsukiko grumbled as she tried to move her foot.

"Apologize." Tomiko replied.

"Hidan make her get off me!" Tsukiko ordered.

Hidan laughed loudly, "Hahahaha! Alright give me a minute this is too funny to end so soon!"

"Now slave!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm going Bitch!" Hidan shouted angrily as he got up and grabbed Tomiko around the waist.

Tomiko smirked, "If you wanted some alone time Hidan you could have just asked." She purred.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Oh please bitch I'm just doing Tsukiko's biding."

Tomiko giggled, "Well I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to be whipped so soon in a relationship Hidan. But I guess that is what happens to idiots in love."

Hidan threw her towards Kakuzu angrily, "Shut the fuck up! It was a dare!"

Tomiko was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks as she landed in front of Kakuzu's lap, "I know, I just couldn't resist fucking with you!"

Kakuzu shook his head, "As funny as this is, I think you should tone it down some or Hidan might just kill you in your sleep."

"Good luck to him if he can find his way to my house and even if he did I'm pretty sure I could take the pansy." Tomiko replied as she reclaimed her spot in between Usagi and Hidan.

Hidan glared at her, "It would be so easy to choke your ass out or chop your fucking head off."

Tomiko frowned, "True…and to that I say fuck a duck moron."

Hidan growled angrily before tackling her, "I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Tomiko laughed, "Just try asshole." She taunted.

Hidan growled angrily as he pulled out his scythe and positioned it so it would cut her neck. As he lifted it to swing down Kakuzu grabbed his arm, Tomiko took the opportunity to kick Hidan in the face and roll out from under him. She frowned and stood up before brushing herself off and sitting back down.

"Thanks for the help Kakuzu." She said calmly.

I frowned, "Can you please stop antagonizing the serial killers?!" I asked.

Tomiko sighed, "Fine, fine. I was just having some fun. I'll chill out now. Besides, seeing Hidan angry is only amusing for so long."

I shook my head in dismay, "What did I do in life to deserve such a headache?"

"_**You became friends with a whole bunch of misfits.**_" Chiyoye responded.

Hisa shrugged, "You were born? And you made friends with all of us. That was your first mistake."

Yumi frowned, "But if she wasn't our friend then no one would know each other! And that would be too sad!"

Hisa nodded in agreement, "True, she is the reason we are all here together. Well that and Himeko's craziness."

Himeko puffed her chest out in pride, "Yep! I'm just that awesome! We have lots of fun now! Before we had no fun. Tomiko your turn!" she shouted excitedly.

Tomiko nodded, "Right. Well I choose you, Pikachu, aka Deidara." She said with a smile.

Deidara frowned, "Pikachu?"

Tomiko waved her hand in front of her face, "Don't worry about it; just go."

"I choose dare un."

Tomiko smirked, "I dare you to let me do your hair, and keep it that way until the game is over."

Deidara frowned, "As long as you don't cut it un."

Tomiko jumped up in excitement and ran over to Deidara, "Alright turn around."

Deidara reluctantly complied and turned so Tomiko could reach his long yellow locks. She took a brush out of her purse and began to bush his hair with the upmost precision and care. After she was done she took the hair tie out of her own hair and placed it in her mouth before beginning to braid his hair.

"What are you doing un?"

"Stop moving." Tomiko commanded, her words slightly muffled by the hair tie.

She cracked her neck and continued braiding his long hair until it formed one long braid that went down to the middle of his shoulders. She nodded in satisfaction and secured the braid with the hair tie before grabbing a hair clip out of her purse and clipping his hair up similar to Hawkeye's hair on Fullmetal alchemist. Once she was done she pat Deidara on the shoulder and backed away to admire her work.

"I'm impressed with myself. I think it looks super cute." Tomiko said happily as she scooted back to her spot.

Deidara frowned, "What on earth did you do to my hair un?" he asked in shock as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! You have to cosplay as a boy Hawkeye and I will be a girl Mustang and we will be awesome!"

Deidara frowned, "Um, I have no idea who that is un. But I'm not dressing up like a girl." He replied as he frowned in dismay at the state of his hair.

"HAHAHAHA! Your hair suits you Deidara!" Hidan laughed loudly.

"Oh shut up un!" he yelled in anger.

"Make me you girly asshole!" he shouted angrily.

"I will show you my art un!"

"**Girls Girls! Come on your both pretty ugly**, can we get through one round without a fight?!"` Chiyoye and I scolded as the guys stared at us in anger and disbelief.

"What did you say skinny bitch?!" Hidan said angrily.

Zetsu frowned, "Alright, that's enough Hidan. **You're bothering me**."

Hidan grumbled angrily but complied with Zetsu's order as Deidara sat down angrily, "My turn right?" Deidara asked.

I nodded, "Yup! You just have to pick someone."

He smirked, "I pick you Kira."

"Wh-what? Me? Um okay. I'm kinda scared to pick dare…but I will anyway." I replied.

Deidara smiled, "Alright then, you have to do it not Chiyoye. I dare you to hug your favorite Akatsuki member."

"Wjadjf xi e" I babbled incoherently.

"HAHAHA! What was that un?" Deidara asked while laughing loudly.

My face flushed as I glared at him, "Alright fine I'll do it." I said determinedly.

"_**You sure about this Kira? What if he gets upset?**_"

I frowned, "_I don't think he will._ _If he does then I will hide behind Tobi._"

"_**Good plan**_."

I took a deep breath, "I will do it be everyone except for Deidara needs to close their eyes. I don't want to be stared at like a human experiment. It is unnerving." I replied as I stood up.

"Chicken shit bitch." Hidan grumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Religious nutbar." I replied as I turned to Zetsu who had both his eyes closed.

I looked at everyone and they all had their eyes closed. With the exception of Deidara and perhaps Tobi, I really couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. I took one last deep breath for courage before I hugged Zetsu quickly before sitting back down in one clumsy movement.

"Done, you guys can look now." I said sheepishly as I tried to cover my quickly forming blush.

Zetsu looked at me in confusion and leaned over to me, "You did hug me right? I wasn't just imagining that?"

I froze as my blush deepened, "Y-Yes…I'm sorry. It was a dare I had to."

"**I'm not mad stupid. Surprised but not mad.** Yeah it is cool to hear I have a fan!" Zetsu replied.

I smiled shyly, "Y-yeah…"

"What about Chiyoye?"

"_**You tell him and I will kill you.**_"

"_You are so dramatic_."

"She said she would kill me if I said anything. I prefer to stay alive so I think I'll stay quiet." I replied apologetically.

"Yo! Love birds! Care to join us?" Tsukiko shouted in annoyance.

Hisa frowned and walked over to Tsukiko, whacking her in the back of the head once she could reach her, "No saying unnecessary things." She scolded as she sat back down.

I frowned, "Okay, Um…I choose Kura."

Kura's eyes light up, "YAY! Dare Dare! I pick dare!"

I blinked in shock, "Okay, calm down! You'll hurt yourself."

Kura bounced up and down excitedly as I thought of a dare, "Okay, I dare you to treat Sasori as if he is hot lava." I replied.

Kura gasped, "You mean?!"

I nodded sternly, "No physical contact whatsoever for the next twenty-four hours."

She frowned, "Oh mommy why are you so cruel!?" She asked dramatically.

"Because I'm pretty sure Sasori wants to make you into a puppet." I replied.

Sasori nodded in agreement, "Yes. I really do. Twenty four hours without you clinging to me sounds like heaven."

Kura frowned, "Well if that is what Sasori wants then I will oblige." She replied, sounding slightly more mature than normal, "But later I will love him lots!" she added, her childish demeanor returning.

Sasori sighed heavily and shook his head, "Your turn Kura."

She nodded, "I choose you Sasori! Truth or dare?!"

"I choose truth." He replied with a bored tone.

Kura frowned, "Alright…what is your opinion on my art?"

"Your art?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah! I had a bunch of it in my room."

He looked shock for a brief second before frowning, "If you mean the paintings then they were good. A bit childish but good."

She smiled happily, "I'm glad! I worked really hard! Oh! Did you see my Sasori puppet?" she asked inquisitively.

"You made a puppet?" He asked in surprise.

"Well it ended up being more of a plushy but I really tried to make one, I just couldn't get the measurements right. The wood was being mean to me." She replied with a pout.

Sasori chuckled slightly, "I see. Maybe I can look at it and fix it up for you." He offered.

Kura's eye lit up, "Really?!"

He shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do and working on puppets is calming." He replied.

Kura smiled so wide I thought her face might split in half, "Oh thank you Sasori! I promise I won't hug you without permission anymore!"

He smiled ever so slightly, "Alright then. Sounds like a deal then." He said with a nod.

Kura smiled happily, "YAY! Oh! It is my turn now! I choose Mommy Chiyoye!"

Chiyoye took over while I watched in standby, "**I really wish you wouldn't call me that Kira is your mom, not me.**"

"You're both my mommy!" she replied.

"**Please don't say that it sounds like were married.** I'm pretty sure you can't marry yourself Chiyoye. **Whatever, I pick dare because truth is lame.**"

Kura smiled, "I dare you tooooo….kiss Zetsu."

"**The hell you guys?!** Why are you pick on us?!" Chiyoye and I shouted, blushing like crazy.

"**I really don't like this game…**" Chiyoye grumbled.

Kura smiled, "You have to do it! Hehehehehe!" she snickered.

Chiyoye glared at her, "Which one?" She asked Zetsu.

He looked at her confused, "Which one? What are you talking about? **She means cheek you idiot. Or at least I hope so. Not into girls kissing me randomly on the lips.**"

Chiyoye frowned, "**Of course I meant cheek assmunch. Now which cheek?**"

"Don't care, **just do it already.**" White Zetsu said in an uncaring tone while Black Zetsu replied impatiently.

Chiyoye sighed and kissed the side of Black Zetsu's face quickly, "**There. Done**."

Black Zetsu smirked, "**I thought I was an assmunch**."

"**You are. I am hoping the kiss makes you less of an assmunch.**" Chiyoye countered.

"**I see, why not just admit you like me?**" he replied with a smirk.

"**Because you're an assmunch and I don't**."

"**Oh really? If I am such an assmuch why did you let Kira sit by me?**"

Chiyoye frowned, "**Cause she sat by you of her own accord, I can't make her do anything.** **I'm her second soul not her keeper.**" She replied.

"**Whatever you say oh mighty Chiyoye.**" He replied sarcastically.

"**Damn straight. Anyway, my turn. I choose you Black Zetsu.**"

"**I choose truth.**"

"**Chicken shit.**"

"**Shut the hell up and ask the damn question.**"

Chiyoye snickered, "**I see I got under your skin. Okay I have a riddle for you, tell me if you can answer it. Okay if a waffle can be a pancake than can a pancake be a waffle?**"

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "**What in the hell are you talking about?**"

She laughed, "**Did I confuse you?**"

He frowned, "**No. The question threw me off. I can answer it.**"

"**Well then what is the answer?**"

"**Yes, waffles and pancakes are made of the same things so of course a pancake can be a waffle.**"

"**Wrong!**" Chiyoye replied with a smile.

"**What? Then what on earth is the answer?**"

"**Don't think about it so hard.**" She replied with a smile.

"**You aren't going to tell me the answer are you?**"

She shook her head, "**No you have to figure it out. And you can't just say yes or no. you have to give the reason.**" She replied.

"**This is stupid.** I think it is hilarious. **You would.**" He replied.

"**But if it is stupid then why does it bother you so much?**" Chiyoye replied with a smirk.

"**I never said it was bothering me.**"

Chiyoye laughed, "**Yeah but the look on your face says that it is.**"

"**You know I could ****easily ****eat you . **No we can't she didn't do anything but make you look stupid. **That is crime enough**." Black Zetsu argued with White Zetsu.

Chiyoye smirked, "**Tell you what, if you can't figure it out by the end of the week then I will give you a hint. If you still can't get it by the end of the month then I will tell you the answer.**" She replied.

Black Zetsu glared at her, "**Why don't I just threaten it out of you.**"

"**You could, but that would take away the pleasure of figuring it out yourself.**"

He frowned, "**Fine.** This will be fun."

Chiyoye smirked, "**We have a deal then?**"

He nodded, "**Now then, it that everyone? **I think so. I counted everyone and it seems like everyone went."

"**Good cause I'm tired, of this game anyway.**" Chiyoye replied as I took our body back over.

"What should we play next?!" Himeko said, jumping out of Tobi's lap.

"Tobi's legs are sore!"

Himeko frowned, "Hey! I'm not heavy!"

"No! Hime-chan is light but Tobi is sore from sitting!" Tobi said as he hopped to his feet.

I stretched my legs out, "More games, Himeko?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Ice breakers!"

I frowned, "Okay ice breakers aren't so bad. **I fucking hate ice breakers.**" Chiyoye said angrily.

"_You could stand to be more positive._"

"_**Whatever. I hate ice breakers.**_"

Kura smiled, "What ice breakers will we play?!"

Himeko frowned, "I don't know...Yumi what do you think?"

Hidan frowned, "What the fuck are ice breakers?"

Tsukiko frowned, "They are games that help people get to know each other better."

Kakuzu frowned, "And if we refuse to play?"

"You'll be forced to leave the room and you guys won't learn anything new about us." Tomiko replied.

"True, but you wouldn't learn anything about us either." He countered.

Hisa smirked, "Not a big loss. You guys are part of a manga series after all." Hisa replied.

Kisame smiled, "Crafty. Well I am going to join in. I want to learn more about you girls if I'm going to be stuck here for god knows how long."

Yumi pulled Itachi to his feet happily, "Are you going to play too Itachi?"

He shrugged, "Might as well learn what I can while I am here. Besides you all interest me."

Yumi grinned, "Because we are so awesome!" she said happily.

Tsukiko jumped to her feet, "Hidan I say that you have to play and you are my bitch so you have to listen to me!"

Hidan cursed lowly to himself and shuffled over to Tsukiko, slapping her on the back of the head as he walked by. Tsukiko frowned and angrily kicked him in the butt. He turned around angrily and went to punch her. She ducked just in the nick of time and punched him in the gut. He dubbed over in pain before gabbing her hair and pulling her up. She angrily clawed at his arm as she kicked him repeatedly in the shin. Hisa sighed in frustration before walking over to Hidan and Tsukiko, taking each one by the ear and pulling them apart.

"Break it up." She ordered, squeezing their ears as hard as she could.

"OW! Fuck bitch let go!" Hidan roared as he smacked her hand.

"OWWW! Mom! Let go!" Tsukiko screamed in pain as she tried to pull away.

Hisa sighed and let go of their ears, "Stop fighting or I'll do it again." She said sternly as she walked back over to Kisame who was trying his best to contain his laughter.

Deidara, however, didn't try as hard, "HAHA! You so got owned Hidan un!" he roared in laughter.

Hidan glared at him angrily, "Ohi! Shut up with your girly ass braided hair!"

Deidara frowned, "Fuck you un!" he said as he undid his hair and handed the hair tie and clip back to Tomiko.

She frowned but took the tie and clip, "Your hair looked so cute." She said with a pout as she put her hair back in a ponytail and clipped it up, "Oh well, looks better on me anyway."

"Link tag." Usagi said suddenly.

I turned to her with a confused look, "What was that Usagi?"

"I-I said l-link t-tag. It was a suggestion for a game to play." She said sheepishly.

Himeko smiled, "Hey! That's a great idea!"

I frowned as I looked at her, "_I just realized she got away without doing a dare._"

"_**So did Konan.**_"

She saw me looking at her and winked at me, putting her index finger to her lips in the, "Shh." Position.

I frowned, "_Props of being leader._"

"_**This is true. Oh well, she would have half answered any question and half did any dare she was given. She can't reveal too much of her true self after all.**_" Chiyoye said, making an excellent point.

"_True, and she did have to sit on Tobi's lap the entire time and that had to be uncomfortable_." I replied.

"Kira!" Himeko's voice brought me from my thought.

"Hm? Yes Himeko?"

"I want you to choose who starts us off!" she said.

I nodded, "Okay I will explain how to play. Everyone gets into pairs and they link elbows. Two people are chosen and one of them is It. The other has to run from It and try to join another group before It catches them. The person who isn't chosen out of the pair is the new person who has to run from It." I explained.

Hidan smirked, "Sounds like it might actually be fun. How do we decide groups?"

I smiled, "Oh! That's easy you guys can just pick. But we will set up each group in random parts of the living room to decrease the chances of stuff breaking. That and it forces you to run."

Yumi immediately grabbed Itachi's arm, "I call Itachi!"

Itachi sighed, "Okay then. Where do we stand?"

I giggled slightly at Itachi's lack of enthusiasm compared to Yumi's overenthusiasm as I guided them to a spot between the couches. I frowned and pushed the couches towards the dining room table so no one would trip and turned to get the next couple.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"I call Sasori…oh wait he's lava and this game required touching…darn. Then I call Zetsu!" Kura said unhappily at first but with growing enthusiasm as she tackle hugged Zetsu.

Zetsu shrugged, "Okay sure. **Great were stuck with the brat.** Oh come one she isn't that bad." White Zetsu and Black Zetsu argued as I led them to their spot near the front door.

"Hidan is my bitch so he is my partner." Tsukiko said as she dragged Hidan over.

"I fucking hate truth or dare." Hidan grumbled as I pulled them in between Zetsu and Yumi, leaving a good ten to twelve feet in between the three groups.

Kakuzu grabbed Tomiko's upper arm and pulled her over to me, "She's mine."

Tomiko blinked in surprise, "I'm not even going to go into the suggestive nature of that statement."

"Good because I didn't mean it that way." Kakuzu said as he face palmed.

I frowned as a small blush formed on my face, "Only you Tomiko. Only you."

"You blushed, you closet pervert." Tomiko said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and go stand over there!" I said in embarrassment as I pointed over to the area near the dining area.

"Pain and I are going to sit out." Konan said as she sat on one of the couches, which had been moved to the dining room, next to Pain.

Deidara smiled as he offered his hand to Usagi, "Ohi! You want to play the game with me un?" he asked.

Usagi's face flushed as she nodded and grabbed his wrist, "K-Kira? W-where should we stand?"

I smiled, "Over there by the closet." I said pointing to the general area near the towel closet.

They nodded and began walking over there, "Tobi is Hime-chan's partner and Tobi wants to be It!" Tobi yelled as he and Himeko ran over.

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Tobi is gonna chase me it will be fun!"

"_Yes, fun, that is exactly how I would describe such a situation._"

"_**I don't know I always enjoy running from serial killers who plan on trapping the world in an unending Tsukoyomi.**_" Chiyoye replied sarcastically.

"_Oh yes. Great fun._" I replied equally as sarcastic.

"I guess you guys can wait here until the other groups form." I said.

Himeko nodded, "Okay! Who's left?"

"Let's see, we have Itachi and Yumi, Zetsu and Kura, Tomiko and Kakuzu, Usagi and Deidara, Tsukiko and her bitch, and then you and Tobi. So Kisame, Hisa, Sasori and I are left. Since Pain and Konan are party poopers." I replied.

Kisame looked at Hisa who shrugged, "Alright let's go Kisame-dana." She said as she took his sleeve and walked over to me.

He frowned, "So formal?"

She shrugged, "I figure I should be I mean you are 11 years my senior."

"Really? You and Yumi are only twenty one?" He asked in disbelief.

She frowned, "Yeah, do I look old?" Hisa asked, anger creeping into her voice.

"No, it just you act so mature. Yumi on the other hand, I can believe she is twenty one. She is hilarious though." He responded, holding his hands up in surrender.

I led them over to a spot somewhere in between Tomiko and Deidara before turning to Sasori. He nodded to me and walked over without a word. He held his arm out and I linked my arm with his. He turned away from me and an awkward silence fell between us.

"_Well this is really uncomfortable_." I thought to myself.

"_**The fact that he is at least a head shorter than you or the fact that he has not said a single word to you since he walked over here?**_"

"_A bit of both. Mostly the fact that he hasn't said anything to me. Hell I would love if he were to just cuss me out at this point. At least it would make the silence go away._"

"_**True but then how would you respond to such a random outburst?**_"

"_You have a point. It would make things more awkward._"

"I guess we are partners." He said, finally breaking the silence between us.

I jumped at the suddenness of the conversation, "U-uh yeah I guess so. But that isn't so bad. I mean as least I'm calmer than Kura." I replied.

"Ah, as long as you promise not to hug me than I think we will be alright." He replied.

"I will try, but you know sometimes a women just has to hug a puppet man." I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled, "I'm not sure how to properly respond to that comment."

"Ah but you just did." I replied.

"Alright let's get started!" Himeko shouted excitedly as she ran to the front of the room, dragging Tobi with her, "And GO!" she shouted excitedly as she took off towards me.

"Ah! Himeko you're too fast!" Tobi said as he took off after her.

Himeko laughed and grabbed Sasori's arm, forcing me to run. My eyes widened as I took off. I cursed under my breath as I ran towards Hidan and attempted to grab his arm. But as soon as I reached for his arm I felt my foot catch on something, causing me to tumble forwards and fall on the ground.

"Ow…" I mumbled in pain before Tobi jumped on my back, "Ow…again."

"Tobi caught you!" He said happily.

"HAHAHA! Nice face plant moron!" Hidan said with a laugh.

I frowned and kicked my leg backwards, hitting his ankle, "OW! What the hell was that for?!"He asked, grabbing his ankle in pain.

"I felt like it. **You pissed me off. I would have kicked you elsewhere but Tobi is on me.**" Chiyoye and I responded.

Hidan growled in anger, "You know what I wanna play?"

"Kick the moron in the balls?" I asked hopefully.

"No! Kill the annoying bipolar bitch!" Hidan roared in anger.

"Ah!" I screamed in terror, pulling Tobi in front of me, "Help me Tobi!"

Tobi jumped up and stood in front of me, "Tobi is a good boy! I'll protect you! Run to Mr. Zetsu!" he said happily.

"_He mocks me._"

"_**What do you expect, he is probably only rivaled by Himeko and Itachi intelligence wise.**_" Chiyoye responded.

"Tobi fucking move unless you want me to hurt you too!" Hidan growled lowly.

"Eep!" I shouted in fear as I took off for Zetsu.

Hidan smirked, "Dumb bitch, whoa!" he stared to say but was interrupted when Tobi tripped him and he fell to the floor.

"OW! What the fuck Tobi?!"

"Sorry Hidan but I had to protect Mr. Zetsu's true love!" Tobi said enthusiastically.

"_Did he just?!_"

"_**That fucking bastard is making fun of us!**_"

"Seriously? Where did you even get that idea Tobi? **Idiot.**" White Zetsu asked in despair before Black Zetsu insulted him in anger.

Yumi pumped her free fist in the air, "Hell yeah!"

"**Yumi shut up!** What is with everyone today?! Is it torment Kira day? Did I not get this memo?" Chiyoye yelled angrily before allowing me to ask my questions in despair.

Himeko gasped and tackled me to the ground in a hug, "No! She is mine!" she said as she protectively hugged me.

"_**Great now we belong to Himeko.**_"

"_Haven't we always?_"

"_**No, we used to belong to your parents.**_"

"_Then when did Himeko start owning us?_"

"_**Kindergarten.**_"

Suddenly Hidan got back to his feet and charged after me, "Well so sad for Zetsu then, cause she gonna die!" he said angrily as he readied his scythe.

"Ah!" Both of us screamed as we dove behind Zetsu, "Protect us!"

He sighed heavily, "**Why do you guys antagonize the idiot? **It's Hidan, he's always antagonized. It isn't their fault he has a bad personality." Black Zetsu asked in annoyance but White Zetsu defended us from his grumpy partner.

Hidan frowned as he stopped in front of Zetsu, "Come on Zetsu, you know you want to eat one of these bitches! I'll just cut them up for you." Hidan offered.

Zetsu frowned, "No. We made a deal that we wouldn't hurt them. **Besides they look like they would be too fatty.**"

I frowned, "_**Not sure if I should be insulted or not. He basically just said we were fat. But he also said that he wouldn't eat us…it is difficult to decide.**_"

"_Well I don't feel insulted, I feel uneaten and alive. So there is your answer._"

"_**I still don't like being called fat.**_" Chiyoye grumbled.

"Chiyoye, I need your help real quick. I need you to get Hidan off our backs. I can't hold my anger in much longer. The bastard thinks he can chase me and my second in command around? Well, he is dead fucking wrong because if it wasn't a threat to my secret I would kick the shit out of him." Himeko whispered lowly to me.

I nodded, "_You think you can do that?_"

"_**No, but I will get Zetsu to stop him**_." Chiyoye responded as she quickly took over.

Hidan scoffed, "You think switching to the other bitch is gonna scare me?! Ohi! Other Kira why don't you just go back and be useless somewhere else."

"_**That motherfucking bastard!**_" Chiyoye shouted internally.

"_Calm down, we don't want an outburst._" I warned.

She sighed, "_**Your right.**_"

"_As always._" I responded.

"Bitch are you even listening to me?!" Hidan shouted angrily.

"**Nope. Not at all. You have nothing to say that is worth listening to**." Chiyoye responded before turning to Zetsu, "**Can you get rid of him please? Threaten to eat him or something? He is bothering me**."

"**Why should I do it for you? You are not my boss.**"

"**True but according to Tobi I am your one true love.**" She responded with a wink, "**And if you refuse to do this then I may just ask for different favors.**"

Zetsu frowned, "**Really? And you called Tomiko a pervert.**"

"**I never said that they would be sexual in nature. Jeez someone has sex on the brain.** **We just met yesterday. I do have standards you know.**" Chiyoye responded.

Zetsu shook his head, "**You know you are really manipulative.** It is hard to think that she and Kira share the same body." Zetsu said with a frown.

He sighed and turned towards Hidan, "**Alright that's enough idiot**. We made a deal to protect them. So you can't kill her. **Unfortunately.** Come on! They are actually pretty funny. **Yeah, when they are silent.**"

Hidan frowned, "Who says I have to listen to you?!"

Kakuzu walked over and grabbed his partner around the neck, "Will you just be obedient for once?" he growled in anger.

Hidan growled in anger, "Oh shut up you bastard and let me go!"

Chiyoye smiled in satisfaction and allowed me to take back over, "Well then, I think that we have had quite the energy filled day. Anyone else starving?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

Hidan stopped struggling and turned towards me, "Yeah I'm starved. Make us some food!" He commanded.

I sighed, "A please would be nice. And I thought I was annoying. I wouldn't want to contaminate your food with my annoying bipolarness." I replied sarcastically.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Oh stop being such a whiney bitch and make me food. Please?" he said, adding a gruff please at the end.

I frowned, "Could you please stop calling me a bitch? Try something else."

Hidan frowned in thought for a moment, "Fine. You are now psycho bitch."

I face palmed and shook my head, "Those are practically the same thing dipshit."

"Oh shut the fuck up and make me food psycho bitch." Hidan snapped.

I sighed and went to make dinner, "You realize that you are really fucking uncreative you fuckheaded, moronic asswad?" I heard Tsukiko shouted at him.

"Impressive. Needs more anger or you just sound like a fucking pussy." He replied.

I tuned them out and focused on cooking dinner. I figured that since I made stew last night to make everyone happy I would make someone's favorite food tonight to get one of them on my good side. At least that is how it would work in theory.

Himeko's POV

"Hm, I guess you're right. It is kinda hard to pull anger out of nowhere though. I will save my better insults for later. Wouldn't want to waste them all now for such an insignificant reason." Tsukiko responded with a smile.

I chuckled a bit at her response but held it in to the best of my capabilities, "Too bad Hidan ruined our game." I said with a pout.

By now everyone was simply socializing and not paying too much attention to Tobi or me. It was interesting to see the groups form by personality, such as Hisa hanging around Itachi and Sasori with Yumi following her closely because they were almost always together.

"Hi Hime-chan, Deidara-sempai told me to go away so I wanted to talk to you." He said with what I assumed would be a fake pout.

I giggled, "Okay Tobi, just don't make him too mad. If you break something Kira will get very angry. She is scary when she is angry."

Tobi chuckled, "Oh really? She doesn't look scary Hime-chan. You sure you're not just chicken?"

"_Why does he insist on insulting us?_" I wondered angrily to myself.

I frowned, "Oh course not! Kira is scary, you just haven't seen her angry. It doesn't happen often. Usually, she just vents it all to Chiyoye. If you saw her angry you would be scared."

"Haha! If you say so Hime-chan." He replied with a laugh.

Suddenly Zetsu crept up behind me, "Hi Zetsu!"

He frowned, "Hm, you aren't as fun as Kira to scare. **Idiot, of course not. Kira is the chicken shit one out of the two.**"

"_I can't really blame her. I mean she is constantly on high alert, it is a wonder how she makes it through the day. Damn asshole Tadashi._" I thought to myself angrily.

Suddenly Kura came running up to me with a terrified look on her face, "Himeko! Himeko! My arms are on fire! Help! AHHHHH!" she screamed in terror as she ran around me, flailing her arms wildly.

"What?! Oh no! How did your arms catch fire?!" I asked in false panic.

"I accidentally touched Sasori's arm! He is lava and now my arms are on fire!" she shouted in panic.

I frowned, "Kura he isn't really lava."

"Yes he is! Mommy said so!" She shouted in panic. I frowned and looked to Hisa for help.

Hisa sighed, "Yes but if he were lava couldn't you just be a lava princess and then you wouldn't be on fire anymore." She replied as she stopped her from running.

Kura thought for a moment before gasping, "You're right! I am a lava princess! YAY! I'm not on fire!"

Hisa shook her head, "You still can't hug Sasori."

"AWWW! Why?!"

"You promised remember? Princesses always keep their promises or they can't be princesses anymore and if you were no longer a princess and you hugged Sasori you would burn up." Hisa explained.

"OOOOOOOOO okay!" she said happily, "Thank you Hisa!" she said as she skipped off to mess with Deidara.

Hisa sighed, "Why am I the resident mom? Seriously I feel old." Hisa complained.

Tsukiko frowned and pulled her towards her possessively, "You are my mom only! Kura has her own mom!"

Yumi smiled, "HAHA! Wow Sis, you are so popular with the kids."

"Shut up or I'm going to stand on your face." Hisa grumbled as she tried to get free from Tsukiko.

"You can only do that if you can catch me!" Yumi pointed out as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Hisa sighed and shook her head, "Don't annoy me."

Yumi scoffed, "I thought you said I could never be annoying!"

"When did I say that you couldn't annoy me?" Hisa questioned.

"Just now! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha!" Yumi said happily.

Hisa smacked her forehead, "Really? Just really?"

"You know that was clever." Yumi countered.

"Yeah, you're right it was pretty damn clever." Hisa replied.

Yumi fist pumped enthusiastically, "Yes! Success!"

Kisame chuckled slightly as he walked over to Hisa's group, "Well then someone is excited. What happened?"

"Yumi tricked Hisa into saying that she could never annoy her." Itachi explained.

Sasori frowned, "You are so loud Yumi. Hisa how do you deal with Tsukiko and your sister on a daily basis. I would have killed them by now if I wasn't banned from doing so."

Hisa frowned, "First of all you touch my sister and I will kill you and make you into a nice bonfire. Second, don't call my sister or Tsukiko annoying, only I can do that. Third, it really isn't hard you just have to have a greater tolerance level than an old person and a higher patience level than a child's."

Sasori frowned, "I'm pretty sure you just called me a cranky old child."

Hisa smirked, "No not at all, I just meant that you are impatient and have a low tolerance for anything living. In this dimension those are compliments." Hisa replied sarcastically.

Kisame sighed, "Why not just insult him directly."

"Because I enjoy using my brain." Hisa replied.

"Ow...that's hurtful." Kisame responded.

"What is? Oh I guess that was an insult to you. Sorry not intentional. I am an unintentional bitch." Hisa replied.

"She's like Sherlock Holmes and I'm Watson!" Yumi declared.

"Who are they?" Itachi asked.

"They are a super awesome detective who solves cases through deductive reasoning and his trusty sidekick and blogger Dr. Watson!" Yumi replied with enthusiasm.

"It's too bad we don't have an Anderson. We could plot his demise." Yumi said sadly.

"We could use Deidara." Hisa suggested.

Yumi laughed darkly, "Hehehe true."

"No hurting others!" Kira said sternly as she entered the room with a platter that had grilled fish on it.

"Aww! You take all the fun out of things Kira." Yumi said with a pout.

"Sorry if I interfere with your plans to commit crimes." Kira replied sarcastically as she placed the fish on the table and grabbed the rice and mixed veggies from the kitchen before returning.

Kira's POV

"Fucking took you long enough Psycho Bitch." Hidan grumbled as I put the plates and forks on the table.

I sighed, "You know I love the new nickname. It is _so_ original. I mean I have _never_ been called that before. You are a genius." I replied sarcastically.

He glared at me, "Oh shut the fuck up. You are only good for making food."

I sighed, "Haven't heard _that_ one either. Come one now at least try to be original." I replied sarcastically as the others sat down and began to eat.

"Slut." He muttered.

"Inaccurate. Can't be a true insult if it is inaccurate and I have heard that one too." I replied.

"Whore."

"Heard it, and a whore and slut are basically the same thing." I replied.

Hidan frowned, "Eh, fuck it. You're not worth the effort." He replied, turning back to the food.

"See? That is accurate and somewhat original. I haven't heard it as much as the other ones." I replied as I began to eat.

Himeko frowned, "That's not true Kira! You are worth the effort!" she said.

I shrugged, "Sounds like a motivational poster….wow I'm starting to become pessimistic. I'm just tired I guess." I said.

"_Man I'm just not feeling happy right now…remembering the high school days isn't as fun as I thought it would be_."

"_**You were teased relentlessly how did you think it would be fun to relive?**_" Chiyoye asked in reply.

"_Don't know. Things seemed happier back then because that was when we started making more friends and having more adventures_."

"Kira!" A voice shouted at me impatiently.

"Hm? What?" I asked as I looked around.

Zetsu sighed, "I said, what are you doing? **You are just staring at me**."

I frowned, "Sorry I was talking to Chiyoye." I replied sheepishly.

He frowned, "You always space out like that when you talk to her? **Seems inconvenient**."

"_**His face is inconvenient**_." Chiyoye growled.

"No, just when I have detailed, in depth conversations about it. Oh! She says your face is inconvenient…whatever that means." I replied.

"_**It means he is an assmunch**__."_

"Ah! Means you're an assmunch. I assume she is talking to Black Zetsu since he is the one that made the comment." I clarified.

He frowned, "Hahahahaha! **Oh shut up idiot.** **I assume she can hear us right?**"

I nodded, "Of course she couldn't respond to you otherwise."

"**You could have relayed the messages to her. Anyway, Chiyoye, if you want to insult me at least be ballsy enough to do it when you are in control of the body.**" Black Zetsu replied.

"_**Eh, can't too tired. Besides, changing like that messes up our head. If we do it too often it gives us bad headaches**_**. **_**Relay please**_**.**" Chiyoye said to me.

I nodded, "Chiyoye is too tired. That and switching too often in one day can gives us bad headaches because it messes with our mind too much. Otherwise she would be cussing you out right now."

Hidan stretched and yawned, "Well I'm going to bed. Night psycho bitch. Night everyone else. Oh and good fucking night to my "master"." Hidan said as he left the table and walked off to his room of choice.

Tsukiko laugh, "Good night my bitch!" Tsukiko yelled after him.

Tomiko frowned and looked at Kakuzu, "We have to split that money later. Don't you forget, you will regret it if you do." She said with a threatening glare.

Kakuzu scoffed, "Oh really, what are you going to do? Yell at me?"

Tomiko smiled and leaned in closer to him, "How about I shoot you five times and then ransack you dead corpse?" she said threateningly.

He shifted uncomfortably as she got closer and closer, stopping once she was close enough to brush the side of her face against his, "We make a deal. I suggest you stand by it. Or I'll get the brand. The stamp is just for fun, the brand is when I really need to get my point across."

Kakuzu stood up, pushing her away from him, "You'll get your money. Chill out. You need to do something about that drive of yours. It is annoying."

Tomiko smirked, "I actually have a pretty low drive I just like playing on guy's high drives. Usually gets me what I want."

"So you are a money whore in every sense of the word?"

"No, I'm a money tease. I don't have to put out to get what I want. I just need to act sexy and I usually get what I want. If that doesn't work then I turn on the threats." She replied.

Kakuzu frowned, "What are you?" he asked in confusion.

Tomiko laughed, "That is my secret. But I will tell you that I am a female homo sapien."

Kakuzu sighed and waved good night to her before walking towards the hallway. Tomiko smiled contently before turning to Kura. She was eating her food in some sort of an orderly fashion but any fashion above a pig seemed orderly when compared to the way Tsukiko shoveled food in her mouth.

I looked over to Tsukiko who was hungrily shoving pieces of fish in her mouth. Her face was covered in flakes of fish and grease from the oil. She had pieces of rice stuck to her cheeks and there was a slice of carrot stuck to the side of her cheek, through sheer magic of Tsukiko.

"Yummy!" she said as she swallowed a mouth full of food and began to stuff her face further.

Hisa sighed, "Tsukiko pace yourself. The fish isn't going to swim away from you." She said as she handed her a napkin, "Wipe your face."

Tsukiko frowned and forced herself to swallow before she spoke, "Sorry but it is just so yummy! Kira is such a good cook!" she said happily as she wiped her face and finished off the last of her plate.

Kura raised her hands above her head in triumph as she took the last bite of her fish, "I did it! I finished all my food! Now I can take a bath and go to sleep." She said lazily as she yawned loudly.

Tomiko nodded, "Yeah, we best head out. See you guys tomorrow. Unless money spending is involved then I am sick."

Usagi got up from the table and joined them, "A-alright. I-I'm ready to go now."

Tomiko nodded and picked up Kura before slinging her over her shoulder and walking to the front door, "Good night you guys. Stay valuable." She said as she opened the door.

"Night Bitch!" Tsukiko said lovingly as Tomiko's crew left, shutting the door behind them.

Tsukiko yawned in reply, "I'm tired too. Mommy can we head home? I need to pray to Lady Patria before I fall asleep."

Hisa sighed, "Alright, alright. Do you guys want us to come back tomorrow?" Hisa asked as she stood up and cleared the empty plates from the table.

I nodded, "Yeah, I will probably call you when we decide what we are going to do tomorrow." I replied, taking the plates from her and putting them in the kitchen.

"See you later my smexy weasel!" Yumi said as she hugged Itachi awkwardly around the neck from behind.

He paused in confusion at the nickname before replying, "Smexy weasel? That is me I'm assuming."

Yumi nodded, "Yup! And you are mine." She said with a smile.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at her but shook his head at her comment, "Alright then. Well good night. I will see you tomorrow."

Yumi nodded before skipping over to the door and grabbing their truck keys off the key hook, "I'll drive."

Hisa frowned and snatched the keys away, "No."

Yumi frowned, "But whyyy…?"

"You aren't as bad as Tsukiko but you get too crazy behind the wheel. So I will drive by default." She replied.

"Good night you guys!" I said as they opened the door to leave.

Yumi and Tsukiko nodded before running out of the house with excitement, "Bye Kira, Himeko, everyone else. Oh! And good night Pervert Pedophile." Hisa said as she left the house, closing the door behind her.

Kisame sighed, "Why is my nick name pervert pedophile?"

Itachi shrugged, "These girls are all very strange. But they seem entertaining so far."

Kisame nodded in agreement, "Well I think I'm going to go to sleep. Unless you need something Kira."

I jumped and waved my hands in front of me frantically, "No, no, no! I'm fine!" I said in a rush as I quickly gathered the empty platter and bowls that had the sides in them.

Kisame gave me a strange look before shaking his head and walking to his room, "Good night everyone."

"Night!" several people replied as he disappeared into the shadows.

Itachi nodded to me before going to leave the room, "Night." He said coolly before leaving the room without waiting for a reply.

I nodded to Pain and Konan who were still in the room along with Zetsu, Tobi and Himeko, "I-I'm going to finish the dishes." I stammered before I dashed into the kitchen.

I quickly finished the dishes before coming out to notice that Pain and Konan had gone to bed, leaving Himeko, Tobi, Zetsu and me in the room. Himeko dropped her façade as she pulled me over to her and crossed her arms over her chest. I could feel that the pressure in the room had shifted from the jovial atmosphere from earlier to a darker and more oppressive one.

"D-did I miss something?" I asked sheepishly.

Zetsu frowned, "**What exactly are your plans on how to keep us secret?" **

I frowned, "H-Himeko and I don't have a lot of people that are close to us. We aren't close to our families. I haven't talked to my parents since I was 18. And Himeko hasn't spoken to her actual parents since she was in middle school. She lived with her aunt and uncle for a while but she recently left them as well. **Aside from the team, no one knows about you guys. Unless you count Dante and Keiko but I highly doubt that they will tell anyone. People would think that they were crazy.**" Chiyoye and I explained.

He frowned, "Tobi?"

He sighed, "Are you sure that our presence here will be secretive?"

Himeko nodded, "Of course. No one is allowed on this property unless they are part of the team or were invited by the team. The latter rarely happens. Usually it is just Kira and me in this place." She responded.

Obito nodded, "Alright. If that is the case then I would like to request that you do not let anyone in this house unless they are part of your team."

Himeko nodded, "I already don't. There is no need to request. What do you really want?" She asked sternly.

"You are perceptive. I want information." He replied.

"On what?" Himeko questioned.

"I want information on all of your team members. You seem to know everything about my members but I know nothing of yours." He replied.

I frowned and looked at Himeko who shook her head, "We can't. We gave you secret information about Chiyoye and me already. If you want other information you are going to have to find it out yourselves. Socialize, I'm sure once you gain their trust they may tell you. But as we have stated before all of our members are pretty unstable so getting close to them may take a while."

Zetsu frowned, "You know everything about us! **How can you not tell us about yourselves?!**"

"We don't know everything about you. We only know what the show and books tell us. Your characters could be developed beyond what the books show. Therefore we may not know certain things about you. Besides it took just as long for us to find out all of the information on you as it will for you to find out all of the information on us." Himeko responded.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." She said flatly as she walked to her room.

I gulped and followed after her quickly, "Wait for me Himeko." I said worryingly

After I caught up she told me good night and we both took showers before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As promised I will be posting two chapters tonight or this morning however you want to look at it. I apologize for not updating like I should but like I said, I just started college and the lack of reviews is a bit discouraging. And NO I'm not saying that I won't update if I don't get reviews but it might inspire me to update faster. It is just discouraging to post your work for the world to see and have no one tell you their opinion. <strong>

**Question Time: (even if no one answers my questions :'()**

**Who is your least favorite Konoha ninja as of Naruto not Shippuden?**

**The answer to the last question is...**

**Kikiyo- Nope...I'm allergic the threes apparently.**

**Mika- No I didn't woopes!**


	14. Chapter 15: The Slaughter

**As promised, here is the second chapter for today! I warn you now that there is a cliffhanger at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except for my OC's...and all the other OC's belong to their respective owners blah blah blah...**

**Seriously? I mean if I owned Naruto why in the hell would I be writing Fanfiction? Hm? Sigh...and why would Kisame be dead?!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! or don't...it is a free internet.**

* * *

><p>Hisa's POV<p>

I awoke in a large house which I immediately recognized as Kira's. I looked around in confusion and walked to the middle of the living room cautiously.

"Kira?" I shouted but received no reply.

I frowned and continued to look around the living room and kitchen but there was no one around but me.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang come from the right lower hallway, "MOMMY!" I heard Tsukiko shout in terror.

"Tsukiko!" I shouted in fear as I ran towards the sound of her voice.

"NO! Hidan! Stop! AHHH!" she screamed in fear.

I stopped in front of the door and slammed it open. My eyes widened as I saw the blade cut into her abdomen and slice her clean through. Blood gushed violently out of her body as her cries abruptly ended and her eyes glazed over. I looked over in shock and fear at her attacker, Hidan, who was holding her lifeless body up by her hair. He scoffed and through her body to the side before wiping her blood off his face with his sleeve.

"TSUKIKO!" I screamed as I ran over to her.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless even though her skin was still warm to the touch. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I cupped my hand around her blood covered cheek. Blood was pooling around her the jagged cut in her abdomen as the last of her life drained out of her. I fought the tears down as I turned angrily to Hidan.

"We had a deal! She was just a kid!" I shouted in anger at him but he didn't respond.

He laughed maniacally before running out of the room. My eyes widened as I chased after him, "_I can't let him kill anyone else!_" I thought to myself.

As I ran into the living room I slipped and fell backwards, smacking my head on the floor. I winced as I sat up. I went to rub my head in pain when I realized that I was covered in some sort of worm red liquid.

"_Blood._" I thought in terror as I jumped to my feet and followed the smeared blood trail.

"No! Please! Don't do this! Please!" Usagi pleaded as she lay on the floor at Pain's feet.

Her face and body were covered in bloody cuts and scrapes. Her hands were nailed to the floor with one of Pain's black rods, preventing her from moving to escape her fate.

"Know pain." He said bluntly.

She stared up at him in fear as he thrust another black rod into her chest. She twitched sickeningly before falling limp. I rushed over in disbelief as blood began to pour from her open wound and pool around her dead body, soaking her clothes in the crimson liquid.

I looked up at Pain in horror as he left the room without paying a single regard to what he had just done. I glared at him and went to attack him when I was suddenly grabbed by someone and dragged into a hidden door.

"Who are you?! Let me go!" I shouted in fear.

"Shh!" Kira said sternly as she led me through another door and into a small room.

Kira shut the door after we both made it through and sighed with relief, "They turned on us. I am so glad you are here. We need all the help we can get. Obito captured Himeko and I have no idea if she is still alive! I was able to collect everyone I could but…Tsukiko and now Usagi." She said tearfully.

In the room sat Kura, who was curled up in the corner with a petrified look on her face; Tomiko, who was sadly looking towards the door, and Yumi.

"Yumi!" I said in relief as I pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back tightly as she began to cry, "I have no idea what happened! One minute we were all having fun then Himeko was captured and Hidan ran off with Tsukiko. Kisame even tried to attack me. I was so scared and when we got separated I could only think the worst!"

I hugged her tightly and looked towards Kira, "What is the plan?"

Kira frowned, "We have to try and hide as long as possible until we can get Himeko free."

I nodded, "But how are we going to get her back?"

Kira shook her head and shrugged sadly, "I have no idea."

Suddenly a booming, deep voice began to speak, "I have Himeko. If you want her back then come out Kira. If you don't then Himeko will die."

Kira's eyes widened as she reached for the door, "Wait! What if it is a trap?" I asked as I grabbed her arm.

Kira frowned, "I don't care. I have to save Himeko." She said as she flung the door open and took off towards the voice.

I looked towards the others and frowned, "Stay here. I have to help them." I said as I ran out of the room after her.

"Himeko-chan!" Kira screeched.

I sprinted into the room to see Kira staring wide eyed at Obito with tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes. I looked to where she was staring and saw Himeko standing limply next to Obito. Her entire body was covered in several cuts and I could tell that at least three of her fingers were broken by the way they bent unnaturally towards the ceiling.

"K-Kira…run." She murmured.

Just as she spoke Tobi grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch. He drew her head backwards, clearly exposing her neck, before quickly slicing her neck. Himeko's eyes widened as she grabbed at her neck to try and stop the bleeding. She stumbled towards Kira, who rushed forward and caught her as she fell to the floor. Himeko gurgled as the blood poured out of her neck and she slowly drifted away.

"HIMEKO!" Kira screamed in agony as Himeko lightly touched Kira's face before her hand fell limply on top of her now lifeless body.

Kira screamed in anguish as tears poured from her eyes, "**HIMEKO! No! You monster! I'll kill you!**" Chiyoye screamed in anger as she rushed towards Obito.

Suddenly blood splashed on my face and covered the floor surrounding Chiyoye. Chiyoye stared in disbelief at her abdomen. Sticking out of her abdomen was a long metal chord, dripping with purple poison. She coughed hoarsely, causing blood to run down her chin. Standing in front of her was Sasori, who had taken off his cloak and stabbed her with his poisoned chord. He frowned as he retracted it causing Chiyoye to lurch forward and fall to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"**K-Kira…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.**" She whispered as she fell to the floor.

She reached out to grab Sasori's foot as a last ditch effort to keep me alive, "Hisa run!" she shouted weakly as she held Sasori's foot tightly.

"Let go and die already." Sasori said coldly.

Chiyoye held on to his foot as tightly as she could, panting heavily with every breath. Sasori glared at her and stomped on her back repeatedly, his eyes cold and filled with rage. I backed away slowly, trying to run but my feet wouldn't listen to me. He glared at Chiyoye as she continued to hold on to his foot defiantly. Sasori sighed in frustration and stopped kicking her, instead opting to take out his katana. He readied his weapon before slicing through Chiyoye's neck, almost decapitating her.

"CHIYOYE!" I screamed as blood fell to the floor with a sickening splash.

"I told you to let go." He said as he tore his foot from her limp hands.

I stared at the criminals in fear. They were going to kill all of us, no one was safe. Our leader and second in command were now both dead. I finally felt my feet respond as tried to turn and run.

I took the opportunity and ran off towards the room where I had left the others, "AHHHH!" Kura screamed as I reached the room.

"NO!" I shouted as the door swung open.

The walls and floor were soaked in blood and Kura was crying in the corner, being shielded by Yumi. Hidan was standing in the middle of the room with a wicked grin on his face as he held Tomiko against the wall by her neck.

"You Bitch! You should have let the kid die for you." Hidan said as he readied his black pick to attack.

"I wasn't going to let you kill Kura." Tomiko growled as she struggled to get free.

Hidan laughed with manic delight as he stabbed her through the heart. Tomiko gasped with wide eyes as she stumbled forward, gripping her chest. Hidan laughed manically as Tomiko fell to the floor and her blood flowed out of her body with each weakened pump of her heart.

"Tomiko!" Kura screamed as she tried to go for her, only to be stopped by Yumi.

"No Kura we can't!" She said as she pulled Kura towards the door.

Suddenly Kakuzu appeared in the doorway, "Where do you think you are going?" he asked as he entered the room.

I gasped in shock and covered Yumi and Kura with my body, "Leave them alone!" I screamed as Kakuzu and Hidan drew closer to us.

I looked towards Yumi and frowned, "Take Kura and run!" I shouted to them.

Yumi's eyes welled up with tears as she shook her head and pushed Kura towards the door, "RUN!" she shouted.

Kura gasped and ran towards the door as quickly as she could. I sighed with relief as she got past Hidan and Kakuzu and made it to the door.

"I will get help." She said quickly before she turned to leave.

Suddenly a black pole pierced her chest, "KURA!" I shouted as she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"_She's dead. How can she be dead?_" I questioned as tears burned my eyes.

Pain entered the room, kicking her lifeless body to the side as he walked towards Hidan and Kakuzu. He glared at the two of us before looking back at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hurry up and kill them. They are of no use to us." He said coldly as he left the room, kicking Kura again on his way out.

I looked towards Yumi and covered her body with my own, "Leave her alone!" I shouted as Hidan and Kakuzu drew closer.

"Shut up and die." Kakuzu said as he grabbed me forcefully around the neck and pulled me off Yumi.

I gripped Yumi tightly as he tried to pull me away, refusing to let go. Kakuzu growled as he punched me in the side of head forcefully. The felt my grip slipping as I looked at Yumi with dazed vision.

"Let go!" Kakuzu said angrily as he pulled me towards him, breaking my grasp on Yumi.

Hidan smirked evilly as he lifted his scythe over his head and got ready to attack. Meanwhile Kakuzu tightened his grip on my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"_We're going to die. I'm sorry Yumi. I couldn't protect you. What kind of sister am I?_" I thought to myself as Hidan swung his scythe down at Yumi.

The blades sliced through her chest, tearing her flesh to shreds as her blood soaked her body and floor around her. She looked at me weakly as the light faded out of her eyes and she coughed up handfuls of blood. She smiled weakly before the last bit of light left her eyes and her body slumped over.

I stared at her with wide eyes as my vision began to blur and my mind became a haze. I foggily saw Hidan say something to Kakuzu, but I could no longer hear anything. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck before the world faded to black and my life ended.

**You know...I wasn't going to kill anyone but I just feel that this story isn't going anywhere fast and I'm sorry...**

**0000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000**

**JUST KIDDING! ;) this is what you get for reading my author's notes at the end of the chapter! I don't write these for my health!**

**Anywho...Question time!**

**Who is your favorite Sanin?**

**The answers from last time:**

**Kikiyo: SAKURA! ugh! annoying pink hair bitch. I'm not too fond of Ino or Neji either.**

**Mika: Agreed. 100% agree, fuck Sakura!**


	15. Chapter 16: Pervy Zetsu

**OKAY! Here is the next chapter! hehe sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, blame Mika. Any way I just realized that I have been formating my dialogue incorrectly and my beta reader Mika never told me!**

**Mika- Sorry! I thought you knew!**

**If I knew it was wrong why would I continue to do it? Any way, since I now know that I have been doing it wrong I am going to try and fix it from now on.**

* * *

><p><em>I stared at her with wide eyes as my vision began to blur and my mind became a haze. I foggily saw Hidan say something to Kakuzu, but I could no longer hear anything. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck before the world faded to black and my life ended.<em>

"!" I gasped as I shot out of bed.

I looked around me and saw that I was now in my own room and was still in my Akatsuki night shirt. I jumped to my feet and sprinted to Yumi's room, slamming open the door without bothering to be quiet.

"Yumi!" I shouted as my sister jumped up in her bed.

"What?! Huh?! I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted in shock.

I felt my eyes well up with tears as I ran over and tackled her, trapping her in a hug, "Thank god is was a dream!" I said happily as I hugged her tightly and sobbed happily.

She hugged me back in confusion, "What was a dream?" Yumi asked in confusion, "Did you have another nightmare?"

I frowned and released her from the hug before answering, "Y-yes it was awful," I said as I shivered at the memory of Hidan slicing Yumi in half.

She frowned and patted me on the back, "There is no need to worry! It's just a dream! It won't ever happen. Whatever it was."

I frowned, "You have a point. It was just a dream. It just felt so vivid," I replied rubbing my arms absent mindedly.

Yumi frowned, "Well even so it was just a dream. Right?"

I nodded, "You're right. I will be okay. I think I just need to wake up a bit more and get it off my mind."

Yumi smiled, "There's the spirit! What was it about anyway?"

I frowned, "_Should I tell her? I don't want to lie, but I don't want to freak her out either,_" I thought to myself.

"It was nothing really. It was just about some people that were after us," I replied, settling for a half truth.

Yumi frowned, "That does sound scary!"

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah it was. Well we should get ready so we can just go when Himeko calls us."

Yumi nodded and hopped out of bed, "Alright Sis! See you soon!" she replied as I left the room to get ready.

"_I just hope my dream doesn't become reality. That was too scary to even think about,_" I thought to myself as I got ready for the day.

Kira's POV

I rolled over in my bed and snuggled into the covers as I got comfortable. It was nice and warm and thought I was partially awake I didn't feel like getting up.

"_**Shouldn't we get up to see if Himeko needs us?**_" Chiyoye asked as I sunk my head deeper into my pillow.

"_No…too comfy. Besides, it is like 7:00am…she isn't bound to need me until everyone gets off work. It is Monday_."

"_**Shouldn't you be going to work? You know at the restaurant?**_"

I moaned in annoyance and rolled on to my back and stared at the ceiling, "_You're right…Oh shit! My shift starts at nine!_" I shouted internally as I quickly sat up and dashed over to my closet.

I threw off my pj shirt and pants before grabbing a shirt and turning to grab a bra from my side table, "Ack Kira! Shirt! **Put a shirt on!**" Zetsu shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" I shouted in embarrassment as used my shirt to cover my bare chest.

"I was coming in to wake you up! Himeko said you had work! **I was just doing what I was told. Don't think I was trying to spy on you or anything,**" Zetsu replied.

I frowned and put on a bra before slipping on my shirt and a pair of pants, "It is safe for you to look now you spying pervert."

"I told you I was just coming to wake you up! **Why would I want to look at you anyway?**" White Zetsu defended himself while Black Zetsu insulted me.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well if you were just here to wake me up why didn't you leave once you saw I was awake? **Oh and I don't appreciate the insults assmunch.**"

"I was too stunned! I mean you like sprung out of bed and were naked within like a minute! **You're not supposed to appreciate them they are insults.**"

I sighed, "I'm sorry I had to get ready in a rush. Maybe you should have said something when I got up. Wait how long have you been sitting there?! I have been up for like ten minutes, I would have heard the door open! **Shut up assmunch! You are the peeping tom here.**"

Zetsu's white half's face flushed a tiny bit, "N-Not long! Maybe fifteen minutes? I was about to wake you up but I didn't want to scare you like I did yesterday. **I'm not a peeping tom. I was simply in the wrong place at the right time.**"

I froze as I felt my face getting hot, "W-what?! Isn't the saying wrong place at the wrong time?! **Fucking pervert**."

"**Shut up and let's go down before they suspect something.** Tobi is already calling you my love."

I sighed but nodded in agreement as I grabbed my purse and followed him out of my room, "Morning Himeko."

"Morning Kira! What happened up there? What was with all the yelling?" Himeko asked in worry.

"Was Zetsu being naughty with his true love?" Tobi asked playfully.

I frowned and glared at Zetsu, "Perv."

"I didn't mean to! **Oh shut up, it's not like there was much to look at anyway.**"

I glared at him and shot him he middle finger, "**Oh go fuck yourself!**" Chiyoye responded angrily.

Himeko frowned, "What happened?"

"I jumped up to get ready and began getting undressed and instead of making his presence known before I was naked Zetsu sat there and watched! **Fucking pervert,**" I explained.

Tobi laughed, "Hahahahaha! Mr. Zetsu is a pervert!"

I frowned, "Not funny! Jeez, are guys naturally insensitive or is it just you two. I don't count White Zetsu because he at least apologized."

Himeko frowned, "Seriously?! I asked you to wake her up not violate her! Do you understand the meaning of wake up?"

"**I'm not your slave woman!**" Black Zetsu retorted.

Himeko frowned, "Whatever you damn pervert."

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm going to make breakfast real quick before I go to work. It is 7:15 and I start at nine so it will have to be simple," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I quickly made some eggs and bacon before plating them and returning to the dining room. By the time I returned Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Pain had made their way to the table.

"Good morning guys!" I said as cheerily as possible as I placed the food down.

"Morning Psycho Bitch," Hidan grumbled groggily as he helped himself to food.

"What was all the yelling we heard earlier? Did you guys have an argument?" Konan asked.

I smiled and blushed a bit, still embarrassed, "Uh no, Zetsu was just in my room when I wasn't exactly decent," I explained.

Konan's eyes widened in shock, "Really? I'm sorry. I'm sure it was an accident, usually Hidan is the perverted one."

Hidan laughed, "HAHA! Nice Zetsu you saw psycho bitch naked?!"

I glared at him, "**Yeah, and I'm gonna choke you with the food if you don't shut your damn mouth,**" Chiyoye threatened.

"I'd like to see you try psycho bitch," He growled.

Konan sighed impatiently, "Hidan hush and eat. You alright Kira?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I can't say someone has ever seen me change but I have been in some pretty embarrassing situations over the years."

Konan smiled slightly, "Just let me know if they guys bother you. It can be hard being around so many men so I have learned some special tactics."

I giggled, "Thanks Konan. Oh! I forgot, I really like your hair. How do you get it to stay like that?"

Konan blinked in shock before smiling, "Thank you. I usually pin it up. I can show you if you want. Your hair is just long enough I think."

I smiled, "Thanks. Oh! I'd better get going. Sorry I can't talk longer. Let me know if you need anything. I will be back soon," I said as I grabbed my keys and ran towards the door.

"Bye Kira!" Himeko said happily.

"See ya Zetsu's true love!" Tobi said happily, as he took his food to the kitchen.

"Bye Psycho Bitch!" Hidan said before turning back to his food.

Kakuzu and Pain nodded goodbyes to me, "Good bye Kira," Konan said with a regal smile.

"Bye Kira, sorry about this morning. **See you later Chiyoye, I'm not sorry but I still apologize just so you'll get off my ass about it.**"

I smiled and waved goodbye to everyone, "Bye-bye Himeko! See ya later Hidan! Bye Tobi. Bye-bye Konan. See ya Pain and Kakuzu. Bye Zetsu and **Assmunch!**" I said as I left, with Chiyoye adding the last goodbye before I shut the door.

"_Was that last part really necessary_?" I questioned Chiyoye.

"_**Yes. He is an assmunch so his name will now be Assmunch,**_" She responded with a smirk.

I sighed, "_You know antagonizing them probably isn't the best thing to do._"

"_**True but we do it to Hidan and all he did was give us a nickname.**_"

"_And he tried to kill us._"

"_**True, but he didn't succeed.**_"

I sighed as I climbed into my car and drove off to work, "_I hope Himeko will be alright._"

Zetsu's POV

I frowned as Kira left, I really did feel bad about how I had spied on her this morning. True Tobi had asked me to spy on them to see if I could find out anything about them but I didn't intend to see her naked.

"_**Oh stop being such a goody two shoes. I would have much preferred seeing Tomiko but Kira wasn't too bad,**_" Black Zetsu said to me.

I frowned, "_That's just wrong. We did just meet these girls._"

"_**Doesn't mean I can't think that some of them are attractive**_."

"_You have a point but it still sounds wrong._"

"Morning," Kisame said gruffly as he walked into the room groggily, "Where is Kira?" he asked as he sat down to eat.

"She went to work. She said she would be back soon," Konan replied.

"Zetsu got to see Kira naked! Can you believe that? I was hoping I would be the first to violate one of those bitch's privacy," Hidan told Kisame as he walked in.

Kisame looked at him with an expression of disbelief before looking at me, "Seriously? I wouldn't have pegged you as the peeping type."

"I'm not! Well...I spy on people but not like that! **Whatever, it wasn't a big deal. Just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time,**" I replied, followed by Black Zetsu.

Kisame chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not judging," He said as he served himself some food.

I sighed and made myself a plate of just bacon. I nibbled absentmindedly on the meat as Itachi came shuffling into the room. He waved a good morning to everyone before sitting down to eat.

"Morning! Itachi!" Himeko said happily as she got up to place her plate in the sink. Itachi nodded in reply before turning back to his food.

"It's quiet this morning un. Well except for the yelling match earlier. What was that about anyway un?" Deidara asked as he walked into the room with Sasori and sat down to eat.

"Zetsu's a perverted peeping tom," Hidan replied shortly.

Deidara looked at him in confusion before turning to me for clarification, "Care to explain un?"

"_**I fucking hate him so much.**_"

"_Can't we just eat him?_"

"_**No, Tobi needs him. Unfortunately the idiot is useful.**_"

I sighed, "It was an accident. I was trying to wake Kira up and she didn't notice I was in the room when she started getting undressed. **Hidan is just an idiot trying to provoke a reaction,**" I explained.

"Ah. That makes more sense," Deidara replied as he turned to his food.

Sasori frowned, "If that is what happened I'm surprised her alter ego didn't kick your ass. Or at least try to."

"I'm sure she would have if she hadn't been low on energy. **She merely insulted me,**" I responded.

Himeko skipped around the table and collected everyone's plates once they were done and left to deposit them into the kitchen before returning, "Hey Pervy Zetsu! I just want you to remember that Kira is mine. So you can look but you can't touch! On second thought, you can't look either!" She said cheerily with a hidden threat as she skipped off to call someone.

"_That girl sort of scares me_."

"_**Please, we could eat her no problem.**_"

"_True, but she is still intimidating_. _I'm pretty sure if I touched Kira she would kill me._"

"_**She could try, but there is no way she would succeed.**_"

"_I still don't want to test that theory._"

Himeko closed her phone and came skipping back over, "Alright, your babysitter will be here soon. I will be on the computer if you need me!" She said cheerily as she skipped off to her office.

She came out a few minutes later with a thin metal, device that had a small screen that lit up, which I assumed was a computer.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kisame asked in boredom as he leaned back in his chair.

Deidara shrugged, "It's not like we can train. We will have to find something else to do."

Sasori frowned, "If they had the materials I would just make a puppet, but it doesn't seem like they do. I looked around the house this morning but found nothing."

"_**This place is boring,**_" Black Zetsu mused.

Hidan leaned back in his chair, "I'm fucking bored. We can't kill people, we can't fight, and we have to wear these stupid clothes," He complained, pointing to the red t-shirt he was wearing.

We sat around for a while before deciding to turn on the TV and flip through the channels. I stared at the remote for a minute, pressing random buttons before finding the one that changed the channel. We flipped through the channels a bit before stopping on a show where two men were making things explode in the name of science.

Hidan laughed loudly as the one with glasses had a boxed explosion blow up in his face and singe off his eyebrow, "What a fucking moron!" Hidan roared.

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance, "Yeah just like you. Shut up idiot."

Hidan frowned and flipped Kakuzu the bird before turning back to the show. We sat there for about an hour or so before a knock at the door drew us from our boredom.

"Who is it?!" Himeko shouted excitedly, not looking away from her computer.

"Tomiko and Kura. Can I come in?" She asked as she pushed the door open, "Too late I'm in."

Himeko smiled and waved to her, "Hi Tomiko! Can you play a game with them or something?! They are super bored and I'm super busy!" she asked with a wide smile.

Tomiko shrugged, "Alright, but I'm not too good with games," She said as she turned towards us, "Kura, you have any ideas?"

Kura frowned in thought, "Hmm…maybe one…."

Tomiko shrugged, "More than I have."

"I say we play Candyland!" she said excitedly.

"Um. No."

"AWWWW! Fine. How about would you rather?" She asked excitedly.

Tomiko shrugged, "We could just use the cards since there are only four game pieces."

Kura nodded enthusiastically and ran off down the hallway to retrieve whatever game we were going to play.

"Is that all you people do?" Kakuzu asked.

Tomiko shrugged as she flopped onto the couch next to him, "No, it's just, there isn't much we can do on such short notice. We could watch a movie but it seems like you have been doing that all morning, that and Yumi would be upset if I didn't let her pick the first movie. Besides this game is a fun one. I think you will enjoy it," Tomiko replied.

Hidan frowned and sigh in boredom, "As long as we aren't just sitting her doing nothing than I will be happy."

Deidara nodded in agreement, "Yeah un! Just sitting here is boring," He said as he placed one of many clay birds on the table.

Tomiko looked at him in shock, "What are you doing making bombs!?"

"Oh relax, they won't explode un. I don't have any chakra remember?" he replied as he lined up his creations in a row before collecting them and turning them back into clay blobs.

Kura came running clumsily back into the room, holding a box over her head with pride, "I got it!"

Tomiko nodded, "Alright let's play then."

Kura jumped on to my lap and placed the box on the coffee table, "Here you go Tomiko."

Hidan smirked, "I wouldn't sit on his lap Brat. He is a big pervert," Hidan said with a chuckle.

"Would you just drop it?! **Honestly moron,**" I replied.

Kura looked up at me in confusion, "What's he talking about?"

Tomiko sent a glare my way, "Yes Zetsu, what is the moron talking about?"

I held my hands up defensively, "It was an accident I swear! I just witnessed Kira changing on accident."

Tomiko laughed, "Nice going Romeo. If you wanted to see her naked peeping on her so early in the relationship probably wasn't the smartest move," She replied as she opened the box and got out a stack of cards.

"I wasn't intending to see her naked I just want to go wake her up. **I was simply following orders,**" I replied.

Tomiko shrugged, "Hey I don't judge. Believe me, if I had the power to see people naked I would so take advantage of it. I mean do you know how much I could blackmail them for?! Especially if it were someone rich and powerful? HA! I would be rich!"

"You already are!" Kura said.

"Not rich enough," Tomiko replied, "Anyway, on to the game!"

"YAY!"

"I figure I will ask each person a question and then if we aren't bored of it then we can keep going," She said as she flipped through the questions.

"Alright sounds good, ask a damn question already," Hidan replied impatiently.

Tomiko frowned, "Fuck you. Anyway Kakuzu, I will ask you first since Hidan is an ass hat. Would you rather have infinite knowledge or infinite power?"

Kakuzu frowned for a moment, "Infinite knowledge."

Tomiko raised her fist in the air, "Knowledge is power!"

Kura laughed, "I would want infinite power, that way I could force Sasori to love me," Kura said with an evil smile.

Sasori frowned, "Uh…that is slightly disturbing."

Kura giggled, "I just love my Sasori so much I can't help it!" Kura replied as she pulled a card out of the pile.

"Right. Well. Keep her away from me," Sasori said after a long pause.

"Awww… is Sasori afraid of the big bad Kura?" Hidan asked condescendingly.

Sasori shot him the finger, "Shut up Hidan or I will slice your head off."

Tomiko smiled widely, "Could you?! I could so sell it to some sicko for good money!" she asked excitedly.

Sasori shook his head in dismay, "What did I do to deserve living with these idiots?"

Tomiko glared at him, "Shut up Pinocchio."

"My turn!" Kura said excitedly holding her card up, "Okay! My question is for the love of my life! Would you rather have the ability to change the past or see the future?"

Sasori frowned in thought, "See the future. It would be invaluable as a ninja."

Kura frowned sadly for a moment, "Oh, well it is okay Sasori! If you had the power to see the future from birth then you could change the past too!"

Sasori looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? There is no point in hanging on to the past. It cannot be changed."

Kura sighed heavily before smiling somberly, "Right, right Sasori. You are so insightful! That's why I love you so!" she said happily, but with a tinge of sadness.

Sasori sighed in frustration, "Whatever you say Kura. What is the next question?"

Tomiko flipped through the cards before smiling deviously, "This one is for Hidan, would you rather be invisible or be able to read minds? The catch being that if you are invisible people could still hear you or if you read people's minds they could tell you were."

Hidan smirked, "Invisible. All I have to do is stay quiet and I could kill people without them even noticing me! That and I could pull a Zetsu and spy on you girls."

Tomiko smiled seductively, "Oh so you like to watch? Figures, I doubt you could please a women."

"HAHA! BURN! She got you Hidan! **She's probably right, he **_**is**_** one of the zombie duo,**" I said with a laugh.

Hidan frowned in anger, "What the fuck was that bitch?!" he shouted angrily.

"Next question." Pain said, interrupting Hidan's rant.

Kura smiled widely, "Right! My turn to ask! I choose…Deidara!"

Deidara nodded, "Okay un. Fire away."

"Would you rather eat a stick of butter without stopping or eat three of the spiciest chili peppers with a five minute gap between eat one?" She asked happily.

Deidara frowned, "They both sounds pretty gross un. But I would have to say the butter. I mean at least after I eat it my mouth wouldn't burn for hours."

Kura nodded, "Yeah! Chilies are really spicy! They make my mouth burn! Candy is much better!"

"Tobi loves candy! It is so yummy!" Tobi said excitedly.

"I know! I love candy! I want some! Tomiko can Tobi and I have candy?" Kura asked excitedly.

Tomiko frowned and shook her head, "You are both already super hyper. I would hate to see what sugar would do to you."

"Well, sugar doesn't make people hyper, the situations the people are in when they have sugar is what makes them hyper. Come on, one piece each couldn't hurt," Konan countered.

Tomiko sighed, "Obviously you don't know Kura. Fine, one piece! No more, no less."

Kura jumped up and tackled Konan in a hug, "Oh thank you Konan! You are such a nice, pretty, smart ninja!" she gushed as she snuggled her arm.

"U-Um, thanks Kura," She replied unsurely as she tried to move her arm.

"Alright, that's enough," Tomiko said as she pulled her off of Konan, receiving a look of gratitude.

Tomiko sighed and placed Kura on the couch before walking towards the kitchen, "Konan why don't you look at the cards and see if you can find a question for someone," She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Konan nodded as she picked up the cards and shifted through them, a smiled crossing her lips a few times as she read certain questions, "Some of these are pretty funny. How do you come up with these?"

Kura laughed, "I have no idea how they did! Whoever did had a crazy mind, that's for sure!"

Konan smiled in response and held up a specific card, "Alright, I think this one would interest you Pain."

He looked at her with interest, "Oh? What is the question?"

"Would you rather have one wish granted now or three wishes granted ten years from now?" She asked with a slight smile.

Pain closed his eyes to think for a moment before sighing heavily, "I would have to say one wish granted now. If you word it correctly one wish could be for several different things. That and I only have one wish," He replied.

Kura smiled, "I would want one wish and it would be that Sasori would marry me!"

Sasori glared at her, "Stay away from me," He said coldly.

Kura frowned, "I only want your companionship," She said sadly.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes, "You are far too dramatic, not to mention childish. How old are you anyway?"

Kura frowned and furrowed her brows in anger, "Stupid Sasori! Never ask a woman her age! I am three years younger than you so 13!"

Sasori eyed her in confusion, "But I'm thirty-!" he began but stopped when Kura forcefully clasped her hand over his mouth.

"You are fifteen and I am thirteen. Shut up!" She hissed angrily.

Sasori stared at her wide eyed as she backed away and her happy personality returned, "Someone is afraid to admit that they are old," Hidan teased.

Kura shot him an icy glare, "Shut your fucking trap. I am not old. Call me that again and I will cut off your head and give the rest of your worthless shit body to Sasori so he can make a puppet out of you. And once he does I will use it to-!" Kura threatened icily.

"Candy!" Tomiko shouted quickly as she walked into the room.

"Candy?!" Kura said excitedly, jumping to her feet and jumped for Tomiko, tackling her to the ground, "Give me!"

"Mood swing much? **Is she even the same person?**" Black Zetsu and I questioned.

Tobi bounded happily over and took the candy Tomiko threw towards him, "YAY! Thank you Tomiko!" he said happily as he walked back over to the couch.

Kura smiled as she grabbed the lollipop from Tomiko and skipped back to the couch, "We had Pain go while you were gone! It was cool! It was about wishes!" She said happily.

"What the fuck is up with this girl? Do you guys just collect crazy bitches or something?" Hidan said as he pointed to Kura.

Tomiko frowned, "You never ask a women her age. It makes them very mad," Tomiko replied simply, patting Kura lovingly on the head.

"_**These women are crazy, what did we get ourselves into?**_" Black Zetsu stated to me.

"Yeah but Usagi asked you your age and you just skirted around the answer, you didn't threaten anyone un," Deidara stated.

Tomiko shrugged, "Some girls are more serious about it than others. Besides, I did attack Tsukiko for calling me an old bat."

"I'd have to agree, asking anyone about their age is rude but we women can be very sensitive about it. I mean Tsunade of the Sanin hides her true age with a jutsu," Konan stated, agreeing with Kura and me.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Yumi came sliding into the room on her knees, "The fun has arrriiiiived!" She shouted excitedly.

"Hi Yumi," Tomiko stated without turning to look at her, "Try knocking next time."

Yumi frowned and got off her knees, "Aww maann, no one reacted to me! Tomiko, if I knocked then how could I be the fun?" she asked in a tone that screamed for the word 'duh' at the end of her statement.

Tomiko sighed, "Whatever. Just get in here and shut the door."

Hisa entered the house quietly, her whole body tense as she crossed the threshold. She looked around the room cautiously before shutting the door reluctantly.

"Hey Hisa," Kisame greeted as she walked over to the couches with Yumi.

"Hi. What are you guys playing?" she asked shortly.

Kisame frowned at her tone, "Would you rather? What's wrong with you? You seem tense." He asked.

"Stressful day at work." She replied before pausing for a minute, "I didn't sleep well either." She added last minute.

Itachi frowned, "Where do you two work?"

Yumi frowned, "The most boring clothing store ever! It is like the most boring four hours of my life! But Hisa is right it was super busy today. Must be the summer sales." Yumi responded as she flopped onto the couch next to Itachi.

Hisa looked at all of us with worry before sitting on the far chair by herself, "Yumi, don't sit so casually next to them. What if something bad happens?" she said with worry in her voice.

Yumi frowned, "My smexy weasel wouldn't hurt me! Right?" she argued, looking up at Itachi.

He nodded in reply, "Hn." He replied.

Hisa frowned and bit her lip, "I guess you're right…I'm going to go…do something. I'll be back." She said as she quickly left the room.

Kisame frowned, "Is she alright Yumi? She is acting pretty off."

Yumi frowned and shrugged, "No idea, she has been acting weird all day. Apparently she had some sort of bad dream. I think it freaked her out."

Hidan scoffed, "So she's just a big, fucking pansy?"

Yumi furrowed her brows in anger, "No! Her dreams are really scary! She says that they are super vivid! I can always tell when she has had one because she acts all weird the next day."

Itachi frowned, "What was this dream about?"

Yumi shrugged, "Don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She just said that it was about some people that were after us." Yumi replied with a frown, "She never really tells me what they are about. She is so weird, if I had a dream like that I would tell anyone who would listen! Hisa would rather keep it to herself I guess."

Itachi frowned and looked over to where Hisa had run off, "Should we check on her?" Konan asked with slight worry in her voice.

Yumi shook her head, "Naw, she'll only get mad if people start worrying about her. Oh! By the way I forgot to tell you this earlier but you are like super pretty! I mean your hair is sooo cool! I wish I had blue hair! That flower in your hair is super cool too! The fact that it is just paper is super cool! I mean I could never make something so cool out of just paper! You are the smartest, prettiest and overall most bad ass girl ninja in the entire series! I just love you so much! I guess it is sorta good Hisa isn't here because she would have stopped me by now! Anyway, you are just so awesome I can barely describe it! I mean there are just not enough words! You are just super frikin cool and bad ass and I love you!" Yumi said in an enthusiastic rush, right as she finished Hisa walked into the room, all traces of worry gone from her face.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked sternly as she sat on the arm of the chair next to Kisame.

Yumi smiled sheepishly, "Uh…I was complimenting Konan," She answered as if she were a little kid in trouble with an adult.

Hisa raised a brow, "Complimenting or gushing over?"

"Is there a difference?" Yumi demanded.

Hisa lowered her head and stared at Yumi sternly, "Yumi."

"Alright! Alright! I was gushing! I'm sorry, but Konan is just so awesome! She needed a gush session!"

Hisa sighed to hide the slight smile that was forming on her face, "Alright, Alright. I understand. Konan is pretty damn awesome. I agree with you there."

Yumi's eyes sparkled, "I know! She is so awesome and pretty and smart and cool and-" she began to gush before Hisa covered her mouth.

"We get it," Hisa said shortly as she moved her hand.

Konan giggled slightly, "Thank you Yumi and Hisa. I am flattered. I rarely hear such praise."

Yumi pouted, "Well you should hear it more often! Pain, you should complement your Angel more often!"

Pain looked at her in confusion, "I'm assuming that is your nickname for Konan?"

She nodded, "Yours is just Pain. It is already awesome enough," She replied happily, "And we already know that Itachi is my smexy weasel!" she said as she attempted to hug Itachi, only to be held back by Konan.

Hisa smiled, "Thank you Konan."

She nodded, "No problem. I figured you would have done the same if you could reach her."

Yumi pouted, "No fair! I have two people preventing me from showing my smexy weasel affection!"

Itachi frowned, "You should listen to your sister. She only wants you safe. Besides she is right. You shouldn't go around hugging us like that."

Yumi crossed her arms over her chest in protest, "Aww! But you are so awesome you need hugs!" she protested.

Hisa rolled her eyes and reached over to flick Yumi in the forehead, "Quit being so reckless. Honestly, you are going to get hurt one of these days, and then what would you do?"

Yumi thought for a brief moment, "I would rush to my awesome twin and you would fix me up cause you love me!"

Hisa smirked, "Only ninety nine percent of the time."

"What about the other one percent?" Yumi asked with a pout.

"I am mildly annoyed by the fact that you insist on testing me," Hisa replied.

"It's my job as the younger twin!" Yumi replied proudly.

Tomiko rolled her eyes, "Well since you two are here we can add you to the game."

Hisa shrugged, "Alright. Who is next?"

Tomiko frowned, "Pain just went and Konan asked the question so, Yumi you can ask the question."

Yumi smiled excitedly, "Okay! This question is for my best sharky friend!"

"In other words Kisame," Hisa clarified.

"Right! Would you rather eat a shark or be trapped in Tsukoyomi for 24hrs?" Yumi questioned.

Kisame frowned, "Eating sharks is incredibly wrong, but Tsukoyomi is really bad. Interesting dilemma."

Yumi smirked, "So what is it? Become a cannibal or let Itachi kick your ass?"

Kisame chuckled, "I already know Itachi can more than likely beat me. I think I would go with Tsukoyomi. Twenty four hours in there is only a few minutes and I would only be terrified for a little bit afterwards. If I ate a shark I would feel like a terrible person for the rest of my life. Besides, seeing Itachi use his sharingan is really quite something, even if I am the target."

Yumi smiled, "Oh I know! He is just so awesome!"

Hisa sighed, "Pretty sure Kisame has a different feeling towards Itachi than you…at least I'm pretty sure he does."

Kisame frowned, "Not funny. Oh god please don't tell me that people think that."

Hisa coughed loudly to hide a laugh as she tried to keep her balance on the couch, "You have no idea. Trust me, you don't wanna know. Some things a girl can never un-see or un-imagine," Hisa replied with a shudder.

Kisame wrinkled his nose in disgust, "You people are sick."

"I'm not into that sort of stuff. It just comes up in… you know what never mind. Just know that none of us are into that sort of thing," Hisa replied.

Hidan laughed, "Hahaha! How's gay fish sex Itachi?"

Hisa frowned, "Don't know about him but I'm pretty sure being Kakuzu's sex bitch is much more uncomfortable," Hisa replied snidely.

Hidan recoiled, "What the fuck?!"

Yumi laughed as she grabbed her stomach and rolled off the couch, "You should see your faces!"

Himeko looked up from her computer for a moment to survey the scene before rolling her eyes and turning back to her computer.

Tomiko face palmed, "Of course. That had to come up right Hisa?"

"What? He was messing with Kisame and Itachi. He needed to be punished. Teasing my sister's favorite characters is not allowed," She replied defensively.

Kura frowned in confusion, "I'm confused. What is Hisa talking about?"

Hisa frowned, "Don't worry about it. I'm being inappropriate. Mostly because it takes my mind off of other things."

"That and it is hilarious to see the look of shock on Hidan's face! Not to mention Kakuzu looks like he is about to shit a brick!" Yumi added, while laughing uncontrollably.

Hisa smirked, "This is true. Hallelujah for added bonuses," Hisa replied.

Kisame shook his head, "You two are ridiculous. I hope you know that you're sick minded."

Hisa shrugged, "Hey, at least I didn't go into detail or anything. Besides there are tons of other pairings. They just aren't as funny."

Konan frowned, "I am quite shocked that those "pairings", as you call them, exist. Hidan and Kakuzu hate each other and Kisame and Itachi are more like best friends."

Tomiko frowned, "Oh! We know that. That is why they are paired. Girls have some sort of fetish for pairing guys that hate each other. It is the weirdest fucking thing. As for Kisame and Itachi? Girls love bromances. Simply put. And not the incest kind, though they like that too, but I won't go into that. It is wrong and gross and they need help. More so than I do, which says a lot cause I'm pretty fucked up."

Hisa nodded in agreement, "Yes, you are pretty fucked up. I agree."

Tomiko glared at her, "Says the girl with the height complex and over protective nature that borders on stalking."

Hisa frowned, "Never said I wasn't fucked up, money whore. Anyway, who is next?"

Tomiko shrugged, "You I guess."

"How do you guys switch topics so easily? **It is disturbing,**" I asked.

Hisa shrugged, "I live with Yumi and Tsukiko, two of the most random and hyper people you will ever meet. You learn to change topic quickly. I could keep discussing the fucked up pairings that people have made up."

"No! We're good un!" Deidara said with a worried expression.

Hisa frowned, "Aww I didn't get to talk about you and your danna. Oh well. Anyway, I pick Itachi," Deidara stared at her in disbelief before awkwardly scooting away from Sasori.

"Alright," He said calmly turning towards her.

"Let's see, would you rather, be locked in a room with Hidan for a full day with no way out or be locked in a room with Yumi for a full day with no way out?" Hisa asked.

Itachi frowned, "Hn. Either way I'm locked in a room with someone right?"

Hisa nodded, "Well if I were Itachi I would pick me simply because if I got annoying he could kill me to shut me up. You can't kill Hidan and you can't shut him up. They chopped his head off and he could still talk," Yumi replied.

Itachi nodded, "You make a good point. I doubt I would kill you over just one day though. I choose Yumi."

"YAY! My smexy weasel loves me!" Yumi said happily.

"Oh yeah cover up your true intentions with logic. I mean you are locked in that room with someone for a whole day, it might as well be a girl. I mean if it is a girl you can at least f-" Hidan began.

Hisa sent him a glare that shut Hidan up immediately, "Finish that sentence about violating my sister, I dare you. I am in the mood to throw a knife at your face," She threatened.

Hidan frowned, "I'm just saying. All people do it."

"Yeah and then the girl's overprotective sister stabs them in the face and castrates them," Hisa threatened with a smirk.

Hidan gulped uncomfortably, "Oh please. I'd like to see you try Bitch."

Hisa smirked, "I'm sure you would, pervert sadist."

Hidan sent a glare her way, "Fucking bitch."

"Love ya too Hidan!" She responded sarcastically with a wink.

Tomiko rolled her eyes, "Alright Hisa, since you seem so talkative today. The next question is yours. Would you rather have to kiss Hidan or Deidara?"

"WHAT?!" Yumi asked in shock.

Hisa frowned and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Um. Ew. I guess if I had to choose it would be Deidara because Hidan is gross and a pervert. Though if I got to stab them after I kissed them then I would so choose Hidan, just so I could stab the bastard."

Hidan frowned, "Hey! At least I'm not as much of a pervert as Zetsu here."

I glared at him, "I fucking hate you. **I really wish I could just eat you.**"

Yumi looked at Hidan in confusion, "Um? What do you mean Zetsu is a pervert?"

Hidan smirked, "He decided to spy on Kira while she was changing this morning! HAHA! Psycho Bitch was so upset it was hilarious!"

"It was an accident I swear! **Even so, accidents can be enjoyable. **AH! Shut up! We sound just as bad as Hidan!" I defended, before scolding Black Zetsu for his comment.

Hisa frowned, "Um. Wow, I never pegged Zetsu as a pervert. But I guess when you have the power to spy on people without being noticed…" she said, trailing off.

"It's not like that!" I defended.

Yumi gasped, "Poor Konan! Who knows if this sicko has spied on her too! Bad Zetsu!" She said dramatically as she got up to tackle me.

"No," Hisa said flatly as she held the back of her collar.

Yumi frowned, "AWW! Well since I can't attack Zetsu I will just have to make fun of Kira when she gets home."

Konan frowned, "I'm pretty sure what happened this morning was an accident Yumi. Right Zetsu?"

I nodded, "Of course it was. I was just going to wake her up when she sprung out of bed and started getting dressed. **She didn't realize that we were there until it was too late,**" I explained.

Yumi giggled, "He saw Kira naked…"

Hisa smacked her forehead, "Dipshit. What are you fifteen?"

Sasori frowned, "I was more mature than that at fifteen."

Hisa frowned, "Well you look twelve so your comment is irrelevant."

"How does that make my comment irrelevant?" Sasori countered.

"Because I said it does, now shut up," Hisa replied.

Sasori glared at her angrily but Hisa just stuck her tongue out at him and sent him the finger. Sasori rolled his eyes and turned away from the conversation.

Yumi frowned, "No! I'm twenty one! I mean come on Sis, we are the same age remember?"

Hisa glared at her and flicked her in the forehead, "Smartass."

Yumi stuck her tongue out at her, "You know you love me!"

Hisa rolled her eyes and turned to Tomiko, "Alright it is your turn now. Would you rather be a cashier for the rest of your life or be a prostitute for five years?"

Tomiko frowned in thought for a moment before smirking, "Prostitute. Cashiers get paid jack shit on top of being treated like shit by customers. Besides you didn't say what kind of prostitute. I could be a high end prostitute for like governors and billionaires. I would make a lot more money and it would cut out a lot of the sleaziness of it."

Yumi laughed, "Of course you would choose prostitution! Wait! Kakuzu, just out of curiosity, which would you choose?"

Kakuzu frowned, "Seriously? I'm not dignifying that with an answer."

"Oh come on! Please? I'm curious," Tomiko pleaded, "I'll give you five dollars."

"I can't be bribed so easily," He replied.

"Fifty?"

"No," he replied in frustration

Tomiko crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "You are no fun; you know that ya old stick in the mud!"

"You're no spring chicken yourself miss 3,886.61 yen," Kakuzu replied.

Tomiko looked at him in confusion, "How on earth did you remember that exact amount?"

"It's money," He replied simply.

Tomiko sighed, "Can you please answer the question?"

"No. I'm not answering such a demeaning question," He answered.

Tomiko sighed in disappointment, "Man, you are no fun. I wouldn't peg you for being so pious."

Kakuzu frowned, "I'm not, but I am also not going to decide between being a prostitute or a store clerk."

Tomiko smirked, "Why not? Do you have a power complex or is it something more embarrassing?"

Kakuzu glared at her, "What are you getting at? Wait! On second thought, I don't want to know."

Tomiko snickered, "Hehe, aww are you intimidated by strong women Kakuzu?"

"No, I just don't want to think about what goes on in that mind of yours," He replied.

Hisa frowned, "No one wants to know what happens in that mind of hers."

Tomiko pouted, "Oh please, you know that I'm awesome."

"No, that is Yumi. Just ask her she will tell you. You are the badass perverted one," Hisa replied.

Yumi grinned, "Hellz yeah I'm awesome!"

Hisa rolled her eyes, "Whose turn is it anyway?"

Kura jumped to her feet, "I wanna go! Someone ask me a question!"

Yumi smirked, "Alright, would you rather be a princess or marry Sasori?"

Kura smiled, "Easy peasy! I would rather be a princess! If I was a princess then I could make Sasori my husband by royal decree!"

Sasori stared at her with disbelief, "Your attraction to me and the levels you are willing to go to to get me to love you is disturbing."

Deidara laughed, "You scared of a little girl Danna?"

Sasori frowned, "No. I'm disturbed by the adult who acts like a child and is in love with me to the point of obsession."

Kura giggled, "Oh Sasori! I'm just playing around! I wouldn't force you to be my husband if you didn't want to be! I respect you, even if I want to hug you all the time."

Sasori smirked, "So even though you want to jump me, you respect that I don't like you? Doesn't make sense to me."

Kura pouted, "Well just cause I want to doesn't mean I will. I promised I wouldn't touch you without permission! When I make promises I keep them! Mommy Kira says that it is very important to keep your promises."

Sasori frowned in thought, "Interesting. Well then I appreciate you restraining yourself."

Kura grinned, "Your welcome! I just want my Sasori to be happy! Oh! Konan! You still have to be asked a question, Yumi too! It's getting late! It is five already! How does time go by so quick?"

Tomiko frowned, "Probably because we didn't show up till almost one and people keep getting off track and not asking questions. Anyway, Konan, if you were forced to switch partners, would you rather have Kisame or Kakuzu?"

Konan cocked her head to the side in thought, "Hmm, I would have to say Kisame. Kakuzu has too much of a temper for my liking. Besides Kisame is humorous."

Yumi nodded in satisfaction, "Damn straight! Kisame rules! Not as much as Itachi but he is a pretty close second."

Hisa chuckled slightly but shook her head, "Your obsession with Itachi almost rivals Kura's with Sasori."

Yumi smiled happily, "True but I just love my Itachi so much!"

Hisa rolled her eyes, "Okay then; well would you rather never be able to touch anyone except for Itachi or be able to touch everyone except Itachi?"

Yumi frowned, "Would I rather give up my smexy weasel hugs or my Sissy and friend hugs? Hmmm….sorry my Itachi I have to go with everyone but you. I couldn't not be able to hug my sister!" She said after a minute of thought.

"Aw, that is sweet Yumi," Konan replied.

Itachi nodded, "That is a nice sacrifice on your part."

Yumi smiled, "Yeah, I love my Sissy too much to not give her my love."

Hisa shook her head and smirked, "You are such a dork," She said, ruffling her hair.

"That was fun! What do we do now?!" Kura asked as she excitedly jumped up and down in her seat.

Hisa shrugged, "Technically Zetsu still has to go but I can't think of a question for him. Kira should be home soon, maybe she will have a question idea. Then again, I'm sure she will have something she wants us to do. Slave driver."

Yumi laughed, "Kira's not a slave driver! Chiyoye is!"

Kura pouted, "My mommies are awesome! They are not slave drivers!"

"_I thought that Himeko was the leader,_" I wondered.

"_**I think Kira covers as the leader for Himeko. I doubt the others even know who their true leader is,**_" Black Zetsu replied.

"_Oh I see, so like Obito and Pain,_" I responded.

"_**Exactly. Himeko even has a Tobi guise. Though I have the feeling that she is a bit more temperamental than Obito. And I think she has actual emotional connections to at least some of her members**_**.**"

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Kira. Her hair was clipped out of her face by pins but it looked like she had been caught in a windstorm. The white shirt she was wearing clung to her body a little with perspiration as she removed her black chef's coat. She stretched as she closed the door causing her shirt to ride up a bit, revealing her midriff just barely. I felt my face get slightly hot as she looked over at me and smiled sheepishly.

"_What the heck is wrong with me?_" I wondered to myself.

"_**What do you mean?**_"

"_Why do I act so odd around her? Am I seriously attracted to her?_"

"_**Perhaps. But I wouldn't get so attached. We are leaving as soon as Tobi gains the ability to use his Sharingan back**_."

"_I know that! I don't even like her all that much. She just interests me._"

"_**Hm, it is only natural. She interests me as well. It is not every day you meet someone with two souls like us.**_"

"Zetsu-san? Are you okay? I'm not mad at you anymore. You know, about this morning? **I am assmunch!** Chiyoye! You be nice, he didn't mean it! **Yeah right he's probably just as bad as Hidan.** That is just rude, no one is as bad as Hidan. I'm certain. **You make a good point. She's right assmunch, you aren't as bad as Hidan,**" Kira and Chiyoye argued, trying to get my attention.

I tore myself from my thoughts and looked over to her. She had moved from her spot by the door and was now leaning on the couch I was sitting on. She had a bright smile on her face and her eyes seemed to light up as she spoke.

"Uh, Yeah I'm alright. I was just talking to Black Zetsu. I'm glad you forgive me. **Don't care if you do or not.** Ignore him, he is just cranky," I replied.

She laughed, "You guys are too funny. You sort of remind me of Chiyoye and me. Though I doubt Black Zetsu has to protect you like Chiyoye does me. You guys argue a lot like we do though."

I smiled, "How was work?

Kira frowned, "It was fine, until some jerkoff complained about everything I made for him. **The assmunch said his salad was too cold! What the fuck!?** It made no sense. His steak was too meaty as well. **Whatever the fuck that means,**" Kira and Chiyoye ranted.

"**Hey, assmunch is my nickname. Don't go giving it to some annoying asshole at work.** HAHA! You hurt his feelings! **Shut up! She did not! She just offended me, I mean, assmunch is my nickname. It loses value if some jerk customer got the same name as me.**"

Kira laughed, "Chiyoye says that she is sorry! **Yeah assmunch, sorry. I forgot that I gave you that name. It will for now and ever be your nickname. **What did you guys do while we were gone? **Miss us terribly?**"

I chuckled, "We played 'Would you rather?' It was pretty fun. The questions were pretty interesting. Oh, and somehow the fact that some of the members are paired up together came up. Yeah, you didn't miss much."

"Hey, speaking of 'Would you rather?' do you have any ideas for a question for Zetsu. None of us could come up with anything," Hisa asked.

Kira frowned in thought, "Okay, let me think…oh! I got it! Would you rather munch on Hidan or Deidara? **Hey! That isn't the question I said!** True but yours was dirty**. Ya' big baby**. Oh shut up, sorry I'm not a pervert. **Ha! Don't make me laugh.**"

I chuckled, "They argue like siblings. It is hilarious! **I would choose Hidan, his meat is tenderer.** Besides he annoys the hell out of me," Black Zetsu and I replied.

Hidan stared at me with wide eyes, "What the fuck man!? You can't fuckin eat me!"

Kira face palmed, "Pretty sure he could, besides I'm sure it would only hurt until you died…oh wait."

Hidan glared at her, "Shut the fuck up Psycho Bitch!"

Kira smiled, "Hehehe, you are fun to mess with, Hidan-san!"

Hidan frowned, "What I don't get a nickname psycho bitch? I gave you one. And Black Zetsu has one. I sense favoritism, or did you two do more than just look at each other?"

Kira's face flushed, "Baka Perv! I am the victim here you baka perv! **There! That's your nickname! Baka Perv!**" Kira and Chiyoye yelled in embarrassment.

Hidan chuckled, "Baka Perv? Haha sounds like something a kid would come up with. I'll take it."

"Good cause I was going to call you that no matter what, Baka Perv. Anyway, I'd better get dinner going. It is getting late. It's six already and I haven't started a thing," She said in a rush as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen, "Make sure they behave you guys!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Hisa frowned, "Which ones? Us or the Akasuki members?"

"Both! I don't want Yumi or Kura doing something stupid just as much as I don't want Baka Perv or anyone else not from this dimension doing something stupid," She yelled back in reply.

Hisa nodded, "Right, right. Will do."

Yumi frowned and slid off the couch, "What do we do nooooooow?!"

Hisa shrugged, "Not sure, you guys have any ideas?" she asked, leaning back on the arm of the couch.

Kisame frowned, "Why are you sitting there? There is room on the other couches."

Hisa frowned, "I wanted to sit next to Yumi. Besides, the only other open place is near Hidan and I'm afraid I would lose brain cells just by sitting next to him."

Hidan glared at her, "Ohi! Shut the fuck up before I beat you in the head and sacrifice your ass to Jashin!"

Hisa frowned, "Beat me in the head? I'd like to see you try."

Hidan frowned, "Who would stop me?! Your shrimp ass?! There! That is your nickname! Shrimp Ass."

Hisa glared at him angrily, "Moron Jashinest."

Tomiko sighed in annoyance, "Can't you two get along?!"

Hisa and Hidan frowned, "Fuck no!"

Konan frowned, "By the way where is Tsukiko?"

Hisa frowned, "I was wondering when someone would notice. She is taking a religious holiday. Apparently today is Patria day….according to Tsukiko I was a heathen of a mother for not knowing this. In short, she is back home praying her heart out or whatever it is one does on Patria day."

Yumi shrugged, "No clue. Should we have left her alone?"

"She's fine I locked all the sharp items and items that could be made sharp in the truck, which is here so she can't do too much damage," Hisa replied.

"You're such a good mother," Hidan replied sarcastically.

Hisa shot him the middle finger, "And you're an ass. Now that we have that covered, kindly fuck off."

Hidan glared at her, "Watch yourself Shrimp Ass. I can still kill you."

Hisa looked at Konan, then Itachi and finally Kisame, "I think I'm alright. I have three people who would more than likely protect me from you."

Hidan rolled his eyes and leaned back, "Fuck I'm bored. What should we do?"

Hisa shrugged her shoulders, "I would suggest reading but I don't think someone who couldn't read would enjoy it."

Hidan sent a glare her way, "You wanna keep testing me bitch?!"

"Now, now. There is no need for such anger," Tomiko said, trying to calm Hidan.

"Exactly, only idiots get so worked up over trivial matters," Hisa replied.

"What like you and your height?" Tomiko replied.

Hisa glared at her, "No. I mean Hidan can obviously read so why he is getting mad at my insinuation that he can't is stupid. At least when I get mad it is for a valid reason."

"Like your height," Hidan replied with a smirk.

Hisa frowned, "Exactly moron. I'm bored and fighting with you is no longer enjoyable," She replied with a yawn.

Yumi perked up, "Are you tired Hisa? Are we going to get to see Fun Hisa?"

Hisa frowned, "I hope not. I am feeling sleepy though. Damn dreams," She said as she hopped up and got a blanket, wrapping herself in it before sitting back down and winking at Yumi.

Yumi smirked, "Are you wearing any pants?"

"Nope," Hisa replied.

"Okay."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" they both burst out laughing, causing Hisa to tumble off the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

Kisame looked at them in confusion, "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Tomiko rolled her eyes, "For once could you two try to act like adults?"

Yumi stopped laughing and frowned, "We solve crimes, I blog about it, and he forgets his pants. I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

Tomiko chuckled, "Seriously?"

Yumi grinned, "Of course."

"Had to be done," Hisa agreed.

Tomiko shook her head, "I regret letting you two browse Netflix."

Hisa frowned, "But then we would have never watched Sherlock. And you wouldn't get to hear Yumi and I quote constantly."

"Exactly. I would have peace and quiet," Tomiko replied.

Yumi frowned, "Oh where is the fun in that?!"

Kisame frowned, "So you two were quoting a show?"

Hisa nodded and stood up, rewrapping herself in the blanket, "Yup. We will have to show you guys it sometime. Maybe tomorrow. Yumi and I don't work tomorrow. We could have an all-day marathon," She suggested.

Yumi's eyes lit up as she jumped to her feet, "Oh! That is a brilliant idea!"

Tomiko sighed, "Well I have a…business meeting tomorrow so you guys will be their sitters. Do what you wish."

"Business meeting huh? Someone not pay up?" Hisa replied.

Tomiko smirked, "Not exactly. I just need to do some collecting and have a heart to heart with some of my executives who seem to have forgotten whose boss in this town."

Kura pouted, "Does that mean I have to stay home all by myself?"

Tomiko shrugged, "You can if you want. Or you can come here, just don't drive."

Kura smiled, "Can I stay the night?!"

Tomiko frowned, "You'd have to go ask Kira. She's the boss here not me."

Kura smiled as she skipped over to the kitchen, "Mommy!" she shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Tomiko?" Kakuzu said, tapping her shoulder.

"Hm? What up, greedy string man?" she asked.

Kakuzu frowned, "Can I go with you tomorrow? I really don't feel like staying here."

Tomiko frowned, "Hmm…I'll ask Kira…on second thought, Ohi! Himeko!"

Himeko looked up from her computer, "Huh?"

"Can you ask Kira if Kakuzu can come with me on my errands tomorrow? I don't feel like getting up."

Himeko smiled, "Okay Lazy Bones! I'll go ask Kira!" she said happily as she skipped off to the kitchen.

Kira's POV

I wiped my forehead with my forearm before I continued to chop the onions for the sauce. I quickly finished chopping before I slid them off the chopping board and into the pan. They sizzled loudly for a few seconds before quieting down and slowly cooking with the other spices in the sauce.

"_**You realize Zetsu was checking you out earlier right?**_" Black Chiyoye questioned.

"_He was? I wonder why…I am pretty gross from work,_" I replied.

"_**I don't know, maybe he like you or maybe he's into that sort of thing.**_"

"_The first one is pretty impossible. And the second theory is just gross_."

"_**I couldn't help myself. Well I do think that he might be interested in how we are able to live in the same body**_."

"_Hmm…I could understand that. I mean we are probably the only person he has ever met that is even remotely like he is._"

"Mommy!" Kura shouted randomly as she tackled me tearing me from my conversation.

"Wha! Kura!" I shouted in surprise as I attempted to keep my balance.

"Sorry mommy! I wanted to ask you a question!" Kura replied, letting me go and backing away a little.

I sighed, "It is alright Kura. What was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked as I stirred the sauce before flipping the last batch of meatballs over and placing the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"Well I wanted to know if I could stay the night tonight?!" She asked with puppy dog eyes and a pout lip.

I scratched the back of my head, "Uh, well I don't mind. I mean I have plenty of room but what is wrong with Tomiko's place? I mean that is where you live."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "She has some sort of meeting tomorrow. She said I couldn't go because her executives were going to be there."

"_Executives? Must be talking about her main partners. I wonder why she needs to talk to them. It isn't that time of the month yet._"

"_**Maybe they think she is holding out on them after how much she just spent at the mall yesterday.**_"

"_You don't think that is it do you?! I would feel so bad!_"

"_**Why? It is the damn Akatsuki's fault. Besides Tomiko can handle herself. She is one of the strongest underground forces in the city. I'd say the strongest but that would be Himeko.**_"

"_If you say so, but I'm still pretty worried._"

"_**Then ask Himeko to send an Akatsuki member with her. I mean if they have to be our human meat shields, we might as well use them.**_"

"_The way you describe bodyguards disturbs me._"

"_**I would have called them our bitches but they don't have to do all of our bidding.**_"

"Um…Mommy?" Kura said in worry.

"Hm? What is it? Kura?"

"The noodles are boiling over," She replied, pointing to the pot of noodles which was now boiling over.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I pulled it off the heat and fanned it quickly to make the bubbles go down.

"Are you okay!?" Kura asked in worry.

"Y-yeah. **Dipshit! You could have started a fire!** You were talking to me too!" Chiyoye scolded me.

Kura frowned, "Mommy Chiyoye be nice to mommy Kira. She didn't mean it!"

Suddenly Himeko entered the kitchen, "What happened Kira? Were you and Chiyoye talking again?" She asked happily.

I frowned, "Uh. Yeah. That is exactly what happened. **Dipshit forgot we were cooking shit.** You did too so shut up! **Whatever you say dipshit**. Quit being mean to me!" Chiyoye and I explained/argued.

Himeko chuckled and turned to Kura, "Can Kira and I talk alone?"

Kura nodded, "Yup! Oh! Mommy I can stay right?"

I nodded, "Sure, just make sure you respect our guests. Now go on and have fun with the others."

"KAY! Thanks mommy!" She said happily before skipping out of the room.

As soon as she left Himeko dropped her guise, "You know, I thought I told you not to get too absorbed in conversations with Chiyoye when you're cooking," She scolded.

"I know! I'm sorry Himeko!" I replied as I drained the pasta and took the meatballs out of the pan.

She sighed, "It is fine. Just, be more careful. I mean I would be lost without my second in command."

I smiled, "I'm sorry Himeko. I will be more careful. What was it you want to talk about?"

"Good. Oh! Right, I needed you to discuss something with you."

"Oh? What is that?" I asked as I finished draining the noodles and placed them in a large bowl.

"Well Kakuzu wants to go with Tomiko to her meeting tomorrow. I figure that maybe he should go but I wanted to get your opinion. I'm conflicted, I mean, on one hand, he could protect her but on the other, he might reveal himself and bring unwanted attention."

I frowned, "Well I think he should go for protection reasons. I mean Tomiko is tough but if these guys want to meet a week earlier than something is up right?"

Himeko nodded, "They have been meeting on the same exact date for the past five years, maybe even longer; they would just change up their routine for no reason."

"I know, that is what worries me," I replied as I poured the sauce into a bowl and arranged the meatballs on a plate.

"I guess he could go for protection as long as he behaves and keeps his identity a secret."

"Well we bought them clothes to wear and all of his clothes are button up long sleeves. We also bought them a size too big so that his masks are hard to notice. And to cover his eyes he can just wear some sunglasses," I replied.

"Hmm…alright then. I will leave you to deliver the news," She said as she put her façade back up and exited the room.

I sighed, "_Of course. I am the mouthpiece. I almost forgot_."

"_**I don't know how. You have been her mouthpiece for how many years now?**_"

"_Since we were just kids. Like twelve years I'd say._"

"_**That question was rhetorical.**_"

"_I knew that,_" I replied with a pout as I left the room with the pasta.

"Finally Psycho Bitch! I was starving!" Hidan said as he jumped to his feet and walked over to the table to eat.

"Sorry it took so long your majesty," I replied sarcastically.

"Damn straight Psycho Bitch. Bow down to me," He replied.

I frowned at him and flipped him the bird, "Oh go choke," I replied as went back into the kitchen to get the meatballs and sauce.

I frowned as I struggled to push open the door with my foot while balancing the sauce and platter of meat.

"Damn it…what was I thinking?" I murmured as I slowly edged the door open with the tip of my foot.

"Here, let us help. **Idiot why did you carry both of these at once?**" White Zetsu said, taking the bowl of sauce from me while Black Zetsu scolded me and held the door open.

"S-sorry for the trouble. Thank you for the help. **Yeah thanks,**" Chiyoye and I replied as I placed the meatballs on the table.

"You really should be more careful. I mean you are such a klutz I would hate for you to fall and hurt yourself. **We wouldn't be able to hold up our end of the deal if you did fall. Besides, you could have dropped something.**"

I frowned, "S-sorry…sometimes I don't think things out well. Oh! I'd better go get plates! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" I said in a rush as I ran to go get plates and forks.

"_**Calm the hell down. What is up with you lately?**_" Chiyoye questioned worryingly.

"_I-I don't know. Tadashi's release has me on edge._"

"Kira," A voice said sternly from behind me.

"WHA!" I screamed as I jumped in shock, tossing the plates in the air.

"Not again. **Jeez you are too jumpy,**" Zetsu said as he caught most of the plates before they hit the floor.

I frowned as I caught the rest of the plates just as they were about to hit the floor, "I'm sorry. You must think I'm such a ditz. I'd better get these to the others before they get mad at me," I replied in a rush as I took the other plates from him and placed the forks on top of them before walking to the door and pushing it open with my back.

"Wait. Kira," Zetsu said as he grabbed my arm.

"Hm? W-what? I'm really sorry about earlier honest," I said in a worried rush.

"Stop that," He said in anger.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll be more careful."

"No stop apologizing. **It's annoying.** You never told me about what it was you saw yesterday when we were in the office."

"I-I…n-not now," I stammered as I pulled away from him and delivered the plates to the others.

"What took you so long?" Hidan demanded as I placed the plates on the table.

I frowned, "Sorry Hidan. I didn't realize I was being timed," I replied sarcastically as I made myself a plate.

"Hidan layoff of her. She didn't have to make dinner. She could have just set out some food. Be thankful," Konan scolded as she made her own plate.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Psycho Bitch still took too damn long."

I sighed, "**Sorry Hidan, next time I will be more considerate of your impatient asshole self. Why don't you shut up?!**" Chiyoye yelled in anger.

Hidan glared at me, "Keep your mouth shut!"

"**Make me asshole!** Chiyoye enough. He's just going to get angrier it isn't worth it. I'm not in the mood to deal with this. By the way, Kakuzu you can go with Tomiko tomorrow, just be sure you are secretive and you will have to wear sunglasses to cover up your eyes," I said before standing up to place my plate in the sink.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go lay down in my room. I'll come down later to do the dishes."

"I've got them Kira. You rest," Hisa replied, giving me a look of concern.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Hisa."

I sighed as I walked up to my room and opened the door. I yawned loudly as I flopped onto my bed.

"_**You alright?**_"

"_Yeah…I just needed to get away from people._"

I closed my eyes to allow myself to think.

_Flashback:_

_The wind was blowing lightly on a sweet smelling spring day. I had gone out to get the mail from our mailbox and had stopped to enjoy the scenery. _

"_Hello Kira," A familiar voice said happily._

_I turned around to see Tadashi running towards me, his golden blonde hair flying wildly in the wind as he ran towards with, his blue eyes sparkled like pools of water. He had a huge smile plastered onto his dark, sun tanned face and he was wearing a black button up shirt with black dress pants and shoes to match._

"_Hi, Tadashi! What's up with the fancy clothes? Do we have a function today?" I greeted warmly._

_I was fairly pale and plain compared to him it was almost embarrassing to be best friends with such a handsome kid. My long white hair hid the majority of my red eyes and pale face, which made it easier for me to not talk to people since they would avoid me due to my shy aura._

_Tadashi grinned, "No we don't. I just got taken on as my dad's apprentice! I'm officially a priest in training!" _

_I gasped in shock, "Really? That is so awesome Tadashi! I'm so happy for you!"_

"_Yeah! Now I can see you more often since we're both in training now!" he said excitedly._

_I blushed slightly, "Y-yeah but you earned your place." _

_He frowned, "No way! You earned your place as priestess in training! You probably have read every single religious text we have."_

_I smiled shyly, "W-well sort of…but I haven't read the more advanced ones yet. The words in those ones are too complex for me to understand and my dad says that I need to wait until I'm further along in my training to read them." _

_Tadashi chuckled, "Wow Kira you sure are a nerd. What should we do today?"_

_I frowned, "O-oh I'm sorry Tadashi I have some training to do this afternoon. I was just about to go change into my robes. Maybe next time."_

_He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest in anger, "You know you never hang out with me anymore. It's always training this and prayers that! You think your better than me don't you?"_

"_No! Of course not Tadashi! You are my best friend!" I said quickly._

_He snickered, "Oh I know! It is just funny to see that look on your face!"_

_I frowned, "That isn't funny Tadashi!"_

"_HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry Kira! I couldn't resist!" He replied._

"_Kira! Come on you have practice this afternoon hurry up! Oh! Hello Tadashi!" My mom said sternly, sticking her head out of the window._

"_Hello! I was just letting Kira know that I was now a priest in training. Sorry for keeping her! I'll see you later Kira," He said as he waved goodbye._

"_B-Bye bye," I replied with a blush before rushing inside._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Hey Kira, are you alright? **Not that I care. Himeko sent me up here,**" I heard Zetsu ask as he entered my room.

"You know. When you knock on someone's door you typically wait for a response before opening it. I mean what if I wasn't decent?" I asked with a pout as I sat up.

"Well then we would have a repeat of this morning. **Not that I'm complaining,**" Zetsu replied.

"**Pervert.** What do you want anyway?"

"Himeko wanted me to check on you," He replied.

"She wouldn't have asked you in front of everyone," I replied.

"She pulled me into the kitchen."

"Wouldn't do that in front of so many people. Not everyone knows her secret. So what did Tobi want with me?"

He glared at me, "What are you talking about? **Watch your mouth kid.**"

I smirked, "I'm not an idiot. **If you're going to tell me lies then get out of my room, assmunch.**"

He furrowed his brows in anger, "**You are sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.**"

"Oh really? Because I thought that you were living in my house. Therefore if you two are trying to get more information about us by snooping around the house then it is my business and I suggest you stop," I said as I got up from the bed, my voice falling to a low threatening tone.

"And I suggest you stop making threats you can't keep. **Do you honestly expect me to be afraid of you? I have the power to kill you even without chakra. For your own safety I suggest you start showing some respect and tell me what I want to know,**" Black Zetsu replied, pulling me closer to him.

I glared at him, "I'm not telling you anything. Go ahead and kill me. Himeko would kick you out of her in under a minute. Once the word got out through the underworld of this town that you killed Himeko's second in command, your lives would be short lived. You may be ninja but bullets are faster than even the fastest of you guys can run. Face it, we are in control here. You are in our court, and the ball is in our hands. You have no opportunity to turn this around in your favor unless you try to kill one of us which would end very poorly for all of you. We have every trained criminal gunmen in this city at our disposal. Your lives here depend on how you treat Himeko and me. If you continue to snoop around like you have been I will be forced to get ugly. I haven't reported it to Himeko yet because I wanted to warn you first. You won't be so lucky next time," I threatened lowly.

His body shook with restraint as he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up off the floor, "Stop threating Obito and me. **We could kill you all before your little guns men, whatever those are, found out. Start talking.**"

I smirked, "What do you want to know?"

"**That's better,**" He said as he threw me to the ground, "Come on you could stand to be nicer to them. They are only trying to protect Himeko just as we are protecting Obito," White Zetsu said to Black Zetsu.

I frowned, "It's fine. I'm fine. I have been through worse. What do you want to know?"

"**Shut up you idiot. She is fine. What did you see in the office yesterday? And who is Tadashi?** I heard you and Himeko mention him yesterday. I am sorry about him, we have to do this," Black Zetsu asked gruffly while White Zetsu tried to apologize.

I shut my eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, "Tadashi is an old friend of mine. What I saw in the office was merely a memory of my past. Now please get out of my room before I call my defensive members." I replied as I laid back down on the bed somberly.

"**Tell me everything.**"

"That is everything! What?! Do you want to know how I almost died?! I could tell you the bitter details but it would be of no benefit to you so what is the point!? I answered your questions please just leave me alone!" I shouted unintentionally before I curled up in a ball and covered my ears.

"Please just go away," I murmured repeatedly as I covered my ears and my body began to shake.

"Kira!? Kira! What's wrong!? Kira!" Himeko's voice yelled at me but her voice sounded so distant I ignored it.

"Go away…go away…" I muttered as closed myself off to the world.

Zetsu's POV

"That is everything! What?! Do you want to know how I almost died?! I could tell you the bitter details but it would be of no benefit to you so what is the point!? I answered your questions please just leave me alone!" Kira shouted at me before turning away from me and curling up into a ball on her bed with her hands covering her ears.

"Please just go away," She murmured repeatedly as her body began to shake.

I backed out of the room for a moment before Himeko rushed past me, pushing me back into the room.

"Kira!? Kira! What's wrong!? Kira!" Himeko shouted frantically at Kira, shaking her lightly.

"Go away…go away…" She continued to mutter, completely ignoring Himeko's pleas.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She turned on me in anger, slamming the door shut to prevent my escape.

"I only asked her about what happened in the office and who Tadashi was. **Then she flipped shit and started shaking,**" I replied defensively.

Himeko glared at me, "We told you and Obito both to stop digging into our pasts. They are not important."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to go insane!?" I replied.

She rubbed her temples, "You idiot! Kira may not seem like it all the time but she is very fragile. She has had some bad shit happen to her, she doesn't need to relieve it."

"I'm confused. Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

Himeko glared at me, "What do you think?" she snapped.

Suddenly the door opened and Tobi entered, shutting the door behind him quietly, "What is going on? You left the table so fast I thought you might just fly."

"Not in the mood for jokes. Call your damn spy hound off. He fucked with Kira. I told you not to mess with my members. You are lucky I don't throw you out," She threatened angrily.

"Oh? Are we now? What happened?" Obito asked.

Himeko sighed, "Zetsu was asking Kira about her past. A very touchy subject for her and he made her freak out."

Obito looked at me to justify her statement, "Yes. I was careless when extracting information from her. It seems that her mind is more fragile than I anticipated. **In other words she is a big, overly sensitive baby.**"

Himeko glared at me, "Watch your tongue."

Kira suddenly stopped shaking and turned towards us, "Is he still here? My head hurts…Chiyoye is mad but I told her she couldn't come out because Himeko would be mad. She is mad at me now…she is making my head hurt…no…she is hurt too…Zetsu hurt Chiyoye too…I think Zetsu should leave…he hurt me…I just want everyone to leave me alone. **Leave now. God dammnit Zetsu you just had to be fucking nosy. Why can't you mind your own damn business?**" Kira mumbled almost inaudibly before Chiyoye interrupted her to yell at me.

Himeko frowned, "Kira? Are you feeling any better?"

Kira shook her head and curled back up into a ball before recovering her ears, "I want everyone to go away. Himeko can stay….yes Himeko can stay."

I sighed, "I will leave. **No point in staying here if she cannot give me any information.**"

"_We just hurt her and that is all you care about?_" I yelled at him.

"_**Why? Do you care that we hurt her?**_"

"_Of course I do! She is human just as we are. In fact she is more human than we are. Why should we not care?_"

"_**Because she doesn't fit into Obito's plan. Therefore she is not important. If we hurt her it matters not**_."

"_I-I guess you are right. I just feel bad somehow,_" I replied.

"Wait…Zetsu. I want to tell you something," Kira said, looking at me with hurt eyes.

"What is it Kira?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry," She said somberly before laying back down.

I looked at her in shock, "_S-sorry? For what I wonder."_

"_**She's sorry for fucking up our plan to get information out of her,**_" Black Zetsu responded.

I sighed and left the room to go back down stairs, "Ohi! What the hell happened up there Zetsu?" Hidan asked as I reentered the dining room.

"Nothing. Kira just got freaked out," I replied.

Hidan frowned, "What did you do man?"

"Nothing. I just asked her a question."

"Well that is something. What did you ask her?" Konan asked, her tone sounding a bit harsh.

I frowned, "I just asked her about her past. **She apparently had a pretty bad one,**" Black Zetsu and I replied.

Yumi glared at me in anger, "You what!? You jerk! I swear to god if you even so much as mention her past to her again I will split you both apart before dowsing you in gasoline and lighting both of you on fire. And then just before you die I will put you out, tie you to an anchor and give you a breathing tank. Then I will throw you into the deepest part of the ocean and you will slowly sink to the bottom as the fish pick at you flaking, charred skin. As you skin deeper and deeper your bones will slowly start to break from the pressure of the depths of the water and your organs with soon follow the same fate as you are slowly crushed to death," She threatened evilly.

I frowned, "_Um…wow Yumi is violent._"

Itachi looked at Yumi in confusion, "Yumi are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I was just letting Zetsu know his fate if he ever hurts my Kira again," She replied with a smile.

Kisame grinned, "Nice. I like your plan kid."

Hisa smirked, "She has always been the more bloodthirsty one. But I agree with her. I would enjoy making your last moments of life hell if you fuck with Kira ever again."

"Dutifully noted," I replied.

Hidan stretched, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See you bastards later."

Hisa smirked, "Night Moronic Jashinest."

"Night Shrimp Ass. Ohi! Tell Psycho Bitch night for me," He said as he left the room.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan's actions, "I'm going to go to sleep to. I'll see you tomorrow Tomiko."

"See ya, sexy," She replied with a wink.

Kakuzu shook his head, "Good night," He replied before leaving the room.

Hisa yawned loudly before standing up to gather the plates, "I'm going to do the dishes real quick and then Yumi and I are going to go home. I'm super tired," She said as she piled all the dishes into the bowl that once held the spaghetti before placing the bowl with the remaining sauce in it on top and leaving the room.

Konan stretched, "I am going to head to bed; I think I might check on Kira first though. I will see you all tomorrow," She said before she headed up stairs.

Pain stood up and nodded to everyone, "Night," He said shortly before going to his room.

Tomiko frowned at Kura who was barely able to keep her eyes open as she leaned against Sasori for support, "I think it is about time we got you ready for bed."

Kura frowned groggily, "But I wanna play some more!" She protested.

"No, it is time for bed. You are about to drool all over Sasori," She replied as she picked her up out of her chair and flung her over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

Deidara frowned, "I'm getting tired un. I'm going to head to bed. Night you guys."

"Night, Deidara. Have a good rest," Usagi said shyly.

He nodded at her and left the room. The table was more than half empty now and those that were still sitting at the table were being somberly quiet.

Yumi frowned, "How do you think Kira is?"

Usagi frowned in return, "I-I don't know. I am kind of worried though. You guys know her better than I do but her medical record is kind of lengthy in the mental department. Though most of it was because Chiyoye was in her head and they thought she was crazy because of that."

Itachi frowned, "They assumed she was insane without preforming any tests?"

Usagi furrowed her brows, "Well not exactly, Kira refused to take any of the tests…rather Chiyoye refused. At that time Kira was stuck inside herself. But I really should stop talking now. Kira will get mad at me if she knew how much I had already said about her."

I frowned, "She will?"

Usagi nodded, "I shouldn't have said anything. Kira is a very secretive person. She likes to keep her past in the past and more importantly, to herself. She hates when other people ask about her past which is probably why she got so mad at you."

"Usagi!" Hisa said sternly as she entered the room, "Keep Kira's information to yourself. You should know better at this point. What we tell you is secret. I hate secrets but they have to be kept in order for society to not collapse on itself. Same goes for our group if our secrets get out our group will collapse."

"Wha! I'm so sorry Hisa! I didn't realize what I was saying until I had already said it! Please forgive me! I am so sorry!" Usagi replied apologetically.

"It's fine, though now I have to go discuss this with Kira. Damn I really wanted to sleep. I'm getting really tired," Hisa replied with a sigh.

"I-I can tell her Hisa," Usagi offered.

"No, I'll do it she is bound to get less mad at me than she would at you. Well…not by much but at least it will be marginally better. Yumi stay here I will be back alright?" Hisa replied as she went up to Kira's room.

"Okay. Be careful Sis!" she said as Hisa climbed the stairs.

Himeko's POV

I sighed heavily after Zetsu left the room, "Do you mind leaving?" I asked, turning to Obito.

"No I want to ask you something first," Obito replied.

"Can't it wait? I'm trying to make sure Kira is alright."

"She's fine. Look. She is practically asleep already," He said, pointing to her.

Her eyes here closed as they had been before but her hands had become less tense and were only limply covering her ears. Her breathing had slowed from the quickened panicky breaths from before to soft, deep breaths of sleep.

I sighed, "Alright I see your point. What do you want?"

"How much do you know about my plan?" he asked.

"Everything. I know that you plan to place an infinite Tsukoyomi on the moon after becoming the jinjuriki for the ten tailed beast and that you plan to place to world in an illusion where you're beloved Rin is still alive," I replied.

He glared at me, "I see. I trust you won't tell any of the members who do not already know my plan."

"So anyone but Zetsu?"

He sighed, "Yes. What is your plan? Out of curiosity."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I only aim to rid the world of strife," I replied.

"Interesting. How do the others fit into this plan?"

I frowned, "Why should I tell you?"

"You know everything about me. I am simply trying to even the playing field."

"I prefer having the advantage. You will find out if you interact with us long enough. I mean you are smart enough to figure such things out on your own. Unless the grand Obito is all talk," I replied with a smirk.

He growled, "Fine. Have it your way. I was simply trying to make conversation."

I rolled my eyes, "Right and I'm going to start tap dancing," I replied sarcastically, "You were trying to get information out of me."

"I'll admit it wasn't the most subtle way to do so," He said as he took a seat in Kira's rocking chair.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" I asked in my guise voice.

"It is Konan. I thought I should check on Kira after what happened," Konan said.

I went over and opened the door, "Come on in. She is almost asleep. She is doing better which is good. I'm very happy Kira is okay!" I replied happily.

"Tobi is happy too! Tobi was worried about Kira-chan after Zetsu-san scared her so bad!" Tobi replied.

Konan frowned, "Well I am glad she is alright. I apologize on behalf of Zetsu. I think he was just curious and forgot how to be more subtle. That and he isn't so used to being gentle," She replied.

"It's okay! Kira and I forgive Zetsu! He's not a bad boy. He is just stupid," I replied.

Konan chuckled slightly, "Well I will leave you guys alone. I just wanted to check on Kira and apologize. I'm going to head to bed. See you tomorrow Himeko," She said as she left the room.

I shut the door after her and sighed, "I hate acting. It's such a pain."

"Then why do you? I find it enjoyable to mess with them," Obito replied.

I frowned, "I have to remain anonymous. I can't have people suspecting me as the actual leader. It would put a target on my back."

"What about Kira? Don't the others assume she is the leader?"

I frowned, "The people within my group do but the people outside of my seven followers have no idea who is the head of the snake. A snake is ten times as deadly if you do not know where the head is. It allows the snake to strike without being seen."

Obito studied me, "Does anyone else besides Kira know your secret identity?"

I smirked, "Just the twins. Though I believe Tomiko may have some sort of idea. The others are completely in the dark."

"I see. Interesting, do the others know about what happened to Kira?"

I frowned, "Of course not. The twins know the majority of the story but some of what we told them was a lie. As for the others. I believe Kura knows some of what happened and Usagi knows enough. Tomiko and Tsukiko only really know the basics."

He chuckled darkly, "You are less secretive than I am. You put your trust in too many people."

I glared at him, "I only put my full trust in Kira. Hisa and Yumi are the two I trust most after Kira but even they can be loose cannons every once in a while. I would be willing to sacrifice all of my members with the exception of Kira. I would never want to lose any of members but I am willing to do so if necessary. I know who I can trust and to what degree I can trust them."

"Well that just hurts my heart boss," Hisa murmured as she walked out of the shadows.

"Hisa what are you doing in here?" I asked in anger.

"I had to relay some bad news. Hey Obito…or should I call you Tobi?" Hisa replied as she walked over to me.

"What are you doing? Trying to piss people off? You know not to eavesdrop on me."

Hisa shrugged, "I was bored…and tired. I figured you two were talking so instead of knocking I decided to sneak in. I didn't eavesdrop by the way. I was only in here for like a second before I came out. I just wanted to mess with you. Nice to know that you were in fact talking about us though," She replied.

"You have five seconds to redeem yourself," I replied sternly.

She held her hands up in surrender, "Alright I'm sorry. Forget what I said. I really didn't hear anything. I swear. You know I believe in telling the truth as much as humanly possible. Only lies I tell are to myself…and Tsukiko but that is beside the point. I need to tell you something important."

I sighed in frustration, "What?"

"Well, there was a slip of the tongue during dinner. Usagi revealed some of Kira's medical history to the others. I tried to signal her to shut up but she didn't see me. Thankfully she shut herself up before she said anything too important," Hisa explained.

I furrowed my brows and cursed under my breath, "What did she say exactly?"

Hisa frowned, "Yumi always was better with recalling past events but I think I can recite what she said. Here is goes, 'You guys know her better than I do but her medical record is kind of lengthy in the mental department. Though most of it was because Chiyoye was in her head and they thought she was crazy because of that.' Then Itachi asked her why they thought she was crazy without having ran any tests to which Usagi replied, 'Kira refused to take any of the tests…rather Chiyoye refused. At that time Kira was stuck inside herself.' Then she stopped herself," Hisa replied.

I frowned, "Is that all she said?"

She nodded, "Yup. It wasn't anything too bad but I figured I should tell you just in case."

I sighed, "Yes, of course. Thank you. I will have a talk with Usagi."

Hisa nodded, "Alright. I'd better get back home before Tsukiko destroys the apartment or gets the cops called on her again. That was hard enough to handle the first time. I don't want to do it again," She replied as she left the room.

"Does everyone know my true identity?" He asked once she left the room.

I smirked, "Yup. Everyone in my group knows everything there is to know about you," I replied.

He glared at me, "How do I know they will keep my secret?"

"They will. They know better than to do something that stupid. They may not act it all the time but they are all rather intelligent."

Obito sighed, "As long as you believe they will keep my secrets."

"I do. Now I think we should go to sleep. Well I'm going to at least. You can go to your room or the living room, you just can't stay in Kira's room," I replied as I guided him out of the room and shut off the lights before closing the door behind me.

"Alright then good night Hime-chan!" he said in his guise voice before disappearing down the hall.

"Night Tobi!" I called after him before going to my room, which happened to be right next to Kira's.

Tomiko's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" my alarm blared as I reached over to shut it off.

"Ugh...Shut up already! I'm up!" I groaned in annoyance as I threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Oppes," I said groggily as I sat up and stretched.

I walked over to my closet and looked at my various outfits, contemplating what exactly to wear.

"_It can't be too revealing because I want them to take me seriously. That and Kakuzu will be with me and he already thinks I'm a whore. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. But it has to be a little revealing because I want them to be a bit distracted by my assets_." I thought to myself.

In the end I picked a low v-neck light orange long sleeve shirt with a pair of skinny dark wash jeans. I got dressed and began brushing my long brown hair until all the knots were out. I hated how much I spent on shampoo but I loved having my hair so long, even if it was inconvenient at times.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my black heeled ankle boots and purse. I slipped on my heeled boots before heading down stairs for breakfast. I placed my purse on the table while I went into the kitchen to make myself some toast and cereal.

Once I was finished I sat down at the table to eat, briefly scanning the paper for anything interesting. After I finished my bowl of cereal I gave up my quest of finding something of value in the paper and I set it aside.

"_I could always start selling the papers I steal from our neighbors,_" I thought to myself as I started on my toast.

"Hi Tomiko," Usagi said groggily as she entered the room.

"Hey Usagi. I didn't expect to see you this morning. I thought you didn't have classes until eleven today."

"I don't but I wanted to get up and study," She replied as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Ah! I see, well I will see you later then. You coming to Kira's for dinner right?" I asked as I gathered my belongings.

She nodded, "Yes. I showed up pretty late last night but I will probably be earlier today. Tuesdays are my shorter days."

"Alright then. I will hopefully see you. Unless my executives kill me and shove me into a river," I replied as I grabbed my combat knife and strapped it to my leg.

"AH! Please be careful Tomiko!"

"I will be fine. I am going to have Kakuzu with me and I have never really had any trouble with them before."

"What about that time they almost threw you off the top of that building because you shorted them a few hundreds," She replied.

"True, that did happen. But I kicked their asses and threatened them so I doubt they will try that again."

"If you say so Tomiko. Please just be careful."

"I'll be fine Kid. Stop worrying about me," I said as I left the house.

I sighed contently as I started the short walk to Kira's house. I had a car but there was really no point in using it with how expensive gas was now a days. Besides I could walk just as easily. The meeting place was only a twenty minute walk from the center of town which was pretty close to Kira's house, so it would give Kakuzu and me a good opportunity to talk.

After a few minutes I reached Kira's house. I sighed with relief as I went to the door and was about to knock.

"Kisame! Get off! Cut it out! That isn't funny! Ah! No don't! Stop it! Quit touching me!" I heard Hisa shout from inside.

My eyes widened as I rushed into the house, "ACK! Tomiko! What the hell?" Kira asked in shock as I charged into the room.

I looked at her in confusion as I scanned the room for Hisa, "What do you mean what the hell? Where is Hisa? Can't you hear her screaming for Kisame to stop touching her?"

Kira covered her face as a blush formed on her cheeks and she started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your pervert mind failed you today. Hisa is fine unless she can die by tickling."

"Stop! HAHHAHAHAHA! Cut it out!" Hisa cried through laugher.

Kisame and she were sitting on the couch and he was tickling her stomach, "Not until you admit that I'm your favorite!"

"Never! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! You have…HAHAHA! No…HAHAHAHAH! Proof!" she shouted defiantly through laughs.

Yumi was watching her sister while laughing her own butt off, "Get her Kisame!"

Itachi merely shook his head, "You might as well admit it or he is going to keep ticking you. We can't hurt you to get answers but Kisame seems to have found a way around that."

"I do too have proof I saw your phone cover! It had a picture of me and you had a key chain with a shark on it."

"HAHAHA! Fuck you! HAHAHA I will not. HAHAHA….admit…hahaaha…defeat!" She replied defiantly.

Kisame laughed, "Then you are going to keep getting tortured."

Hisa gasped out laugher, "Okay! Okay! I give I give! Ahahahaah! It hurts! You win! You are my favorite! Ow ahahah," Hisa shouted.

Kisame smirked and let her go. Hisa sunk into the couch and grabbed her stomach, "Oh my gosh my abdomen is so sore. It hurts to laugh you jerk!" she moaned.

Kisame chuckled, "Well I gave you a chance to tell me and you didn't I warned you the torture would be bad."

"Sharky jerk!" She muttered as she kicked him in the arm.

"Ow. No kicking," He said as he pushed her leg off him.

"What am I a dog?" Hisa asked with a frown.

"No, that would make you a Bitch."

"Ah, this is true so is that your roundabout way of calling me a bitch?" Hisa questioned.

"No if I wanted to call you a bitch I would have called you one. I much prefer to call you a shrimp."

"That just makes me feel like food," Hisa said with a frown.

"Haha, well if it makes you feel better I won't eat you."

"Well that is mighty kind of you my Sharky friend," Hisa replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I only eat other people. You don't have enough meat," He replied jokingly.

"In that case, dive!" She shouted as she tackled him.

"Ack! Hisa get off!"

"I thought I would be light since I don't have much meat on my bones," She said as she laid on top of his side.

"Get off," He ordered as he pushed her off only to catch her and place her back on the couch before she hit the floor.

"Should we start the show now? I told them we would start at nine and it is already nine thirty," Hisa wondered.

"Yes! Let's start!" Yumi proclaimed.

"Alright then, hurry up and get in here assholes if you want to watch this!" Hisa shouted before she clicked start.

"Ohi! Shrimp Ass have some damn patience," Hidan growled in anger as he walked into the room and plopped down on a couch.

"I told you guys that we were starting thirty minutes ago. Kisame and Itachi are the only ones who listened because they are good. You on the other hand are bad because you don't listen to me," Hisa replied.

"I'm not a dog! So don't act like I am one!" Hidan replied angrily.

Hisa frowned, "Technically you were a canine at one point."

Hidan glared at her, "Only cause of some sort of jutsu! I'm still human."

Hisa frowned, "Depends on how you define human. In any case shut up so we can watch this."

He frowned but followed her order and sat quietly as she restarted the show. I sighed as Sherlock started. I had already seen it more than once so I had no interest in watching it again.

"Hm? Itachi are you alright? You seem real tense," Yumi said as she poked his arm.

Itachi frowned uncomfortably, "Just a bit of pain. Nothing major."

Yumi frowned, "Oh okay, Tomiko do we have any Motrin?"

I frowned, "I have some in my purse. Here," I replied, handing Itachi the bottle.

Itachi nodded in thanks and took two pills before handing it back to me, "Thank you."

I waved him off, "Naw, you keep it. I really have no use for such things. I rarely ever get sick or hurt. Pretty sure I'm immune to most things. Anyway. I have to get going. Where is that useless money bag?"

Hidan shrugged, "No idea. The moron wasn't at the table for breakfast."

I frowned, "Great. Well I will have to go fine him then. Ugh, men are useless I swear."

I left the room and walked down the hallway I had seen Kakuzu go down the past two days when he went to bed. The hallway itself was pretty long and it had many doors. Most of them were small bedrooms but there were also two different bathrooms and the laundry room down this hall. I frowned as I opened yet another door to find that Kakuzu was not in this room either.

"Damn useless man," I muttered.

"Damn shirt!" I heard Kakuzu yell angrily from a nearby bedroom.

I frowned and walked towards the room I had heard him yell from, "Damn it all. How long has it been since I tried to put this shirt on? Maybe I should just stay here. With my masks I look rather suspicious."

I knocked gently on the door, "Kakuzu you alright in there? It sounds like you are going to war with your clothing. Which would piss me off. Those shirts were expensive."

"Tomiko? Just wait a minute. I'll be right out," He said, his struggling was evident in his voice.

"Hold on. I'll help you out. You decent enough?" I asked.

"Besides a shirt I'm fully clothed," He replied.

"Alright then. I mean it wouldn't bother me if you weren't I just figure it would make you uncomfortable," I replied as I pushed the door open.

Kakuzu was standing in the middle of the room, bare-chested and as sexy as ever. I smirked at his current predicament. He had the shirt halfway on but his masks were making buttoning it up a hassle because they would become visible once the shirt had been fastened.

"I didn't say you could come in here. I don't need your help," He replied coldly.

"Oh come on. You so do. Just let me help you. I think I have a way of figuring this out," I replied, walking over to his closet.

He had hung up all of the clothes we had bought him in order from darks to lights, "I wouldn't have pegged you for the anal type," I said with a laugh as I browsed through his shirts.

I picked out a dark gray long sleeve shirt with a black dress jacket to match, "I prefer my clothes to be in order. What is wrong with that?" He asked defensively.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just never thought that you would be so organized is all. I guess that comes with the job of being a bounty hunter. Anyway. Try these. This shirt is a bit larger than that one because this brand runs larger. This jacket should help cover up your masks too," I said as I handed him the change of clothes and put the shirt he was trying to put on back on a hanger.

When I turned around he had put on his shirt and had it full buttoned. The mask with the beak stuck out a tiny bit but it wasn't very noticeable since the shirt was pretty loose. He put the jacket on over it and it further masked any signs of his masks. I nodded in approval and contemplated a tie.

"_No…It would be a hindrance if a fight broke out and he had a tie on. It is an easy thing to grab during a fight,_" I thought to myself.

"Well alright then. Now that we have that settled let's go. We have to go meet with the executives soon," I said to Kakuzu as we left the room, "Damn men, I wonder what their useless asses need this time. Though I don't like how we are meeting early this month. I will have to scold them. Useless men," I grumbled to myself.

He frowned, "With how you act I would have thought you loved men."

I sighed, "No. Men are simply my tools for gaining money. If they are no use to me then I have no need for them. I have no need for anyone that does not provide me with something."

"Interesting. So do you only keep your friends around because they provide you with things?" he asked as we walked into the living room.

I shrugged, "You could say that."

Kira smiled and waved at me, "Bye Tomiko. Bye Kakuzu! You two be safe! **They will be fine. Kakuzu if you get your ass kicked I'm going to be forced to laugh,**" She and Chiyoye called out to us.

I laughed, "I will make sure he stays out of trouble." I replied as I opened the door, "See you guys all later."

I sighed with relief, "Glad to finally be out of there. It felt too stuffy!" I said as I stretched and began walking, "Come on meat shield."

Kakuzu growled, "Don't make me kill you."

I giggled, "Oh come on, lighten up big guy. It's a nice day out and we have a long walk ahead of us! We might as well learn to at least converse with one another."

He sighed, "Alright I see your point. So, you are thirty nine correct?" he asked.

"Hm? Hehe so you did understand my conversion method from earlier," I said with a smile, "For that you are rewarded with a piece of information none of my friends know. My age is one of my biggest secrets," I added.

He looked at me in confusion, "Why? It is just a number."

I frowned, "People judge based on how old you are. If people know that I'm older they will treat me differently. I like how people treat me now. I do not wish for this to change simply because they learn my age."

He looked at me in confusion once more but let the topic drop. By know we were almost in the outer center of town. I could smell the fresh baked pastries from the bakery and I could feel my mouth start to water.

"Have you ever been to a place this populated Kakuzu?" I asked, mostly to get my mind off the pastries.

He shook his head, "No, not this busy anyway. It might have had this many people but there were never this many people walking on the streets back home. You also have much taller buildings here, not to mention those metal contraptions you call cars."

I smiled slightly, "Oh yeah…cars. They are pretty amazing inventions. I would have driven today but the weather was so nice and the fuel for cars is so expensive these days."

"Hey, pretty lady would you and your friend care for a nice pastry?" a small boy, who was standing in front of the bakery, asked.

I giggled, "Hm. It depends, does this pretty lady get to try one for free?"

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked.

I shushed him, "Hold on a second, Akai? Is that you?" I questioned, bending down to look at the little kid.

He blinked in confusion for a minute before his eyes lit up, "Ms. Tomiko! Oh I will tell Grandpa you are here! He will be so excited!" Akai said as he pulled Kakuzu and me into the shop.

"Akai! I told you to get customers by asking them to come in not by dragging them. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," The cashier scolded Akai before turning to us to apologize.

I waved my hand in dismissal, "Oh no it is no trouble at all, and honestly I could never get mad at Akai."

"Hm? Is that who I think it is?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the back.

"Ohi! Get out here old man, your grandkid kidnapped me," I shouted playfully.

A man about a decade older than me emerged from the kitchen. He had short black hair and a pair of soft, old, brown eyes. His face was creased with a few wrinkles and his hands were callous and rough.

"That's good, it means that I have taught him how to spot a valuable hostage," The man replied playfully.

"Oh Aoishi, you always had a way with words," I joked, "How have you been old man?"

He chuckled, "Who are you calling old? If I recall, someone is coming up on the middle of their life."

I frowned, "Unless they are immortal which would make it a mere speed bump."

He sighed, "You really hate age."

"Only numbers I recognize are the ones with dollar signs in front," I replied.

He shook his head, "Sometimes I think I taught you too well."

I smirked, "What are you talking about old man? My feelings are hurt now. I require compensation."

Kakuzu cleared his throat, "Tomiko what are we doing here?"

I frowned, "Well if I recall correctly. One of us had to skip out on food this morning because their behind couldn't figure out how to get his shirt on. I figured I would get you something to eat."

He looked at me in confusion, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Of course that was part of the deal. We have to feed you guys. You are my responsibility today!"

"Don't say that. It make me sound like a child," He growled in anger.

"Who is the sasquatch Tomiko?" Aoishi asked.

I smiled, "Oh this is a friend of mine. He just moved into town. You could say he is my bodyguard of sorts. I have a meeting today, do you think you could give me one of your pastries?"

Aoishi studied me with suspicion, "Are you sure this isn't something more romantic?"

I shook my head, "Naw, men are too useless for me to date them. I only need them when I need money or pleasure."

Aoishi frowned, "Tomiko! Watch it!" he said, pointing to Akai.

I frowned, "Oh. My bad. I didn't realize that you had become such a prude. Old age doesn't suit you old man."

Aoishi frowned, "Oh and it suites you so much better? Show some respect for your former teacher." he shot back.

I glared at him, "You know I don't have to continue business with this place. I suggest you remember who you are talking to," I threatened lowly.

Aoishi bit his lip and looked away, "Right. I apologize."

"Hey! Be nice to Gramps! Ms. Tomiko don't be mean!" Akai shouted, hitting my leg with his fists.

Aoishi's eyes widened, "Akai! Stop that!"

I smiled slightly, "I think it best I leave. Oh! Do remember your monthly payment. I would hate for someone to do something horrid to your shop Old Man. Though, I will reduce it if you pay me with one pastry today."

He gulped and placed one pastry in a bag before handing it to me, "Thanks Old man! Sorry about the threats. I will tone it down next time. But honestly you should know how touchy I am about my age."

"Forgive me, Tomiko," He replied.

"Oh come now, don't be so formal. I will see you later Old Man!" I replied playfully as I lead Kakuzu out of the store.

"What on earth was that?" He questioned, taking the pastry bag from me when I handed it to him.

"What was what?" I questioned.

"Don't play dumb. What was that whole scene in the bakery about?"

"Oh. That. Well you see, Aoishi used to be my caretaker and mentor when I was younger. My parents were very rich when they were alive so they had no time to take care of me. Therefore they hired a live in caretaker for me, this was where Aoishi came in to my life. He took care of me until I was old enough to do so myself. Unfortunately once he was of no use to them anymore they fired him and cast his family out on the streets. I suspect he is still bitter about that."

Kakuzu frowned, "Why did you treat him so poorly if he took care of you?" He wondered absently, with an uncaring tone.

I frowned, "No particular reason. Just business," I replied flatly.

We walked in silence for a few blocks. Only the sounds of our feet hitting the pavement and the roar of the crowd made the lack of talking bearable. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. He was easily at least five inches taller than me and about two times as strong as I was. I knew that if he really wanted to he could kill me and Himeko wouldn't know until later that night. Though, even though I knew that he could kill me, I wasn't as afraid of him as I should be. Something about the way he stared straight forward and tried to forget my existence made me think that he would rather ignore me than kill me. That and he had several opportunities and reasons to kill me so far and he hadn't done so.

"_Why hasn't he killed me?_" I questioned internally.

"I'm interested in yo," Kakuzu said bluntly as if he were reading my mind.

I blinked in shock, "How did you?"

"Your face. You were staring at me with concern on your face and your body is tense. I do hope you have a better poker face than that for when you are facing your executives."

I frowned, "Of course I do. It helps that they aren't ninja so they aren't quite as perceptive," I replied.

"If you say so."

I smirked, "Besides. The last thing those men are staring at would be my face."

Kakuzu sighed, "Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot," I replied.

"When was the last time you walked with someone? Are you always by yourself?" he asked.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well when I asked if I could go with you today you seemed genuinely surprised as if you were shocked that someone would be going somewhere with you."

"Well I mean, I was shocked. I hadn't imagined that you would want to go with me. You seemed to hate all us."

"I don't hate anyone…except for Hidan. He is a moron."

I nodded, "This is true. I guess I was sort of surprised someone would want to go with me. Usually I do these sorts of things by myself. The underground work is usually my job. Especially if it has to deal with money."

He nodded in understanding, "I see, so why exactly are we meeting these people?"

I shrugged, "Not one hundred percent sure. They said that some of our people were taken out by some of the other loan sharks' forces. Now I have to meet with my top forces and ensure that our lines are drawn. I will probably have to arrange a meeting with the men behind the attacks. But to be honest, I think it has more to do with the fact that you guys are here. They are probably wondering who you all are."

Kakuzu frowned, "I see. So this might get violent if they decide they don't like our presence?"

I nodded, "It could but I give you full permission to kick their asses if they try to attack you or me. No killing anyone though, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

He nodded obediently and we continued to walk in silence, Kakuzu only speaking every now and then to ask what certain things were.

"So you have devices here that play music, call people, play games, and can access the information database you call the internet?"

I nodded, "Yup they are called smartphones. I never understood the purpose of them but hey as long as I can get one for relatively cheap I will do it."

Suddenly I felt a man appear behind me. I spun around quickly to face the assailant before he had the chance to react. My eyes widened as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

"I do apologize Tomiko. I really do, but we cannot allow you to lead us anymore," He said as a shot rang out and I fell backwards.

_Flashback:_

_I smiled as I rushed up the stairs of my old house to greet my family. I normally didn't visit them but today was special. Today was my twenty first birthday. From the street I could see that they had the maids decorate the house like they used to when I was younger. _

"_Ah! Ms. Tomiko. It is such a pleasure to see you again. Your mother and father are in their study. I will go get them for you if you wish," One of the maids said respectfully._

"_Ah, not thank you I will find them myself. You continue what you were doing. You don't need to concern yourself with such trivial chores," I replied equally as respectfully as I walked past her._

_She nodded and walked off to continue one of her many jobs. I sighed and turned towards the main stairwell. The house itself was huge, it ten different bedrooms and six bathrooms not including the master suite. There was one huge staircase that led to the upper level of the house in the middle of the two hallways. I walked slowly up the stairs and headed for my parents office._

_On my way down the hall there were several pictures of my parents in regal poses, each with my mother in an elegant dress. My mother had long brown hair that resembled my own and crisp green eyes. My father was plainer than my mother, only having dark black hair but his bright orange eyes stood out against his tan skin, giving him a regal appearance. While my parents weren't royalty, they were as close as you could get. They owned several large companies and had major influence in the political sphere by using their connections with higher ups in the political field._

"_We discussed this before Emiko. We cannot push the deadline back any further," A man said sternly to my mother, Emiko._

"_I don't understand how you expect me to go through with this. We cannot sell out our partner's secrets in order to make the competition back down. You have to take them out," My mother responded. _

_I frowned and pressed my ear to the door to get a better listen to what was going on, "Emiko, listen to yourself! There force is stronger than our own! We cannot take them out so easily. Face it. We have been outplayed. Admit defeat now and we may not lose everything."_

"_Hikari! Do something. We cannot allow this to happen!" My mother pleaded with my father._

_My father sighed, "Is there no way around this?"_

"_No, they want either their money or your partner's secrets. In exchange they will forget your debt," The man replied._

"_Damn, we cannot give them our money. It would send the companies into failure."_

"_I knew we couldn't trust them! I knew it! I told you honey! I told you, Hikari!" My mother shouted angrily._

"_Give us a few days to make a decision," My father said somberly._

"_I was afraid you would say that. I apologize for this Hikari. I really do, but Boss wants his money," the man said as I heard the cocking of a gun._

"_What is the meaning of this?!" My mom shouted._

"_Please forgive me Emiko. I don't want to do this, but either you cough up the money or the secrets now or I will take them by force," the man responded._

"_No. You need to leave! I'll call the cops!" My dad shouted in anger._

"_Oh? And tell them what? That you associate with the criminal underworld in order to keep you companies on top and rule the political sphere?" _

"_Lies! You tell lies!" My mother protested._

"_Hm, who do you think the public will believe? The poor man that was blackmailed by one of the most powerful families in Treasure Springs or the couple who are accused of running criminal organizations and rigging elections in their favor?" _

"_Tsk. Alright, alright. But I cannot give you all the money today. I can get you half," My father replied._

"_Not good enough. Sorry," the man responded before a deafening shot rang out._

"_Hikari!" My mother shouted in despair._

"_Now, Emiko. I don't want to do the same to you. Please just give me the money."_

"_You monster! Go to hell!" She shouted angrily._

"_I'll see you there then," the man responded coldly as another shot rang out._

_My eyes widened as I heard my mother and father go silent. I waited with bated breath for them to say something, anything but I couldn't hear anything but one man walking around the room._

"_Toss the place. Find those company secrets," he ordered._

_I clenched my teeth together in anger and balled my fists as I willed myself to stay quiet as I heard the sounds of desks being overturned and books being thrown off shelves._

"_I don't see anything here. Let's go check the other rooms. Grab anything worth any sort of good money," the man said as he pushed open the doors._

_I scrambled to move out of the way as the doors swung open. I hid behind the door and prayed that he wouldn't see me. I held my breath as he walked out of the room and started down the opposite hall. I sighed internally with relief as he walked away._

"_Maybe I can escape," I thought to myself as I slowly crawled away from the room and headed further down the hallway, towards my old room, "I can climb down the pillars holding up the balcony."_

"_Hey boss! I found a chick!" another man said._

_I froze and slowly turned to see that they were now all staring at me. I didn't recognize any of them except for one man. The leader of the group, Aoishi. He was a family friend and he used to take care of me when my parents were too busy. Though we had always played weird games that involved money and gambling I enjoyed the time I spent with him because he was always so much fun._

"_Ah, Tomiko? Is that you?" Aioshi asked kindly as he took a step towards me._

"_Stay away!" I shouted as I backed away from him._

"_Oh come on now Tomiko. It is me. Aioshi."_

_I gulped, "Y-You just…why?" I questioned as I felt tears fill my eyes. I was never close to my parents but I never wanted them to go out like this!_

"_I am very sorry Tomiko. But you understand right? I only did what had to be done. I would never hurt you," he said as he reached his hand out to help me up._

_I looked up at him in fear and reached for his hand. I froze when I saw the gun he was still holding behind his back._

"_He is going to kill me."_

"_No….NO!" I screamed as I took off down the hallway._

"_After her!" He shouted angrily._

_I ran as fast as I could. I could feel my shoes slipping on the hallway rug but I kept going without pausing. I couldn't stop, those men would certainly kill me if I did. I crashed into my door and fumbled to open it. I finally shoved the door open and ran into my room, slamming it behind me. I ran over to the sun doors that connected my room with my balcony and threw them open before climbing over the railing and carefully hugging a pillar before sliding down. _

"_Stop!" Aioshi yelled to me, before she aimed the gun at me and a shot rang out._

_I closed my eyes and gasped in pain as the bullet grazed my arm, forcing me to let go of the pillar halfway down. I tumbled through the air and landed in the bushes below me. I could feel the branches scratch my face and arms violently as I crashed into them. _

"_AHH!" I cried out in pain as I held landed on the hard ground, my landing softened by the bushes._

_I slowly crawled out of the bushes as I shakily got to my feet and ran towards the end of the driveway in fear. I winced in pain as my right ankle radiated with pain as did my left wrist. I cradled my probably broken wrist close to my chest and continued running._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab me, "NO! Let me go!' I shouted in fear as I tried to fight their grasp._

_Suddenly a cloth was placed over my mouth and I felt myself getting drowsy, "Chloroform. I'm going to die for sure. I am going to die," I thought drowsily as my world turned black and I lost consciousness. _

_When I came two I could still feel the dull pain radiating from my ankle and wrist. I groaned in pain as I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a dark, dirty room with only a small window for light. The floor and walls were both made of stone and the door was made of some sort of thick metal. There was nothing else in the room except for a bucket in the corner of the room and a blanket in the other corner. _

"_H-hello?" I called out cautiously._

"_Ah! Boss the girl is awake," A man said upon hearing my voice._

_My eyes widened in shock as I remembered what had happened before I passed out, "My parents…Aioshi killed them! He was chasing me but did he catch me?"_

_Suddenly the doors to the room opened. I snapped my head in the direction of the door just as Aioshi entered the room, followed by a big man with a big lead pipe in one hand and a medical kit in the other._

_Aioshi smiled, "Ah, glad to see you wake up Tomiko. You gave us some trouble. But that is okay because we have you now. Now, I just need you to tell me everything you can about your parent's company."_

_I frowned, "Why did you betray my parents?"_

_He chuckled, "Your parents were blind! They never saw the true potential of their companies! They never took any risks! Think of all the money they lost out on. It sickens me." _

_I growled, "You're a monster!" I screamed._

_Aoishi glared at me and nodded at the man next to him. The man smiled cruelly before raising the pipe above his head. _

"_AHHH!" I screamed in pain as he wacked me in the back with the pipe, causing me to fall forward._

"_Now, no more outbursts. What is the code to your parents safe?" Aioshi said, bending down to my level._

"_He must be talking about the safe in the office where they keep all their papers and where they have all their passwords written. I know the code but I can't let him find it out."_

"_I don't know it," I said defiantly._

_Aioshi smirked, "Alright then. Maybe this will jog your memory."_

_I whimpered as the man with the pipe hit me in the back again, "You know you should really tell me your name. If we are going to be so close we might as well know each other on a first name basis," I said snidely to the man with the pipe._

_He frowned and turned to Aioshi who nodded, "Shut up!" He shouted angrily as he wacked me on the back again. _

"_Stop hitting me!" I pleaded_

_Aioshi nodded again and the man hit me once again. I cried out softly in pain, which got me another hit to the back. None of them were hard enough to break anything but they were just hard enough for it to feel like I was dying on the inside._

"_Please stop," I pleaded again._

"_Just shut up already!" The man with the pipe shouted as he slammed the pipe into my back._

"_Please…Aioshi…please…I'm begging you. Just let me go," I said as tears soaked my cheeks._

_Aioshi bent down to my level and placed his hands around my face, "Just tell me the safe code child. Then you may go."_

_I glared at him and shook my head violently, "Go to hell…" _

_He growled in anger and took the pipe from the man and began to pound me repeatedly on the back._

_I flinched and felt tears spring to my eyes as the pain climbed over my entire body, "It hurts. It hurts so badly. I want to give up…but I can't mom and dad fought for the company till the very end. I won't let their deaths be for nothing!" I thought determinedly to myself._

_I growled in anger, "This pain is nothing! You cannot make me talk! I will win this war of wills. You need me alive if you are going to get any information from me," I shouted defiantly._

_Aioshi yelled in anger and slammed the pipe into the side of my face, "Ack! Hey! Not the face, I don't want my looks taking a beating because you have the need to compensate for something." _

"_What was that you brat!?" he roared in anger._

"_You heard me, what are you going to do? Hit me with the pipe again? You can only do that so much before I die. You have no one to use against me since you killed both my parents. What are you planning to do with me?" I said with a smirk._

_Aioshi glared at me and pulled me to my feet, "You are going to tell me what the safe code is! NOW!" He shouted angrily._

_I glared at him and spit in his face, "Fuck you."_

_He growled in anger and threw me against the opposite wall. The wind was knocked out of me as slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. I coughed violently as I tried to pick myself up. Suddenly he was hovering over me, holding the pipe in his hands with a twisted smile._

"_Last chance," he said._

_I smiled, "Go. To. Hell," I said defiantly._

_He shook his head as he repeatedly smacked me in the side and on my back with the pipe. I flinched with the first few blows but after a while I felt my body go numb with pain. After a few minutes he stopped. He was panting heavily as he looked at the pipe before casting it aside. My vision started to go blurry as he walked towards the door with the big man from before._

"_We will try this again later. Good bye Tomiko," He said as he left the room._

"_Mom…Dad…I stopped him. For now at least. I won't let you die in vain. I will win this fight and I will get my revenge," I thought to myself as I slowly passed out._

_When I awoke I groaned in pain. My entire body was sore from the earlier beating. I could see that there was now a tray of food and water in the room and that he had forgotten to take the pipe with him when he left._

"_Tomiko? Are you awake?" a voice unfamiliar to me asked._

_I jumped in fear and dove for the pipe, "Stay away from me," I warned, holding the pipe closely to my chest in a defensive position. _

"_Whoa! Whoa! I'm just here to patch you up," The voice said again._

_I scanned the room and saw a man about my age sitting on the blanket in the corner, "Come here. I'll heal you."_

_I frowned in suspicion but obeyed his command. I sat down next to him and he lifted up the back of my shirt so he could treat my wounds._

"_Ow!" I protested as he pressed on the freshly forming bruises._

"_Hold still," he commanded._

_I nodded, "Sorry," I said as he once again began to patch me up._

_We sat in silence for a while before he spoke, "You know, you should just tell Boss Aioshi what he wants to know. He will let you go for sure if you do," he said to me._

_I shook my head, "I can't do that. I can't let my parents work get destroyed by him. I will escape from here and I will get my revenge," I replied._

"_With what? That pipe?" the doctor questioned harshly._

_I frowned, he was right. All I had was this one little pipe. What could I do with it? I frowned in thought and looked around the room for any signs of any other weapons. I sighed in disappointment upon finding nothing of use._

_The doctor pulled my shirt down and stood up, "I will help you. Find a way to get out of your cell and past the guard and I will help you." _

_I stared in shock at him as he left, "Thank you," I murmured inaudibly as I looked down at my pipe and smiled._

"_I will get out of here alive," I told myself._

Kira's POV

After Tomiko left we all sat calmly and watched Sherlock with the twins. Kisame and Itachi had seen more than the others who were eating so they filled in whoever came to sit down after the show had started. Well, more accurately Kisame filled them in. Itachi sat on the couch next to Yumi, Konan and Pain silently watching the show.

"Yum! I love these cookies!" Yumi said happily as she munched on several Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies.

I sighed, "You really shouldn't be eating so many. **You are going to get fat**. Chiyoye that isn't nice! **It's true**."

Yumi snickered, "Oh please. I'm not going to get fat. Hm? Hey Itachi! You should try these," Yumi said as she handed a cookie to Itachi.

He frowned but took a small bite of the cookie just to satisfy Yumi's request, " This isn't too-" he began but his sentence was cut off when there was a huge puff of smoked followed by a shining light.

When the smoke cleared Itachi was gone and in his place was a small black weasel, "WHA?!" I shouted in surprise.

"_What the hell?!_"

"_**Looks like cookies transform them back,**_" Chiyoye said calmly.

Yumi stared at Itachi in shock, "Oh no! I'm so sorry Itachi! I didn't mean it! Honest I didn't!" She said apologetically.

Konan frowned in confusion, "Um? What just happened? How did Itachi transform back into a weasel?"

"Must have been the cookie," Hisa suggested, "I mean that is what he ate last."

"What the hell are in those things?" Hidan asked in anger.

Hisa frowned, "Um…lots of artificial stuff. Mostly just flour, sugar, eggs, water, high fructose corn syrup, chocolate chips and lots of preservatives and artificial flavors. So nothing really healthy but nothing magical either."

I frowned, "W-well Cheetos changed them back and they are full of preservatives. So maybe since the Chips Ahoy cookies have preservatives too it changed him back?"

Hisa nodded in agreement, "Makes sense. In any case we'd better get him transformed back before something bad happens."

Yumi looked at Hisa with concern, "Something bad?! What do you mean by that?! Like getting squished or something?" She asked as she gently picked up Itachi and held him close to her.

Hisa shook her head, "While that is a possibility I doubt it would happen I was more so referring to the fact that his body might not react to the same foods if we don't transform him back soon."

"What?! Seriously! You think so?" Yumi said in shock as she followed Hisa and me into the kitchen.

"I'm not positive, but it makes sense. It would be like how if you perform the same exercise for a long time it will eventually stop affecting your body the same way," Hisa replied.

I got the Cheetos down from the cabinet and handed one to Itachi. He grabbed it with his small paws and quickly nibbled it down until it was completely gone. We waited with bated breath for a puff of smoke or a shining light but nothing came.

"Um. Hisa…what is going on?" I asked in confusion.

Hisa frowned, "What do I look like an expert on inter-dimensional travel? I have no idea what is going on. There is no way his body as adapted that quickly to the preservatives."

"Uh…we should probably tell the others the bad news," I said as I walked out of the kitchen with Hisa and Yumi following close behind.

Hidan frowned as we entered the room, "Ohi! Psycho Bitch were is Itachi?"

I gulped, "Um…we have a problem," I explained.

Konan furrowed her brows, "Why is Itachi still a weasel?"

"That's the problem. It seems that the Cheetos we gave you to change you guys back the first time don't work a second time. **In other words Itachi is stuck like this until that cookie wears off I guess,**" Chiyoye and I explained.

"What?!" Hidan said in alarm, "Your fucking kidding!?"

I gulped, "Unfortunately, no. **We tried to give him one.** It didn't do anything."

Kisame frowned, "So, let me get this straight. Itachi has been transformed into a weasel and we have no idea how to turn him back?"

I laughed dryly, "Um, yeah…that would pretty accurate."

Pain looked towards Itachi and then at me, "Well, I suggest that he stay off the floor until he changes back. Is there any other method you can think of that might change him back to normal?"

I shook my head and looked at Hisa, "I'm not an expert on changing animals into humans. I'm smart but I'm not an alchemist," Hisa said with a frown.

"Can't you think of something Sis?!" Yumi pleaded.

Hisa sighed, "Well it has to be something he consumed, and I'm assuming it was the cookie since that has been the only thing Itachi has had that no one else has. I would say that it might be the Cheetos' effect wearing off but if that were the case then Zetsu would have been the first to transform back. Closely followed by Tobi. Seeing as how they are both still human, it has to be something Itachi ate. However, the Cheetos didn't have the same effect as last time, which means that either his body has grown accustomed to the artificial ingredients, which would have rendered the cookie ineffective, or something else is supposed to transform you guys back after each consecutive time you transform."

Yumi frowned, "But…what the hell does that even mean?!"

Hisa sighed, "In short, we need to find something else to turn Itachi back. Though maybe it is time. Perhaps we just need to wait for it to pass through his system."

"So he could be stuck like that for six to eight hours? **Well that is if we go by human digestion. Who knows what it is for weasels,**" Chiyoye and I said.

Hisa frowned, "Unfortunately, but if that is the case then he will be back to normal by dinner time."

Zetsu frowned, "And if it isn't the case? **What do we do then?**"

Hisa shrugged, "Test different things out to change him back."

"Makes sense. Well there is nothing we can really do right now. We might as well keep ourselves entertained. No point in being bored just because Itachi's a rat," Tsukiko said.

"He's a weasel! Not a rat!" Yumi yelled protectively as she hugged Itachi to her chest.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "Looks like a rat to me."

"That's cause your a moron!" Yumi teased.

"What was that?!" Tsukiko demanded angrily.

"**No fighting! Itachi could get caught in the scuffle.** I don't feel like explaining that one to Tomiko and Kakuzu when they get home," Chiyoye ordered while I chimed in at the end.

Tsukiko huffed in anger but turned around to face the TV. Yumi stuck her tongue out at Tsukiko and sat down on the couch with a huff.

Kisame chuckled slightly, "Well it looks like Itachi is going to be stuck like that for a while. At least he can get away from Yumi's constant hugs."

"This is true, But now he has to worry about being trampled," Hisa replied with a slight smirk.

"My poor Itachi. Those darn evil cookies did this to you," Yumi said with a pout as she sat Itachi next to her on the couch and started the show again, "No worries Itachi. You will be turned back before you know it. I can feel it."

Itachi stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to the screen, "_At least he is making the most of being a weasel._"

"_**True but we don't know what he's thinking.**_"

"_Probably something along the lines of, 'Damn I'm a weasel again. Oh the irony!' Or maybe something a tad less dramatic._"

"_**Possibly.**_"

Tomiko's POV

"Ugh… what happened?" I asked as my vision slowly came back to me.

"I suggest you leave her alone now," A deep male voice said angrily.

"_Kakuzu?_" I wondered internally as I slowly opened my eyes.

I could see that Kakuzu was standing in front of me protectively. Squaring off against him was the man that had tried to shoot me. I looked up at his face and I immediately recognized him. He had a huge discolored scar that ran down the right side of his face all the way to his eye.

_Flashback:_

_A week. Seven whole days. Seven days filled with pain and torcher. That was how long it had been since that doctor had offered to help me and he hadn't mentioned it since. I was scheduled to go through another interrogation session this afternoon. I knew that he would probably bring a stronger weapon this time, since the pipe was no longer causing him as much enjoyment, so I knew that I had to get out of here as soon as I could. I pulled my bowl of food near me and hid it behind my back along with my new pipe. _

_I took a deep breath, causing my ribs to ache in protest. Suddenly the cage door opened. I pushed myself against the wall as far as I could and waited for the two men to come into the room._

"_Ah, good afternoon Tomiko," Aioshi said wickedly as he walked into the room._

"_Hey, Kid," The big man, who always gave me my punishment until Aioshi would get mad and do it himself, whose name I had learned was Genmaru._

"_Hello," I responded as I pushed myself further against the wall._

_Aioshi frowned as walked towards me, "Alright come on. Let's get started."_

"_No," I said defiantly._

_He sighed, "We have been through this before, now, let's go," He ordered as he pulled me to my feet._

"_No! Go to hell!" I shouted angrily as I emptied the food dish from behind my back onto his head, covering his eyes in hot gruel._

"_AHH!" He screamed in pain as he backed away from me._

_I growled in anger and charged towards Genmaru, "Die!" I shouted angrily._

_He glared at me and knocked me to the side, "Shut up twerp," He said sharply before turning to take care of Aioshi._

_I growled as I shakily got to my feet and charged at him. I slammed the pipe into the side of his head before he had time to react. I could see that it left a huge gash in his forehead that was now leaking blood like a faucet._

_I backed away in shock before regaining my composure a moment later and running out of the room. I ran straight until I reached the end of the hallway, not stopping until a door prevented me from going any further. I could hear the sounds of pounding footsteps coming after me as I shoved the door open and ran out of the hideout and straight into the arms of a man._

"_Tomiko?" He said in confusion before he grabbed my wrist and ran off with me._

"_Come on!" he shouted as he led me down the unpaved roadway._

_I flinched as my still broken ankle throbbed with pain as we traveled down the bumpy road, "Wait! Where are we going?" I asked in confusion as we ran down the road._

"_I'm getting you to safety! Keep runnin,." He commanded as he sped up._

"_Ack! I can't my ankle! I broke it when I fell off the balcony," I shouted as he dragged me along faster than before._

_Soon we were at the edge of the unpaved road. There was a paved highway that ran the opposite way of the dirt road. On the highway there was a car waiting for the doctor and me. As soon as we reached the car he threw me in and then attempted to get in himself. _

"_Stop!" Aioshi angrily shouted as a shot rang out and blood soaked my face._

"_!" I stared at the doctor with wide eyes as he grabbed his blood soaked chest before falling to his knees and sliding down the car. _

_I jumped out of the car and used the last of my strength to pull him into the back of the car. Several shots rang out from behind me but they only punched small holes in the doors of the car. I looked to see Aioshi rushing towards me. I gasped and jumped into the driver's seat before slamming down on the gas pedal and taking off down the road. _

"_I can't stop! I won't stop! Thank you for your help…I would not have lived without you. Now it is my turn to save you," I said internally as I glanced back at the man who had saved me. _

"Genmaru. I see that I did leave you with an everlasting memory of me. Lucky you," I said with a smirk.

He glared at me, "You bitch! You hit me with that pipe!"

I frowned, "To be perfectly fair you hit me like thirty times more than I hit you."

Kakuzu glanced back at me, "Who is this man?"

"That is the bastard who used to work of Aioshi when he was still the leader of the underground information highway. Though now that you are willing to attack me in public I assume Aioshi has found some followers," I replied.

He smirked, "What did you think this meeting was for Tomiko?"

My eyes widened in shock, "You mean!?" I said in fake shock.

"They were planning to kill her so Aioshi could take over," Kakuzu said gruffly.

Genmaru nodded, "Ah! Excellent deduction! What do you have to say to that Tomiko? You may have built your underground loan and information circuit but tell me, did you even notice that some of your key members used to be on Aioshi's side before you completely demolished his information trading network?"

I felt the tears fall to the floor as I tried to keep myself together, "You mean, you and Aioshi played me this entire time?"

Genmaru smirked, "Exactly! Now you die!" he said as he raised the gun to me.

Kakuzu stood in front of me, pushing me behind him with one hand, "Stay behind me."

"But what if you get hit?" I asked him with a wink.

He chuckled softly, "Well, then I guess it would be worth protecting you and keeping up my end of our deal."

"Enough talking! I will kill you and then Tomiko," Genmaru shouted angrily.

I sighed, "Kakuzu, dear, could you please shut him up? He is detracting from the atmosphere."

Kakuzu chuckled darkly, "With pleasure."

"Wha-Wait! Stop! Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" Genmaru shouted in fear, waving his gun at Kakuzu.

"Then shoot," Kakuzu taunted.

Genmaru glared at Kakuzu before shooting him in the shoulder, "Ow," Kakuzu said with a frown.

Genmaru looked at Kakuzu in awe, "B-But! That would send most men to their knees!"

"I'm not most men," Kakuzu replied darkly before he grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him into the air.

Suddenly ten different men came out from the shadows and surrounded Kakuzu and I, "Tomiko, we're sorry about this."

I frowned, "Ah, I see," I said as I stood there for a moment.

"Kakuzu let him down and knock him out. I would like to talk to my executives without his stupid rants," I said sternly as I turned to some of the men surrounding me.

"It's too late! Those men are on Aioshi's side!" Genmaru cried with delight.

"Oh shut up you fool. They were on my side all along. They only humored Aioshi. I told them to do such if he were ever to come back. Face it. Aioshi is the past. He will never be successful again. He will always be under my thumb!"

"Why!? Why do you make his life hell?!" Genmaru yelled.

I chuckled darkly before busting out laughing, "I made his life hell?! Me?! He made his own life hell when he killed my parents! He made his own life hell when he beat me to the point where I almost died! He made his own life hell when he dared to take on my newly constructed underground force with his old decrypted one. He continues to make his own life hell by challenging me! I am the leader of this town, neither you nor Aioshi will ever see more than the scraps of real estate or power than you already have! Your fates were decided that awful fall day when you decided that you would destroy my life. I have worked my way up from the bottom! I fought and kicked and scratched to be here and I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Your day in the sun is over."

Kakuzu stared at me in shock, "Tomiko…?" he asked cautiously.

"Hm?" I looked at him and smiled kindly, "Do what you wish to that sack of shit. Just make sure he doesn't die. He is worth more alive," I said before turning to my men.

"Ah! Ms. Tomiko! We called you here because we noticed some recent activity near Kira's house. Who is the friend of yours?" one of the men questioned.

"Oh, this is Kakuzu. He is a friend of mine. He is contracted to protect me in exchange for room and board at Kira's house. Thank you for the update. Is everything else going smoothly?"

"Oh yes of course, Tomiko. Now that Aioshi's forces have been crushed once again we have no problems to report." Another man responded.

"Thank you very much men. Ah, I must take my leave if that is all," I replied before turning away to walk to Kakuzu.

Suddenly I felt the muzzle of a gun touch the back of my head, "Tomiko, did you really think I would approve of you hiring so many new body guards? You've never needed any before, so why now?" a male voice asked.

I smirked, "Ah, well. He and his friends needed a place to stay while they got back on their feet. I said that while they were living with Kira that they were to be our bodyguards. Honestly it was more out of convenience than necessity."

"I see well then you won't mind handing him over," he said slyly.

"I do apologize but I cannot do such a thing," I replied.

"Then I apologize as well," He replied before I heard a gun go off and a sharp pain tore through my upper arm.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees, gripping my arm tightly.

I growled in anger before jumping to my feet and twisting his arm behind him. I kicked him in the back of the legs, forcing him to his knees. I ripped the gun out of his hand before throwing it to the side.

"AH! Ms. Tomiko! I apologize! They were supposed to be tranq- AHHH!" he began but before he could finish I cut him off by pulling his arm  
>in an awkward position.<p>

Kakuzu truned to me from where he was at, "You okay?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. My arm is bleeding pretty badly but nothing is broken," I replied in shock.

He sighed before turning to the man i was holding and glaring at him, "Can I kill him?"

I frowned, "Uh…I-no! I mean, he is worth more living. We can bring him to the collection office along with Genmaru," I replied.

Kakuzu nodded and punched the man hard in the stomach to knock him out, "We should get going then. It is getting dark," He said as he flung one man over each shoulder.

I nodded and pulled some gauze out of my purse before quickly patching up my arm, "Should last till Usagi can take a look at it. Well I think we are done for today!" I said as I turned to the men and bowed.

They all bowed in response before leaving the alleyway, "Good bye Ms. Tomiko," Several of them said lowly before disappearing back into the shadows.

I looked up at Kakuzu and smiled, "Well that was much more eventful than I planned."

He chuckled, "How eventful was your plan?"

I smirked, "Not too much different, but I wasn't prepared to get shot. It hurts like hell," I complained.

Kakuzu frowned, "Sorry I didn't stop him."

I shrugged, "Can't be helped. Even ninja make mistakes Kakuzu. You may be ninety one years old but you have never even seen a gun before. That and you have little to no chakra here. Besides I was able to kick his ass."

He sighed, "Was what you said earlier true?" he questioned.

"Hm? You mean how my parents were killed by Aioshi? Yes it true alright. But it happened so long ago. I never imagined that I would still be so haunted by it. Though I guess deep wounds take longer to heal. You were betrayed by people you cared about too right?" I said as I looked up at him.

He nodded slowly, "Yes. After I was unable to defeat the first Hokage my village shunned me and imprisoned me for my failure. I risked my life and they punished me," He said bitterly.

I smiled somberly, "I guess we are more similar than we thought. Though, I've never killed anyone. I prefer to keep people alive and make them be my bitches."

"I don't dislike you as much as the others," Kakuzu said with a slightly jovial tone.

I smiled, "Oh? Does Kakuzu have a soft spot for me?" I teased lightly.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning away from me in silence. I smiled at him while he stared off to the side absent mindedly. I had to admit that Kakuzu had always been my favorite character so hear him say that he actually liked me, even a little bit made me feel good.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kakuzu asked in confusion.

"Huh?!" I said in shock as I turned away, my face red with embarrassment.

"You are one odd girl. What were you staring at anyway?" he questioned again.

I smirked, "Why at your sexy body of course," I replied craftily.

He sighed heavily, "Seriously Tomiko?"

I giggled, "No, I was staring at your face. I will have to get you another mask since I sort of ruined that one," I replied, pointing to the smeared red mark on his mask from where I had stamped him on the first day we met.

"Hm? Don't bother. I doubt you have masks here that are exactly like this one. Besides, it will remind me to pay you," He replied.

I pouted, "Aww, I thought you were going to say that it would remind you of me."

He rolled his eyes, "Riiiight. Where is the collection office?"

"Just up ahead. Are they getting heavy? Do you need me to take one?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. It is fine. You're injured. Besides I doubt you could carry them anyway."

I frowned, "I'm stronger than I look you know! Eh, whatever if I get free labor then so be it."

"This isn't free. Count it as payback for the clothes you bought," He replied.

"Aww. And here I was thinking you did cause you liked me," I said with a pout.

He sighed in frustration just as we arrived at the collection office, "Here it is! My own little money pile. I love it here," I said happily as I pushed open the doors.

Several men looked up from their desks upon hearing us come in. The depot consisted of one reception desk that was pushed into the corner, away from everything else in the room, and several more individual desks for each collector.

"Hello! Mommas home boys!" I said with a smile.

"Ah! Tomiko! I never thought I would see you around here again," One man said happily as he jumped to his feet and rushed over to me.

"Hey, what's up Doc?" I asked playfully.

He ruffled my hair and smiled, "What are you doing here? Do you have a good catch for me?" He asked.

I smirked and hugged him, "I think I'm a pretty good catch."

He smiled seductively, "I'd have to agree."

Kakuzu cleared his throat loudly, "Tomiko? Who is that?"

I turned to Kakuzu, "Oh this is the doctor that I told you about. I just call him Doc. Everyone does actually, but I started it. He is one of the collectors here," I explained.

"I see, are you two close?" He asked as he dropped the two men on the floor.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I mean he did save my life. Then I saved his ass. We are constantly getting each other out of sticky situations. I could never date him though, he's more like a sibling to me."

"Friend zoned for life then huh?" Doc asked me with a sigh.

"Of course, Doc. We have two worthless piles of shit for you," I said while gesturing to the two men on the floor.

"Alive or dead?" he asked as he walked over to the two unconscious men.

"What do you think? Of course alive. Though if they pay more dead I still have my pocket knife. I could so off them," I said with a smirk.

Doc shook his head, "Names? Well the name of the little guy. I know the big idiot as Genmaru. Damn asshole," He asked while glaring angrily at Genmaru.

I giggled, "You still mad at him? How long has it been? The other one's name is Daisuke," I replied.

He frowned, "Of course I'm still mad! It took you almost two years to fully recover from all of those injuries. Not to mention the counseling afterwards…which you never did go to. That asshole hurt you, he deserves whatever he gets."

I smiled, "Awww, my Doc is always so protective of me."

Doc sighed and pointed to my arm, "What happened this time? You really need to be more careful."

I frowned, "Ah, I just got shot. Well the bullet just nicked my arm but it still counts. I'm going to have a scar. My poor arm," I explained with a pout.

He frowned, "Seriously Tomiko? Why are you always hurt when I see you?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. Probably because bounty hunting is dangerous. Besides, I'm fine. It is just a little blood. You worry too much. I'm going to have Usagi fix it up when I get back to Kira's place."

He sighed, "You really need to be more careful." He said before pointing to Kakuzu, "Who are you?"

Kakuzu looked to me and I nodded, "Kakuzu. I am Tomiko's bodyguard in return for food, clothing, and a place to sleep."

I nodded, "Yep. He and his friends are living with Kira until they can afford to go back home. Until then they are our human meat shields."

Doc laughed, "You made a horrid deal! You have to hang around Tomiko all day, how dull!"

"Oh fuck you," I said with a frown.

"I love you too," He said, blowing me a kiss.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, "So how much do we get?"

Doc frowned, "Both of you? Odd. You usually never share."

I shrugged, "He helped me out. Besides he took them both out. I just trapped them in the area. He deserves some of it."

Kakuzu frowned, "I should hope so. I carried them here. That and you would be dead without me."

"I would not! I might have been more hurt but I would have lived. Jeez, I can take care of myself Kakuzu," I said angrily.

He stared at me, "Alright then, I'll remember that next time someone puts a gun to your head."

I rolled my eyes, "Ass."

Doc sighed, "Hey, Lovebirds! Here's your money. $2,500 each, would have been more if you had any information for the case."

I shook my head, "Sorry, I can't incriminate myself. Besides their cases are straightforward anyway," I said as I pocketed the money.

Kakuzu nodded to him before turning to me, "Are we leaving now?" he asked impatiently.

I nodded, "What's wrong? I thought you liked me."

He frowned, "I don't dislike you. I just don't like it here, I prefer my own collection office."

I smirked, "Ahh, are you jealous?"

He glared at me and turned to leave the store, "I'm not dignifying that with a response," He replied.

I laughed and waved goodbye to Doc before following Kakuzu out of the office, "Right, now we are homeward bound!" I said as I marched forward.

Kakuzu sighed, "How are you so energetic?"

I frowned, "I'm not…I'm just happy to have made some money! I mean this bounty totally makes up for the cost of the shirts," I replied.

He frowned, "Why did you join Kira's team?" he asked as he caught up with me.

I smiled, "The twins recruited me."

_Flashback:_

_I walked down the dark streets while the cold winter wind nipped at my exposed face. I winced in pain as the wind stung the tips of my fingers. I breathed into my cupped hands, the hot air giving my hands temporary relief from the cold. As I walked I came across two females about ten years younger than me standing in front of a man about my age. Their bodies were all tense with anger and I could hear their heated conversation from where I stood._

"_Give us back the cash and we won't have to hurt you," The girl with light blonde hair said angrily._

_Next to her the girl with black hair nodded, "Yeah! I worked hard for that money!" she said in anger._

_The man laughed, his messy, dirty blonde hair fell in front of his face in thick, gross strands, "This money is mine now kid. Buzz off!" he said as he turned away from them._

"_No it isn't!" the girl with black hair said angrily as she took a step towards him._

_The man smirked and turned back to the girls, "Just buzz off kid. You lost out this time."_

_I sighed and walked over, "Excuse me. Does there seem to be a problem here?" _

_The man turned towards me, "Ugh, bitch go away. I'm busy here. None of this is any concern of yours."_

_I smirked, "Au contraire, I believe that this is my business. After all you are in my city, threating people like that," I replied._

_The man scoffed, "Your city?! Just who are you?"_

"_My name is Tomiko Wakahisa," I replied confidently._

"_W-Wakahisa?! T-the demon of Treasure Springs? T-there is no way that you are a women!" He said in disbelief._

"_Believe it. I am Tomiko Wakahisa! Demon of Treasure Springs and leader of the underground information and money trade network. If you dare cross me. Your body will never be found. I can promise you this," I replied darkly._

_The man stared at me in disbelief before throwing the money at Yumi and running away. I shook my head at the coward and turned back to the two girls._

"_Are you two alright?" I asked._

_They looked at each other and smirked, "Yes. We are alright. So you are the women who single handedly took down the strongest man in the criminal underworld?" The girl with blonde hair replied._

_I nodded, "Yes that would be me."_

_The girl smiled, "Excellent. I have a proposal for you to consider," She responded._

_I cocked my head to the side, "What kind of proposal?" I asked in confusion._

"_You see, we are part of a team. We have a goal that you might be interested in. You see, your forces and connection with the criminal underworld would be great asset to our team," The blonde haired girl explained._

"_Yeah! Yeah! Our leader told us to find you! And you are so awesome I can see why she wants you!" The girl with black hair said excitedly._

"_Well, I'd prefer to work alone. What would I gain from working with your leader?" I questioned skeptically._

"_She will explain everything when you meet with her, but I can tell you that she runs her own force of underground and you would gain control of those forces as well. You would also benefit greatly from the final goal of our fearless leader," The blonde replied._

_I frowned, "I see. Very well I will meet with your leader."_

"_Yay! We win! That was easy Sister!" The black haired girl shouted happily._

_The blonde girl smiled, "Yes, it would appear that we have indeed won the game. I will inform out leader immediately. How can I contact you?"_

_I smiled, "Meet me back here in a week at the same time. I will get the information from you then. What are your names?"_

_The girls smiled, "Hisa and Yumi. We are the Koizumi twins," They responded together before nodding to me and walking away._

Kakuzu stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Do the twins recruit everyone?"

I nodded, "Yes, except for Kira and Himeko. They started the team, well Kira did and Himeko just followed her lead," I replied as we turned the corner to Kira's house.

"Well today was certainly interesting," Kakuzu said as he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Defiantly. We should do this again sometime. Maybe you can go with me to my next meeting as well. I mean as long as you want to."

"Anything that gets me out of the house, away from Hidan, and makes me money is a good thing. Besides. Your company was sort of enjoyable," He replied.

I smiled, "Why thank you. Your company wasn't too bad either. Thanks for saving my ass back there. You're a pal."

"Why did Kakuzu need to save you?" Tsukiko asked as she opened the door.

"None of your business twerp," Said as I walked into the house.

"Bitch! I was trying to be nice!" she shouted in anger.

I sighed, "Fine, I got shot at and Kakuzu pushed me out of the way before the bullet hit me, but I passed out from the shock. He also knocked out a guy after he shot my arm, though I already had the guy detained," I explained, showing her my bandaged arm.

"What!? No way! HAHA! Stupid how did you let yourself get shot?!" Tsukiko asked with a laugh.

"Well I decided that is would feel good," I said sarcastically.

"Silly Tomiko you're not a Jashinist," Tsukiko teased.

"I know that!" I yelled.

"Well then why did you think getting shot would feel good?"

I frowned, "Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh no! Save me from the all-powerful Tomiko! She will hurt me with her inability to dodge a gun!"

I clenched my fist and slammed it down on her head, "Shut the hell up!"

"OWW! Bitch that hurt!"

I smirked, "Oh I'm sorry I just assumed that hitting you would feel good. I mean I am obviously confused," I replied sarcastically.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" she shouted angrily.

"But aren't you supposed to wait until a week has passed after Patria day to make a new sacrifice?" I asked.

She paused, "How in the hell do you know that?"

"I can read you know."

"AH! So you do respect Lady Patria?!"

"What? No! I only respect Okane. I just thought I should read up on your religion so I could hold it over your head," I replied.

"You disrespect Lady Patria! You dammed heathen! Lady Patria will curse you to a fate worse than hell!" she yelled in anger.

"Um...kay. Hope she has fun with that. Till then I'm gonna go make my report to Kira. See ya later Kid," I said as I waved her off.

"Grrr…I really hate you!" she shouted in anger.

"Oh god! Oww! The pain!" I said dramatically.

Kira sighed loudly as she entered the room, "What is the problem in here now? First Itachi transforms, then Yumi and Tsukiko almost kill each other, and now Tsukiko is freaking out again."

"Tomiko is fucking with me!" Tsukiko said with a pout.

"Baby."

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed as she ran towards me.

"Ah-ah, no killing," I said sweeping my finger side to side.

"I will curse you to death!" Tsukiko grumbled angrily.

"**SHUT UP!**" Chiyoye shouted angrily.

I frowned, "Sorry. I got carried away," I replied.

Kira frowned, "Honestly you two drive me up the wall sometimes! Can't you get along?"

I looked at Tsukiko in disgust, "Um…hell no!"

She glared back at me, "Exactly! She is my mortal enemy!"

"You can't have a mortal enemy dumb ass."

"I can if I want to! It is a free country!"

"If it were truly free we would be a true democracy, which we aren't."

Kira cleared her throat, "Tomiko! Report."

"Hm? Oh right. I had the meeting and it went smoothly. We were able to capture two people and turn them in for bond money. I prevented the enemy from taking over my trade route and I will have to meet with them later this month for the full status report," I replied.

Kira frowned, "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, I got nicked by a bullet. Some ass decided to try and shoot me. I stopped him though, Kakuzu helped," I said.

"You were shot?! Are you okay?" Kira said in worry.

"I'm fine. I have had worse. Besides Kakuzu stopped the majority of the blow. It is really just a scratch," I replied.

Suddenly there was a timid shout from behind Kakuzu and me, "Tomiko you're bleeding!" Usagi said with worry filling her voice.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I got injured just a bit."

She rushed over, dropping her book bag by the door and pulling out her medical kit, "You are so reckless!" She said frantically.

I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand, "Sorry, sorry, wait! Kira did you say Itachi transformed earlier?"

Kira nodded, "Y-yes! He was eating a cookie when he transformed back into a weasel! It was so odd! Hisa and I think it might have something to do with the artificial ingredients or something because the Cheetos didn't turn him back."

I frowned, "Interesting…"

"Tomiko, what on earth happened?" Usagi said as she unwrapped my arm and began to clean the blood away.

"Got shot," I replied shortly.

"You what?!"

"I got shot…well nicked by a bullet," I repeated.

She stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before quietly shaking her head, "How did that even happen?"

"I was being held at gunpoint. I was able to move out of the way but the bullet still grazed my arm,"

"You said you would be safe!"

"I was. Just not safe enough."

Usagi sighed loudly before putting ointment on my arm and rewrapping my arm, "You are too reckless."

I shrugged, "And you worry too much. I'm totally fine. My arm hurts like hell but eh, I'll get over it. It was my own stupid fault for not being more observant."

Usagi frowned, "Exactly! Be more careful! Kakuzu how did you not stop this?"

Kakuzu frowned, "Hey I stopped her from getting shot twice before that happened."

Usagi looked at her with her hands on her hips, "You said that you would be safe!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Oh come on Usagi; I was safe enough. I mean I was just nicked. If Kakuzu wasn't there I would have been ten times more cautious."

Kira sighed, "You shouldn't rely on them so heavily. **What if they broke the contract?**"

"Not possible we made a deal to protect you. **We will keep up our end as long as you keep up yours,**" Zetsu said, suddenly appearing behind Kira.

"WHAAAA! **Stop doing that!**" Chiyoye and Kira shouted angrily.

Zetsu laughed loudly, "I'm sorry it is just too funny to see you all flustered like that!"

Kira frowned, "It is not! **Assmunch, first you defile me then you scare the shit out of me.**"

I smirked, "The true beginnings of love!"

"Shut up Tomiko! **Jeez you say too much,**" Kira and Chiyoye scolded.

I sighed, "So where is Itachi?" I asked.

Kira pointed to the living room, "In there. He will probably transform back soon. It has almost been six hours. I'm going to make dinner," She said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Kira POV

I sighed quietly as I began to chop up the vegetables for the roast I was going to make for dinner. I placed them in the dish before I began butchering the meat.

"_I can't believe Tomiko let herself get shot. Last time someone tried to overthrow her, she took them down with no problems._"

"_**She probably didn't want to reveal just how strong she was to Kakuzu. I mean we did tell them that most of us were just skilled in simple self-defense. If she pulled out her training in Judo, then I think we would be seen as liars. We want them trust us as much as possible.**_"

"_Well then why did we lie about how strong we actually were? Well how strong some of us are. I'm just trained in basic self-defense but I'm pretty sure you could at least take down Zetsu since he has no chakra._"

"_**I highly doubt I'm that tough. Besides, we want these guys to think we need more protection than we actually do. This way they will protect us even if it isn't needed. The less we have to fight the better. That and they are more likely to trust someone they know they can beat without chakra rather than someone they are unsure about whether or not they could beat,**_" Chiyoye replied.

"_So you're fine with being seen as weak?_"

"_**As long as it keeps Himeko and you safe, then they can think I'm the weakest piece of shit girl they have ever met**__,_" Chiyoye replied.

I smiled slightly as I finished seasoning the meat with the dry rub I had prepared. I washed my hands and placed the roast in the oven before grabbing some potatoes to make mashed potatoes.

Suddenly I felt a presence appear behind me, "Hi Zetsu," I said with a frown.

"Aww, that's no fun. **I wanted to scare the shit out of you,**" He replied with a frown as he leaned up against the counter.

I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't you be back with your team members? I mean isn't Tobi going to wonder where you are?" I asked as I began to peel and chop up the potatoes.

"No, I told him I was going to go spy on you," Zetsu replied as he tried to grab some of the leftover meat chunks from the roast.

I smacked his and shook my head, "No sneaking food. Besides, I'm cooking a whole block of the same meat. At least let me cook it."

"I never cook my food," He replied with a frown.

I paused for a moment, opening my mouth to say something in protest but thinking of nothing I closed my mouth again. I took the chopped up potatoes and placed them in the pot of now boiling water before I reduced the heat at little and sprinkled a bit of salt into the water. I turned to grab the cutting board and knife. I turned on the sink and washed them before putting them off to the side. I glanced behind me to Zetsu trying to grab some more chunks of meat.

"I can see you," I stated as I turned around and walked towards him.

He smirked and threw some of the meat into his mouth. I frowned and sent him an angry glare to which he responded with a triumphant smile.

"Bad Zetsu," I said with a frown as I smacked the top of his hand.

"What am I a dog?" He asked with a frown, rubbing the back of his hand.

"No, you are a penguin. Or at least you were," I replied.

"Yes, but now I'm a person. You can't order me around. **Exactly, learn your place or I'll eat you next.**"

I sighed, "That would mean that you would be going against our contract. Look, I don't expect you to be an angel but I do expect you not to sneak food behind my back like you're a starving child," I replied.

He frowned, "Seriously? That really made you mad?"

I smirked, "Maybe. I mean you blatantly ignored me. It kind of hurts my feelings. I thought we had something special. I mean, you are my true love after all."

He covered his face with his hand, "Seriously? I told Tobi that his comment wasn't funny. He just laughed at me. Now you are going to use it against me too?" he said with a sad frown.

"Oh come on Zetsu, don't let it get to you. He's just messing with you. Himeko and the twins do it to me all the time," I replied, "Come to think of it I'm the butt of everyone's jokes," I said with a slight frown.

"I know what that feels like. Not easy looking like I do. At least you look normal."

"Hm…you have a point. But at least you aren't a klutzy chicken shit," I replied.

"**You two are depressing shut up! **Hey, be nice! Let us have our emo time in peace," Black Zetsu said with a frown, causing White Zetsu to retaliate.

"Jeez you and Chiyoye are such bullies. **Hey! What the hell don't compare me to that assmunch!**"

"**Hey! I don't want to be compared to you either!**" Black Zetsu responded.

"**Well at least we agree on that aspect. **That fact that you two despise each other so much is funny."

"Ugh, how do we deal with them? **Hey! You would be nothing without me asshole!**" White Zetsu said with a frown causing Black Zetsu to yell at him in anger.

"I have no idea. We have high patience? **What Assmuch said! Where would you be without me?**" I replied, causing Chiyoye to yell at me as well.

White Zetsu laughed, "Haha we would have to have a lot of patience to be able to deal with those two. Though Black Zetsu is right, I would seriously have issues without him."

I smiled, "Yeah I know what you mean. I could freak out a lot more if Chiyoye wasn't with me. I would be screwed!"

Zetsu frowned, "Speaking of freaking out. Sorry about last night."

I blinked in surprise, "_I wasn't expecting an apology._"

"_**Well of course he should apologize he made you have a panic attack!**_"

"_Well yeah but that doesn't mean he would. I mean he is a ruthless cannibal. I seriously doubted he would tell me that he was sorry._"

"_**Well I'm just happy that he did. I thought I was going to be forced to kick his ass,**_" Chiyoye replied.

"Uh, Kira?" Zetsu said in worry, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped a bit, "Hm? What?"

"The pot," he said as he directed my attention to the pot that was now overflowing with bubbles, sending water splashing onto the stove, receiving annoyed hisses from the hot stovetop.

"Whaa! Not again!" I shouted in alarm as I grabbed the pot handles and pushed it off the heat, sending heat coursing through my hands.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" I shouted in pain as I rushed to rinse my hands in cold water, "Owww….damn pot."

"Are you alright?!" Zetsu asked in alarm.

I nodded, "Y-yes, mildly embarrassed. But other than that I'm alright. It is nothing major. I'd say first degree burns at most," I replied.

"_**Idiot.**_"

"_Would you stop talking to me when I'm cooking!?_"

"_**Hehe but it is only to test you. You get so distracted so easily, so I figure I ought to train you not to,**_" She replied.

I sighed heavily and carefully dried my hands before placing oven mitts on. I turned back to the stove and tested the potatoes. I pierced a few with a fork and the fork pierced the flesh with ease. I nodded in satisfaction and brought the pot over to the sink. I placed the strainer in the other part of the sink and drained the potatoes before putting them back into the pot to be mashed.

"Hey Zetsu can you give me a hand?" I asked as I threw him a potato masher.

"Hm? What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Just mash these please. Oh, and about last night, it's fine. I'm the one that should apologize. I overreacted," I said as I opened the oven to check on the meat.

"That may be true but I shouldn't have ambushed you with questions like that," He replied.

"I would rather you ask than snoop around my room." I replied as I reclosed the oven, "The meat should be ready soon, once you mash those I will season them."

"Wait! How did you know I snooped in your room? **Don't tell me you stripped in front of us on purpose,**" he asked in shock.

"What?! No! I just figured, I mean you are the Akatsuki spy. It would only be natural that you would snoop around our rooms to learn more about us," I replied quickly, with a slight blush.

"Oh, speaking of which, I found this in your room. I figured you would want it back. **You have a good sense of who is the best,**" Zetsu said as he handed me a small book.

"Ah! My notebook! I barely noticed it was gone! Did you read all of it?" I asked in alarm as I took the book from him.

It was a small notebook with a picture of Zetsu, standing in front of the moon on the front. It was where I wrote down all of the information I had ever learned about the Akatsuki as well as many of the other Naruto characters I liked.

"No, I only read a page or two, I knew most of the information I read. It was just character profiles," He replied with a shrug as he passed the fully mashed potatoes to me.

"Yeah, for the most part that is all there is in there. Though there are some other things that you probably shouldn't read. It might change the future of your world if you do," I replied as I seasoned the potatoes with butter, milk, salt and pepper.

Suddenly Zetsu appeared next to me and grabbed a spoonful of the potatoes, "Hm…not as good as what I normally eat but it isn't too bad," He replied

"Um, thanks I think. I'm glad my food can compare to humans. Stop stealing food!" I said before slapping his hand.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, "What's to stop me from killing you right now?"

I stared at him with wide eyes as I bit my lip, "I-I," I tried to speak but my words wouldn't come out.

"You act so carefree around us already. How do you know that I won't kill you?"

I gulped. My heart pounded wildly in my ears as I stared at him in shock and fear. His eyes held a cold, uncaring quality to them as he flashed me a slow, creepy smile. I took a deep breath as I tried to talk myself down.

"_He wouldn't attack us right? I mean we have that agreement._"

"_**Unless all the other members are killing the others as we speak,**_" Chiyoye responded nonchalantly.

"_Chiyoye! Don't say that!_"

"_**Well it could be happening you know. Face it Kira! We can't trust anyone but Himeko in this world. We especially can't trust them! They kill people for a living!**_"

"_I-I know but…but, if we want them to trust us then we have to trust them!_" I retaliated.

"_**You're so foolish,**_" She responded.

"I trust that you won't kill me because we made that deal. I know that it is foolish but, if we are to truly trust one another then I have to show you that I trust you not to kill me," I replied, my heart beating like a jackhammer in my ears.

He smirked, "Our deal? **How do you know that we will abide by that deal?**"

I breathed out slowly, "I don't. But I trust that you will keep your word!" I replied sternly.

Zetsu paused for a moment before chuckling, "That is interesting. **Why do you put so much trust in us?**"

I looked at him with determined eyes, "Because if we are to truly make this deal work then we need to trust each other. And the only way to do that is to place our trust in one another and hope that the other party keeps up their end of the deal."

He stared at me for a long moment before laughing loudly, "Well that certainly sounds optimistic!" He said with a smile before pulling me closer, "**You should really make sure that you have a back-up plan just in case we don't follow through,**" He replied darkly before releasing me.

I grabbed my wrist and sighed with relief, "_That was close. I'm glad that worked._"

"_**YOU HAD NO IDEA IF THAT WAS GOING TO WORK?!**_" Chiyoye yelled in anger.

"_Wha! I'm sorry!_" I said frantically.

"_**Idiot!**_" She shouted in anger.

I frowned and took the roast out of the oven, "Well I guess dinner is ready. Can you help me take this out there?" I asked Zetsu.

He looked at me with a confused look, "I just attacked you. Yet you want my help?"

"Yes, that is what I said. You don't have to I just thought that you might want to. Never mind it was stupid to ask. I'll do it myself," I said frantically as I grabbed the pan the meat was in and ran out to the dining room.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Why would you ask for his help after what he just did? He obviously would rather kill you!_" I shouted angrily at myself.

"Ah! Kira wait!" I heard Zetsu call out behind me.

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you by asking for help!" I said frantically as I placed the pan on the table.

"Hm? What the hell are you talking about Psycho Bitch? What took you so long to make dinner anyway?" Hidan asked in confusion as he walked over.

"_Shit! Now Hidan's mad at me too! Oh no Oh no! What am I going to do?!_"

"Ah! I'm sorry Hidan! I tried to hurry but I got distracted!" I apologized as I ran back into the kitchen to grab the potatoes.

As soon as I walked back into the room I bumped into someone carrying a metal pot. I fell back and landed on my butt. I rubbed my head and looked up to see Zetsu carrying the pot of potatoes into the room.

"Wha! I'm so sorry Zetsu!" I said as I jumped to my feet.

"It's not like you hurt me. **What the hell is wrong with you?**" Zetsu asked in confusion as he placed the pot on the table.

"I-I…I'm just sorry," I replied quickly as I ran into the kitchen to get plates.

I grabbed the plates and silverware before grabbing a knife to carve the roast with and a spoon to scoop the potatoes with. I walked back into the dining room and quickly began serving everyone as they sat down.

"You okay Kira?" Himeko asked with concern.

"Yes! Fine!" I replied a little too quickly.

She gave me a look of concern but shrugged it off and turned back to her food. Hisa looked at me with worry as well before turning back to her food.

"Liar," She mumbled.

"WHAA! Itachi is still a weasel! What are we going to do?!" Yumi yelled in worry as she sat down, placing Itachi on the table next to her plate.

"Not much we can do. It just turned six. He will be fine. Give it some time and I'm sure he wi-" Hisa began.

"POOF!" a huge cloud of smoke drifted over the room, accompanied by a bright flash of light.

When both cleared, Itachi was standing next to Yumi's chair. He frowned and rubbed his head in confusion.

"Looks like I turned back," He said calmly as he sat down.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Hisa replied.

Yumi smiled brightly, "Oh yay! I'm so happy you are alright Itachi!" Yumi said happily.

"Hn," He replied.

Yumi pouted, "Oh come on! You can say more than that!"

Itachi stayed silent for a moment, "Thank you for making sure I didn't get hurt while I was a weasel," He said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"You're welcome my smexy weasel! I couldn't let you get hurt! I would feel awful!" she replied with a smile.

"Well at least we know my theory is right. I thought it was a pretty illogical theory but I guess it works," Hisa said.

"Eh?! You weren't sure that waiting would work?" Yumi asked in shock.

"I thought I made that clear. I mean I called it a theory. By the way why does everyone seem to think that I'm some sort of expert on these things? Do I just scream interdimensional travel expert?" Hisa replied questioningly.

"You just always act like you know what is going on so I just figured," Yumi explained.

Hisa sighed and shook her head, "Right. Well at least we know what changes them back so that they can avoid it. I have to admit that these things are about the weirdest and most random things to transform them back. But I guess it makes sense since the food they have back in their dimension is bound to be all natural and not have any of the preservatives that our food does."

"Yet you wonder why people assuming you might have an idea about what is going on with these guys?" I said with a sigh.

"Just because I use deductive reasoning and problem solving does not mean that I'm an expert at these things. I'm simply putting the clues together through the use of logic. Damn I sound like such a boring person when I say things like that."

"Yeah you really do Sis, but that is why you're the super smart one and I'm the hyperactive fun one, who is smart when they want to be. You have to be serious to keep me in line," Yumi replied, patting Hisa on the back.

"What did you and Mr. Zetsu talk about Kira? You were so worked up when you came in here I thought you might explode! Hehe I think Sempai might have enjoyed that," Tobi questioned enthusiastically as he made his plate.

I frowned, "Nothing much, he was just trying to steal food like a hungry kid with no patience," I replied nonchalantly.

I could still feel my hands trembling a bit from my earlier sorry fit, but I could tell that I was finally starting to calm down.

"_I can't believe I tried to ask him for help. I mean he had just attacked me. What is my problem? Why don't I tell the others what happened? I don't want him to get in trouble but he almost violated our contract…or maybe he was warning me about something. I just don't know anymore. He seemed ready to eat me but he stopped after I told him that I trusted him._"

"_**We have no choice but to live with them for now but just know that I don't trust those bastards,**_" Chiyoye responded angrily.

"_Well I figured as much. You don't trust anyone,_" I replied.

"Kira? WHA! SHE'S DEAF! Tobi broke her!" Tobi shouted in alarm.

"Ack! Huh?! What who's broken?! What did I miss?" I replied in alarm as I looked around frantically.

"Yay! Kira's okay! Does that mean Kira was talking to Chiyoye again? You're not very good at multitasking," Tobi commented.

I frowned, "Well when you have voices in your head you can comment. Till then, shut up," I said with a pout.

Tobi chuckled, "Oopes! Did I hit a sore spot?"

I frowned, "You know, teasing others isn't nice. Especially when they can't do anything about it," I replied.

"Oh come on now Kira-chan! Lighten up!" Tobi replied happily.

"_And give into your idiotic act? No chance in hell. You may have Zetsu wrapped around your finger, but I only answer to Himeko,_" I thought to myself.

I sighed and turned back to my food, refusing to give Obito the reaction he so desperately wanted, anger. He had seen Chiyoye angry, he had seen Tsukiko angry, he had seen Tomiko angry, Hisa, Yumi, hell he had even seen Kura angry. But he hadn't seen me angry. Himeko and I had better self-control than the others. Sure stuff got us mad but showing that you're angry was the first step to losing the fight. Or at least that is what Himeko was always saying, I, on the other hand, didn't need to show my anger; Chiyoye always comes out for me when I need her.

"_**Hey Kira, I think Tobi wants you to answer a question he is waving at you like an idiot,**_" Chiyoye said calmly.

I shook myself from my thoughts and looked over to Tobi, sure enough he was waving his arms over his head at me like an idiot. I sighed lightly and chuckled a bit. He may be a murderous asshole when he is Obito be at least when he's Tobi he is only annoying twenty percent of the time.

"What is it Tobi?" I asked with a smile.

"Why were you all apologetic earlier? Was Mr. Zetsu being bad?" He asked inquisitively.

I frowned, "When am I not apologetic? I'm just weird," I replied with a shrug.

"_Damn it what the hell?! Why didn't I rat Zetsu out? I'm sure Tobi told him to do it so it's not like he would get in trouble or anything. Hell he would be more likely to get in trouble for NOT attacking me...Wait! Why the hell do I care if he gets in trouble?! That asshole just attacked me!_"

"_**It's because you are too nice and you know just what Obito is capable of. Though I doubt that he would do anything to Zetsu. He is like the only guy he really trusts. He is Obito's only true ally,**_" Chiyoye replied coolly.

"_Sigh, sometimes I hate it when you're right. I can't help it! I would hate for anyone to get in trouble, no matter what they do to me. Tadashi is the only exception to that rule. I especially would hate for Zetsu to get in trouble because Obito is not the most caring person ever,_" I replied.

"_**Sigh, some things never change. I wish you could be an uncaring bitch for once.**_"

"_I am when it comes to Tadashi,_" I countered.

"_**Yeah only after he tried to kill us!**_" Chiyoye replied sourly.

"_Point taken. But to be fair, I have the better people skills,_" I defended.

"What are you and Chiyoye talking about?" Tobi asked loudly.

I winced, "There is no need to- Tobi?" I began but stopped upon realizing that he wasn't at his seat.

"Hi Kira!" Tobi said cheerfully as he grabbed my shoulders.

"WHA!" I screamed loudly as I fell out of my chair, "Ow…What the fuck Tobi?! Do Zetsu and you just like to scare people?" I said angrily as I sat up.

Tobi laughed loudly, "You're right Mr. Zetsu; she is fun to scare!"

I shot him a glare, "Jerk," I muttered quietly before standing up and dusting myself off.

"HAHA! Nice going Psycho Bitch!" Hidan said through his gut wrenching laughter.

"Shut up Baka Perv!" I said with a pout.

"You're the one that is clumsier than a fucking drunk person," Hidan replied.

I frowned, "What just happened had nothing to do with my lack of grace. It had everything to do with the fact that Zetsu and Tobi enjoy tormenting the shit out of me," I shot back as I sat back down in my chair.

Zetsu frowned, "Oh come on Kira lighten up."

Himeko smirked ever so slightly, "I think Kira's weight is fine! Jeez Zetsu I didn't think you wo uld be so cruel as to call a girl you barely met fat," She said with a frown.

I shot her a quick look and she flicked her nose as she rested her chin on her hand, the signal to give them hell. I instantly frowned and my eyes welled up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry I have a low metabolism. I'm just a fat cow! I do need to get lighter! I'm so heavy and fat and ugly!" I bawled in false despair.

"_**HAHA! Nice,**_" Chiyoye said to me with a laugh.

"_I thought so,_" I replied.

Zetsu blink in surprise, "I-I wasn't calling you fat! I said lighten up! **Yeah you imbecile, it means something completely different dipshit.**"

I forced more tears to my eyes as I cupped my face in my hands, "So now I'm fat, ugly, and stupid!? I'm sorry! You are right I'm just a stupid, useless, fat cow," I said with surprisingly realistic choking sobs.

Zetsu's eyes widened, "No that isn't what I meant. **Well, at least you understand.** Hey! Be nicer to her! They are letting us stay here after all. **Further proving their stupidity,**" Black and White Zetsu argued.

Kura patted my back, "It's okay Mommy! I think you're pretty! Like a Queen!" She said happily.

I sniffed, "Thanks Kura."

Kura nodded before turning to Zetsu and giving him her cutest angry glare, "You say sorry! You hurt my mommies' and that is just wrong!" she said with a frown.

"It's okay Kura. Zetsu is right," I said dejectedly.

Yumi stood up from her seat in anger, "You are being totally unforgivable! How can you call a girl fat?! That is just one thing that you can never say to a girl!"

"I-I didn't mean it! **Oh please, that is a stupid law. Women can be fat just as much as men can,**" Zetsu argued.

"Hm, I wonder what your blood looks like. Eh, I assume it is just white, boring! I have no interest in this fight after all!" Tsukiko said with a yawn as she leaned back in her chair.

Hisa frowned, "While it would be fun to use such a cruel man for target practice, I really can't be so violent. Unfortunately, I must also withdraw from this argument," She said with a disappointed frown.

Yumi grinned wickedly, "Well then I'll get in a good hit for you Sis!" she said as she took a step towards Zetsu.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to provoke an attack by attacking them," Hisa said sternly as she grabbed the back of Yumi's shirt.

"But we girls have to stick together!" Yumi protested.

Hisa sighed, "Oh please, Kira is just being stupid," Hisa replied with a frown, leaning back in her chair while grabbing Yumi's shirt tighter.

I gasped, "You think I'm stupid too? I'm so upset! I mean Zetsu thinking I'm dumb is upsetting but my own friends?! I can't go on!" I cried dramatically, falling to the floor.

Hisa sighed and sucked her teeth in annoyance, "Wow. Just wow. I have no other words to describe that display of purely fabricated emotion. Honestly, we aren't idiots! Besides, if only White Zetsu fell for it then what fun can you really have?"

"What are you talking about? Kira was faking it? But she was crying and everything. **You're an idiot,**" Zetsu exclaimed in confusion only to be scolded at by Black Zetsu.

I frowned and sat up, "Aww come on Hisa! Where is your sense of fun? Besides, I knew that I would have to work a lot harder to fool Black Zetsu so I settled for White Zetsu! At least I got half my revenge right?"

"Well counting all the times they scared you. I'd say that you half less than one eighth of your revenge," Tomiko replied.

"Damn!" I cursed, folding my arms over my chest, "That is hardly satisfying. Oh well, that just means that I will have to think of more creative ways to get back at them," I said with a shrug.

Tobi laughed, "You can't fool Mr. Zetsu twice Kira!"

I shrugged, "We shall see," I replied simply as I sat back in my chair.

"You are not a very good actress Kira," Tsukiko said through a mouthful of food.

Tomiko frowned and held a napkin over Tsukiko's mouth, "Please don't be so savage."

Tsukiko frowned, "Oh since when were you such a goddamned manners freak?!"

Tomiko sighed, "I'm only talking about covering your mouth when there is food in it. I mean honestly. Who raised you? A band of pigs?"

Tsukiko frowned, "No! It was the mighty Lady Patria."

Tomiko scoffed, "Oh really? Lady Patria huh? Sounds about as legit as all of the other religious bullcrap both you and Hidan spout."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!" Hidan roared angrily.

"YEAH! Don't compare me to that fucktard!" Tsukiko shouted in anger.

Tomiko looked at both of them and shook her head, "Morons."

"What was that?!" They both shouted in anger.

Tomiko sighed and yawned loudly, "I'm bored of you both; can we move on to something more interesting?"

Hidan growled in anger, "Yeah! How about me sacrificing you to Lord Jashin! I'm sure he'd be pleased to have a sinning bitch like you!"

Hisa visible tensed as Hidan got up and stalked over to Tomiko in anger. She jumped to her feet and ran in front of Tomiko. Her eyes were narrowed into small slits as she glared at Hidan in anger.

"Stop! We have a deal," Hisa stated sternly.

"Screw the deal! I need a sacrifice for Lord Jashin!" He replied angrily.

I slammed my hands down on the table, "ENOUGH! Hidan, if you wish to break our contract then I will be forced to throw you out on the streets. I will not risk the safety of my friends to house the likes of you. Now sit your ass down and follow the damn rules!" I shouted in anger as I stormed over to him in a rage.

Hidan smirked and met me halfway, "You think you can scare me bitch."

"Perhaps not. But I'm pretty sure Pain scares you, and if he doesn't then he really should."

Hidan scoffed, "That asshole doesn't scare me!" he shouted as he put his black pick to my throat.

"Kira?" Hisa asked calmly, though her voice quivered a bit in fear.

I waved her off, "No need to worry Hisa. He won't do it."

"What the hell makes you so sure you idiot!" Tomiko shouted in alarm, "Pain do something!"

Pain looked at Tomiko and shook his head, "He won't do anything."

"Oh really?!" Hidan shouted in anger as he slashed the pick across my neck.

I fell backwards, gripping my neck tightly, "Ack!" I shouted as blood streamed out of my neck.

"KIRA!" Himeko shouted in alarm as she rushed to my side.

"Mommy!" Kura shouted through tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Editing Time: 1 12 hours...fuck commas!**

**Sigh, any way!Thank you for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger! ^^'  
><strong>

**Question time!**

**_Who is your favorite Jinjuriki?_ **

**Last Time:**

**Kikiyo: Jiraiya, he is the only one I don't hate or dislike. Tsunade is annoying, and Orochimaru is a dick.**

**Mika: Same! He is awesome! :3**


	16. Chapter 17: What's in the box?

**Okay I have a valid excuse for not uploading...I was being really lazy after exams...and I had to travel 15 hours to get back home...and I was being really lazy.**

**Another note, I am really sorry about the last chapter, it was WAAAAY too long I edited that at like three in the morning or something so I didn't realize how long it was. I apologize! **

**Anyway I have almost the whole story written, I just need to post the damn thing, which could take a while since I hate editing...with a passion.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters aside from my own, ya-da ya-da fair-use blah blah. you know the drill I'm sure.**

* * *

><p><em>I fell backwards, gripping my neck tightly, "Ack!" I shouted as blood streamed out of my neck.<em>

_"KIRA!" Himeko shouted in alarm as she rushed to my side._

_"Mommy!" Kura shouted through tears._

"HAHAHA! You thought I would do anything because of that stupid rule!? HAHA! Now who is the id-ACK?!" Hidan laughed maniacally in triumph only to be swiftly taken out by a kunai to the throat.

Konan frowned as she walked over to me, "Are you alright? I apologize for his actions."

I winced in pain as a sat up, still clutching my neck, "Fine, just burns. He didn't cut deep, or at least he wasn't able to because I leaned back in time," I replied.

Himeko sighed in relief and hugged me tightly, "Are you really alright? What were you thinking?" She asked me lowly.

I frowned, "I couldn't let him think that he could rule over us or scare us."

"Usagi, get over here!" Hisa commanded as she rushed to Yumi, pulling her behind her back.

Usagi jumped to her feet as she rushed over with her medical kit in hand. She yanked it open quickly and immediately began to attempt to stop the bleeding by placing pressure on it with gauze pads.

"Hold still Kira," she said sternly as she grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and poured it on to a cloth.

I hissed softly as she pressed the cold, stinging liquid to my wound, sending pain shooting through my neck. She held on to my shoulder tightly as she finished cleaning and wrapped up the cut after rubbing a bit of ointment on it.

Konan turned to look at Hidan, "I believe that we instructed you to keep your temper under control," she said sternly.

"Oh fuck you!" He growled as he tore the knife out of his neck, "Damn it! I couldn't even enjoy that! What a waste of an injury."

Himeko glared angrily at him as she walked over to him and grabbed his spike. She silently whipped a napkin off the tabled before using it to clean my blood off the weapon. She turned it round in her hand to make sure all of the blood was off before flipping it around so the sharp part was pointed at Hidan.

"What the fu-ACK!" He began to question before he was abruptly cut off when Himeko stabbed him in the gut.

"Shut up! You hurt my friend. My best friend. That is not acceptable! You will not last long here if you continue to attack my friends," she warned icily.

Hidan scoffed, "Like I'm scared of you bitch!" he growled.

Himeko narrowed her eyes further, shooting daggers out of her eyes, "You would be smart to shut the hell up," she warned.

"Oh please. What are you going to- ACK!" He began but again stopped when she tore the spike out of his body and stabbed him in the chest, "B-bitch," he stammered falling to his knees in pain.

"I forgot you were an idiot….now kindly shut up!" Himeko said with a frown, turning back to me.

I frowned, "You are overreacting just a bit; I'm just fine Himeko. See?" I said standing up and spinning in a quick circle to show her I was fine, almost losing my balance in the process.

"You're going to pay for stabbing me you bitch!" Hidan shouted angrily.

Konan glared at Hidan icily, "Hidan, I will not warn you again. Keep your temper under control and your mouth shut."

"She's the one stabbing me!" Hidan argued, pulling his spike from his chest while hissing in pain.

"I wouldn't have to if you just shut your damn mouth," Himeko reasoned as she turned to me.

"Ehehehe, I'm gonna get hit aren't I?" I asked sheepishly.

Himeko's eyes narrowed, "Idiot!" she shouted, smacking me over the head before pulling me into a shaky hug.

I could feel the small tears soaking the shoulder of my shirt as she buried her face in my shoulder to hide all traces of her crying. I had obviously scared her shitless. I hadn't meant to, but I guess I was often reckless.

"_Damn I screwed up._"

"_**You think; you moron?! I thought he was going to kill you!**_" Chiyoye shouted at me.

"_I'm sorry Chiyoye, I'm sure I scared everyone else too. I should apologize to them._"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

Himeko sighed somberly, "It's not entirely your fault," she said as she pulled away from me.

Kakuzu frowned, "Next time don't taunt the moron. He's bound to do at least one stupid thing a day."

"Oh shut up Kakuzu!" Hidan growled as he pulled off his cloak so Usagi could sew him up.

"Wha! I just realized that none of them are wearing their cloaks! D-do you guys think the rule applies here?!" Usagi asked in alarm.

"Rule?" Pain asked in confusion.

"I don't think so…but I think Hidan is excluded right? I mean he never technically applied to that rule. If he does get hurt either you or Kakuzu can just fix him up," I replied rubbing the bandage on my neck.

"What rule un?" Deidara asked.

"Why doesn't Hidan apply to this rule? What makes that idiot so special?" Kakuzu asked gruffly.

Tomiko sighed, "Don't worry about it. It is a stupid theory the other girls, specifically Usagi, the twins, and Kira, came up with. Hidan doesn't apply because he is immortal."

"What is the rule? I'm just curious now," Kisame asked.

Hisa shrugged, "Nothing too fancy, and it doesn't even work in all occasions. The rule is that anyone who takes off their cloak will die."

Kisame frowned, "That is stupid. It's not like we sleep in these things."

Yumi frowned, "We meant if you take them off during fights!"

Itachi looked at Yumi with slight confusion, "What is the connection between us dying and our cloaks? They are just cloaks."

Hisa shrugged, "No idea but it seems like every time one of you guys takes off your cloak you die soon after. I don't think there is any specific connection other than the writer's way of preparing the audience for your death."

"Seems stupid as fuck to me. I still can't get used to how we are just characters in some stupid book here," Hidan retorted with a pained frowned as Usagi finished sewing up the cut to his abdomen.

Deidara shrugged and stretched, "I have to admit it is a little weird. I'm more thrown off by not having chakra here."

"I'm sure it will come back to you guys eventually," I said with hope.

Zetsu frowned, "What is up with the hope in your voice? Do you want to get rid of us already? **Bitch.**"

I gasped and waved my hands in front of my chest frantically, "W-what!? No! I mean sort of, but that is just because you guys can kill us! I mean other than that you guys aren't that bad as house guests go," I replied frantically.

Zetsu smirked, "It's okay, I understand. We are just big freaks and you hate us."

"What!? N-No! Not at all!" I stammered.

Zetsu smirked, "Gotcha," he said with a hint of a chuckle.

I frowned, "Jerks," I said with a pout as socked him in the arm.

He rubbed his arm in false pain, "Oh **dear** god **the** pain," the two of them said in unison.

"Ass," I replied with a frown.

"You started it," he replied with a shrug.

"Actually you two started it by scaring me," I corrected.

"Not my fault you scare easy. **We scared you when we were still a penguin**."

"To be fair you were creeping on me while I was asleep, **creeper**," I countered, before Chiyoye added her two cents.

"I wasn't "creeping" on you, I was trying to wake you up," Zetsu defended.

I raised an eye brow, "By standing on my chest? Perv."

"Hey! That's Hidan not me! **Exactly. Don't loop us in with the likes of that idiot,**" White and Black Zetsu shot back.

"You're the one that watches women get dressed and stands on their boobs," I replied with a shrug and smirk.

"WHAA! Bitch get off of me!" Hidan yelled in shock.

"W-wait! Hidan, I'm sorry! I was just really curious," Usagi stammered.

I quickly turned to face them to see Hidan pushing Usagi off of his chest while Usagi attempted to sit up. I looked on in confusion as I shook my head in disbelief. Usagi finally managed to force herself into a sitting position with help from Hidan.

"What the fuck?!" He growled in confusion as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Sorry, m-my inner doctor just took over. I wanted to examine you. I-I mean examine how you are immortal and how that works," Usagi stammered frantically in reply.

I sighed and tapped my forehead with my fingertips, "**Usagi really?**" Chiyoye asked.

She frowned, "I-I'm sorry Chiyoye I just. He can talk without his vocal chords behind attached! That just isn't physiologically possible!" she replied.

"Neither is being able to stab your heart and still live. But he can do it," I countered.

"Yes but that has to deal with his immortality, the vocal chords thing is different."

I sighed, "Well you really shouldn't read so far into a cartoon."

"Maybe not but they aren't just a cartoon! They are actual people, so how does he do that?" she asked, leaning towards Hidan's throat.

"I'm sorry Usagi, maybe he can tell you. **We could always cut him up and examine him.** Chiyoye! **What? After she was done we could feed him to Zetsu and then we wouldn't have to worry about him acting out anymore.**"

"Hey!? What the fuck?!" Hidan proested.

Zetsu frowned, "Eh, Hidan wouldn't make a good a meal…**his meat tastes funny, must be because he is immortal.**"

I frowned, "Good to know…**Well damn, that means that his meat would just go to waste. Maybe we could feed it to the sharks at the zoo.**"

Hisa frowned, "Why would you punish the sharks like that?"

"**Good point. Bury him then.** Chiyoye! Enough! We are not going to chop up Hidan in the name of science or anything else. **You are no fun at all.**"

Hidan frowned, "Thank Jashin, someone is fucking sane around here!"

"Thank you…I think?" I said unsurely.

"Well, I think we have had enough excitement for one day. Come on Yumi and Tsukiko let's go," Hisa said as she pulled them both towards the door.

"Aw man! I wanted to see Hidan get chopped up!" Tsukiko complained as she followed after Hisa.

"Fuck you Bitch!" Hidan shouted after her.

"Fuck you too!" Tsukiko snapped back.

"We are going now." Hisa said as she shoved Tsukiko out the door, "See you guys later. We are going to be busy with finding a summer job for Tsukiko, so we won't come by till later this week."

"Life will be miserable without you Shrimp Ass!" Hidan called out after her.

Hisa rolled her eyes and flipped him off, shutting the door behind her. I sighed and turned to face the others. Deidara was helping Usagi up off the floor, causing her to blush redder than a tomato and stutter out a thank you. I snickered slightly at the scene and looked over to Tomiko and Kakuzu, who seemed to be counting the money they received from the job they did today.

Suddenly Tomiko pulled her money stack closer to her and stood up, "Come on Kura and Usagi, time to go home."

Usagi nodded, "A-alright. T-thank you again Deidara," she said timidly as she rushed over to Tomiko's side.

"AWWWW! But I want to spend more time with Sasori! He said he would help me with my puppets!" Kura protested as she shuffled over to Tomiko in disappointment.

Sasori frowned, "The offer still stands for whenever you come back. As long as you don't hang all over me, building puppets sounds enjoyable, even if it is with you," he replied.

"Alright! I promise I will be good!" Kura said with determination as she skipped over to the front door, "Bye Sasori!"

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes, waving slightly to her, "Bye."

"Peace out losers!" Tomiko said with a smirk as she walked over to the door with Usagi in tow, "Thanks for the help today Kakuzu."

He waved her off, "Part of the deal we made, don't think it is because I wanted to."

Tomiko frowned, "You could have at least pretended like it was because you love me."

"I don't lie unless it benefits me. Lying to you would do nothing for me," he replied, flipping through his bills.

"Wow, this is the thanks I get for this morning. Jeez, next time you have the same little problem, I'm not helping," she said with a huff before pulling Usagi out of the door with her.

I blinked in confusion, "Um…little problem?"

"_**Wow…well I guess even old men have to get it on now and then. Though I find it hard to believe Tomiko would just do the nasty with Kakuzu with no benefits for her. Other than getting to have sex with her favorite anime character that is,**_" Chiyoye mused.

"_Seriously?! I doubt that is what Tomiko meant. I mean wouldn't we have heard something?_" I questioned in disbelief.

"_**Hmm, you have a point but I'm sure they know how to be quite. I mean one of them is 91 and the other uses her body and looks to get her way. I'm sure they both have plenty of experience in bed.**_"

"_I don't know…Kakuzu looks pretty scary._"

"_**That is true but I'm sure he didn't always look like that. Maybe he was going through a dry spell and that is what he needed help with,**_" Chiyoye suggested.

"_I cannot believe we are talking about this. I feel so perverted! I'm sure that is not what Tomiko meant. I'm almost one hundred percent sure,_" I replied.

"It was nothing, she is just being stupid," Kakuzu replied, mildly embarrassed as he got up from the table.

I watched him take his plate to the kitchen before waving a good night to us and going to his room. After he was out of ear shot I turned back to the table with a frown.

"Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" Zetsu asked in a confused tone.

"I want to know what Kakuzu's problem was this morning. I mean it can't be what Chiyoye thinks it is; that just makes no sense. I'm just curious and it is eating me up…that and I really want to prove Chiyoye wrong," I replied.

Zetsu smirked, "Oh? Maybe I can help."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean? Were you there?"

His smirk grew, "What kind of question is that for me? I mean you know what I can do right?" He questioned drawing closer to me.

"W-well yeah but I'm not so sure I like that smirk your wearing," I said timidly backing away.

"Oh come on! I thought it was burning you up inside. **Besides who can pass up an opportunity to prove someone wrong?**" Zetsu questioned.

I gulped, "W-well it is tempting…but how exactly does this whole thing work? I know that you can show others what you have seen but how?"

He frowned, "It really is a neat trick. Unfortunately I have barely enough chakra here to do it. So I'll just have to settle for telling you instead of showing you," he replied somberly.

"Wait a minute! That's lame!" I shouted smacking his arm.

"Hey! I can't help that I have very little chakra here!" He retorted.

"No! I meant how you got me all creeped out and hyped up only to tell me you couldn't even do it! You jerk," I stated angrily smacking him again in the arm.

"Ow! Stop that!" He complained rubbing his arm, "Sorry I was just trying to have some fun! Besides the look on your face was priceless!" he replied with a smirk.

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, "Jerk."

Konan chuckled slightly, "While today has been quite…eventful, I believe that we should all get some rest. I will see you in the morning," she said as she gracefully walked towards her room.

I sighed, "Konan is so pretty. **Not to mention badass**!" Chiyoye and I mused in admiration.

"Now if only you could show such grace. **Yeah, then you wouldn't be useless,**" Zetsu retorted.

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, "Jerk."

"Come on come up with something better than jerk!" He shot back.

I frowned, "That is a dirty trick! The moment I say something that is truly insulting you are going to go all cannibal ninja on my behind."

Zetsu frowned, "That is unfair accusation! **Yeah, you don't look the slightest bit tasty.**"

I frowned, "Well that is reassuring, I think. **At least I know you wouldn't enjoy eating me.**"

"True. So what is your insult to trump Jerk?" Zetsu asked with a smirk.

I thought for a moment before shrugging, "Nothing. I have no need to insult you right now, you didn't do anything to me. Besides I'm beginning to like you. Your habit of fucking with me has sort of grown on me," I replied.

Zetsu looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before turning away with an embarrassed frown, "W-what kind of insult is that? **Where is all your spunk from before?**"

I frowned, "I was just resisting my feelings, besides guys like girls that play hard to get."

"W-wait! What?! I don't understand! **What the hell are you talking about idiot?**" Zetsu wondered in alarmed confusion.

"What the fuck Psycho Bitch?! I knew you were crazy but wanting to be with Zetsu? Really?" Hidan shouted in disbelief.

Pain sigh a shook his head, "I am not going to participate in this ridiculous display. I am going to bed."

I smiled, "Night night Pain! Have sweet dreams of destruction and mass terror that lead to peace!" I said happily.

Pain sighed and shook his head before leaving the room, "Kira are you okay un? Since when did you start liking Zetsu?" Deidara asked in confusion.

"I don't have to explain my love to you," I answered with a frown.

Deidara gave me a weird look before shrugging and turning to leave the room, "Well good luck with the honeymoon Zetsu. I'm going to bed," he said before leaving.

Zetsu tried to call out to Deidara but he was already out of ear shot, "K-kira! What on earth are you talking about love? **Cut it out kid you are freaking me out,**" Zetsu said to me in alarm.

Kisame chuckled, "Oh come on Zetsu she's just a kid. Let her be, I'm sure she won't bother you with her feelings."

I nodded, "Yes, for our love was not meant to be," I said as my eyes welled up with tears.

Itachi sighed and stood up, "I am going to head to my room. The events from today have worn me out."

Kisame nodded in agreement, "Yeah, as much as I would love to watch this play out, I should get some sleep," he said as Itachi and he stood up and left the room to go to their respective bedrooms.

Once they left I turned back to Zetsu, "I am sorry for embarrassing you Zetsu. I shouldn't have been so direct," I said mournfully as I hung my head, gazing at Tobi out of the corner of my eye.

He was staring in my direction, or at least he appeared to be, and he seemed to be smiling. Even though I couldn't tell for sure. He jumped excitedly over to Zetsu and jumped excitedly near him while making bell sounds.

"What are you doing Tobi?" Sasori asked in confusion.

Tobi laughed, "I'm making the wedding bells!" he said cheerily.

Zetsu frowned, "**Really?**"

Tobi nodded, "You and Kira are going to need wedding bells to get married!" he replied equally as cheerfully; he was loving this.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "As fun as it was to watch Zetsu flounder about I'm going to go read in the book room," he said as he got to his feet and left the room.

As soon as he left I smirked and looked towards Zetsu, "Well thank goodness they are gone! I was having a hard time holding myself together," I said happily.

Zetsu looked at me in confusion, "Don't tell me. **You little bitch.**"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I got you!" I said with an evil laugh.

Obito chuckled, "I'm surprised it actually worked."

"Of course it did. I pretended to love a man for three years; I think I can manage ten minutes," I replied with a smirk.

Himeko shook her head and smirked, "I thought you were faking. Nice job, seems like you can actually count that as a point for getting back at Zetsu."

I giggled and swayed my hips from side to side in a victory dance, "Yay!" I cheered.

Zetsu frowned, "Cheater! You tricked me! **I'm actually quite impressed, you had me convinced… the shock factor of it all blinded me.**"

I smiled, "Yup! I told you I was a force to be reckoned with!"

He smiled slightly, "I can see that. **Maybe you aren't so useless after all.** Yeah! We could use you to help us trick people!" White Zetsu said excitedly.

I laughed slightly, "Yeah maybe, but for right now…I'm really tired…Chiyoye overexerted her energy so now we are both really tired. I'll see you three in the morning."

Zetsu nodded, "Alright good night."

Himeko smiled, "Night. Get some rest we have planning to do tomorrow to decide which day are good for visitors."

I nodded and headed off to my room. I put on my pajamas and slid into bed, falling asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

Kira's POV

I groaned as I stretched my arms upwards and yawned loudly, "No Zetsu today?" I questioned while sleepily scanning my room.

I scanned my whole room and after seeing no signs of the two colored walking Venus fly trap I shrugged and got up. I sighed contently at the thought of having the morning to myself for once since they had gotten here. It had been around a week since the night Hidan attacked me and since then he has been on the best behavior a serial murderer can be. Zetsu had made it a habit to wake me up in the mornings so I was used to a rude awakening; therefore, it was nice to just have a quiet peaceful alarm wake me up for once.

"WHAAAAAAA!" I heard a man shout from downstairs.

My eyes widened in shock as I nearly tripped while trying to pull my pants on and walk at the same time. I threw my shirt over my head before rushing out of my room, pulling my arms into the sleeves as I pounded down the stairs.

"What is going on?!" I asked in alarm as I charged into the living room.

My heart dropped to my stomach as I took in the scene before me. Zetsu was staring angrily at the man who yelled while holding Hidan back. Kisame had a dark smirk on his face as he pulled Samadara off his back. Deidara was preparing numerous bombs while Sasori lazily reprimanded him for being too rash. Itachi was off in the corner of the room keeping an eye on everyone to make sure they behaved. Pain was standing next to Konan who, upon seeing me come in, jumped in front of me protectively.

"This fucker tried to infiltrate the house," Hidan growled angrily.

"**I told you idiot he is just a postman.** Exactly, see look at the package. Still I don't want him near the girls. Who knows what is in there," Zetsu replied, glaring at the man who just flinched in fear.

"Guys…" I muttered in frustration.

"If we fail to protect them then we are out of a house and food," Kakuzu replied gruffly.

"You guys…" I repeated, a bit louder.

"You're lucky to have us around kid! Who knows what he would have done, that package has chakra radiating off of it," Kisame added.

I frowned, "GUYS!" I shouted angrily.

"What?" Pain asked in annoyance, rubbing his ear.

"Sorry, that man is no threat! He is just the postman! Let him go," I said with a tired sigh.

"Then why is there chakra emanating from this box when nothing else here has chakra?" Pain questioned.

I frowned, "I'm not sure," I turned to the man, "What is the return address?" I asked him.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes as he shakily told me, "W-Well it is from the county jail…from someone named-"

"I know him," I said, cutting him off.

He gulped, "U-um, Miss, can I go?" he asked with a shaky, nervous laugh.

I sighed and took the package from him, "Out," I ordered as I pushed him towards the door.

"T-thank you Miss," he said happily.

I smiled wearily, "No problem, just don't tell anyone about this alright?"

He nodded before rushing to leave the house. I sighed with relief as he left the house and continued on his route. My feeling of relief instantly dissipated as I saw one of my neighbors from across the street coming over. I looked towards the boys and motioned them to hide. They gave me looks of confusion before shuffling over to the hallway to hide.

I turned back to the door just as my neighbor made it to my front door, "Hello how are you this morning?" I asked kindly.

"I am wonderful, but I am concerned about the odd looking men in your house. They kidnapped the postman you know," the women said, peering over my shoulder.

I blocked her view and chuckled a bit, "Ah, yes, they are a bit unfamiliar with the customs here. Back where they live if someone comes and knocks on your door you have to invite them in or it is bad luck," I explained, lying through my teeth.

She frowned, "Huh, where are they from?"

"Um…you know I don't remember but it is certainly far far from here. Look, I have to get breakfast going. Thank you for your concern good bye," I said quickly as I shut the door and turned angrily to the Akatsuki members.

Chiyoye instantly took over as I stormed over to where they were hiding, "**What the hell were you thinking?!**" she shouted angrily.

"Hey! What kind of thanks is that Psycho Bitch?!" Hidan said with a frown.

"Yeah! We were just protecting you un!" Deidara added.

"**From what?! A postal worker?!**" she shouted in anger, "**Do you realize that everyone on this block already looks at us more closely because of the other girl's hijinks!? I don't need more idiots adding to their suspicions!**"

"That box is giving off chakra in waves! We are trying to help you! **Stop being ungrateful, or next time we will just let you open a box of death,**" Zetsu said angrily.

"What on earth is going on?" Himeko asked in a sleepy voice as she walked down the steps.

"**You're on your own,**" Chiyoye said as she forced me to take back over.

"Traitor," I grumbled, "Morning Himeko! Sleep well?"

"I did until all the shouting woke me up? What happened? Is Hidan being stupid again?" she answered as she bounded over to me.

"Um…sort of?" I answered uneasily.

"What do ya' mean sort of?"

"Well, there was an incident with the postman. You see, apparently this box has chakra coming off of it so the Akatsuki members pulled the postman into the house and held him hostage for a little bit. I let him go and he promised not to tell a soul, but I am kind of annoyed they answered the door without one of us present," I replied.

Himeko stayed silent for a moment, "How were they able to do that when you are supposed to make sure they know the rules? Oh Kira, you only had one job, leader won't be happy about this."

I gulped, "I know…but I was asleep! Usually Zetsu wakes me up when everyone else gets up but he didn't do that this morning," I said, trying to defend myself.

Himeko sighed, "Well it isn't fully your fault; the boys were naughty too! No answering the door without one of us present! What if it was one of our relatives?"

Tobi shrugged, "Then we would have gotten you I guess! You sure are lucky it was just a post man!" he answered cheerily.

I frowned, "I don't think you would have had the chance to if it were my parents. Speaking of which they haven't called since summer started," I said, pulling out my phone to flip through the call records, "In fact the last time they called was finals week. I'm kinda worried," I added as I stared at my phone half expecting them to hear my worry and call.

Himeko shrugged, "So what? Isn't it awesome that they have finally left you alone?" She said as she skipped over to the couch before flopping down on it.

"W-well yeah but last time they went this long without calling they were secretly planning to visit," I replied, worryingly peering out the window.

Kisame frowned, "Why would it be bad if they visited? Are you not close?"

"Weeeellllll…It's complicated. They don't really like Chiyoye and- **Those asshole are fucking worthless piles of dung who will never approve of anything you do unless you marry that asshole ex of yours!** Technically, he is our ex and will you stop interrupting me? Besides you shouldn't talk so ill of our parents. **They are not my parents.** They raised you too ya know. **No, they raised you and mildly tolerated me," **I tried to explain but ended up arguing with Chiyoye.

"So what I'm understanding is that you and your parents are not on good terms?" Sasori asked in a clearly uncaring tone.

"Wow, Sasori, I can feel the care put into that sentence. And no my parents and I are on wonderful terms, I mean, I love it when someone tries to disown me because I won't marry a man I utterly despise," I replied sarcastically.

Sasori scowled, "I try to be nice and this is what I get."

"Oh come on you have to admit that was a stupid question. I mean honestly I would expect something like that from Hidan or Deidara," I replied with a laugh.

Sasori smirked slightly, "I can agree with that."

"Hey! Sasori-dana! I'm not an idiot like Hidan! Don't loop me in with him un!" Deidara protested.

Hidan growled, "Hey what the fuck!? Who are you calling an idiot ya blonde cross dresser?!" Hidan shouted angrily at Diedara.

Deidara's face flushed with anger, "Who are you calling a cross dresser you psychotic occultist?! At least what I do is art un!"

Sasori scoffed, "If you call what you do art then you might as well call what Hidan does art."

Deidara frowned in anger, "Don't mock my art un!"

"What I do is to worship lord Jashin not to create some fucking, cheap ass art project!" Hidan growled in anger.

"N-now guys I think we should all just calm down," I said timidly, trying to break the tension.

"Shut the fuck up Psycho Bitch!" Hidan snapped.

"**Hey! You shut up asshole**! Chiyoye don't!" Chiyoye shouted while I tried to calm her.

"What did you say you bitch?!" Hidan growled, turning his anger on me.

"Would you kindly shut up?" Kakuzu sighed in frustration as he grabbed the back of Hidan's t-shirt, "We can't hurt them so you might as well go back to fighting with the art freaks."

Deidara and Sasori frowned, "Were standing right here," they grumbled in annoyance.

Kakuzu shrugged, "Yes, I can see you, doesn't mean I'm going to change what I said."

Deidara glared at him and reached into his pouch of clay, Kakuzu rolled his eyes and threw Hidan in front of him as a shield.

"What the fuck, you moron?! Do I look like a fucking shield to you?!" Hidan roared angrily stabbing Kakuzu in the gut.

Kakuzu flinched in pain and threw Hidan towards Deidara, "You idiot. How do you expect the girls to keep us here if you keep acting like an idiot?"

"You started it this time you fucking asshole! You tried to use me as a fucking shield!" Hidan protested angrily.

"Guys, please stop," I pleaded timidly.

Hidan turned to glare at me, "Shut up and stay out of it Psycho Bitch!" he growled.

I turned to Zetsu with pleading eyes, "Can't you do something? They are going to tear the house apart if they start fighting!"

Zetsu frowned, "They can't do much damage, they have very little chakra, Deidara could probably barely make a small bird explode right now."

Himeko laughed, "Oh you four are so stupid; all of you are idiots! I mean think about it, if you don't listen to Kira she can kick you out. Besides what if you hurt her when you start fighting?" She asked with a slight giggle as she sat up on the couch.

"E-Exactly!" I agreed.

Hidan glared and walked up to me, "So you would really dare kick me out Psycho Bitch? And just when I thought we were finally beginning to understand each other. I mean, after that night Lord Jashin almost got you as a sacrifice we have been on such good terms. Maybe I need to remind you just what I can do."

I gulped and placed my hand over the cut I had received from the last time I stood up to Hidan. It was still healing but the soreness had finally gone away, I didn't want to think of getting another cut from him, especially since he had regained a bit of his chakra since then.

Suddenly an arm went protectively in front of my body, followed by another, slightly smaller arm. I looked up and saw Konan and Zetsu each protectively holding out one of their arms in front of me.

"Enough is enough Hidan. Cut it out," Konan said sternly as the air in the room thickened with the building tension.

Hidan scoffed and turned around to the coffee table where the package was sitting, "Who's the package from anyway?"

I frowned, "My ex-fiancée," I replied with a sigh, walking over to the box, "Must be his way of fucking with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun!<strong>

**"What's in the box? What's in the fucking boooox?" **

**-Milles "Se7en"**

**I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I'm ashamed... not really.**

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter shorter than the last one. I hope you enjoy.**

**The question for this week is:**

**What is your favorite movie?**

**Last chapter's question:**

**Kikiyo: Gaara of course! He is the bestest jinjuriki ever! if not him then Naruto.**

**Mika: Defiantly Naruto. He's a badass.**

**Well read and review as usual I will cry if I get no reviews... :,(**


	17. Chapter 18: Reptilian Freak Party

**HEy guys! My goodness have I been busy. So I moved into my parents new house only to move into my own apartment a month later so I am sore and tired. However I do have some good news but I think I will wait till the end of the chapter to announce it! :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto ( I mean really you should know this by now). All OC's belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_Hidan scoffed and turned around to the coffee table where the package was sitting, "Who's the package from anyway?"_

_I frowned, "My ex-fiancée," I replied with a sigh, walking over to the box, "Must be his way of fucking with me."_

* * *

><p>"It's from him?" Himeko asked in confusion.<p>

"Yeah, or at least it is from his cell. Not sure how he got my address though," I replied as I shook the box, trying to determine its contents.

Zetsu frowned and took the box from my hands, "Maybe we should open it. It is emitting chakra after all. It could be dangerous."

I smirked, "Hm? You worried about me now? I thought you were part of the big bad Akatsuki."

Zetsu frowned, "I'm trying to protect you like we are supposed to!"

I laughed, "Fine, if you wanna open it so badly then go ahead," I replied, throwing him the box.

Zetsu caught the box before gently placing it on the coffee table and beginning to open it. I peered over his shoulder to look inside the box as he tore the piece of tape off the box. Suddenly a pure white snake practically jumped out of the box, followed by a rather large silver lizard with purple dots around his black eyes. The snake slithered across the table slowly before turning to look at everyone with interest.

"Whaa! Why on earth would he send me a snake?" I asked in horror, hiding slightly behind Zetsu.

"What happened to the courage you had earlier, miss I'm going to open a box full of chakra?" Zetsu questioned condescendingly.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him, "Well, what if it is poisonous? I would rather it bite you than me."

Zetsu gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart, "Wow; that hurts. **Yeah! Not to mention rude. We have saved your sorry ass too many times to count.**"

"Well you are just going to have to save out sorry ass again. Come on what if it bites me?" I responded, slowly pushing him in front of me.

"Fine, fine! Let me see," he said looking at the snake more closely, "Well he doesn't look like any other snake I have ever seen, if not for the yellow eyes and purple markings I would say that he was albino," he said with a confused frown.

"Hm? Yellow eyes…white scales and purple markings around the eyes? Oh dear god! Get him away from me! He's a creepy pedo snake with an Uchiha fetish!" I screamed in alarm, scrambling to back away.

Hidan looked at me with a face that screamed, 'what the fuck?', "What the fuck Psycho Bitch? It's just a fucking snake!"

I shook my head in disagreement, "No! It is Orochimaru! I mean honestly who else do you think of when you see a pure white snake with purple markings on his eyes?"

The lizard made an odd hissing noise before looking at me with what I swore was a glare. I frowned and scooted further away from the reptilian duo before pulling out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Pain asked inquisitively.

"Kieko and Dante. They run the pet shop remember? I'm sure they will take them in," I replied, typing in the number before holding the phone up to my ear.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on them if it really is Orochimaru? I mean I still am supposed to kill him un," Deidara questioned.

I frowned, "I do not want that asshole in my house. You guys I can deal with. Him, not so much. He is too weird even for me," I replied.

The phone rung twice before someone with a deep male voice picked up, "Pets N' More pet store, this is Dante, how can I help you?"

"Ah! Dante I need your help! Oh! This is Kira," I shouted quickly.

"Ah, Kira! What do you need? Are the Akatsuki behaving themselves? Do you need a strong man to help you?"

I frowned, "**If I need a strong man I would look for the police. Not you.** Sorry about that, Chiyoye still doesn't like you very much- Ahi! Get off me you nasty asshole!" I shirked as Orochimaru snake slithered up my leg and towards my arm.

"Kira!? What is going on?! Are you okay?!" Dante shouted in alarm.

"Oh chill out Kira it is just a little snake," Zetsu responded as he attempted to grab him.

"EWWW! I don't care if it is small or big it is still gross and an invasion of my private space!" I protested.

"Kira?! What the hell is going on?! What snake?!" Dante yelled in confusion.

"Deidara get the phone!" I ordered since he was the closest to me besides Zetsu, while trying to grab Orochimaru as he slithered quickly towards my phone.

"Uh, right un," he said as he grabbed the phone, holding it awkwardly to his ear, "Hello?"

I could no longer hear what Dante was saying but Deidara's facial expression was enough to tell me that he was still yelling. Deidara held the phone slightly away from his ear with a pained frown as Dante continued talking.

"Kira is busy un. A snake she claims is Orochimaru is attacking her," Deidara replied.

Deidara paused for a moment before answering again, "I'm not lying un! ... None of us are hurting her! …. Say that again un! I'll blow you to smithereens!"

I sighed in frustration, "Pain do you mind?" I asked just as I grabbed Orochimaru off my stomach.

Pain took the phone from Deidara's hand and cleared his throat, "Dante, everything here is fine. We require you to pick up two animals, on snake and one lizard."

Pain nodded and shut the phone before tossing it to me, "Thanks. You rock."

Pain nodded, "He said he will be here soon."

"Alright, well I might as well find something to put them in other than that box until he arrives," I said as I walked towards one of my many closets.

Himeko shrugged, "Do you have any more fish tanks? If not we could always flush them!" she replied with a wicked smile.

I frowned and thought for a moment, "You know I am actually, seriously considering that. But if it isn't them then we would be killing two innocent animals."

"We could always change them back and then change them back again before flushing them to make sure," Himeko suggested.

I sighed, "You just want to flush them don't you?"

"Yep! Hehe! I mean it's not like anyone here will protest! Orochimaru is a creep."

I shrugged, "Good point, who do you think the lizard is? He can't be Sasuke, he would be black with red eyes like Itachi was, so Kabuto? Ewwwww."

The lizard made another hissing like noise before snapping at the air, "Defiantly Kabuto. Trying to attack people he has no hopes of defeating."

"But that applies to everyone he challenged," Himeko pointed out with a laugh.

"True, I mean Naruto, Sasuke, other random ninja who were ten times powerful than he will ever be. I'm just upset he got such a cool defeat."

"Don't mention that to Kura she'll explode."

"Considering Sasori got one of the worse ends ever seen? Yeah she really would, there is a reason I told her to stop reading after Sasori got beat."

Sasori frowned, "What happens to me?"

I blinked, "You get defeated by a pink haired troll and an old lady," I replied while Himeko laughed.

Sasori frowned in confusion, "You seriously expect me to believe that?"

I shrugged, "It is true…mostly. The part about the troll was a farce, I mean I think she is a troll but she is really just a pink haired bitch and not the dog kind," I replied.

"Pink hair…?" Deidara questioned.

I nodded, "Yep! A pink haired chunin and an old lady. Most worthless death ever. All the other members have really epic deaths. Besides for Zetsu but that is because the creator deserves to have his brain checked out for making someone die off fucking scene!"

"I die off scene? **What the hell does that mean?**" Zetsu questioned.

"Well half of you does. Why duck ass hair why?!" I replied in despair.

"Careful we might spontaneously combust un," Deidara said with a smirk.

I glared and socked him in the arm, "Don't be an ass or you'll be going back to the pet store too! People could have a pet idiot. It still may not be safe to let you guys in on too much information from your world."

Deidara rubbed his arm slightly, "You actually have quite the arm for a weakling un."

I glared at him and socked him again, "Shut up Todd," I replied sourly.

He frowned, "I still don't understand that name."

I smiled, "Hm, I guess we could watch the movie. But it always makes me sad….eh, we have nothing better to do, other than worry about a creepy snake and his henchlizard."

"Henchlizard? How original and creative. Very impressive," Sasori responded sarcastically.

"Oh really? I thought so, just like your ability to defend yourself against a chunin and an old lady," I replied with a smirk.

"That has to be a lie."

I shook my head, "Unfortunately not, you get your tail whooped pretty easily."

"Worst Akatsuki member ever," Himeko replied while shaking her head in dismay.

"I would have to disagree. I think that title belongs to Karin." I replied with a frown.

Himeko blinked, "I forgot that useless, Sasuke-loving, whore joined the Akatsuki."

"Yup! Mainly because she was following a certain someone but it still counts," I replied with a nod.

"You know, for not telling us anything about out world you are doing a wonderful job," Sasori said sarcastically.

I frowned, "Fine, I thought that knowing more might help you guys out but fine I'll just shut up! **No you won't you have no self-control.** So true…I'm ashamed," I shot back only to be shot down by Chiyoye.

"I'm bored! What should we do while we wait for Dante?" Himeko asked as she draped herself off the couch.

I shrugged, "I don't know we could have fried snake and lizard for breakfast but I doubt it would feed all of us. Oh! Speaking of breakfast, have you guys eaten?"

Zetsu shook his head, "Nope, we got up and on the way on wake you the doorbell rang and then you know the rest."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go make food."

"Good I'm fucking hungry Bitch," Hidan yelled after me.

I sighed, "You forgot the psycho part. If you are going to insult us, **do it right**!" Chiyoye and I replied.

Hidan simply growled in reply and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. I shrugged and ignored him as I turned and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. I frowned as I opened the fridge and stared at its minimal contents as if it would make more food appear. I scratched my head in confusion as I pulled some of the leftover meat and batter from yesterday morning.

"_I guess I can finish these off, but that won't be enough to feed everyone,_" I thought to myself as I placed the dishes on the counter and continued to search for food.

"_**Why not let some of them starve? I vote Hidan and Zetsu**_," Chiyoye suggested.

"_Because that would be going against our contract and they would have the right to kill us,_" I replied as I pulled a container of oatmeal down.

I turned it in my hands several times before grabbing the last of the maple syrup and brown sugar as well as the little milk we did have before placing it all on the counter. I nodded in satisfaction and began cooking up the leftover pancake batter in one pan while I fried up the leftover meat in another. Finally I grabbed a pot and placed the milk and oatmeal in it before sprinkling a small amount of brown sugar in and letting it cook.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to raise as I tried to grab a spoon to stir the oatmeal. I turned sharply to see that Zetsu was watching me from a distance with a look of enjoyment on his face. At first he didn't see me and it seemed like he was planning to scare me, but suddenly his gaze shifted and he disappeared. I blinked in surprise and looked around me in shock.

"_Where did he go?_" I wondered to myself.

"Hey, it isn't polite to stare," Zetsu whispered into my ear.

I gasped and turned to face him, "Zetsu! You startled me. Sorry, I didn't think you realized I saw you."

He frowned a bit, "Yeah, I didn't notice you at first. You're getting good at detecting me. I will have to try harder to stay hidden. **I guess I'm impressed kid.**"

I smiled, "Thanks, I like to think that I'm finally getting used to you guys," I replied as flipped a pancake.

"Hm? Is that so? **Well that was quick**," Zetsu said lowly as he leaned in towards me with a creepy grin on his face.

I smirked and leaned towards him, causing him to back up a bit to avoid our faces touching, "Yes it is so. I adapt quickly to weird situations. I kind of have to. I mean have you seen my friends?"

He chuckled and took a step back from me, "You are interesting. **More like moronic but at least she has guts.**"

I smiled and nodded in satisfaction, "Are any of you guys going to want to come with me to the grocery store? You guys have finished off all my food. This is the last of it," I said with a slight sigh as I placed the last of the pancakes on the dish and turned off that portion of the stove.

"**Do you need any of us to go?** It is just a grocery store how dangerous can it be?" Zetsu replied.

I shrugged, "I don't really need anyone per say but I just thought you guys might want to have a look around town. I mean some of you have been cooped up in this house for two weeks now," I replied as I finished cooking the meat and put it on a different platter.

I then took the oatmeal off the heat and added some more brown sugar and maple syrup before pouring it into a large bowl. I grabbed the bowl and the platter with the pancakes on them before turning to leave.

"Can you grab the meat? And try not to eat it all before you get out to the dining room like last time?" I asked as I pushed the door open with my butt.

"Sure. And by the way, I would like to go with you and check out this area. **Yeah it is boring sitting around your house with nothing to do.** Himeko is so dreadfully boring when she is at work," Zetsu said as he grabbed the plate of meat and followed me out of the kitchen.

I smiled, "She gets really focused when she works. It doesn't happen often thankfully." I replied as I placed the food on the table, "Food's ready! Come and get it!" I shouted before backing up slightly to allow the others to sit.

"By the way, would love the company if you were to come with me. I have to go to work today but you can sit and wait for me till I get off. **Think of it as a social experiment,**" Chiyoye and I replied.

He frowned slightly, "Don't I look a bit strange for this world? **I could just eat anyone who questions my looks.**"

I giggled, "No, it shouldn't be too bad. I'll just tell people that you are cosplaying. They will just think you are really dedicated."

"Cosplaying?" Zetsu wondered as he sat down to eat.

"It is when people from this dimension dress like people from your dimension. It is pretty popular around here," I replied.

I reached to get some food when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked towards the door in confusion as I got up to answer it.

"_Must be Dante," _I said to myself as I got up.

I opened the door to reveal Keiko sticking her tongue out at Dante who was covering part of his face in shame.

"I'm not going to fall in a pool this time," he said with a pout.

"Only cause there isn't one," Kieko replied with a laugh.

I giggled a bit, "Hey guys. I'll get them for you. I would keep them but snakes and lizards are creepy…especially when they look exactly like Orochimaru and Kabuto."

They nodded and walked into the house, looking kind of uncomfortable around the Akatsuki members. I smiled a bit as I saw their nervous figures following me cautiously.

"You know, they aren't going to attack you. You can relax," I said in an attempt to calm their nerves as I picked up the box they were in.

"Relax? When there are ten murderers from another dimension? Oh suuuurre why don't I do that?" Dante replied sarcastically.

I frowned, "I could deal without your sarcasm Mr.," I replied as I handed him the box.

Keiko frowned as she peered in the box, "I thought Pain said that there was a snake and a lizard. I only see the lizard."

My eyes widened in shock, "W-what?!" I shouted in alarm as I looked into the box to see that Orochimaru was indeed missing.

I gulped and looked around nervously, "U-um there is supposed to be a snake…not quite sure where he is but I'm sure he is around here-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream cut me off as I tried to finish my sentence.

"Somewhere," I finished as I rushed towards the sounds of screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off!" a short, stout women, whom I recognized as my next door neighbor shouted as she jumped around the yard while a white snake crawled up her leg.

My eyes widened as she hopped madly around my yard, tearing at her leg to get the snake off, "Don't just stand there you freak! Help me!" she shouted angrily at me.

I sighed at walked over to her and quickly grabbed Orochimaru off of her, "What are you thinking?! That women has no idea who you are! Are you trying to get me arrested?" I whispered angrily to him.

I stiffened as she cleared her throat. I turned to face her and instantly regretted it as she glared at me. I smiled sheepishly and apologized for the incident.

"Humf! Well, I hope you can keep your pests under control next time. I would hate to have to report you to the homeowners department," she threatened lowly.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I will be sure to make sure he is locked up properly next time."

She glared lowly at me, "Maybe I should report you now for such an ungrateful attitude," She threatened, "I mean you have a history of breaking the rules. Maybe I can finally convince those fools to throw you out."

My eyes widened in shock, "W-wait just a minute! I just graduated! Where else could I go?"

She shrugged, "No concern of mine."

"I worked my ass off rebuilding that fence for you along with doing your lawn and house work so you would forgive our past transgressions!" I shouted in anger.

She smirked, "Poor Kira. Did you really think I was just going to forget the hell your little friends have caused?"

"I signed a document! We had a deal!" I shouted back.

"It was never a legal agreement my dear," she replied.

I sighed, "Do as you wish but I warn you that trying to kick me out will be a war you are not capable of enduring," I replied coldly as I walked back to my house, shutting the door before she could reply.

"Um…Kira? Are you alright?" Dante asked with concern.

"Hm? Of course I am!" I replied cheerfully, "I caught the pesky little guy. Sorry to dump them on you but I really don't like reptiles," I replied, pushing them gently out the door.

"_**Damn Kira you idiot! How could you lose control like that! I'm supposed to be the angry one!**_" Chiyoye scolded.

"_I know I know! But she threatened my friends! I couldn't let her get away with it. That bitch needed to learn a lesson!_" I replied to her.

She sighed, "_**You should have let me take over. I know how you feel revealing our secret to others but she already knows right?**_"

"_No! I mean…well she has an idea but I can't confirm it…besides you know how Himeko would react_."

"_**True, I guess you're right. I just hate it when you have to get like that.**_"

"_Yeah I know. You would rather be seen as the bitchy one._"

"_**Because I am. I mean the only time you ever get mad is when your friends are concerned. I get mad when someone cuts me off when I'm driving,**_" She replied.

"EARTH TO KIRA!" Dante yelled, snapping me from my conversation.

"Huh?! What?!" I replied in shock, looking around to see that I was still pushing Dante and Kieko, but instead of just out the door I had pushed them half way down the driveway.

I immediately pulled back, "Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized profusely as I turned and ran back inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Um…Okay bye Kira!" Dante shouted before leaving with Kieko.

Himeko bounded over to me, "You okay Kira? What did you and the neighbor talk about?"

I frowned, "Oh nothing, just settling an argument," I replied.

She pulled me into a one armed hug and whispered into my ear, "You alright? I will make sure she is dealt with. The twins will have to pay her a visit later."

I smiled slightly, Himeko was always there to have my back, "Yeah I'm alright. I think I scared her off for now but the twins may want to make sure," I whispered back before breaking the hug.

She nodded false happily and skipped over to the table, "Alright! Since we had such an eventful morning I say that Kira goes straight to work and we clean!"

"Wha! T-That's not necessary!" I replied, fearing Hidan and possibly the other Akatsuki members killing me for making them work.

Himeko pouted, "But you only have like ten minutes to get to work," she protested, pointing to the clock.

I gasped as I realized what time it was, "Shit! I'm sorry but I have to go! I will clean those when I get back if you don't want to clean, bye! I'll be back later to pick up those who want to go grocery shopping!" I said as I rushed out of the house, barely remembering my purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I hope that chapter was amazing, I thought it was kinda meh. <strong>

**On to the announcement. Okay so I have almost the entire story written I just have yet to post it all because I wanted to pace the release of chapters so people wouldn't be waiting for me to write. However I have huge issues with posting as you can see. This brings me to this chapter's question,  
><strong>

**Would you like me to just post the rest of what I have now and then wait for me to write the rest or do you want me to wait until I finish writing it to post the rest of the story?**

**Let me know in either a PM or in the review section. **

**As for last week's question**

**Kikiyo: I don't really have one but my favorite genre is Horror. Though if I had to choose a film I would pick either The Ring or Lilo and Stitch. **

**May can't answer this week because I am uploading this as a suprise and she lives like five states away from me now.. :'(**

**As per usual please review so I can suck less!**


	18. Chapter 19: Prank City

**Holy crap a new chapter already?! I know crazy right? lol Well After reviewing the two reviews I received I decided that I am going to post the rest of the chapters of the story. Or at least what I have so far. And I just realized that I am going to spam your in-boxes...Sorry in advance.  
><strong>

**Anywho, on to the "Disclaimer of Doom"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. etc. etc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last<em> Time:**

_Himeko pouted, "But you only have like ten minutes to get to work," she protested, pointing to the clock._

_I gasped as I realized what time it was, "Shit! I'm sorry but I have to go! I will clean those when I get back if you don't want to clean, bye! I'll be back later to pick up those who want to go grocery shopping!" I said as I rushed out of the house, barely remembering my purse._

* * *

><p>Himeko's POV<p>

I shook my head as Kira left the house in a rush, "Jeez such a ditz," I said with a laugh before turning my attention to the Akatsuki.

Hidan and Deidara were already trying to sneak out of kitchen duty but I wasn't about to let them. Sure I couldn't be as scary as I normally am but I could still enforce things. I smirked as I jumped in front of them, causing both of them to jump.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Get out of the way, I'm not cleaning a fucking thing." Hidan said defiantly.

I pouted dramatically, "But if you don't then how are we supposed to make it up to Kira for making breakfast?"

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Hidan replied.

I sighed exasperatedly and looked towards Deidara, "Can you be cooperative please?" I asked.

Deidara frowned, "I would really rather not clean un. It is not exactly what ninjas of our caliber are meant to do."

"Well I guess I'll just tell Kira to make two less plates for dinner," I replied before dramatically turning around and stomping off.

"Fine, fine," Deidara replied, walking off towards the kitchen, "So dramatic."

"Then I guess we have every right to kill you," Hidan replied.

"Just do it, you only have to clean your own dish. **Oh come on, if he becomes too much of a problem we could always 'take care' of him,**" Zetsu said, appearing suddenly behind Hidan.

Hidan shivered a bit, "Y-yeah right! Like you'd eat me!"

Zetsu smirked, "I've never had immortal before…**You might not taste good but your screams of pain will be enough for me.**"

Hidan gulped and scooted towards the kitchen, "I'm doing this cause I fucking feel like it not cause that damn bi-polar venus fly trap scares me," he stated before walking quickly over to the table to gather his plate.

I stifled a laugh and shook my head, "Thank you."

"Pain said that I should help," he replied, "**I would have rather seen you go all out on him.**"

I frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about Zetsu," I said with a pout before cheerfully skipping off to help with the dishes.

"_Hopefully that plant can keep his trap shut. He's kept Obito's secret so it only make sense that he could keep mine as well…right?_" I thought to myself as I absentmindedly scrubbed a pan.

It took us about fifteen minutes to clean all of the dishes and put them away, which would be impressive if Hisa wasn't able to clean the same amount of dishes in half the time by herself. But I guess that is why I made her the cook/cleaner/bodyguard, and I'm the leader.

Once we finished I flopped down on the couch and left the Akatsuki to their own devices. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on only to be instantly annoyed at the fact that Kura had left the cartoons on again. I sighed in anger and quickly flipped the channel before the overly happy sentient animals began to sing. Not having any particular channel in my mind I began to flip through the channels aimlessly.

Kira's POV

Several Hours Later:

I sighed with relief as I clocked out and exited the restaurant, "Man that was so tiring. I almost don't want to go grocery shopping. But we have no food, so it is kind of necessary," I said to myself as I trudged back home.

As I was walking down the street several people avoided eye contact with me and some even got off the sidewalk completely to avoid me. I sighed and shook my head.

"_Jeez you yell at a few people for messing with you and then everyone treats you like a leper,_" I thought to myself dejectedly.

"_**I think it may have to do with the fact that you are associated with the leader of a criminal underworld, two pranking masterminds, a psycho religious nut, an adult who acts like a child, and a girl who is afraid of her own shadow. Not to mention Himeko, who is insanely happy in public,**_" Chiyoye pointed out.

"_You have a point, but it is not nice to avoid people_," I replied as I trotted up the stairs.

"OWW Motherfucker! **What the fuck is wrong with this damn soap!?**" I heard Zetsu shout angrily before a chorus of laughter erupted.

My eyes widened as I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it open. I rushed in to see Zetsu standing at the bottom of the stairs in nothing but a towel, holding his face in pain, while Himeko rolled on the floor laughing. Kisame and Deidara were trying to stifle their laugher while Hidan burst out laughing. Pain and Sasori weren't laughing but they did have amused smirks on their faces, I assumed Kakuzu did as well but I couldn't see his mouth under his mask. Konan was inspecting Zetsu's hair while trying her best not to laugh. I looked back at Zetsu, finally noticing that his normally green hair was now pure white and the normally pure white side of his face now had red blotches of irritated skin.

I rushed over to him in a panic, "What happened?!"

Zetsu grunted painfully in response as he covered his face protectively, "There appears to be some sort of chemical irritating his skin," Konan replied for him as she looked at him with less amusement and more worry.

"What the-?" I began but stopped and instantly turned to Himeko, "What did you do?" I questioned harshly.

"No idea what you're talking about Kira!" she responded with an innocent smile.

I sighed out of frustration as I ran to grab the first aid kit, a cloth, and a bowl of warm water, "**You are lucky we have to tend to him,**" Chiyoye threatened as we walked back into the room.

She smiled mischievously but I ignored her antics as I turned back to Zetsu. I wet the cloth and placed a small amount of soap on it before carefully moving his hands and wiping down his face. I handed him the towel so he could keep wiping the rest of the bleach off. I grabbed the squeeze bottle out of the first aid kit and filled it with water.

"Okay I need you to sit still. This is going to sting a bit but you are going to need to keep your eyes open," I said.

He nodded in understanding and took a deep breath to calm himself. I reached out with my pointer finger and thumb and held his eyes open as I flushed it with water. My hand jerked as he flinched backwards and tried to close his eyes reflexively.

I grabbed his shoulder to steady him, "I know it hurts, stay still," I commanded as I finished flushing his right eyes and worked on the left.

"What was that stuff? **It feels like my scalp is on fire,**" Zetsu asked as I finished flushing his eyes.

I sighed, "I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think it is bleach. Girls use it sometimes to color their hair. I think someone played a nasty trick on you," I replied as I started putting the supplies away, "Do you feel any better?" I asked.

He nodded, "Y-yeah thanks," his white half stammered.

I smiled, "No problem. Oh you might want to use some actual shampoo to wash the rest of the stuff out of your hair. Though I would try to do it over the side of the tub or sink. If that stuff gets in your eyes again it is going to hurt."

He nodded and headed back up to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed Hidan clasped his hand on my shoulder.

I glared at him, "Can I help you?"

Hidan smirked, "I was just wondering when you and Zetsu were planning to get married."

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" I asked in shock as I pulled away from him.

He shrugged, "I mean doing such suggestive things before you get married might be frowned upon."

"Suggestive things?"

"Playing nurse I mean come on? How kinky," he replied with a smug smirk.

My face instantly flushed bright red as what he said sunk in, "W-w-what?! N-no! I was just helping him! I mean any other person would do that too right?!" I stammered in my defense.

"Suuuuure Kira," he replied.

"Sh-Shut up you perv!" I shouted angrily.

"I'm not the one that had a girl play nurse for me," Hidan countered.

"He-I-we-AHHHH!" I tried to talk but I kept getting distracted by the idea of me playing nurse for Zetsu.

Hidan laughed loudly, "See?! You have no reply!"

I tried to respond but words weren't forming in my brain correctly, so I settled for standing there like an idiot and blushing like an even bigger idiot.

Konan frowned and slapped Hidan on the head, "Oh hush you pervert. Leave the girl alone, she was only being helpful."

Hidan growled and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Kira knows the truth and that's all that matters," he replied, smirking as he walked off.

I sighed with relief as he walked away to go do whatever it is homicidal psycho's do, "Thank you so much Konan."

She smiled slightly, "No problem, he irritates me too, so I have no problems taking care of him for you."

I smiled, "I appreciate having a reasonable person from your dimension to talk to," I replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little chat with my friend."

Himeko pointed to herself, "Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be"

"Fuck you, come on," I said angrily as I pulled her down a hallway.

"What were you thinking?" I asked in alarm as soon as we were out of ear shot.

She frowned, "I was bored."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, it gets boring without you ar-" she began but I stopped her.

"No I mean, seriously, you got bored so you put bleach in the shampoo?!" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged, "I've done worse. Besides, Tobi helped. Why are you questioning me anyway? You've never really done that before."

"Because Zetsu didn't do anything and you hurt him!" I retorted.

"All of them have to potential to kill us and I remember that one particular cannibal tried to threaten you a few weeks ago. Not to mention how he how he pushed you so hard for information that you snapped."

My eyes widened in shock, "H-how did you know about the threat?"

Her eyes narrowed into a glare, "Did you honestly expect me to believe that you were just apologizing for no reason that night at dinner? You were visibly shaken, Zetsu did something to you."

I sighed, "Well, while both of those may be true, he has also been really helpful with keeping the other members in line."

"He deserved what he got," Himeko responded.

I shook my head in dismay, there was no convincing her, "Well what exactly did you do anyway?" I asked.

She smirked, "Glad you asked," she said with a smile as she proceeded to tell her story.

_Himeko's POV_

_Forty Minutes Ago:_

"_No," I said, flipping from a cooking show._

"_No," nixing a nature show._

"_No," I said as I flipped past another nature show._

_After flipping through what seemed like thousands of channels of stupid reality television I accepted defeat and turned the TV off. I rolled over to my stomach and sighed with boredom. It was just the Akatsuki today and having none of the girls here made the house much quieter than I liked._

"_I'm boooored Hime-chan!" Tobi exclaimed while flopping on the couch next to me._

_I sighed, "Me tooo….ugh!"_

"_Where is everyone else?" Konan asked, while folding a paper crane at the table._

"_Kira has work, Tomiko's out making deals, Hisa said that Yumi and Tsukiko were sick, Usagi is at school, and Kura is at the greenhouse," I replied._

_Sasori looked up from his book in actual surprise, "Kura works?"_

_I nodded, "Of course. She's not very focused but she gets the job done. Besides she loves plants, she's a natural at it." _

_Kisame frowned, "Why can't __just __Hisa come over?" _

_I frowned, "Tsukiko can be difficult to deal with when she's sick. Besides, if there is even a minor thing wrong with Yumi, you're not getting Hisa away from her. She's a little overprotective; you know, if you hadn't already noticed."_

"_Well there has to be something entertaining!" Tobi exclaimed._

_I smirked playfully as a cruel idea popped into my head, "I think I have an idea….come on Tobi!" I yelled cheerfully as I ran upstairs with him in tow. _

_As soon as we were out of ear range he dropped his character, "What is going on?" _

"_You said you were bored, so am I, soooo I came up with an idea," I replied with a dastardly grin._

_He sighed, "What is this idea?" _

"_Just a little prank."_

"_For who?" he asked, sounding slightly more interested._

_I smirked as I pulled out a bottle of hair dye, "A little cannibalistic plant you and I both know." _

_Tobi chuckled darkly, "Do you really think he will fall for something so simple?"_

_I nodded, "You guys don't have hair dyeing products in your world so if we replace the shampoo with this, then his hair will be bright blonde or white. Not exactly sure how bleach takes on green hair...Anyway! It is going to be hilarious!" I replied as I snuck to the bathroom._

"_It could work. And if it does…then I can't wait to see the look on his face," Tobi said with slight excitement spilling into his voice._

_I nodded as I pulled the shampoo bottle out of the shower and poured the contents into another bottle. I had to admit that Tobi was more fun to hang around when he allowed his inner Obito to come out, that side of him was a bit more welcoming. Though I couldn't deny that his shadow leader side had its positives as well. Such as, being far more intriguing to talk to than anyone else in the house excluding maybe Kira. Though Kira was more so interesting because of her reactions to my plans and orders. _

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, "Yes?" I shouted in my façade voice._

"_Oh, sorry Himeko. I need to shower before Kira gets back. __**You are obsessed**__…I am not! You said yourself that you found her interesting. Besides it is personal hygiene. __**Alright Romeo, just don't let your feelings cloud your judgment.**__ Oh shut up, you ass," Zetsu said from the other side of the door._

_My eyes widened in shock as I quickly poured the hair dye and replaced the bottle, "Alright I'll be right out Zetsu!" I replied cheerily._

"_You don't have to keep that act up for him you know."_

"_Yeah but what if someone else is around?" I argued as I opened the door to exit the room._

_Zetsu looked at us in confusion as Tobi and myself walked out of the bathroom together, "Should I even ask?"_

_I frowned, "Meeting," I replied shortly._

_He smirked, "Okay, if you say so. __**Would you please try and show a little respect?**__"_

_I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs, "Just be sure to be ready for Kira, she hates waiting," I replied before he shut the door to the bathroom._

_As soon as the bathroom door was shut I looked at Tobi and chuckled, "He has no idea," I said with a smirk._

_Tobi nodded, "I wonder when he will notice," he said in his guise voice._

_We snickered to each other with anticipation as we waited at the bottom of the stairs, behind one of the bannisters. The stairs led right to the bathroom door so we could see the door perfectly from where we were._

* * *

><p><strong>So I got the idea of Hidan being uncomfortable around Zetsu from one of my friends. She pointed out that since Hidan is immortal and can be chopped up and still live then theoretically if Zetsu were to eat him he would live through the entire process. Which I would think would be enough to make anyone scared of someone, even the mighty, unkillable, fearless Hidan.<br>**

**Thanks for all the support and see you in the next chapter! **

**Um, question for this chapter is...(Mika usually did these)**

**What is your favorite Manga/Anime? **


	19. Chapter 20: The Grocery Church

**Alright! Let's jump right into the story since I am uploading these all in one night!**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I created in my own mind. Fair Use..yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

Present:

"And that is what happened. After that Zetsu started screaming and then you came home," Himeko replied.

I shook my head in disapproval, "I'm assuming Tobi had no idea what you put in the shampoo."

"No, of course not," she replied, "Well…now he does. Since you told him!" she added with an angered frown.

"How was I supposed to know that Tobi didn't know? I was a bit more focused on the fact that Zetsu was in serious pain," I said in my defense.

Himeko shrugged, "Whatever, he seemed to find it funny…if not somewhat brutal."

"Well I have to go get ready to go to the store. I will be back later," I replied before I left Himeko to go to my room.

I quickly jogged up to my room and changed out of my gross, food-covered clothes and into a pair of faded black jean shorts and a zebra patterned, cami tank top. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled on my black and white ballet flats before heading to the living room. As soon as I walked back into the living room I saw Zetsu standing by the door impatiently tapping his foot. He was wearing a simple black button up shirt with a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes; simple but hey he still looked good.

"Anyway you can get rid of the plant head?" I questioned as I walked over to him.

He frowned but nodded before he quickly altered his form so he looked like a regular person. He had tan skin with blue eyes and short blonde hair, in some ways he resembled Tadashi, but his smile was more genuine and his eyes were a paler blue.

I frowned, "Were did you see that person?" I asked in confusion.

"On that thing you called a television. There was a picture of him on one of the programs," he replied, "**Can we get going? I feel like I'm suffocating the longer we stay in this house,**" Black Zetsu questioned impatiently.

I sighed, "Yeah let's go. Bye everyone!"

Konan smiled slightly, "Have fun. Behave yourself Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded obediently, "See you later Psycho Bitch. Hurry back cause I'm starved!" Hidan shouted from the couch.

I rolled my eyes at his response, "Don't get killed," Sasori added with an uncaring tone from the kitchen table.

"Love you too man," I replied sarcastically.

"With all my heart," he replied equally as sarcastic.

I sighed and shut the door after grabbing my purse and car keys. The grocery store wasn't far but I would need to buy a lot of stuff so the car was a necessity. The ride was quite for the most part, Zetsu looked at things from out the window and occasionally would ask what certain things were but for the most part he stayed eerily quiet.

"What is that building? **Is it where the Kage or whatever you call your leader lives**?" Zetsu suddenly asked, breaking the silence with a sledgehammer.

I looked over at the building he was referring to and chuckled a bit before turning back to the road. The building in question was a tall skyscraper which was used for company that sold office supplies in bulk.

"No, it is a company that sells paper and pens and other things like that. The leader of our city is called the Mayor. He lives in a regular house like mine," I replied.

"So the leaders don't have special buildings?"

"No, not really…well the lower leaders don't but the president and vice-president do. But they live in a different state," I replied.

"Your government is confusing. **It seems like too many people in charge to me.**"

I frowned as I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, "Yeah, I typically agree. Other countries have less leaders than us, but we fear giving too much power to one person," I replied as I hopped out of the car.

"I guess I can understand that. **Makes sense. The much power in the hands of someone unqualified can be disastrous.**"

I shrugged without reply as I led him inside the store. I breathed in the smell of fresh produce and bread as I grabbed a cart and proceeded to grab the items I needed. As I walked down the aisles several people gave Zetsu and I weird looks while others looked at us in shock.

Suddenly a women walked up to us out of the blue, "Oh, Priestess Kira, it is such a delight to see you again. Who is this? He looks like Priest Tadashi but I know it cannot be him for he is tragically still in jail. Are you excited for his release this weekend?" she asked happily.

I tried to force a smile on my face as I spoke, "I'm pleased to see you as well Miss. This is my friend...uh…Zaine. Yes, Zaine. He is my bodyguard, he is to ensure that I don't get harmed. I am sorry to say that I am not as excited as the rest for his release," I replied before bowing respectfully, "I apologize but I must go," I added before taking Zetsu's hand and dragging him away.

"What was that about? **Who was that women?** Why did she call you a priestess? **How did she know about Tadashi?**" Zetsu asked lowly as soon as we were out of ear shot.

I sighed and looked down at the cart, "When I was still living with my parents I was part of a certain religion. It is very secretive and not many people are part of it. In fact, most of the people who are in it hail from one of three main families or one of four minor families. Anyway, my family was a very influential part of the religion because my mother was the head priestess and my father was the second head priest. Because of this when I was born I was blessed to become a head priestess like my mother. From a young age I was trained in ways of a priestess and by the time I was in high school I was the second head priestess, only rivaled by my own mother. Eventually my parents paired me with Tadashi, and we were engaged to be married. This was because Tadashi was a very accomplished priest from one of the largest families in the church. His father was the head priest and Tadashi himself was the second head priest, he was able to surpass my father after he graduated from high school," I replied.

"So you actually have quite a history with him?" Zetsu asked.

I placed things in the cart that we needed and nodded, "Yes," I replied shortly as I continued shopping.

Zetsu stayed silent for a while and I was no longer in the mood for speaking so a silence quickly fell between us. One that became more and more awkward as time passed.

"Sorry," Zetsu said, startling me and causing me to drop the cans I was trying to put neatly in the cart.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I said, sorry. You don't like that topic right? Sorry for bringing it up," Zetsu replied.

I blinked in surprise, "Um-uh…i-it's fine I mean you were just curious," I stammered in reply.

"Yeah, but I could have been more delicate. **Oh shut up you idiot**. Oh be nice!"

I chuckled a bit, "It's alright Zetsu. I'm fine...I'm more upset about the fact that he is gets out this weekend," I replied.

"No worries, you have an entire team of S-ranked ninja behind you!" White Zetsu replied cheerfully.

I smiled happily, "Thanks Zetsu," I said as I gave him a quick one armed hug.

"No problem, it is part of our deal after all. **Kiss ass.** Fuck you!" White and Black Zetsu argued.

"Hm, I think I need to give you both nicknames. I mean saying White Zetsu and Black Zetsu works but it is so long. Maybe I can name you after the seven dwarves," I commented jokingly.

"Seven dwarves? **Who said you could nickname us?**"

"They are in a movie, they are named after their defining personality trait. For example the asshole one is named Grumpy and the nice, happy-go-lucky one is named Happy. There is also Dopey, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, and Bashful," I replied.

"**I vote Dopey for my other half.** Hey! Well you'd defiantly be Grumpy."

I laughed slightly at their argument, "Well I've already decided, Black Zetsu is Grumpy and White Zetsu is Happy."

"Ha! I told you! **Oh shut up Dopey.**"

I giggled and continued pushing the cart through the store, stopping every now and then to grab certain things we needed. After going down two more aisles I started to struggle pushing the increasingly heavy cart.

"You need help? You look like you're struggling there weakling," White Zetsu commented.

I smiled, "Uh…somewhat. Can you go get me another cart?"

He nodded and walked off to grab another cart, "_Jeez, I never realized how much food I buy when I go to the store._"

"_**You do sort of horde food like a squirrel.**_"

"_Yeah but at least we need it all this time, I mean we have up to nineteen people to feed three times a day. Usually it is only twelve though_."

"_**True, at least it is all food and not useless things.**_"

"_True. Where is Zetsu with that cart?_" I wondered impatiently.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I heard a familiar angry voice, "Hey who are you? How dare you take the likeness of our great priest!"

"What are you talking about? **Lady leave me alone.** **I have no interest in your silly priest,**" Zetsu responded angrily.

"Shit," I murmured under my breath as I grabbed the cart and took off in his direction.

"Oh no! Heathen! You have a demon in your body like priestess Kira! Be gone you beast!" The women shouted in fear.

I walked over just as Zetsu was about to lash out at the women. I pushed the cart in front of him, effectively blocking him from getting to her.

I turned to the women and frowned, "Miss, please leave my friend alone. He is not possessed," I explained rapidly.

The women looked at me in shock, "Oh! Priestess Kira! I see that you have taken on the task of caring for this poor possessed man; I shall pray for your success."

I sighed and shook my head, "I would greatly appreciate that. Just leave my friend out of it. Talk of religion may disturb the process," I replied before grabbing Zetsu and walking away quickly.

As soon as we were out of ear shot I let go of Zetsu and turned towards him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why was she talking about demons?" He asked in confusion.

I sighed, "I'll explain later I promise. Just not here okay?"

He nodded, "Alright," he agreed before an awkward silence fell over us.

As we continued shopping the silence just grew larger and more oppressive, making it that much harder to break. I snuck a look towards Zetsu every now and then. He appeared as though he was trying to think of something to say just as I was. He looked towards me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and looked away.

After a few more moments of silence Zetsu looked back at me, "I could go eat her if you want," he said with a playful smirk.

I tried my best not to laugh but it was a vain attempt as I immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Thank you but I think that might arouse suspicion," I replied through my declining chuckles.

He frowned, "If you say so. I don't think a cannibalistic, plant-headed, duel colored man would turn any heads," he replied sarcastically.

I snickered, "Suuuure, just like a girl with two souls, who can change her appearance on a whim wouldn't."

He shook his head, "No that would turn heads even where I come from."

I smirked, "You jerk," I said as I slugged him in the arm.

"Haha! I think it is safe to say that we both have our way of turning heads."

I shrugged, "You have a point. Though, who would want to be so normal that no one notices you? Where is the fun in that? Besides I sort of enjoy freaking people out by switching souls. It is especially funny when they don't know about Chiyoye," I replied.

Zetsu gave me a weird look and shook his head, "You are certainly an odd one."

I shrugged, "I like looking at the up side of things. I mean I'm like this and there is no changing it, looking at the upside is better than wallowing in self-pity," I replied with a smile.

Zetsu smiled slightly but said nothing as we continued walking down the aisles and filling the cart to the brim. Eventually I was forced to get another cart because nothing more would fit into the first one. I pushed the heavier of the two carts with all my might as we got the last of the groceries and headed for the checkout line. Just as I was about to pay for the food my phone began to ring. I looked down at it in confusion before quickly paying so I could answer it.

As soon as we were out of line I picked up my phone, "Hello, this is Kira," I said to the unknown caller.

"Oh, Kira my dear! I'm so glad you answered your phone," My mother's voice echoed from the speaker.

My eyes widened as I stood completely still in shock, "Kira? Kira, are you alright? Who is it?" Zetsu asked with slight panic in his voice.

I looked towards him and took a deep breath, "Mom! How are you?"

"Oh I'm wonderful, except for the fact that I haven't seen or heard from my daughter in almost three years."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Mom. Though, you know why I haven't talked to you. Why are you calling?"

"Why do I need to have a reason?"

"You need a reason because you never call without one," I replied.

She gasped, "So you have been getting my calls?! Why did you never call back?!"

"Because all of the voicemails made it obvious you just wanted me to call because I broke it off with Tadashi."

"Speaking of which, are you going to see him when he gets out tomorrow?"

"No."

"Oh good I knew you were goi- Wait…no? Why ever not?"

"I'm going to hang up."

"Honey…"

"I'm giving you three seconds to drop the subject."

"Please honey give him a chance!"

"One."

"Honey…"

"Two."

"Fine!" She shouted angrily before sighing, "Well I am just calling to tell you that your father and I are coming to visit tomorrow," she said flatly, all traces of kindness gone from her voice.

My eyes widened as I froze and the phone clattered to the floor, "Kira? Kira? Honey? Are you alright?"

I looked down at the phone on the floor and looked back to Zetsu. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably as small tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Kira what is it?!" Zetsu asked in alarm.

"My…my parents…they are coming…" I managed to choke out.

"Coming? To your house?!"

I nodded, "When?!" Zetsu asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied slowly.

"You have to tell them that they can't come. **We had a deal, no one unauthorized could come to your house.**"

"I know! I just…it is easier than it sounds to tell them that they can't come," I replied as I quickly picked up the phone.

"Mom, you and Dad cannot come tomorrow," I said as sternly as I could manage, which sounded more like a weak mouse telling a tiger that it couldn't eat it.

"Why not?"

"You just can't! I don't want to see you," I replied.

She gasped in shock, "You what?! Oh! That is it! We are coming and that is final!"

"Fine! Show up but you are not going to get into my house," I replied angrily as I hung up the phone.

Zetsu frowned, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I can try to just drive them away by not letting them in but, knowing my parents they have some sort of back-up plan," I replied somberly as I placed all of the groceries into the car.

"All I know is that we have to make sure they stay away from Himeko. Last time she saw them she almost killed my dad. Back then we didn't have the network we do now."

"I see, well…we could always lock her in the basement," Zetsu replied as we got into the car and drove off.

"Wh-what?! No! I could never do something like that! Himeko is my leader! I mean, you could never do something like that to Obito! How could you expect me to do that!? She would be so mad at me and then I would get in trouble and then we wouldn't be a duo anymore! Oh my gosh! If we weren't a duo, Himeko would be all alone and something bad would surly happen to her!" I shouted in shock.

"Wow, you have no confidence in your leader's ability to take care of herself?" Zetsu replied with a frown.

"No! I mean I trust in Himeko's ability more than anyone! I only meant that she wouldn't have anyone to back her up if something went wrong! Not that she couldn't plan things out so bad things wouldn't happen, but if something did happen and she didn't know what to do, just think of what could happen to her! Oh gosh! What if Himeko heard me doubting her?! She would hate me for sure! She would be so heartbroken, and then she would think I didn't trust her! And if she doesn't think I trust her then she wouldn't trust me, and then she would push me away, and I would be all alone! Oh but look at me who needs a right hand who doubts their leader?! Oh I'm such a waste of air! Himeko deserves so much better!"

Zetsu looked at me with disbelief clear on his face, "What are you talking about? **You're an idiot.** Hey, watch it! You're going to send her into another rant! **No, she is stupid for thinking Himeko deserves better.** Oh I get it! You do have a point, Himeko wouldn't count you as her second in command if she didn't believe in you fully," Zetsu replied firmly as I pulled into the driveway.

I looked at him and frowned, "You really think so?"

"I'm not going to say it again. **Stop being annoying.**"

"Oh…I…oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to annoy you! I should have figured I was annoying you. I'm sorry, I'm such a failure. I ca-" I began as I flew into an apologizing frenzy but I was stopped by White Zetsu placing his hand over my mouth.

"You're fine," he said as he moved his hand.

I nodded quietly and turned off the car. Due to my frenzied freak outs I had just now noticed that Zetsu was back to his regular form. His skin had returned to its former monochrome glory and he had his Venus fly trap back, the only thing that wasn't the same was his hair. Because of Himeko and Tobi's prank Zetsu's hair was no longer green; it was now as white as snow.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked as we collected the groceries from the back.

"Hm? Does what still hurt?" he asked.

I sheepishly gestured to his forehead which, while no longer flaming red like before was still somewhat inflamed.

He shrugged, "Not really, my skin is just really dry there. **Damn Tobi and Himeko, that bleach stuff hurt.**"

I smiled timidly, "Sorry about that. Himeko doesn't always think of others. Truth be told I think she only considers the wellbeing of herself and me," I replied as kick/knocked on the front door.

A few seconds passed before the door sprung open, "KIRA! I missed you!" Himeko shouted excitedly as she pulled me inside.

"Um…okay? I missed you too?" I said in confusion.

"I didn't think I would ever say that I was actually happy to see Psycho Bitch," Hidan said as he came over and took some of the bags from me.

"Um…what happened?" I asked in confusion.

"WHAAAA! Tobi is so glad Kira-chan is home!" Tobi shouted with glee before he forced me into a hug.

"Thank god you're back. I was not looking forward to more time with Himeko un," Deidara said as he took the rest of the bags from me.

"What is going on in here?!" I asked in confusion.

My questions were answered as soon as I heard the fire alarm scream in alarm as smoke poured out from the kitchen. My eyes widened in fear as I threw down my purse and keys as I made a beeline for the kitchen.

As soon as I swung the door open smoke filled my eyes and lungs. I coughed violently as I fumbled for the window latch. As soon as I touched the latch I flung the window open. My lungs cheered with happiness as the smoke poured out the window. As the smoke cleared I made my way over to the microwave and turned on the vent fan before flipping on the overhead fan.

After a few more minutes the smoke alarm quieted down and the smoke was cleared enough for me to be able to see the entire kitchen. My eyes locked on to the densest clouds of smoke and followed them to a collection of pots and pans on the stove.

I quickly turned the stove off and moved all the pots to different pot holders on the counters. I couldn't tell precisely what they had tried to make but the smell of burnt meat had overwhelmed my senses to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if I smelt it a week from now.

I sighed dejectedly as I looked over the remnants of some of my best pots, "_I hope I can salvage some of these._"

"_**I'm sure we can. It is just a bit of burnt gunk,**_" Chiyoye responded.

"_True…I wonder how this happened,_" I wondered.

"_**Himeko tried to cook?**_" Chiyoye supplied.

"_No she knows how to cook. She is actually pretty good at it,_" I replied.

"_**True but maybe Tobi had a hand in this,**_" Chiyoye replied.

I face palmed, "_Damn it, I wouldn't put it past that bastard. I should have said that he was banned from the kitchen._"

"_**Too late now.**_"

"_I can see that. And smell it,_" I replied, wrinkling my nose at the smell of burnt food.

"Is everything okay in here Ki-Whoa?" Zetsu began but stopped upon seeing the billows of smoke making their way out the window and the piles of burnt food sitting on the counters.

"Just peachy. Though, I'm pretty sure those peaches are burnt too," I replied jokingly.

Zetsu chuckled slightly, "Man, they really made a mess in here. **It looks like Tobi tried cooking.**"

"I wouldn't call this cooking," I replied.

"Hi Kira-chan. Hime-chan and I are very sorry. We tried cooking but everything just caught on fire," Tobi said as he and Himeko entered the room doing their best beat puppy impressions.

I shook my head, "How?" was all I could manage to say.

"Well I put some of the frozen meat in the pan but it wouldn't cook so Tobi and I thought it would be a good idea to turn up the heat," Himeko began.

"Then it still wouldn't cook so Tobi added alcohol. Then it burst into flames!" Tobi continued.

"It was so awesome looking! We tried to add it to some of the other pots but we dropped it and it spilled onto the stove."

I took a deep breath before letting out slowly, "Okay well…at least you tried. I'm going to get and actual meal started," I said before pushing past them to get the groceries.

"I am sorry Kira. I tried to salvage what I could," Konan replied softly as she grabbed some of the bags and helped me take them into the kitchen.

I walked past Tobi and Himeko and placed the bags on the counter before pushing Tobi out of the kitchen.

"Why is Tobi getting pushed?" he asked innocently.

"You know why. You're lucky you didn't burn my damn house down you dick," I replied in a sharp whisper.

Tobi chuckled and walked away from me, "Is that a threat cause it doesn't sound so intimidating coming from someone like you," he taunted.

I felt Chiyoye's energy growing as I tried to keep my cool, "I'm going to go make food now. Please try not to do anything stupid while I'm in there. You seem to have such an affinity for it," I replied, "Just try not to get any sand in your eyes kay?" I added as I walked to the kitchen.

I felt his eye staring daggers into the back of my head as I walked away from him but I didn't care. It felt good to get under someone's skin for once instead of the other way around. As I entered the kitchen the first thing I noticed was that all of the food had been put away and the pans full of burnt food were in the process of being cleaned.

I smiled happily as I walked over to take over for Himeko, "No it's fine. I've got it. You start cleaning. I have to make up for the stove incident. Sorry about that by the way. I tried to stop him but there was only so much I could do because Deidara was in the room too. Not to mention Hidan kept asking when the food was going to be ready."

I waved her off, "It's fine. I figured it was more Tobi's fault than yours."

Konan frowned, "I apologize for him. He gets bored easily and I guess he figured burning your kitchen was a good solution to his boredom."

I sighed in frustration, "It is fine. I know that he tends to be an asshole at times. I got him back…slightly…pretty sure he wants to kill me now. Oh well."

Himeko frowned, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…just warned him not to touch my kitchen again," I replied as I pulled out the ingredients for a simple stew.

Konan smiled slightly, "That looks like it will be good. Would you like some help?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks. I'd better get Hidan some food before he starts hounding me," I replied, "Can you chop these up for me?" I asked as I passed her some veggies.

She nodded and started to chop the celery and other vegetables into small, bite sized pieces. I turned to the stove top, which considering the fire that had been there a few moments ago, was, aside from a few burnt spots, perfectly fine. I thanked my good luck and turned one of the burners on before I placed a pot on top and began the rue.

"I'm gonna go check on Tobi and the others," Himeko said as she placed the last pot on the drying rack and walked towards the door, smacking me on the head as she left.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

She glared at me with a look that screamed, "You know what that was for," before leaving.

"Do you need anything? **Kiss ass**. Shut up, asshole!" Zetsu asked.

I giggled but shook my head, "No, I think I can handle it. Thanks though. Oh! Thanks for going with me to the store."

"No problem, I enjoyed it. **Yes, I learned quite a lot about you.**"

"Yes and if you tell Himeko about what happened I will prune you in your sleep," I threatened cheerily.

He chuckled, "Your secret is safe for now."

I nodded, "Glad we understand each other," I said happily before he left the room, leaving Konan and I all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, burning kitchens!<br>**

**Alright this chapter's question...**

**What is your guilty pleasure show/movie/anime/manga?**

**Answer to last chapter...**

**Kikiyo: I have a lot of favorites but I think some of the best I've read/seen have been Higurashi, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and Black Butler (not the sequel just the first one! Frikin Alois man.) Oh and Fairy Tail is pretty good, though I haven't finished it. I also like Hell Girl and Gosick.**

**As for Mika...I think hers is Sailor Moon or something like that... I'm not really sure. I'll get back to you guys on that one. **


	20. Chapter 21: Dinner and a Horror Show

**Disclaimer: Fair Use...no stealing ..etc..**

**I doubt this is what Kishimoto thought was going to happen when he created the Akatsuki. lol**

* * *

><p>I continued making the base for the stew as Konan finished chopping up the vegetables and turned to the meat. She placed it in a pan and seasoned it slightly before cooking it just till it was browned.<p>

"So...do you like it here so far?" I questioned as I poured water and beef broth into the pot with the rue and added seasonings along with the vegetables.

"It is rather nice here. Though it does take some getting used to not having my natural levels of chakra," Konan replied.

"What does chakra feel like anyway?" I questioned as I added the rest of the ingredients to the stew and let it simmer.

She paused for a moment, "Well, it is sort of like having a life force or a stream of energy that you can control."

I frowned and paused for thought, "_That kinda sounds like you and I huh? I mean you feel like an extra life force in my body but you can control yourself rather than me controlling you_."

"_**You could control me if you really wanted to.**_"

"_Really?_"

"_**Yeah, you've done it before. Remember the hospital?**_"

"_Oh…right._"

"Um, Kira? I think the heat needs to be turned down," Konan said gently as she pointed to the bubbling pot.

"Eep!" I shouted in surprise as I quickly covered the pot and turned the heat down, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

She laughed slightly, "You're fine. Were you talking to Chiyoye again?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Sorry about that. It is hard to sense the outside world when I talk to her," I replied.

"What is it like? I mean, being able to talk to someone inside your head?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Well, it is sort of like having an imaginary friend but it being real. **Or like having an annoying friend you can't ever get away from.** Hey! You are mean to me. **I was talking about me**. Oh hush, you were not."

Konan giggled a bit, "Do you two ever get along and agree?"

"Sure, we both agree that Hidan is annoying. **Agreed.**"

"You have a point. He knows how to grind ones nerves," Konan replied with a sigh.

"I have no idea how you live with all those boys and stay sane," I questioned.

"I have my ways, besides, I really only hang around Pain, Tobi, and Zetsu."

"Kitchen fire setting bastard. **He did it on purpose.** I know he did, he isn't an idiot," I growled in anger at the mention of Tobi's name.

"I apologize for that again."

"Oh, it isn't your fault. Tobi is just an asshole sometimes," I replied as I waved her off.

I quickly checked on the stew before closing the lid and nodding in approval. I grabbed the bowls as Konan grabbed the pot and we headed out to the dining room.

"Damn! It's about damn time!" Hidan said in annoyance.

I sent a glare his way, "Sorry King Hidan," I replied sarcastically.

I smirked, "Well, if you're lucky then this king will show you his royal chambers."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up and eat your royal idiotness," I replied before sitting down myself.

"**Honestly I wonder why Tomiko doesn't like you more than Kakuzu,**" Chiyoye grumbled.

"Because Tomiko is turned off by idiots?" Kakuzu supplied.

"Fuck you asshole!" Hidan screamed in retaliation.

"Oh shut up and eat moron," Kakuzu replied calmly.

Hidan glared at him, "Why should I do what you say you dick head?"

I frowned, "Fine! Starve then. Just shut the hell up! I have been through enough today please just shut the fuck up!" I shouted angrily.

"Whoa! Angry much Psycho Bitch?" Hidan asked as he served himself.

I frowned and looked away, "Let's just say that I'm a little tense today…because SOMEONE decided to set my damn kitchen on fire! On top of that I ran into not one but two people from my old religion who decided it was harp on Kira and her friend day. I just want some peace and quiet please!" I answered angrily before I dug into my stew.

I sat for a minute without anyone saying a word before what I had just done sunk in. My eyes widened in fear as I leaped to my feet and slammed my hands together.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to shout! Please don't kill me! I was just annoyed because so much crap happened to me today but I shouldn't have taken it out on you because that is unfair. I apologize! Please forgive me Hidan I'm so sorry I'm so incompetent!"

Hidan looked at me like I had suddenly grown a third head before he burst out laughing, "What the hell was that Psycho Bitch?!"

"Sorry she has her neurotic moments," Himeko replied, "When she gets nervous about something she bursts into random sorry fits."

"I do not," I replied with a pout.

"I recall you having three consecutive fits just like that one on the way home," Zetsu countered with a smirk.

I gasped dramatically, "You promised!" I shouted.

"I promised no such thing," he protested.

I sniffled, "Awww…I thought I could just trust you to not tell! Oh well," I replied with a pout.

Hidan smirked, "So you're a nervous little chick aren't you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "No, it is just a weird habit. I have always had it, ever since I met….holy fuck! It is a nervous twitch but worse! Damn it! I'm sick of being so fucked up," I said as I plopped down in my chair with a huge pout.

"At least you only have one skin tone," Zetsu supplied, trying to cheer me up.

"True but you're mentally stable…well stable as any psycho killing machine can be. Wow…who gets to say that every day? How did I get so lucky?" I replied, soaking the last sentence in sarcasm.

"You bought ten random ass, weird looking animals from your local pet store and decided to feed said animals Cheetos?" Sasori replied with a bored tone.

"To be fair, Zetsu stole the first one!" I countered.

"Yeah but then you willing gave one to Tobi and then everyone after a silly game," Sasori pointed out.

"Oh shut up Pinocchio," I shot back.

"I'm not that stupid little puppet," he replied with a growl.

"How in the hell do you know who that is?" I questioned.

He looked away in embarrassment, "Kura showed it to me while we were working on her puppet the other day," he replied.

"By the way, why did you talk with that idiot Tobi instead of Leader Pain and Konan that day un?" Deidara asked.

Himeko frowned, "Tobi is more approachable than Pain…I just had him relay the message to Pain and Konan. Just like I relayed the information to and from our leader!"

Deidara frowned, "Who is your leader un?"

I smiled, "It is a secret that no one may know," I replied with a cheesy grin.

"Is it anyone we have met?"

"Do you really think any of us could run a fully functioning team?" I replied.

"Tomiko maybe?" Deidara supplied.

"She is too caught up in her money," I replied.

"Hisa?"

"Are you kidding? She has Yumi and Tsukiko to keep an eye on! She doesn't have the time to be a leader too."

"You?"

"Me?" I questioned, pointing to myself.

"Yeah un. I think you could do it if no one else."

I smiled, "Hmm…perhaps," I replied with a smirk, "**Face it, you're not going to get a straight answer. If you know where the head of a beast is it is that much easier to chop off, leaving the rest of the beast useless.**"

Deidara sighed and turned his attention back to his food, "Whatever you say un. I'll let you have your secret."

I beamed, "Yay! Thank you Deidara!"

The rest of dinner was spent in relative silence with the exception of a few side conversations. After everyone was done eating and said their good nights the only people left in the room were Himeko, Tobi, Zetsu and I.

As soon as the last person left Tobi instantly dropped his guise and glared my way, "What the hell was with that comment earlier?"

I frowned and looked away innocently, "What do you mean Tobi? All I said was that I didn't want you purposefully setting my house on fire. I think that is a fair thing to ask."

"You know what I'm talking about," He replied angrily.

I giggled, "About the sand? What it is a nice thing to say right? Unless you are implying that it meant something to you," I replied smugly.

"_I'm so dead…_"

"_**Shut up while you are somewhat ahead you idiot!**_"

"_But he burned my kitchen! At least I can somewhat get back at him._"

Zetsu looked at me, "Kira, you'd better stop. **Yeah moron, unless you want to die.**"

I was about to open my mouth to say something witty, but one glare from Himeko shut me up instantly. I sighed in compliance and sat back in my chair with a pout.

Himeko sighed, "What was the kitchen fire about anyway?"

"I was bored. That, and you mentioned that Kira was scary when she was mad. I wanted to see it. Obviously I can see that if you piss her off she will not hesitate to hit you in your weakness."

Himeko smirked, "I warned you."

I smirked, "Yeah! Don't mess with me! Or my poor kitchen!"

"Aren't you more concerned that Himeko could have gotten hurt?"

I shook my head, "No. Knowing you, you calculated the amount of alcohol needed to create a fire but not one bigger than you could handle with your limited amount of chakra," I replied, "Oh, and don't say that you didn't control that fire. It would have destroyed my stove top if it were a normal, uncontrolled fire," I added before he had a chance to speak.

Tobi chuckled darkly, "Interesting. So you have brains as well."

I frowned, "Gee, thanks for the boost in my confidence," I replied sarcastically, "I mean honestly! I act as leader so Himeko doesn't have to, I have to have some sort of intelligence to be able to do that," I added sourly.

"Touchy," Zetsu said jokingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey Kira, how did the shopping trip go? Anything to report?" Himeko asked.

I frowned, "Um, other than running into some people from my old religion, nothing of importance. Other than the fact that they didn't have any mutton, ground or otherwise," I replied.

"Oh no the travesty," Himeko said dramatically.

I pouted, "Oh haha! Very funny! You don't have to deal with Tsukiko tomorrow when she asks for her favorite dinner and doesn't get any because the store was out! And that is why I was late getting back!"

"True but did you feed Pudge the weather fish?" Zetsu asked jovially.

I snickered, pleased that he had gotten my reference, considering that I didn't know if he had liked Lilo and Stich when I had forced him to watch it earlier in the week.

Himeko shot him a confused look, "No! We were all out of peanut butter! Now a shit storm shall fall upon us," I replied dramatically.

We both fell into a chorus of laughter as Tobi and Himeko stared on in confusion, "Are you going to fill us in?" Himeko questioned.

"I'm just quoting my favorite Disney movie ever! Lilo and Stitch! I got Zetsu to watch it with me a few days ago!" I replied as I tried to restrain my laughter.

White Zetsu quickly regained his composure but he still had a smile on his face, "**You are an idiot. **Oh shut up, you liked that movie too. **Not enough to quote it like a loon.** Loony people have the most fun."

Himeko smiled slightly, "While tonight has been fun I think I'm going to go get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"_Oh my gosh! She knows! She knows my parents are coming! What are we going to do?! She's going to kill them and possibly me!_"

"Everyone is going to come over tomorrow. Usagi's summer session ends tomorrow, Kura and Tomiko are going to come over too, and Hisa called and said that Yumi and Tsukiko were better and that they would be coming over too," Himeko replied.

"_Phew crisis averted._"

"_**Not quite yet.**_"

"_What do you mean? Oh god! Everyone will be here…with my parents visiting!_"

"_**Ding! Ding! Ding! You are correct! Tell her what she wins! Well Bob she wins a shit storm of a day tomorrow**_!"

"_Not funny! Tomorrow is going to suck!_"

"_**You could always get Himeko to help you.**_"

"_But she would have to know about my parents coming and she can't know! If she does then she will set some sort of deadly plan to kill them before they get here!_"

"_**So?**_"

"_They might be jerks but they don't deserve to die!_"

"_**Why not?**_"

"_Because…um…because…they uh…they never killed anyone?_"

"_**They want you to marry a man who tried to kill you.**_"

"_Not to mention I was totally against the whole thing to begin with," I replied, "Wait! I'm supposed to be arguing for them living not against them._"

"_**Ha! So you admit it!**_"

"_I admit that they were crappy parents but not that they need to die._"

"_**What would they need to do to convince you that they need to die?!**_"

"_Try to hurt Himeko or one of my friends._"

I left my conversation with Chiyoye at that and said goodnight to Himeko as she left. I sighed and turned back to Tobi and Zetsu.

"You didn't tell her?" Zetsu questioned.

"I couldn't do it!" I said in despair.

"She's going to kill you. **You know that right?**" Zetsu replied.

"Who's going to kill her? What didn't she tell who? What is going on here?" Tobi asked rapid-fire style.

I sighed, "My parents called and said that they were going to stop by tomorrow. I tried to tell them no but they didn't listen. Now I don't know what to do because last time Himeko saw my dad was three years ago…let's just say that it didn't go well," I replied.

"You didn't tell her because?" Tobi asked.

"Because if I do then she will be even more prepared to kill them when they come! You have no idea how many plans she has for killing them! It scares even me sometimes," I replied.

"**I still suggest locking her in the basement,**" Black Zetsu responded.

"No! I could never do that to her! I would feel so bad! I mean she would be so mad at me. Not to mention if something went wrong and our leader was locked up we would be in trouble. Besides, Himeko would never trust me again if I ever did that," I replied in horror.

"Joke joke! He was kidding! Please don't start that again!" Zetsu said in alarm.

"I-" I began.

"**A simple sorry is fine.** Not needed but more than that is too much," Zetsu said, cutting off my next rant.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Zetsu sighed with relief, "I seriously thought you were doing that for show," Tobi said with a bit of shock in his voice.

I shook my head, "Nope. Living with a family that makes you apologize for everything on top of almost dying at the hands of someone you thought loved you messes you up a little. I've become sort of neurotic."

"So these parents of yours are coming tomorrow?" Tobi questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah they said that they were coming no matter what. I'm hoping if I don't let them in they will eventually go away," I replied with a sigh.

"Why not let Himeko kill them?" Tobi asked.

My eyes widened at his comment, "Because they are my parents!"

"From what you have said they seem like really shitty parents," he countered.

"You sounds like Himeko and Chiyoye," I replied with a pout.

"Facts are facts."

I sighed heavily, "I don't want to place that kind of burden on Himeko's shoulders. I wouldn't mind if someone were to take them out. I mean of course I would be sad because they are my parents but they have put me through a lot of hell. I just couldn't let Himeko have that sort of burden. The burden of killing someone is a really heavy one. Himeko is the most important thing to me; I will do anything to keep her safe and as burden free as possible. If that means having to take out my parents myself I will," I explained, feeling myself grow darker as I continued.

"There is not much we can do now. All we can really do is wait, **unless you want me to stop Himeko somehow,**" Zetsu offered.

I shook my head, "No…that's okay. I'm just going to hope that Himeko and my parents can both keep their emotions under check. If not, I have an idea," I replied before rubbing my face in frustration and laying my head on the cool wooden table.

"You okay? **Don't die,**" Zetsu asked.

I looked towards him without lifting my head and smiled warily, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need rest," I replied, "Today was long and tomorrow is looking to be even longer," I continued as I forced myself out of my chair.

"Night Kira. **Night kid,**" Zetsu said kindly.

"Night Kira-san. Don't worry we'll help you tomorrow," Obito stated with a hard edge to his voice as if he were worried about something or someone.

"Thank you Tobi, you too Zetsu. Night you guys," I said before heading upstairs.

"_Maybe I'm just imagining things, but does Obito seem genuinely concerned?_" I questioned Chiyoye.

"_**Hm, I'm not sure. He does seem more serious about helping than he ever has before**_. _**Still, be cautious**_."

"_I will, no worries,_" I replied as I flopped on top of my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Zetsu's POV

After Kira went upstairs Tobi instantly turned to me, "Did you hear her talking to her parents?"

I nodded, "Of course, I was right there. Her mom sounded really strict. Kira was really freaked out. **Kiss ass here tried to help her out but then she started ranting about how useless she was**."

"Freaking out like she just did?"

I nodded again, "Exactly like that, except I didn't stop her. Apparently her mother wants her to reconcile with Tadashi but Kira doesn't want to. **Whoever Tadashi is Kira wants nothing to do with him**," I replied.

"Interesting…well, we will have to be extra cautious tomorrow. We don't know what this Tadashi person is capable of. He must be formidable if she is afraid of him when it only took her a few days to get used to us," Tobi replied with a serious tone.

"I have my suspicions on who he might be. I mean she has an ex fiancé that she is afraid of and he apparently tried to kill her, which would get him thrown in jail, which is where this Tadashi fellow is; so maybe Tadashi is him. **You really do like this Kira girl huh?** What are you talking about? **I mean you have been focusing on our conversations with her so much that you figured out who he was.** Oh shut up, it was a pretty easy deduction."

Tobi chuckled slightly, "Interesting. So defensive."

"Not you too!" I replied with a small blush beginning to form on my face.

"It is hard to deny when you act like that."

I sighed in annoyance, "I respect her as a person. She interests me greatly. **I have to admit she is interesting.**"

Tobi nodded, "I agree. Everyone here is certainly more interesting than we originally thought. Either way, we need to keep our promise and help them as much as we realistically can."

I nodded in agreement, "Alright. I will see you in the morning," I replied before walking up the stairs and going to sleep.

Hisa's POV

"I'm so happy to see Himeko again!" Yumi cheered happily.

"I'm just glad that we're not sick anymore," Tsukiko grumbled.

I sighed, "You're happy? I'm the one who had to take care of you two," I replied as I parked in Kira's driveway.

As soon as the engine was turned off a sickening feeling began to crawl into my stomach. I took a deep breath and exited the car before walking towards the front door. Upon walking up to the door I instantly felt the sense of dread multiply upon finding the door wide open.

"Kira?" I called out cautiously.

Suddenly Kira popped into the doorway, "Oh hey! I was waiting for you three, come on breakfast is almost ready."

"Why is the door open like that?" Yumi asked, suddenly appearing next to me.

Kira frowned and rolled her eyes, "I told Zetsu that he should have closed the door. He is watching out for my parents. I told him that they might not even come considering they probably don't know where I live, but he didn't listen," She replied lowly before leading us inside.

Tsukiko frowned, "That doesn't explain the door being open."

Kira shrugged, "Guess it is easier to watch for people if the door is open?" she suggested as she shut the door behind us.

"Hisa! Yumi! Tsukiko! Hi! I'm glad to see you!" Himeko shouted excitedly as she bounded over to us.

"Himeko!" Yumi shouted happily, "I'm so glad to be back!"

"Glad to have you back! It has been so boring without you guys!" she replied happily.

The pair skipped over to the table and sat down. As soon as they were out of earshot I looked towards Kira in confusion, "Himeko is taking the possible arrival of your parents pretty well," I whispered to her.

"Ehhh…yeah."

"She doesn't know does she?" I replied flatly.

"ehehe..What are you talking about? Of course she…nope not a clue," she admitted.

I sighed, "Well fuck. Alright, I will help as much as I can."

Kira smiled with gratitude before rushing back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. I sighed and walked to the table. It was true that Kira's parents had no clue where she lived but it probably wouldn't be too hard to find out by asking around. Once I made it to the table I could see that everyone was there, the Akatsuki and my friends included.

"How have you been shrimp?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

I frowned, "I'm not a shrimp. And if you like taking care of two sick people then great. If not then not so great."

"I was a perfect patient! Tsukiko was the problem!" Yumi shouted in protest.

"No way! I was well behaved! At least I never complai- never mind," Tsukiko began but stopped immediately when Yumi sent a glare her way.

Kisame looked at her is shock, "What is with her?"

I smirked, "Ah, well Yumi scared the shit out of her. You see, Tsukiko has some…interesting remedies for the cold. Some of them included me bathing her in blood," I replied with a slight shiver.

"I totally would have healed faster if you would have done it!" Tsukiko countered.

"I was not bathing you in blood! It's bad enough I have to clean it when you do your sacrifices!" I retaliated.

Tsukiko crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you could have just bought the blood for me or gone out and gotten a few animals for me."

I sighed, "No. I was not going to buy gallons of pig's blood and I was certainly not going hunting," I replied in annoyance.

"Patriea demanded it! That is why I was sick for so long!" Tsukiko countered angrily.

"Shut up already!" Yumi growled in annoyance.

Tsukiko shrunk down, "Right…"

Hidan snickered, "You're afraid of that hyper shrimp? How fucking lame."

Tsukiko turned to him with wide eyes, "You have no idea what she's capable of!" she yelled with a shudder.

Suddenly a shot rang out followed by shattering glass. Hidan was thrown from his chair and landed on the ground with a dull thud. My eyes widened in shock as a pool of blood formed around the small wound in his shoulder. I instinctively jumped over the table and pulled Yumi under the table for safety.

"What the fuck was that?!" Hidan asked in pained annoyance and he tore the bullet out of his shoulder and chucked it to the side.

"H-Hidan be careful!" Usagi stammered as she went over to help him.

"Get down you fucking idiot!" Hidan shouted in alarm as he tackled her to the ground, causing them to narrowly avoid a bullet.

Kira rushed out of the kitchen in confusion, "What is going on in here?!" She shouted in alarm just as the front door was kick open.

Suddenly the house was filled with dozens of men in full body armor. Almost instantly the house was filled with the sounds of gunfire and screams. I covered Yumi as best as I could but I could feel my body begin to quake with fear.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head up to look at the person and saw a bloody, injured Kisame. My eyes widened in shock as he grabbed the both of us and quickly ran to one of the hallways. As soon as we reached a room halfway down the hall he thrust the door open and threw us inside. The only other people in the room were Itachi, Kira, and Himeko. I looked over to Kisame in fear, the right side of his face had a gaping wound on it and blood was pouring out of his face, slightly blinding him.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

"We were attacked." Itachi replied calmly, "The others are still fighting."

Suddenly there was a furious pounding at the door, "Let me the fuck in now!" Hidan's voice shouted.

Kisame ripped the door open and pulled them inside before reclosing the door. As soon as he stepped into the room my heart dropped. With him was a frail-looking, pale girl with long blonde hair. Her face was splattered with blood as was her hair and abdomen. Her clothes were soaked in blood and more blood fell onto the floor with sickening splashes as she was lowered onto the floor.

"The bitch won't stop fucking bleeding!" Hidan cried in alarm.

I rushed over to examine her, "Tsukiko! Tsukiko can you hear me?"

Tsukiko looked at me with a dull expression in her eyes, "Mommy?" She called with a child-like charm.

"Tsukiko, it's me. Can you talk for me please, come on? Stay awake for me okay?"

Tsukiko weakly shook her head, "I'm too tired mommy…I'm going to go to sleep now." She mumbled before closing her eyes.

"Tsukiko? Tsukiko!?" I shouted in panic as I shook her limp body, "Tsukiko…please?" I pleaded as tears filled my eyes.

"Sis?" Yumi called out softly.

I looked towards her and completely fell apart, "I'm not going to lose you too. I'm not." I said defiantly.

Yumi smiled determinedly, "Of course not. We have eachother's back Sis. We can do this."

Suddenly Kira stood up, "I have to go help them. It's my fault they are here."

"Kira. No." Himeko said sternly.

"I have to! Tsukiko is dead because of me!" she countered.

Himeko sighed, "None of this is your fault. But we do need to get the others. Twins, go try and get the others. Use the secret doorways."

"But Himeko! Hisa just lost Tsukiko!" Yumi shouted in protest.

I placed my hand on Yumi's shoulder to stop her, "It's fine. Let's go. We have to save the others." Yumi reluctantly agreed and we left the room using one of the secret crawl spaces.

As we made our way towards the living room I could hear the gun shots getting louder.

"Hurry, go!" Tomiko's voice rang out.

"But you're injured!" Usagi's voice retaliated.

"Go now!" Tomiko shouted again.

I pushed the wall slightly and forced the door to the crawl space open. I signaled to Tomiko who nodded firmly. She pushed Usagi towards the door while using herself as a human shield. Suddenly one of the cops noticed them and aimed his gun at Tomiko. Tomiko's eyes widened as she quickly pushed Usagi into the crawl space.

All of a sudden a shot rang out, "Tomiko!" Usagi shouted as Tomiko fell to one knee.

Tomiko chuckled and held tightly onto her arm, "Their aim sucks. You guys go," she ordered before closing the crawl space door.

Usagi looked at the door in horror as she attempted to push it open, "Usagi, we have to go," I said sadly as I pulled her along.

"But…"

I gave her a somber look but couldn't find anything of use to say so I continued going forwards. I led Usagi back to the room we were in before and had her stay in there to try and heal the people who were in there. I turned to Yumi and nodded before we went back to the fight to lend a hand.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

Yumi nodded, "We can kick these guys' asses. We will get them back for Tsukiko," She said confidently.

I nodded and slowly pushed open the crawl space door before quickly diving behind the table. Yumi followed my actions exactly and we quickly scanned the environment for a way to end this. There were at least two dozen police officers in the living room tossing stuff around and overturning furniture in search of people. Suddenly one pointed to something and smirked wickedly.

"Look boys I found a little lost bunny," He sneered.

"Let me go!" Kura shouted angrily.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the guy tear her from her hiding spot by her hair. He laughed evilly as she struggled to get away. I narrowed my eyes and slowly peered up from behind the overturned table. I breathed out slowly and silently before grasping the handle of one of my throwing knives.

"_I only have one shot at this and I risk giving away our position but I can't let Kura die. But the guy is a bit too far to hit clearly. Maybe if I hit someone near him it will give her some time to get away._" I thought to myself as I pulled the knife from my waistband.

I scanned the room and locked on to the guy standing a few steps from the man holding Kura. I reared my arm back and was just about to throw the knife when a sudden tuft of red hair blocked my view.

"Let her go now," Sasori's voice threatened lowly.

The man chuckled darkly, "Out of the way kid before I shoot ya," He threatened lowly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and threw a small purple ball at the man before grabbing Kura and covering her. As soon as the ball hit the ground a cloud of purple smoke filled the small area surrounding the two men that were attacking Kura.

"Ack! Grahchi chik," The men choked as they both fell to the ground gripping their throats.

"It's poison! Put on your masks!" One of the cops shouted as she purple smoke began to dissipate.

I sighed with relief upon them getting away but my relief was short lived as Sasori attempted to sneak past a few of the police officers only to be caught just as he was almost in the clear.

"Shit…Kura, go find the others," He ordered before pushing her towards the hallway where the others were waiting.

Kura followed his command and ran towards the hallway but was stopped by a police officer who was waiting for her. He grabbed her by her arm and drug her over to where Sasori was being held by another man.

I took aim at the man holding Kura and threw the knife I had in hand. The man instantly let go and fell to the floor as the knife pierced the inside of his eye. Yumi smirked before taking out one of her knives as well. She took a deep breath and focused on the man holding Sasori before throwing the knife with extreme precision.

"Take that asshole," I commented lowly.

"!" The man gasped as the knife hit the back of his neck and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sir! Two more men down!" an officer shouted.

"Take them down," Another replied.

"Yes sir!" was all that was said before several shots rang out.

I quickly looked back over to Kura and Sasori. They were finally making their way to the hallway, Sasori covering Kura while they ran.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Kura made it to safety but no sooner had she reached sanctuary did Sasori instantly collapse, gripping his chest in pain.

"Sasori!" She shouted in panic, quickly turning around to help him.

"Run you idiot!" He shouted weakly.

She shook her head defiantly and attempted to help pull him to safety but as soon as she moved to where they could see her a deafening shot rang out and sent her flying onto the floor.

"Kura?" Sasori weakly called.

"It's okay Sasori…we can be like Romeo and Juliet. Except friends instead of..." Kura weakly reassured him only to fade out to nothing as she continued.

Sasori attempted to crawl over to her but his heart was about to give out as well and all he could manage was placing his hand on hers before he collapsed alongside her.

I felt angry tears spring to my eyes as I turned to the men who had shot them, this was their fault, and they had to pay.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and kicked on of the men in the side of the head, "What the?!" I heard one of the guys shout.

A familiar laughter filled the air as two more men fell, "Oh boooys momma's home and she is not happy to see how you have treated her friends. You have been very very bad boys," Tomiko said her voice growing increasingly more menacing with each word.

"Open fire!"

"I don't think so," A husky male voice replied.

Kakuzu threw two men across the room before turning to another pair. The two men held up their guns and shot at the undead monster only to realize that even though he had been shot three times in the heart he was still alive.

"What is going on!?" One of the men shouted in fear.

"Your downfall mother fucker," Tomiko replied as she suddenly appeared behind them and slammed their heads together hard enough to knock them out, "Thanks for the help big guy," She replied with a cocky smirk.

I was about to go out and thank them when a sudden shot ran out and tore through Tomiko's chest. Tomiko's eyes widened in fear as she clutched her chest. She looked up at Kakuzu who rushed to her side.

"Tomiko? Stay with me. I'm going to get you help," He said with panic clear in his voice before he gently picked her up and ran towards the hallway, disappearing before another shot could be fired.

I smirked and looked towards Yumi who nodded in understanding. I pulled two knifes out of the sides of my boots and looked at the group of remaining men so I could get a better idea of how to attack. There were still twelve men searching the front of the house and possibly more positioned throughout the rest of the house. The men had now dispersed themselves and were positioned at different points throughout the dining room and living room.

I motioned to Yumi and we crawled the short distance over to the crawl space entrance, "You go that way and I will go this way. We want to trap them in this small area," I said to her, as I pointed her towards the opposite side of the tunnels.

She nodded, "Right, let's kill these sons of bitches," Yumi said determinedly.

I took a deep breath as we went our separate ways and began to make my way around the room. I pushed a portion of the wall out and quickly looked around.

There were three men standing within my range of throw but I only had two knives in my hands. I looked up at the man who was directly above me, thankfully he had not noticed me yet but I wasn't sure how long I could prevent him from seeing me.

I took a deep breath before quickly slicing through both of his ankles, "Ack!? What the fuck!?" He shouted in confused anger as he fell/bent down to look at his wounds.

As soon as his collar was within reach I grabbed the back of his shirt and swiftly slit his throat. The two men around him, reacting to the noise, came over to check on their buddy. I quickly threw both of my knives directly at their exposed throats. The men suddenly stopped in their tracks and fell to the floor gripping their necks as blood quickly gushed from their open wounds.

"What the fuck?!" One of the many police officers questioned as the two men fell to the floor.

He nodded to two of his buddies and began to rush over. Suddenly two knives flew across the room and hit both his people. I smirked and exited my spot. I quickly pulled both my knives free from their corpse holders and held them up in a defensive position.

The cop suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at me in shock, "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded angrily.

I smirked, "You ask who _I_ am but what you should be asking is," I began rushing towards the off guard man.

"Who _we_ are," Yumi finished, rushing him from behind.

Before he could react, Yumi and I met in the middle nearly slicing his head completely off. That was six down, six more to go. Just as we had neutralized our sixth target the other cops began to close in on us. I cursed internally and looked towards Yumi who looked equally as worried.

"Hands in the air and drop your weapons!" one of the cops demanded.

I quickly scanned the area around me for an exit. There were men surrounding us on all sides except for behind. We could go through the crawl space but they could easily shoot through the walls and kill us if we weren't careful.

I looked towards Yumi and frowned, "_I need to save her…_" I thought to myself.

Thinking quickly, I shoved Yumi into the crawl space and shut the portion of the wall behind her. As soon as I had shut the wall a sharp pain tore through my shoulder and two more shot through my right side.

"AHH!" I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor.

"Hold fire!" someone commanded.

I looked up to see a man slowly approach me, "You sure put up quite the fight. The priest was right to be worried about you people. Who knows how many people you have killed, just like my men here."

"You invaded our home and shot at us without being provoked. It was self-defense," I spat.

"True as that maybe. Who will believe you?" he said as a wicked smiled spread across his face.

I felt a shiver go up my spine as he placed the muzzle of his gun against my temple, "What do you want?" I questioned harshly.

"Oh, just Kira," he replied, "And to kill all of the unfaithful in this house," he replied as he pressed the gun to my head with slightly more force.

I could feel the cold metal pressing against my head sending shivers up and down my spine, "You're sick."

"Well...we will see just who the sick one is when I place all of the blame on you and your group of heathens."

And with that he placed his finger on the trigger and went to pull it, "_Was this it?_" I thought to myself as the gunshot echoed in my ears.

After a few seconds of waiting I realized that no pain had come. I opened my eyes and immediately gasped. Kisame was holding the cop's arm while protectively standing in front of me.

"K-Kisame?" I questioned in confusion.

He turned back to me and smirked, "I couldn't let my number one fan die now could I?" He said cockily before he turned around and threw the man he was holding into two other cops, knocking them out.

"Stop! Freeze or we'll shoot!" The three remaining cops shouted, their voices sounding a bit shaken.

I pulled my arm back weakly and threw one of my knives at one of the men. Though I aimed for his face, it hit him in between his shoulder and neck.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed before he pulled the knife out and tossed it to the side.

As soon as the knife was removed blood began to spurt from the wound like a sick, red, water gun stream. The guy tried his best to cover his wound and stop the bleeding with his hands but there was far too much blood for it to stop so easily. One of his friends ripped open a pack of combat gauze and held it on top of his wound all the while failing to pay attention to the enemy.

Kisame quickly charged forwards and sliced both men to shreds using Samadara, before he turned to the other man. The man shook with fear before quickly raising his gun and firing. Kisame dodged the bullet and harshly sliced through the man's abdomen.

Suddenly two men rushed down the stairs, "Kisame!" I tried to warn but it was too late as three bullets were fired into his abdomen in rapid succession.

Kisame's eyes widened as he grabbed his abdomen in pain and fell to one knee. I looked back the men who smirked with satisfaction and prepared to shoot again. I growled and quickly threw a knife towards one of the men. The knife sailed through the air before cementing itself into the hand of one of the shooters.

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain as he dropped his gun and attempted to pull the knife out.

Kisame, taking the opportunity rushed both men and made quick work of them by using Samadara. I attempted to stand but my vision instantly flashed black and my head got cloudy as I tried to move. I looked down at the wounds to my side and realized that I was bleeding far more than I had realized.

"_Shit,_" I cursed to myself.

Suddenly I felt someone scoop me up in their arms, "Are you aright Shrimp?" A guy's voice asked as he looked down at me.

I looked up and saw Kisame smirking weakly at me, "I-I lost too much blood," I managed to say weakly.

He frowned but didn't respond as he took off for the room from earlier. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness as we quickly or slowly, I wasn't sure, made our way to the room.

"S-t-o-p!" I heard a male voice say slowly.

I slowly turned to face him but my vision was blocked by Kisame suddenly jerking me awkwardly in the opposite direction.

"U-s-a-g-i! H-i-s-a n-e-e-d-s med-i-cal att-ent-ion," Kisame said sternly but very slowly.

I looked around as Kisame slowly put me down and Usagi slowly walked over to me. I couldn't tell if I was seeing everything in slow motion or if everything and everyone was just moving and talking slow. Either way it was really annoying and I wanted it to stop.

"Hisa!" I heard Yumi say as she slowly rushed to my side.

"Yumi…you're okay," I managed to say weakly.

She nodded, "I'm alright. What happened?!"

"Got…shot…flew…to…close…to the…sun…my wings…melted," I chuckled out slowly.

Yumi's eyes welled up with tears, "No! It's okay Sis you can make it! I know you can!" Yumi said determinedly.

I nodded as much as I could but I knew that there was no way I was going to make it through these injuries. I flinched in slight pain as Usagi put pressure on my wounds to stop the bleeding. Suddenly there was a muffled banging at the door. I looked over to the door and saw Kisame trying to hold it closed with Hidan's help. Suddenly I heard a faint "pop" and Kisame fell to the floor.

I looked up at the door in horror as a man forced his way into the room and shot Hidan several times in the head. I saw the man going for someone but my vision was getting too fuzzy to tell who it was.

"WHA!" I heard a muffled girl cry.

I looked over and saw three fuzzy figures, one tall man, another shorter man, and an even shorter female. The shorter of the men was standing between the tall man and the girl.

"_Who are those people?_" I wondered, "_I feel like I know her…_" I thought to myself as my vision faded to black and sounds began to fade to silence.

"HISA!" a scream tore through my ears and shocked me awake.

"_Yumi!_" I thought to myself in panic.

I quickly looked over to the people from earlier and saw a fuzzy tall man standing in front of Itachi and Yumi threating while pointing a gun at them. My eyes narrowed into slits as I forced myself to sit up. My body groaned in protest but I ignored its cries of pain as I forced myself to my feet. I quickly lifted my pants leg and pulled the knife that was strapped to my leg from its holster. I felt myself move before I told my body to do so as I rushed towards the man with the gun.

I gripped my knife tightly as I jumped onto the man's back, "What the fuck!?" I heard the man shout as he tried to shake me off.

I growled in retaliation and plunged the knife deep into the soft tissue of his neck. I heard the man scream in agony as he tried to pull the knife out. He growled in anger as he threw me to the floor before he fell to the floor as well while blood poured from his neck with each pump of his heart.

I weakly looked towards Yumi and tried to say something but I didn't have the energy to form words. I weakly smiled at her as I felt my body finally give in and my consciousness disappeared.

"YUMI!" I screamed as I sat up in bed.

I quickly looked around and saw that I was no longer in Kira's house but in my own. I sighed and face palmed. My skin was clammy and covered in sweat so it the face palm felt like I was trying to face palm a wet river rock. I frowned in disgust and wiped my hand on my sheets.

"Hisa are you alright?!" Yumi asked in a groggy state of worry.

I sighed but nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright sorry for waking you."

Yumi groaned, "Another bad dream?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!" she pouted.

"Yes," I corrected myself.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope. It really was just a dream," I replied, "Go back to sleep."

Yumi sighed, "You are eventually going to tell me you know," She said grumpily before shuffling back to her room sleepily.

My stomach tied itself in knots as I tried to think about the dream I had. I touched my shoulder, half expecting a bullet hole to be there, but of course it was smooth and unscarred. I sighed and forced myself out of bed since sleep was no longer an option. As I got dressed I felt a small tingle climb my spine before resting in the pit of my stomach. My uneasiness began to churn in my stomach as I walked into the kitchen.

"_It's stupid but I have a bad feeling. I am going to tell her,_" I thought to myself as I grabbed my phone and dialed Himeko's number.

It rang twice before she picked up, "Hello?" a groggy Himeko greeted.

"Himeko I have a suggestion for you," I said nervously.

"What is it Hisa?" She asked.

"Well, I just think it would be a good idea to tell some of your cop connections about our visitors. No details of course, just so they know that all those people are supposed to be in Kira's house."

Himeko sighed, "What brought this idea on?"

"Um…well I just have this feeling that it would be a good idea if we did just in case police try to invade Kira's house. Or so that if they get a call about suspicious people living there, they would know that the Akatsuki were supposed to be there. That way they didn't, like, go on a shooting rampage," I explained.

Himeko chuckled, "Alright Hisa. I'll be sure to do that," she said, "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Good, I have sleep to catch up on," she replied before hanging up.

I sighed and hung up the phone before sinking onto the kitchen floor, "_No matter what happens today protecting Yumi is my first priority,_" I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun! I was going to make this a cliffhanger but I figured most of you guys would realize that it was a dream. Anyway, next chapter we meet Kira's parents! GASP!<br>**

**This chapter's question is...**

**What is your favorite animal?**

**The answer to last chapter's question...**

**Kikiyo: My guilty pleasure show is Big Brother. **


	21. Chapter 22: Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I rolled over and sighed before trying to go back to sleep. After few minutes of lying there I realized that sleep wasn't going to come back to me. I groaned in annoyance and looked at my alarm clock.

"6:20? Are you kidding me? Why did I wake up so early?" I groaned.

I sighed as sat up before forcing myself out of bed, "_Might as well shower since I didn't last night,_" I thought to myself as I grabbed my towel as well as a change of clothes and went into the bathroom attached to my room.

I turned the water on and waited a few minutes for it to heat up before I hopped in. I reluctantly took a fairly quick shower since I wanted to clean the house up a bit before my parents arrived. After I was clean I turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. As soon as the water was off I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I answered unsurely.

"Kira?" Zetsu called out, equally as unsure.

"Yes, I'm just getting out of the shower give me a minute," I told him while I quickly dried off.

I assumed he either was waiting or that he left because he gave no further response as I struggle to get dressed as quickly as possible. I fumbled with my jeans as I danced around the room on one foot trying to get my other leg into the denim death trap of clothing. I finally pulled them on and quickly slipped my shirt over my head. I smoothed my shirt out before I exited my bathroom.

"Sorry it took me so long," I said as I entered my room.

Zetsu was sitting at my desk with a book in his hands. He was looking at the pages with a small smile on his face.

My eyes widened as I realized what book he was reading, "Hey! Wh-where did you get that?!" I shrieked as I rushed over to him.

Zetsu looked at me and chuckled, "What is this?" He asked, holding up the book.

I frowned and attempted to snatch the book from him, "That is my journal from when I was a kid give it back!" I demanded as I attempted to obtain the book only to have him move it out of my reach.

"A journal huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "I played with Tadashi today. He has gotten weirder since he started his studies. I don't think he likes being a priest. Maybe I can tell my daddy to make his dad stop pressuring him. I'm sure he would appreciate that," He read jovially.

I frowned, "Quit reading that! It's private!" I yelled as I dove for the book again only to come up empty handed as I fell to the floor.

He laughed, "What is so bad about this that you don't want me to read. It seems harmless to me. **What's the big deal?**"

"It's mine, and well there is some stuff in there that you shouldn't be reading!"

He smirked, "That just wants to make me read it more," he replied as he flipped through some of the pages.

I tried again to take the book from him but he stood up and held it over his head, and thus out of my reach. Suddenly his smile disappeared and he fell back into the chair.

"What is this?" he asked pointing to a page.

I frowned as I read the page, "_This is what I was worried about._"

He moved the book back so that he could read it, "I am going to Tadashi's trail today. My mom called last night; she says that her and my dad aren't going to be paying for my school anymore. I think it's because I'm testifying against Tadashi. I can still barely think about what happened that night. It still haunts me. **The way he smiled as he recited the ancient text, the way my head felt like it was going to explode as the ceremony went on. I still have scars on my wrists from me trying to wriggle free from the ropes. Chiyoye hasn't talked to me in days. I think this has hit her harder than it has me. Ever since we were released from the hospital she hasn't said more than two words to me and those were, "I'm sorry." I know she blames herself for what happened**," Zetsu read aloud, Black Zetsu taking over when White Zetsu couldn't read any further.

"That is why I didn't want you reading it," I said somberly as I took the book from him and placed it on the shelf.

Zetsu took a deep breath, "Who is Tadashi?"

I froze as images of his face flooded my mind, "I-he…He's…He's the one who performed the ceremony on me," I said.

"So he is your ex-fiancé?" Zetsu pushed.

I nodded, "Yes. I was always against it though. I never really felt for Tadashi the way he did for me. I guess that is why he hates Chiyoye so much. He thinks that it is her fault that I don't like him," I replied as tears began to form in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zetsu said softly.

"What?" I asked in confusion, wiping the tears off my face.

Suddenly Zetsu pulled me into a hug, "I said…**I'm sorry**. We shouldn't have read that when you were so clearly against it," Zetsu apologized.

I blinked in shock, unable to form a response. Zetsu held onto me for a few moments before letting me go. I could tell that he wasn't used to hugs by the awkward why he just pulled me into that one but it was the thought that counted.

I smiled, "It's fine, Zetsu. I guess I should have told you sooner. You have been asking for clarification as to what happened. I just…didn't want to bother you with this heavy burden," I replied as tears worked their way back into my eyes.

"I-I never meant to cause any harm. **Uncovering secrets is what we were created to do**. We can't help it," Zetsu replied with an upset frown.

I smiled somberly, "I know. I don't really blame you. I was going to have to face this again sooner or later. Besides now that I have embraced that part of my past, somehow he doesn't scare me as much. It's almost as if my head was building him up to be a bigger monster than he really is."

Zetsu frowned, "Your parents aren't much better."

I frowned and cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"They refused to help you once you turned against Tadashi? **Why?**"

I sighed, "Mainly religious politics. Tadashi was from the head priest's family and I was from the head priestess' family therefore we were pretty much paired together since birth. It didn't help that Tadashi fancied me," I replied.

"So they wanted you to be with him no matter what?"

I nodded, "Yup! They still want me to go back to him. Probably the whole reason they want to visit today, considering Tadashi gets out of jail soon."

"I'm guessing he is in jail because of what he did to you?"

I nodded, "Yes, but he didn't get as long as a sentence as he should have, mainly because it was hard to prove attempted murder via religious ceremony."

Zetsu frowned, "We'd better get downstairs before Himeko finds out about them coming."

I nodded, "Yeah, if she see them I'd hate to think of what would happen," I replied as I quickly made my way downstairs.

"About fucking time Psycho Bitch! I'm starving," Hidan growled as I entered the room.

"Good morning Hidan. Sure I will make you breakfast. Oh you are so welcome, there is no need for thanks," I replied sourly.

Hidan sent a glare my way, "Bitch."

"**Fucking** religious moron!" Chiyoye and I replied as we left the room to go into the kitchen.

I decided that the best option would be to make something quick so that I could be at the door at all times. I quickly fixed up some oatmeal and served it along with some brown sugar and syrup so they could season it to their liking. I also made some bacon on the side for Zetsu and Hidan, who I knew would prefer meat over any other kind of nourishment.

"Damn that was quick," Hidan remarked as I arranged the food on the table.

I smirked, "I work in a restaurant; I have to be fast," I replied.

Hidan frowned, "Then why are you so fucking slow most of the time?" He asked as he stuffed food into his mouth greedily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "It's not my job to cater to your every whim."

Hidan was about to respond when a knock at the door interrupted him. I rushed over to the door and quickly checked the peephole. I could see Tomiko standing impatiently outside with Kura clinging to her leg like a lost child. I sighed with relief and opened the door to let them inside.

Tomiko smiled thankfully, "Thank god. You have no idea how crazy she has been driving me! Every hour of the day she was going on and on about how her and Sasori needed to finish her puppet."

As if on cue Kura burst into the house, "Sasoriiiiiiii!" she shouted happily.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, "Shhh! It is like seven in the morning everyone but Hidan, Zetsu, and I are sleeping."

Kura frowned and moved my hand, "But Sasori doesn't sleep."

I frowned, "True but you are going to wake everyone up by shouting like that."

"Exactly you brat, shut the fuck up and have some courtesy," Hidan added as he got up to put away his plate.

Kura was about to protest when suddenly Sasori entered the room from the hall, "Morning," he said calmly.

"Sasori!" Kura cheered as she ran up to him.

Sasori smirked, "Hello Kura. I understand your excitement but try to keep it down. The others, namely Kakuzu, aren't too happy about you screaming so early in the morning," Sasori said soothingly.

She frowned and took a deep breath, "Okay Sasori…I'm just so super excited that we can finally finish my puppet!" She said with excitement overflowing her words.

Tomiko frowned, "Seriously, what witchcraft is this? How does he calm her down with a simple please?"

I shrugged, "He asked nicely? Not to mention his voice is calming," I supplied.

Tomiko sighed, "You have a point," she agreed with a sigh.

"Where is Usagi?" I questioned upon realizing that she had not entered the house with Kura and Tomiko.

"H-here," a soft voice called out followed by a dull thump of stuff hitting the floor.

I turned to see Usagi dumping several bags onto the floor in front of the door, "S-sorry it took me so long. Tomiko's stuff was so heavy," she explained as she shut the door behind her softly.

Tomiko frowned, "Hey! All of that junk is Kura's she said she needed all of her art supplies. Furthermore why did you bring in all our stuff? I was going to go out and get it later," Tomiko questioned.

Usagi frowned, "S-sorry…I just saw it all in there and I figured that you guys would want your stuff."

Tomiko sighed and grabbed her duffel bag from the entryway, "You are the surgeon not the pack mule," she replied with a smile.

Kura's eyes lit up as she bounded over to her stuff and grabbed two briefcases, "Yay! My supplies. I was running low here," Kura said happily as she effortlessly picked up both briefcases and ran them to her art room.

Usagi blinked in shock, "But those were at least twenty pounds each. I struggled with carrying just one," She stated with a face of complete shock.

Tomiko shrugged, "It's Kura. She is more than she seems."

After a few minutes Kura reemerged from the hallway and dragged Sasori to the table. Sasori reluctantly complied as he allowed himself to be dragged to the table.

"Kura I don't need to eat," he reminded her as he sat down next to her.

Kura giggled, "I know that silly. I just thought you might want some company since you always sit all by yourself when we eat," she replied as she served herself some oatmeal and proceeded to overload it with syrup and sugar.

After the third scoop of sugar Sasori intervened by pushing the bag out of her reach, "I think that's enough," he said sternly.

Kura frowned, "But I love sugar!" She protested as she attempted to grab the maple syrup, only to be intercepted by Sasori.

"True as that maybe others don't like it when you have that much sugar. Besides, it is bad for you," he countered.

"Aww, you got me there. But it's so tasty!" Kura replied with a pout lipped smile.

Sasori, intelligently, changed the subject, "What were in those briefcases?" he questioned.

Kura smiled as she mixed her sugar oatmeal mixture, "Well, I have loads of stuff, like paints, cloth, dyes, different kinds of paper, glitter, glue, streamers, stickers, paint brushes, palettes, and I think at least one little canvas."

Sasori blinked in shock, "Wow that is quite a lot."

Kura smiled, "Of course! I need to have every material I could possibly use to finish a creation."

I smiled as they continued to talk about different types of art and art styles. I turned to ask Tomiko a question but suddenly came face to chest with Zetsu.

"Whoa! Hey Zetsu," I said as I tried my best no to jump in shock.

He smirked, "Damn, almost gotcha," he chuckled.

I frowned, "What do you want you jerk?"

He frowned and held his hand over his heart, "Ow, what's with the hostility?"

I sighed, "I'm on edge. You should know that," I replied.

Zetsu frowned, "Don't worry, we will make sure your parents don't do anything."

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Kira's parents? What are you guys talking about them for?"

My eyes widened, "Shit! Uh…Tomiko! Hi…uh…hehehe…"

Tomiko sighed, "They are coming here aren't they?"

I nodded, "They called yesterday."

Tomiko sighed in annoyance, "Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head, "Only Zetsu and Tobi," I replied lowly.

She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, "Want me to take them out?"

My eyes widened in shock, "Wha-? No!"

Tomiko sigh in frustration, "Why the hell not? They are asses."

"Because they are still my parents!"

"Who attempted to force you into a marriage you didn't want. Among other things I am not too sure about," she countered.

"True but they are still my parents," I replied.

"Whatever, I'm gonna hate to be you when they do show up," Tomiko said with a sigh as she put her phone back.

I sighed with relief as she walked over to the table with Usagi in tow so they could eat, "That was close."

I sighed and turned to Zetsu, "Is anyone else awake?" I asked absent mindedly, more so because I wanted to get my mind off my parents than that I was actually interested.

Zetsu shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine; though I believe that Tobi may be awake I can go check," he offered.

I shrugged, "If you want I was more so asking to change the subject."

Zetsu nodded and disappeared into the floor, "_I wonder what that's like,_" I wondered to myself.

"_**Probably really closterphobic**_." Chiyoye replied.

"Morning grumpy ass," Tomiko joked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned to see who she was talking about and saw a very grumpy and slightly disheveled Kakuzu shuffling into the room lazily. Whereas normally his clothes would all be neat and orderly, this morning they were wrinkled and somewhat sloppily put on his body.

He sent a glare Tomiko's way, "Shut up moron," he growled in annoyance.

Tomiko frowned, "Jeez, someone is a fucking grumpy ass. Who the fuck pissed on your money pile?"

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance, "I don't know, probably the little brat who woke me up at this ungodly hour," He snarled while he shot and glare Kura's way.

Kura frowned and hid behind Sasori as much as he would let her, "Sorry Kakuzu," she murmured softly.

Tomiko rolled her eyes, "Seriously? At least you didn't have to get up two hours before this only to hear the same kid rant about how much she was looking forward to spending the night at Kira's house. And then on top of that having to drive said kid to the house she was so excited to go to and hear her yell and rave about how much fun she was going to have. I seriously think I lost some precious years of my life just from this morning," Tomiko countered.

Kakuzu huffed in annoyance, "You choose to live with her, I do not," he pointed out as he served himself food.

"Can't we all just get along?" I pleaded.

Kakuzu sent a glare my way, "Get along with these idiots? I'll just be happy when we can leave," he barked at me angrily.

I shrunk back, "S-sorry…**Hey shut the fuck up and stop being such an asshole. I mean goddamn, go back to bed if you are going to be so damn grumpy!**" I apologized before Chiyoye went into protection mode and cussed Kakuzu out.

Kakuzu glared at Chiyoye with disinterest before turning back to his food. I sighed with relief as Chiyoye backed down and let me take control again.

I frowned and turned to Hidan, "Is your partner always such a bright ray of sunshine?"

Hidan shook his head, "Not normally, I mean you've seen the guy. Usually only I piss him off that much. Something must have really set the guy off," Hidan replied.

"Someone was yelling this morning and when they finally shut up that brat came into the damn house yelling," Kakuzu explained grumpily.

I frowned, upon realizing that he was probably referring to Zetsu and me as the ones who were yelling this morning. I hadn't meant to yell but when someone you hardly know is reading a book containing your darkest secrets you tend to get upset.

"Sorry Kakuzu, I didn't mean to be so loud," I apologized timidly.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "Thought it was you, you always wake up really early, just like that moron," he replied as he pointed to Hidan.

I frowned, Hidan always was the first awake besides Zetsu and me but I was starting to think that Zetsu never slept by the way he has become my alarm clock/ morning buddy. I was accustomed to waking up early due to my early morning religion studied from back when I was a kid. Hidan was religious too so maybe him waking up early had something to do with his religion.

"Maybe it is a religious thing," I supplied.

Hidan frowned, "What are you talking about Psycho Bitch?"

"Well, I was raised in a very religious home where I had to get up early constantly either for religious studies or for sermons. Not to mention I had classes to go to. So maybe we both wake up early because of that," I explained.

Hidan shrugged, "Maybe but I didn't get into Jashinism until I was an older teen," he replied.

"True but what do you do when you wake up?"

"Usually pray, then I see if anyone else is awake. If not I usually try to connect to Lord Jashin to explain the lack of sacrifices," He explained.

I nodded, "See? Religious reasons!"

"What about Zetsu?" Kakuzu questioned.

I shrugged, "I'm not so sure he needs sleep…I think he spends the night roaming around the house trying to spy on people," I replied nonchalantly.

Hidan laughed, "Seriously? How can you say that without freaking yourself out? You are a weird one Psycho Bitch," Hidan laughed.

I frowned, "Eh, I have encountered worse in my life. Which is sad considering you are all murderers…oh well at least I'm not boring," I said with a shrug.

A sudden knock at the door snapped my attention from the conversation. I was about to go answer it when the door suddenly flung wide open and Yumi burst into the room.

"YAY! I'm not sick anymore!" she cheered happily.

Hisa sighed and followed her inside, "It is still early Yumi try to keep it down," she chastised.

"But I'm not sick! Everyone should be awake to celebrate this!" Yumi protested.

As if on cue Kisame and Itachi came walking into the room. Kisame donned a sleepy expression and Itachi with his usual uncaring one. Both of them sat down at the table without acknowledging the others before they started eating.

Yumi grinned so wide I thought she might be the Grinch, "Itachi! My smexy weasel! Did you miss me?" She asked with excitement as she bounded over to the table.

Itachi looked at Yumi with his usual uncaring eyes before he pointed to the empty chair next to him, "Do you want to sit?"

Yumi's eyes lit up with excitement as she happily took his offer, "I missed you my smexy weasel! I was sick, otherwise I would have visited you guys. Being sick sucks," Yumi said with a pout.

"Taking care of sick people sucks," Hisa said with a pout.

"Hey! I wasn't as bad as Tsukiko was! At least I never asked you to bathe me in blood," Yumi countered.

Right on cue Tsukiko burst into the house carrying three small bags, "Why did I have to empty the car?" she whined.

"Because you were a horrid patient and there were only three small bags between all of us," Hisa replied.

Tsukiko frowned as she threw the bags to the floor, "That isn't a good reason! Humf, you're a slave driver," Tsukiko complained.

Hisa simply rolled her eyes and ignored Tsukiko's complaining, "How have things been while we were gone?"

I shrugged, "Pretty normal…except when Zetsu and the others attacked the mail man," I recalled.

Hidan frowned, "That asshole was carrying a package that had chakra coming out of it. It was to protect you. See if we ever do that again Psycho Bitch," he said in his defense.

"Wha-? Seriously I missed that? No fair!" Yumi exclaimed in annoyance.

"You also missed my little prank!" Himeko said happily as she skipped down the stairs.

I turned to face her, "Oh! Hi Himeko, when did you wake up?"

"Earlier, I just didn't feel like coming down stairs," Himeko replied as she skipped to the table and began eating.

Yumi frowned, "What prank are you talking about?"

Himeko smirked, "You'll see when Zetsu shows up. Speaking of which, where is he?"

I shrugged, "He said he was going to go look and see if the others were awake."

"_I wonder what is taking him so long_," I wondered to myself.

"_**Maybe he stopped to talk to Tobi about something**__,_" Chiyoye supplied.

"_Maybe…but what?_"

"_**What they are planning to do about your parents?**_"

"_I hope they aren't planning anything to drastic._"

"_**I hope they plan to kill them,**_" Chiyoye said with a wicked smile on her face.

"_Not funny._"

"_**Wasn't meant to be. Those assholes put you through hell.**_"

"_But I still love them! They are my parents no matter how awful they might have been._"

"_**They tried to get you to marry someone who tried to kill you!**_"

"_It is what they thought was right._"

"_**Right or not they should have wanted to protect you from him not make you marry him!**_"

"SLAM!" the sound of the front door jolted me from my thoughts.

"_Oh crap…I'm dead,_" Is all that came to mind when I saw Himeko standing at the front door.

"Himeko who was that?" I asked, slightly shaking in fear.

She let out a huge huff of air before turning to me with a creepy, fake smile on her face, "Is there something you wanted to tell me Kira?"

I gulped, "Um…w-well…you see…I uh…hehe, surprise?" I said timidly.

Himeko took in a shaky deep breath, "Everyone who is in the Akatsuki get out," she said sternly, her entire façade falling to pieces.

Just as Himeko was freaking out Zetsu entered the room with Tobi in tow, "What happened?" Zetsu asked in confusion.

I was about to answer but Himeko cut me off, "Well, my second in command decided it would be a good idea to hide the fact that her parents were coming to our house today!"

I gulped, "Uh..I," I began but was cut off by a single terrifying glare from Himeko.

Himeko turned to the table to see the Akatsuki members, all of which had now assembled at the table, "_I guess that happened while we were talking,_" I guessed.

"_**We really should pay more attention to our surroundings when we are talking.**_"

"_Yeah…._"

Himeko glared at all of them, "GO! Now! We have visitors who can't see you people now go hide in the hallway," she commanded.

"Why the fu-" Hidan began but was instantly stopped by Hisa who slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Unless you want her to kill you just listen. She is not the same Himeko that skips around the house and plays pranks," Hisa warned as she pulled him towards the hallway.

The other members, taking Hisa's advice left the table and followed her to the hallway. After a few minutes everyone except for Tobi and Zetsu were gone. Hisa sighed as she came back into the room, looking more serious than usual.

"Himeko, what is going on?" Hisa asked in confusion.

"Kira's parents are at the fucking door. That's what's going on," Himeko snapped bitterly.

I shrunk back, "S-sorry…I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to without you um…well losing it."

"Well how did hiding it work for you?" Himeko asked in annoyance.

"Not too well obviously," I replied.

Kura looked at Himeko in confusion, "So Himeko is leader?"

Himeko sighed, "Damn it, well there goes the secret, oh well, I have more important matters to attend to," she said as she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Cut their breaks."

"Wha-?! B-but you'll get caught," I protested.

Himeko frowned, "You have a point, then maybe I could invite them in and then kill them," she pondered.

I sighed, "Could we possibly just see what they want?"

Hisa and Yumi growled, "No way! They deserve to die!" They shouted in unison.

Tobi looked at Himeko for clarification, "What happened between Kira and her parents?"

Himeko frowned, "Bad stuff. Her parents are worse than scum," Himeko replied with an angry growl.

I sighed as I heard my parents pounding on the door, "Let us in my dear!"

I looked towards Himeko with pleading eyes, "Please, let's just hear them out. You know that they aren't going to go away until we do," I reasoned.

Himeko sighed, "That may be true but I did call that idiot at the police station this morning upon Hisa's request. Perhaps he can entice them into leaving. Oh! By the way, thank you for the warning Hisa, the station was in fact planning a raid on our house. Your intuitions have never led us astray."

Hisa blinked in surprise, "You are welcome Leader. I couldn't ignore my feelings," she responded respectfully.

Himeko nodded, "I'm glad you didn't. As for your parents Kira, they can stay as long as they cause no issues."

I nodded obediently, "I will make sure they are well behaved. Tobi and Zetsu would you mind going and hiding with the other members?"

Zetsu frowned but nodded, "Alright, just call us if you need me to eat them," He said with a toothy grin before going to hide with the others.

Tobi reluctantly nodded, "I will be watching from afar," He said sternly before following Zetsu.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, "Hello mom and dad," I said as I forced a smile to my face.

"Ah! Hello sweetheart. We thought you were going to ignore us! Especially after your friend so rudely slammed the door in our faces," my mom exclaimed as she wrapped me in a hug.

Himeko frowned, "You're lucky that is all I did," she grumbled.

My dad sent a glare her way as he entered the house behind my mother, "Oh dear Kira I commend you befriending such lost souls."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"It is quite obvious that your friend has lost the lord and this is why she acts so uncouth," My father replied.

Himeko glared at him, "Oh? What's your excuse mister order a raid on my daughter's house?"

"We heard that there were some men in our sweet Kira's house so we figured we would assist her by sending some police," my mother replied with a kind smile.

I frowned, "How would sending police to my house be useful or helpful?"

"Because sweetie. You belong with Tadashi and if there were other men in your house that must mean that they are here against your will. We are only looking out for you," My mother replied soothingly as she cupped my chin in her hand.

I sighed in frustration, "I'm not in love with Tadashi! I never was and I never will be! **So back off goddamn it!**"

My mother's eyes widened in shock as she tore her hand away from my face, "Kira! That demon is still in your body," my mother exclaimed in disgust.

"Chiyoye," I replied shortly.

"What?" My mom wondered in confusion.

"Her name is Chiyoye," I clarified.

My mom opened her mouth to say something but thinking better of it she simply shook her head in disapproval. I could feel Himeko's anger growing exponentially as each second of the conversation passed. I had to find a way to calm her before she lost her cool.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked kindly.

My mother's disapproval disappeared, "Oh, we came to see our dearest daughter," She said happily as she wrapped me in a hug.

I frowned, "It is nice to see you too mom but I know that isn't why you came here," I replied as I gently pried out of her grip.

My mom frowned in reply, "Why would you think we were here for any other reason?" my father asked.

I sighed, "_I need to play along with their game if I want to know why they're here,_" I thought to myself dejectedly.

"_**But you know why they are here. They want you to get with Tadashi,**_" Chiyoye responded bitterly.

"_Yes, but I think there is another reason. I mean they did call in their police favor. It has to be important if they were willing to do that,_" I countered.

"_**True, alright I guess we will have to play along**__._"

"_That means you have to stay out of the conversation._"

"_**What? No fucking way!**_" She exclaimed angrily.

"_You know how they feel about you. They would never reveal their true purpose if they thought you were listening._"

Chiyoye sighed, "_**Fine. You win**_."

I snapped back to reality to find my parents staring at me awkwardly, "Honey are you alright?" my mom asked cautiously.

Hisa sighed in frustration, "We told you she is probably just getting Chiyoye under control," Hisa explained in annoyance.

"And we keep telling you that this Chiyoye person doesn't exist! It is a demon that has invaded our daughter's body," My father shot back angrily.

I quickly stepped in between the two before something broke out, "Sorry to frighten you mom and dad. Hisa was right I was trying to control Chiyoye," I explained quickly.

My father sighed, "Honey, that demon doesn't have a name."

"Yes she does. She only calms down if she is referred to by her name," I explained/lied.

My mother smiled, "Oh such a smart child you are! You found out how to tame that wretched beat inside you!" She exclaimed happily as she wrapped me in another hug.

"I am sorry for frightening you mom," I replied with a smile.

She released me from her hug and looked me up and down, "Hmm, have you been eating right? You look a lot thinner," she said with worry in her voice.

I nodded, "Y-yeah, I've just been working a lot and finals were a few weeks ago so I have been moving around a lot," I replied.

My dad frowned, "Speaking of work I heard from one of the people at the station that you intend to work for the homicide unit."

I frowned, "Well, yeah but how is that of any concern of yours?" I questioned.

My dad sighed heavily, "Kira, you know we love you but I cannot allow you to work in such an environment," my father explained.

Himeko frowned, "I'm sorry but you have no say in the matter," she replied calmly.

My father sent a glare her way, "Who says that you do?! I am simply looking out for my daughter's best interests. Women shouldn't be working around so many men, it distracts them and makes their minds and loyalties wander," he said sternly.

"Dad!" I shouted in shock.

My dad focused on me, "I'm sorry sweetie but those are the facts of life. Women cannot control their desires if they are around that many men. I am afraid you might be disloyal to Tadashi," My father replied.

Hisa laughed, "You're joking right? It is statistically more likely for likely for men to cheat. Granted it is only about a 4-5% difference and that is only counting those who actually admit it but the fact remains," she replied with a smirk.

My father turned towards Hisa in anger, "Are you saying that the female race is stronger than the male race?"

Hisa frowned, "Well it really depends on which kind of strength you are talking about. Physically, males are the stronger of the two genders simply because their bodies are built with a higher percentage of muscle mass. Emotionally females tend to be the stronger gender, this is also true when it comes to pain tolerance, considering females are meant to give birth. Then again pain tolerance varies from person to person and it is hard to measure completely scientifically," Hisa replied nonchalantly.

I couldn't help but laugh at her complete and utter trolling of my dad. Especially since it was working just like she wanted it to, my father had switched his focus from me to her.

My dad took a deep breath to calm himself before opening his mouth to reply, "Eve was the one who took the fruit of knowledge," he replied calmly but with anger creeping into his voice.

Hisa smirked, "Unless you believe in the big bang theory and evolution. Both of which have loads of scientific evidence to back them up. More so evolution than the Big Bang but they still are supported by science. But for arguments sake let's say that I do believe in creationism. Even if Eve did take the fruit of knowledge, she was able to convince Adam to take it as well so doesn't that make him at just as much fault? I mean God did cast BOTH of them out of the sacred garden," Hisa retorted.

I could see my father's face getting red with anger and I was half expecting steam to comically shoot from his ears. He turned away from Hisa in frustration and put his attention back to me.

"That's right dear, just ignore her, she is not worth your time. She is unholy," My mother consoled as she patted his shoulder.

Hisa scoffed, "Oh damn guess I'll see you in hell then," she shot back.

My mother spun to face her, "How dare you insinuate such a thing! My husband and I are loyal servants of the lord and he will welcome us into salvation!"

Yumi frowned, "Dang, I guess your god just doesn't like you Kira."

I frowned, "You guys…" I tried to reason but it was no use.

"The lord loves all of his followers! Especially Kira, she was chosen by our lord to be the new priestess. She only needs to acknowledge this and take her rightful position," my mother shot back.

Tsukiko smirked, "So he told you guys to force her to marry a man who tried to kill her because she is loved by him? Dang I would hate to see what would happen if he hated his subjects. At least Lady Patriea gives her loyal followers love and protection. Hell, even Lord Jashin, lord of stabbing people, gives his loyal followers immortality! Your lord makes people marry their own murderers," she countered jovially.

"Oh shush you uncultured heathen! Your god is horrible and unloving!" my mother said angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tomiko warned absentmindedly.

"Oh hush you whore! That's right! I know what you do to get all of your money! You should be ashamed of your filthily whore self!" my dad spat bitterly.

Tomiko glared at him, "Oh shut up, like I need advice from a man who tries to have his daughter marry someone she hates," Tomiko replied.

"As if your parents were much better. According to the police files I read they were stars in the racketeering business. Not to mention forcing their way into office through bribery and blackmail," my dad replied slyly.

Tomiko clenched her fist, "You have one second to shut up before I shoot you right where you stand. I swear to god no one will find your bodies once my men are done with them. You will feed the fish for years to come," She threatened lowly.

My father smirked, he had gotten the exact reaction he had wanted, "See? This is the kind of trash you associate yourself with Kira? Why do consider such filth your friends?"

"Shut up," I said lowly.

My dad laughed, "What was that? You realize that it is only because we are kind that you are not being dragged to our house for your marriage to Tadashi right?"

I looked up at him in fear, "What?!"

"Oh yes, we worked out a few things and we were able to get him out a few days early on good behavior. Isn't that great dear?" My mother explained enthusiastically.

"But-! He tried to…I don't understand why you would do something like that!?" I shouted in shock.

"Because my dear, you must marry him. Those are the rules. It is destiny my dear. The lord has foreseen you two together. That is why Tadashi was allowed to pull that monster out of you," My father replied coolly.

My eyes widened in fear, "Y-you…you knew that he succeeded?"

"Of course we did my dear, we also know that the beast tried to kill you as she exited your body. Do not worry though, Tadashi has found a way to kill her before he pulls her out. This means you will be fine after she is extracted," My dad replied.

I stared at my father in absolute fear. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I could barely even hear.

"_**Kira! Kira ca- d-n! It is al-ht! He can't h-t us!**_" Chiyoye's voice tried to console me but her voice was too fuzzy to hear properly.

"_He's back. He's back. He's back,_" I repeated over and over in my head as I felt reality slip away.

"_**Kira calm yourself! It is alright!**_" Chiyoye tried to no avail to calm me.

"_It is nice to see that you are finally submitting to me Kira my love,_" a familiar male voice said, sending chills down my spine.

"_T-Tadashi_!" I thought in fear.

"_Oh my sweet, don't be so surprised_," Tadashi's voice cooed.

"_L-leave me alone_!" I shouted in fear.

"_Oh don't be afraid my pet, that __**thing**__ will soon be out of you_," Tadashi's voice purred.

"_N-no!_" I shouted in fear as I tried to escape, only to realize that there was nowhere to run.

"_Shhhhhh, my love. It will all be over soon,_" Tadashi's voice reassured as a sharp pain tore through my abdomen.

"You're a fool. Kira can't survive without Chiyoye you idiot. Her body needs both souls in order to function," I heard Himeko's voice say in the distance.

I blinked, "_It hurts! Make it stop hurting! I need to escape, I need to...no! I need to help Himeko. Even if he is back and I'm terrified,_" I thought to myself as I shook in fear.

I closed my eyes and forced my thoughts back into the recesses of my mind, "_No, Kira my love stop! You are hurting me,_" Tadashi's disembodied voice cried in pain as his voice slowly faded with each word.

As Tadashi's voice faded as did the pain in my abdomen. I sighed with relief and forced my eyes back open. Thankfully the only danger in the room were my parents and they were more of an annoyance than anything.

"How dare you say Kira needs that monster! You are the worst of her friends. You have always pushed Kira away from her responsibilities! Kira has no use for someone as blasphemous as you in her life. My biggest regret in life is not letting our police connections kill you when we had the chance," My father shot back at Himeko bitterly.

Before I could stop myself I reached out and slapped my father across the face. The whole room froze as the stinging sound of the slap reverberated through the room. I could gasps as my dad clutched his cheek and turned towards me in shock and anger.

"How dare yo-" my dad began.

"Shut up! You shut the hell up!" I shouted, cutting off my dad.

"Kira! Don't speak to your father like that!" my mother chastised.

"Both of you shut the hell up. I can deal with you trying to force me to marry Tadashi, I can deal with you insulting me, hell I can even handle you insulting my other friends. What I cannot handle and will not tolerate is you saying anything, and I do many anything, bad to or about Himeko. Himeko was my first friend in a world that rejected me simply because I had Chiyoye inside of me. Himeko was the first person who knew about Chiyoye and didn't want to get rid of her! She accepted me and never once wanted to change me for anything but the better, like making me stand up for myself. I won't allow you to come into MY house and say such horrible things about the most important person to me! If you continue to dishonor her name by saying such horrible things than you are no longer welcome here," I ranted in anger.

My father growled in anger and moved his hand to prepare to slap me. My eyes widened in shock but I forced myself not to flinch as his hand came towards my face. I shut my eyes just before it impacted.

Suddenly a low growl forced me to open my eyes out of curiosity, "I think it is about time you left. We are under orders to protect these girls. **We cannot let you touch them with such fifthly hands,**" Zetsu growled in anger.

"Z-Zetsu?" I asked in shock.

Zetsu ignored me as he focused his attention on my father. I could see the anger and hatred in his eyes as he gripped tightly onto my dad's wrist.

"Let go of me you monster!" My dad shouted in anger and fear.

"Shut up old man," Zetsu said bitterly as he gripped my dad's wrist even tighter.

Suddenly a dull snap rang out from my dad's wrist as Zetsu increased how tightly he held him. My father cried out in pain as the dull snap turned into several sharp popping sounds.

"Honey!" My mother cried in horror, "Put him down you monster," she shouted at Zetsu.

Zetsu turned his glare towards her, "I'm the monster? **I'm not the one who basically sentenced my daughter to a death sentence to please some stupid religious council**," Zetsu growled in disgust.

"Zetsu…let them go they aren't worth the trouble," I said softly as I reached out to touch his arm.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled slightly, "Are you sure? I could eat them**! I would take the fall for the team by eating such disgusting humans,**" he replied somewhat jovially.

I smiled slightly, "I think it would be pretty hard to explain that they were eaten."

Zetsu sighed, "Good point. Fine, out the trash goes."

"Tobi wants to help take out the trash!" Tobi said happily as he skipped over.

"Kira! How many men do you have in this house? Why are they all so odd? What is going on here?!" My mom asked in confusion.

"Good-bye Kira's mom!" Tobi said happily as he grabbed her.

"Put me down!" she shouted in anger as he opened the door.

"Okay! Tobi will listen cause Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said happily as he threw my mom out the door.

Zetsu followed after Tobi and threw my father after my mom, "Stay out. **I won't be as kind next time,**" he warned.

My dad glared at them as he cradled his probably broken wrist and walked to the car as my mom consoled him. I sighed and shut the door behind them.

"Well…that was…interesting," I said slowly.

"Thank you," Himeko said shortly.

I frowned in confusion, "For what? Lying to you, letting my parents in, or allowing them to insult everyone including you?" I replied.

She wacked me on the head, "For defending me you dummy. Stop putting yourself down all the time," She said with a smile.

"Yeah! Kira-chan was so awesome! You got even angrier at your parents than you did at Tobi when I burnt your kitchen!" Tobi replied enthusiastically.

Hisa laughed, "Yeah, I have to say that it is rare to see you that pissed. I mean I don't know if I have ever seen you hit someone! Out of anger I mean," she said in awe.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "W-well I had to defend Himeko's honor. It is my duty," I replied sheepishly.

"Damn Psycho Bitch, I didn't think you had something like that in you," Hidan said with a laugh as he walked into the room, followed by all the others.

"Thanks? I think," I replied in confusion.

Hidan smirked, "Take the compliment I don't give them out often you know," he replied cockily.

"I feel like I forgot something important, like really important," I said slowly.

"Um…a fucking explanation as to when Himeko was the fucking leader?" Tsukiko suggested bitterly.

I winced, "Riiiiiiiight….would you believe religious ceremony?" I asked hopefully.

Tsukiko frowned, "I'm not an idiot."

"Hmm, debatable but you aren't going to fool the rest of us Kira," Tomiko replied.

"I'm not an idiot you bitch!" Tsukiko screamed.

Tomiko sighed, "Oh? Then why on earth would you ask for clarification on something Himeko clearly wants kept a secret? I feel that that is only something an idiot would want the answers to," Tomiko countered.

Tsukiko froze, "I-but-damn it! Fuck you, I'm curious!"

Hisa sighed, "Best to just leave it be for now. Yes Himeko is the leader but this changes nothing," Hisa explained sternly.

Tsukiko frowned, "Fine," she agreed with a pout.

"Besides, how did you not figure it out? I mean who else could have been the leader? Kira?" Yumi asked.

I frowned, "I could be leader!"

"Yeah no. I think Chiyoye would be a better leader than you," Yumi protested.

I hung my head, "What? I could be leader no one would suspect it! I'm tough!"

"As a pet bunny," Himeko said jovially as she pat me on the head.

"Damn…not even my own leader thinks I'm intimidating," I said somberly.

"True, but you make a better second in command," Himeko replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what do we do now?" I questioned.

Himeko shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure your parents are gone and thanks to Hisa we don't have to worry about the police come here."

"Hold on, how did Hisa know that there was going to be some sort of attack on the house?" Kisame question suddenly.

Hisa frowned, "Well, I had a bad feeling about something bad happening after I had a nightmare last night. So I called Himeko just in case," Hisa replied.

Suddenly a pillow went sailing through the air and hit Hisa directly in the face, "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me about your dream!?" Yumi shouted.

Hisa looked at Yumi with regret, "Sorry, I didn't want to worry you!"

"That doesn't matter!" Yumi shouted as she threw more pillows and couch cushions towards Hisa.

Hisa tried her best to dodge but, like Hisa, Yumi was an expert marksmen when it came to throwing weapons.

"Yumi I really am sorry!" Hisa shouted as she dodged the last of the pillows.

Yumi pouted, "Doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me! We're sisters we have to tell each other everything!" she exclaimed.

Hisa held her hands up in defeat, "Alright, you win, you're right I should have told you. I just didn't want you to have to worry about it, especially if it didn't happen," she explained.

Yumi frowned and stuck out her lower lip, "Okay, but you'd better tell me next time!"

Hisa smiled wearily, "Alright, alright I will, I promise."

"YAY!" Yumi exclaimed as she forced Hisa into a hug, "We have each other's back so we can kick ass for each other!"

Hisa laughed, "Hey Hisa," Kisame said, breaking up the laugher.

"Hm? What is it Kisame?" Hisa questioned.

Kisame thought for a moment before speaking, "Your dream, was this the first time it has happened?"

Hisa frowned in confusion, "Uh, well no, but they are just bad dreams, why do you ask?" Hisa replied.

Kisame frowned and studied the twin for a moment before sighing heavily, "No reason I was just curious about something," he replied.

Hisa looked at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging it off, "So are we going to just ignore that Himeko is the real leader?" Kura asked suddenly, her childish façade slipping slightly.

Himeko turned to her, "It's not important. I have always been the true leader, nothing is really going to change," she explained.

Kura frowned and turned to me, "So you knew?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yes, and I would have told you but like Himeko said it wasn't of importance and well, you don't exactly keep secrets well," I tried to explain as kindly as possible that she was unreliable.

Kura groaned in annoyance, her façade completely falling apart, "Oh so just cause I prefer to act like a child I'm not reliable enough to be trusted with the identity of our leader?"

Sasori's eyes widened, "What the hell?"

Tomiko smirked, "She is three years younger than your true age. She can act like an adult when she wants to."

I shrugged, "Well, yeah that is the exact reason."

"I'm older than everyone here…excluding maybe Tomiko, how can you not trust my judgment! I can be just as mature if not more so than you!" Kura argued.

I sighed and massaged the side of my head, "The main point is that you never act mature. If you weren't told Leader's identity it is because she did not entrust you with that information. Now that you do know I trust that you will show that you can keep her identity secure," I replied.

Kura groaned, "Yeah I can keep it secret. Far better than she did! I'm not just going to blow up when some people I don't like show up."

"Hey! Enough, apologize now!" I ordered.

Himeko frowned, "I will admit that I didn't hold onto my temper as much as I should have. However, if you knew the entire story behind Kira's parents I doubt you would have been able to keep your cool."

Kura frowned in confusion, some of her façade returning, "Hm? What full story?"

I frowned, "It isn't important. Just know that Himeko is not to be messed with and she is to be listened to above all else," I replied sternly.

Kura sighed and retreated into her façade, "Yes, Mommy. Sorry Leader Himeko," she apologized obediently.

I sighed, "Sorry Himeko."

Himeko shrugged, "It was interesting to see her act her age for once. Now that that is out in the air, any more questions?"

"Do all of you guys have alternate personalities un?" Deidara asked.

I frowned, "No not all of us, just a few of us. Normally you guys would have no idea about any of this but I guess it is hard to hide things like this from people who live with you. It doesn't help that my parents decided to show up," I explained.

Tomiko shrugged, "I was already pretty sure the leader was Himeko so I'm good. Bored as fuck but good."

Hisa and Yumi both shook their heads, "We both knew it was you so we're not surprised," they responded.

Kura smiled widely and shook her head, "I already asked my question!"

Tsukiko groaned in frustration but shook her head, "I'm still trying to figure out how I didn't fucking see it before!"

"Cause you're stupid," Tomiko stated.

"Shut up Bitch!" Tsukiko shot back.

Tomiko rolled her eyes and turned to Usagi, "You alright kid, you haven't said a word?"

Usagi blinked for a moment, "I am okay, I was just thinking. Why aren't the Akatsuki more shocked?"

I blinked in confusion, "Hm…I have no idea, guys?" I questioned, turning to them.

Hidan frowned, "Hey, you saw that I was shocked Psycho Bitch. I didn't think the spaz had it in her," he replied.

Kakuzu shrugged, "I just don't care."

Konan smiled, "I am sorry to say that I assumed you were the leader," she explained.

Pain nodded in agreement with Konan, "I assumed by the way you stabbed Hidan to protect Kira and how Kira always looks to you for approval that you were some sort of leader type."

Tobi glomped Himeko, "Tobi was super shocked that Hime-chan was the leader!"

Deidara frowned, "I'm with Hidan on this one; I had no idea, you shocked me un."

Kisame smirked, "I'm with Kakuzu, I really don't care which one of you is the leader; pretty sure Itachi-san agrees."

Itachi shrugged, "Hn," he grunted uncaringly.

Himeko smiled, after getting over the initial shock, and hugged Tobi back, "Yup Himeko is the leader but it sure is boring sometimes!" she said in her façade voice.

Deidara frowned, "Why is she still acting like that un?"

I smirked, "Acting serious all the time is boring, besides you never know who is watching. Just cause everyone in our small group knows doesn't mean we want anyone else to know," I explained.

"Hm, makes sense un," Deidara replied.

Tomiko sighed exasperatedly, "So what now? Are we going to go on a killing escapade? I mean Tadashi is out now."

I frowned, "Wh-What!? N-No! We can't just go searching him out with no plan!"

"What are you talking about he tried to kill you!" Zetsu exclaimed in anger.

"I-I know but we can't just go in full throttle with no plan," I countered.

"True, but we do have a plan. Kill any son of a bitch that stands in our way until we find Tadashi," Tomiko responded.

Hidan chuckled darkly, "I like the sound of that plan," he said with a sadistic grin upon his face.

Hisa looked at the others in annoyance as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Guys," she said softly.

"You idiot, that isn't a plan. That is just a massacre that will bring too much attention," Kakuzu chastised.

"Oh shut up you stringed dick," Hidan countered.

"Guys…." Hisa repeated a bit louder.

"Go ahead and insult all you want Hidan but Kakuzu is right, that plan sucks," I countered.

"Oh fuck you Psycho Bitch! What do you know about planning?" Hidan shot back angirly.

I took a step back, slightly taken aback at his angry tone, "S-sorry but we have to keep you as hidden as possible and killing a bunch of people is not the best way to do that. **No matter how much I would love to see Tadashi dead**," I replied softly.

"Fuck that! I want out of this house and I need to make some sacrifices! Lord Jashin will only be understanding for so long!" Hidan shot back.

"Who's to say you can even contact Lord Jashin here idiot?" Tsukiko said with a smug smile.

Hidan turned all of his anger onto her, "Ohi! Shut up you brat! Of course I can contact Lord Jashin!"

"Guys, shut up for a second!" Yumi said in attempt to help her sister.

Again they were ignored. Hisa turned to Yumi and nodded. Yumi grinned in reply and the snuck off together to do something. I frowned and was about to follow them when I ran into Zetsu.

"H-Hey…th-thank you for your help earlier," I muttered uncomfortably.

"No problem. I was happy to get them out of the house, **they pissed me off more than I thought they would,**" Zetsu responded with a slightly smile.

I looked past him for the twins but they were out of sight by now. I shrugged and returned to my conversation with Zetsu.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not really, I just thought I saw the twins go somewhere and I was wondering what they were doing," I replied.

Zetsu frowned, "In all seriousness, what are you planning to do about Tadashi?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. He shouldn't know where I live but I'm sure my parents told him. There is not much we can do until he decides to show himself to me. He is able to use the church to hide anywhere in the city. The people of the church trust him more than anyone else in the world. The fact that he has both my mother and father's seal of approval doesn't help the situation. I will have to see what Himeko says," I explained.

Zetsu sighed, "**You mean there is nothing we can do?** I could try and find him. **But he has no chakra**. So? We could still try! **There are thousands of people in this city. We are not even sure what he looks or sounds like,**" Black and White Zetsu argued.

I smiled sheepishly and held my hands up in defense, "It's alright White Zetsu. I'll be alright. Tadashi will show himself soon enough, he won't be able to resist coming to see me," I said in an attempt to calm his fears.

Zetsu instantly snapped, "If that asshole steps one foot in this house I will snap it off and eat it," he said acidly.

I blinked in surprise, "U-uh th-thank you…I think?" I said sheepishly.

"_I have never had a guy be so protective of me before,_" I thought to myself.

"_**It certainly is a nice change of pace form your Dad and Tadashi**_," Chiyoye responded.

"_That's for sure. I wonder why he is so protective all of a sudden,_" I questioned.

Chiyoye chuckled, "_**Cause he likes you idiot**_."

"_Wh-what! N-no way_!"

Chiyoye continued her laughter, "_**You honestly can't see it? I don't mean romantically but he certainly sees you as someone he wants to protect, like a little sister, or a pet.**_"

"_Or a friend_," I stated bluntly.

"_**Aww, you make things so much less fun! You could have started calling him Onii-san**_!"

"_Oh shush_."

I was snapped from my thoughts as the lights were suddenly extinguished and a flash of light went flying through the room. I followed the light until it stopped upon hitting the wall on the other side of the room. By now all of the other arguing and conversations in the room had stopped.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan asked in annoyance.

The room was dimly lit from the sunlight that streamed in through the gaps in the blinds so I could see Kisame walk over to me in concern.

"Kira, where are the twins?" he asked lowly.

"I'm not sure. I saw them leave the room earlier," I replied in confusion.

He nodded and turned to look towards the stairs, "God! Finally you all shut up!" Hisa said in annoyance as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hisa what are you doing?" Himeko asked in angered confusion.

"Well, we were trying to get your attention, but since everyone ignored us we took matters into our own hands," Hisa responded as she pulled another light from under her sleeve.

Now that the light wasn't moving I could see that it was just a glow stick attached to a throwing knife. Hisa twirled the knife causing the light to spin in a circle around her hand. Yumi bounded up behind her with a wicked grin on her face as the lights flicked back on.

"I went down to the basement and flipped the circuit breaker so all the lights went off all at once. Ingenious huh!?"

"Well it is certainly something but I'm not sure ingenious describes it," Kakuzu grumbled.

Hisa frowned, "Well it worked did it not?"

"True, well what did you want to get out attention for?" I asked.

Hisa nodded stiffly, "Well, I was thinking, if Tadashi is out of prison, what would he do first?"

I frowned, "Find me?"

"Close, but we all know how he has his flair for the dramatics. So I think that he would first try and contact you. This is why I think it would be in our best interest to see if we can get him to call you and track the signal once he does. Because if we can track the signal to where the worm is hiding then we can formulate a plan around that," Hisa explained.

Himeko frowned, "That may work but who's to say Kira's parents aren't housing him. If that is the case then they have the entire police force on their side."

"True but we have your police connections as well. Kira's parents wouldn't risk using potentially unreliable protection."

"True, but the church has its personal protection force that isn't part of the police force. Meaning that they don't have to follow the same honor codes and rules that police do. The only rules they have to follow are the laws and they can usually get off scot free due to the church's connection with the legal system," I replied.

"True, but they do have to follow the rules of your religion do they not?"

"Well yes, but those are pretty easy to get around if you know the laws well enough."

Himeko lit up, "Oh, but we have you. If there are any loop holes you will know them right?"

I nodded, "Well yes, but I would have to brush up on a few things, it has been awhile since I was super active in the church."

Himeko nodded, "Well if we can predict their movements then it will be that much easier to get past their defenses."

"And if we can get past their security then getting to Tadashi will be a breeze. Well for Yumi and me," Hisa replied with a smirk.

"Sure but what are you going to do when you find him?" I questioned.

"Kill him of course," Yumi replied bluntly.

"Wh-what! No! You could get caught! The jury and the judge would both be merciless towards you!" I exclaimed.

"That is a risk I'm willing to take," Hisa responded sternly.

"No! I could never ask you to do that for me!"

"Well it's a good thing you aren't asking then," Yumi replied.

"Please don't! Himeko say something!" I pleaded.

Himeko thought for a moment before sighing, "We would have to be absolute sure you two wouldn't be caught. I couldn't risk the loss of two of my closest allies," she responded flatly.

Hisa nodded sternly, "I would ensure to leave no trace, you know how careful we are."

Himeko nodded weakly, "Yes, but I also know how you tend to let your protectiveness of Yumi cloud your better judgment. I don't know if placing you both in such a dangerous situation is a wise decision."

Hisa frowned angrily, "I can do this! I want to get rid of that scum bag for good!" she shouted furiously.

Himeko sighed, "I don't know, let me think."

"What's there to think about?! This is our one chance to kill this bastard before he hurts Kira again and you have to think about it!?" Hisa shouted, her anger growing.

"Hisa calm down," Himeko said softly.

"Calm down?! How can I be calm?! I want to stop this guy! How can you be so calm when you know better than all of us just what this monster put Kira through?!" Hisa shouted.

As Hisa was shouting I felt an odd sense of dread enter the room, "Hisa, calm down. I have a feeling you don't understand something," Kisame said sternly as he took a step forward.

"What could I possibly not understand?! Our leader refuses to take action against a man who caused her best friend so much pain!" Hisa shouted as the Akatsuki slowly formed a protective circle around the rest of us.

"What's going on!?" I wondered worryingly.

Kisame grimaced, "I think Hisa may have proved a theory about this universe wrong."

Yumi frowned in equal anger with her sister, "I agree with Hisa! We can do this job quick, why not just trust us and let us kill this jerk! I could even test out on of my torcher techniques on him!"

"I said not until we are sure we can do this without detection," Himeko repeated.

"But you already know we can! How many times have we been found during a game of hide and seek? None! We are champions at sneaking through spaces undetected," Yumi growled in protest.

Suddenly Zetsu stood protectively in front of me, "There is no way. **This can't be**."

"What can't be? What's going on?!" I shouted in confusion.

"How long are we going to let him run around unpunished!?" they shouted in anger.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly in shock as he cautiously walk towards the girls. Kisame followed in suit as they both approached the girl's slowly.

"What are you doing?" Hisa questioned in fear.

"Kisame why are you looking at me like that?" Yumi wondered.

As soon as the girls were within reach Kisame grabbed both their arms and shook them to get their attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! So crazy!<br>**

**This week's question is...**

**What is your best memory?**

**Answer to last week...  
><strong>

**My favorite animal is the wolf! ^^ I just think they are so majestic!**


	22. Chapter 24: Three's are Still Evil

**Disclaimer: Oh god I hate doing these...I own nothing but my OC's yadda yadda!**

* * *

><p>"Yumi! Hisa calm down!" Kisame ordered.<p>

They looked at him in confusion, "How can we be calm!?" they wondered angrily.

"I know this is hard but you need to calm down. You're getting too worked up over this," he replied calmly but sternly.

Hisa growled in anger, "You have no idea what this man has done!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

Yumi nodded in agreement, "Kira was destroyed after that jackass was done with her," she shouted with anger equal to her sister's.

Kisame growled, "I understand but you need to control your anger."

Just as Hisa was about to answer Samadara ripped off part of his bandages and wiggled on Kisame's back. Hisa's eyes went wide as her anger turned to shock.

"N-No way…b-but that means," she stammered.

Yumi, equally as shocked, ran towards Samadra with glee, "Holy cow! This is awesome!"

Hisa shot up from her seated daze and pulled Yumi backwards just in time to avoid one of Samadara's scales. Yumi looked at the sword in utter amazement as the members of the Akatsuki slowly relaxed

"Wh-what is going on?" Hisa asked in confusion.

Kisame frowned, "Hmmm I had feeling that you had something different about you shrimp," he replied with a cocky smirk.

Hisa frowned, "Who are you call'n a shrimp Shark face?" Hisa shot back.

Yumi laughed, "That was weak!"

"Oh shut up," Hisa said with a frown.

Itachi sighed, "So they have chakra?"

Kisame nodded, "I had a feeling that at least Hisa did after they mentioned the dreams that Hisa had, that could somewhat predict the future," Kisame explained.

Hisa frowned, "How did that make you think I have chakra?"

Kisame pondered for a minute before recomposing himself, "Well see, there was a clan of ninja back in our dimension that was known for their amazing abilities to not only see the future and past but to also be able to visit both. However they all suddenly vanished one day," he explained.

Itachi frowned, "Hn, I have only heard of that clan in old scrolls I read. They seemed more like a myth than the real thing."

Kakuzu stepped in, "They were real and they were able to do the things that Kisame said but they were ancient even when I was young. They disappeared during the second ninja war. Everyone simply assumed they were wiped out by a bigger village. Now, I'm not so sure that they were. Where are your parents?"

Hisa frowned, "Six feet under. They died when Yumi and I were just kids," she replied.

Kakuzu pondered for a moment, "Hm, that doesn't help at all," he murmured to himself.

Hisa frowned, "I don't understand, isn't the sharingan the only thing capable of traveling dimensions?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, in our time period, but many clans were wiped out during the various wars and their jutsu along with them. It is possible if that clan had the power to time travel that they could also dimension hop and well."

Hisa frowned, "But it's not like it is an exact science. I mean somehow you guys ended up here when one of you dimension jumped. Wait! That makes sense! If Yumi and I have chakra then we might have acted like a magnet to your dimension."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked.

"I mean, if we have chakra and no one else does then the percentage of chakra in this dimension is much lower than in yours. Since they are on opposite sides of the spectrum our chakra would have attracted your dimension to ours over time creating a sort of overlap," Hisa explained.

"Meaning that when one of the members dimension jumped it sent us into your dimension because there was so much overlap between the two," Itachi finished.

"Exactly, this also means that if you were to jump now you may or may not end up back in your dimension depending on the overlap. But since we can assume the attraction is relatively strong between the two dimensions logic dictates that the two dimensions should stay overlapped until something upsets the system."

Yumi blinked in shock, "Tell me that you're not an interdimentional travel expert again and I won't believe you," she stated bluntly.

Hisa smiled sheepishly, "Well I'm not; I just really like making theories."

"Well whatever the case may be we have chakra and that is awesome! Kisame you have to teach me! Come on!" Yumi said excitedly as she attempted to drag Kisame away.

Kisame chuckled, "Well I suppose we should at least teach them a few things."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "At least how to conceal and control their chakra," he replied in agreement.

Yumi suddenly stopped pulling on Kisame, "Conceal!"

"Don't feel!" Hisa joined in.

"Put on a show!" Yumi continued.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know!" Hisa and Yumi both sang.

"Of all the people to get chakra in this world it HAD to be them?" Kakuzu said with a sigh.

Hisa frowned, "Hey! It could have been Tsukiko and Kura," she countered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Tsukiko asked with a pout.

"That the world would explode if you had chakra. I mean honestly between your anger management problems and your tendency to act before thinking would spell disaster for anyone around you," Tomiko explained.

Tsukiko pouted, "I don't anger management problems!"

"Riiiight, and I'm not unhealthily obsessed with money," Tomiko replied sarcastically.

"Well, whoever has chakra doesn't matter. What matters is getting it under control. Kisame and Itachi can you help them?" Himeko stated.

Kisame nodded, "No problem I like these shrimps anyway," he replied with a smirk while ruffling Yumi's hair.

Yumi smiled cheekily, "Yay! You can teach me water jutsus! GASP! I can learn how to make a water dragon! I could walk on walls!"

Kisame chuckled, "I wouldn't aim too high; you only have the chakra levels of a gennin. Besides that, you can't control your chakra. We will have to work on chakra control before we move into any jutsus,"

Yumi nodded obediently, "Right! Yes Sir!"

Hisa shook her head and chuckled, "So what's the first step?"

"Well, first you should both try meditating to level out your chakra after that little outburst you just had," Kisame responded.

Hisa blushed in embarrassment, "O-oh r-right…hehe...sorry about that. I'm a bit emotional sometimes," Hisa replied sheepishly.

Kisame waved her off, "Not much harm done, besides, you even got Samadara excited. It's been awhile since he has sensed some new chakra."

"Hehe! That's cause we're awesome!" Yumi exclaimed happily.

Kisame shook his head and him and the twins began to settle down as they started talking about chakra control and other things. I turned my attention away from them so they could focus on what to do next.

I looked toward Zetsu in fear and sighed, "Damn it…that's one more secret to keep. **Damn twins and damn chakra.** Now Chiyoye be nice. **I am being nice! I want chakra maybe then we could kill Tadashi. They would have a hard time proving death by water dragon or lightning sword.** True but then we would just be accused of using the god's powers for evil."

Zetsu smirked, "I doubt the twins are going to learn anything more than how to control their chakra outbursts. **Teaching someone how to properly use chakra is a lot of work and takes practice.**"

I sighed in understanding, "You have a point. I can't imagine how hard it is to control something like chakra," I replied.

"Come on Sasori! Let's finish the puppet!" Kura exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Sasori down the hall.

Sasori smirked and allowed her to drag him, "Alright, alright. Hey Kira, do you have any spare bodies lying around?"

I frowned in disgust, "Please tell me you're joking!"

Sasori smiled darkly, "You tell me," he merely said with a smirk as he disappeared into the hallway with Kura.

I shivered and turned to Zetsu, "He's kidding right?"

Zetsu shrugged, "Who knows. If we hear screaming we know he isn't," Zetsu replied dryly.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Wh-what?!"

Zetsu instantly dissolved into laughter upon seeing my reaction, "You are too funny! Of course he was joking. **They are making the puppet out of wood**. I got a glance of it the other day when I was skulking around the house."

I puffed my cheeks out in anger and turned away from him, "You're not funny you jerk," I said with a pout.

"I found it funny," Zetsu replied with a slight chuckle, "Oh come on lighten up," he said as he nudged me with his elbow.

"Oi! Psycho Bitch I'm bored, what the fuck is there to do in this realm other than plan stupid games?" Hidan asked in annoyance.

I frowned, "Hey! I don't insult what you do for fun Mr. StabbyMcKillsAlot!"

Hidan growled in anger, "Ohi! Just find something for us to do! I don't need to deal with an attitude from such a weak kid."

"We're the same age asshole!" I shot back.

"Oh really? Then why am I so much taller than you?"

I frowned, "You're an idiot. **You are only three inches taller dipshit**," I replied.

Hidan glared at me, "Fuck you Psycho Bitch!"

Tsukiko clapped loudly, "Nice come back! Take you all day to come up with that one Baka?"

"Stay out of this brat!" Hidan growled.

"Why? You afraid you can't take me on?" She teased.

"Only thing I'm afraid of is hurting your scrawny ass," Hidan retorted.

"Ha! You couldn't hope to touch me with your unclean hands!" Tsukiko shot back.

I sighed and shook my head in dismay, "There they go again. Hidan, don't get too worked up this time," I said, shuddering at the memory of the last time they play fought.

Hidan smirked, "Sure thing Psycho Bitch," Hidan replied as the two continued to insult each other.

"Well that's two more people taken care of," I said with a small sigh.

"Kira where are your old religion texts?" Himeko asked as she approached me.

"My room," I responded with a sad sigh.

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Those books are really long, heavy, and boring!" I complained.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "You read them when we were little with no problems. Hell I even saw you read one that was as big as a small child," she reminded me.

I sighed, "Well they may not be as boring as I said but they are really long and heavy," I complained.

Himeko sighed, "Well then have one of the members help you get them down here," she replied.

"Fine…Zetsu! Help me," I ordered while grabbing his arm.

Zetsu frowned, "Why should we help you? **Yeah, we are spies, not pack mules**," Zetsu argued.

Himeko groaned, "Work it out, I'm going to go bounce some ideas off of you know who," she said as she walked away.

"Voldemort?" I questioned.

Himeko sent back a glare and an annoyed sigh as a reply before walking over to Tobi and heading to her office.

"I thought it was funny," I murmured to myself.

"So what are these books for anyway?"

"They are the basic rules, beliefs, and theories of my old religion. I'm going to need to study up if we are to get inside not only Tadashi's but the rest of the congregation's minds."

"Shouldn't you already know this stuff?"

"I do. I mean I did. You see I haven't been to a sermon in over four years. I need to refresh myself on the small details I might have forgotten. Are you going to help me or not?" I explained impatiently.

Zetsu sighed but nodded, "Very well, it may turn out to be interesting."

"That's thinking positively!" I said cheerfully as I skipped up the stairs to my room.

"So where are these books? **I never saw them in your bookcase,**" Zetsu questioned as we entered my room.

I frowned, "That's because they wouldn't fit there," I replied.

I bent down and reached under my bed. My hand instantly touched a pile of hard covered books and I grabbed one to pull it out. I grunted as I pulled a large, heavy, dust-covered book from under the bed. I coughed as the dust flew into the air as I managed to tug the rest of the book out and into the open.

Zetsu's eyes widened slightly, "So, is this it?" he asked.

I nodded, "Well one of them anyway, but this one is the most important and most all-encompassing so it should have all of the information I need," I replied as I began to dust it off.

"What about that ceremony that Tadashi used?"

I froze, "What about it?" I asked.

"Well, is there any information on it in there? **You should read up on it so we can find any possible loopholes in the procedure in case he tries to use it again**," Zetsu explained.

I frowned but nodded, "You're right, but it isn't in this book. Let me see if I actually have a copy of it. Hold my feet," I commanded as I dove under the bed.

I could feel Zetsu's strong hands holding my ankles firmly but with a strange softness. His skin was rough and full of callouses and other abnormalities I assumed were scars, but it still felt comforting and warm even if his skin was uncomfortably rough.

"_Focus Kira!_" I told myself as I searched beneath my bed for the book in question.

I crawled further under the bed until I reached the wall on the other side, looking side to side as I moved forwards. Just as I was about to call off the hunt I found the book tucked away in a corner. I attempted to reach the book but found it slightly out of reach. I tried to crawl further but my movements were suddenly restricted by Zetsu's grip on me. I shook my legs to signal for him to let me go. Felt his hands disappear and I quickly crawled towards and grabbed the book.

"Gotcha!" I said triumphantly as my hand clasped around the small leather bound book.

The cover had several circular designs carved expertly into it that represented the level of the book. All of the religious text of our religion were ranked based on how high an authority in the church you had to have to read them. This book was reserved only for those with the highest of power, a.k.a the head priest and priestess and their seconds'. I ran my hand across the cover slowly letting my fingers fall into the crevices of the designs on the cover.

"_Kira, you've found my book. Thank you, now I can get that demon out of you. Hold still my sweet_," A voice from my past drifted into my mind.

Suddenly I felt the air around me get thicker with fear and anticipation. I tried to breathe in slowly but the thick slurry of air refused to fill my lungs. I felt myself begin to breathe quickly in vain attempts to get the sludge called air into my oxygen depraved lungs.

"_Calm yourself my dear, It will all be over soon_," the voice soothed as I felt a pressure clasp around my ankles and then my wrists.

"No! Get away!" I shouted in fear.

"_Kira, calm yourself my dear,_" the voice repeated in a deceptively charming voice.

"No! Don't touch me! Let me go!" I cried as tears began to stream my eyes.

Suddenly a sharp pain covered my cheek. I sucked in a quick breath and looked around myself in shock. I was in my room, that much I knew, but the rest was a blur. I looked above me and saw, not Tadashi as I expected but a very concerned looking bi-colored plant man.

"Zetsu?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed in relief and nodded, "I'm so glad you're alright. **You were freaking out like a crazy woman. Shouting at me to get away.**"

Before I could stop myself I felt my body spring up and wrap him in hug, "I-I heard him…I swear he was here," I blubbered pathetically as I hugged him while tears escaped my eyes.

I could feel Zetsu stiffen upon me hugging him so unexpectedly, but after a few seconds he softened a bit. After a minute I pushed myself away, not daring to look him in eye as I did so.

"Better? **Hug me like that again and I can't guarantee I won't attack**," he asked.

I frowned, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Thank you," I replied timidly.

White Zetsu frowned, "Ignore him; you alright? What happened?"

I scrounged up the courage to look at him, "I'm sorry, I'm alright. I just haven't seen, much less held that book since…since…since the incident," I forced myself to finish.

Zetsu sighed, "I see, well you have no need to freak out. You have all of us here now. **Romeo has a point, we could kill that kid ten times over and then eat him for dinner,**" Zetsu said with a reassuring, jovial tone.

I smiled and wiped my eyes, "Y-yeah, I'm in debt to you guys," I replied.

"Damn straight!" They said in unison.

I chuckled slightly, "We'd better get these downstairs before the others think you killed me," I replied.

"I considered it. **You'd make a tasty appetizer,**" he joked.

"Naw, I'm too scrawny," I protested as I followed Zetsu downstairs while carrying both books.

"You need help Scrawny?"

"Naw, I think I can make it…maybe…no I can't. Help," I tried and failed to struggle my way down the stairs with the huge heavy book in tow.

Suddenly a huge weight was lifted as Zetsu easily grabbed the huge book from me, leaving me with the much smaller specialty book. I quickly made my trip down the stairs from there and joined Zetsu on the couch. I took the heavy book from him and flipped to the table of contents. Just about every law, regulation, and belief was held in this book. Even the lesser known parts of the religion were contained in this book. Its cover had the same spiral circular pattern as the smaller specialty book, meaning that only the highest in the religion could own and read them. While this book was also a specialty book it wouldn't be a huge disaster if a normal parishioner read it, though they would probably hate to read about just what the special "Blood of the God's" drink is made from. The other book on the other hand would cause an uproar if it were to be read by a normal church member. All of the most secret religious ceremonies were contained in the smaller book, including the incantation that nearly killed me all those years ago.

I sighed heavily as I flipped to the first section in the larger text. The pages were made from thick, heavy-duty paper that was used in the old times and it was all hand written by past priests and priestesses. Even I had written a few of the newer pages in the book concerning the new way to conduct ceremonies. There were only four copies of this book, the one I owned, one for my mother, one for Tadashi and one for his father. Because of the fact that every passage was handwritten, some of the passages were easier to read than others but for the most part it was an easy, yet boring, read.

"So this contains everything important to your religion?" Zetsu asked, drawing my attention away from a passage about how the Gods fought over control over the universe, thus creating the Milky Way as a result of their cosmic fight.

"Most of it yes. This has all of the basic and specific rules and beliefs. But it doesn't have any of the special ceremonies in it," I replied.

"So what is this religion all about anyway?"

I pondered for a moment to think of a way to condense the basic premise of a very complex religion for Zetsu before answering in the form of a drawing. I drew four big circles that led down to two smaller circles which led to a large oval.

"You see there are four main Gods that control the universe; the god who created man is named Creator, the second one is the god of the sun or Amaterstsu, the third is the goddess of the moon Tsukoyomi, and last but not least Okami, the goddess of harvest and good will. These four gods and goddesses created and control most of the aspects of the world we live in. There are a few more minor gods but they are often ignored. Creator created the first two humans one male, Hermon, and one female, Neola. These two are the descends of all the priests and priestesses of the world. However when Neola died Hermon did all he could to bring her back to life. Though he failed, his bravery made the gods show mercy upon their souls and thus Neola became the ruler of the Underworld, due to her witty nature, and Hermon was the ruler Upperworld because of his dedication to Neola. The next two humans God created didn't follow the rules of the pure world and were thus kicked out. These two were named, Adam and Eve and they became the decedents of all the normal humans," I explained slowly, labeling the circles as I went.

Zetsu frowned, "So Hermon and Neola are your decedents, while everyone else is descended from Adam and Eve?"

I nodded, "In theory at least. I mean this book was written by humans so it could and partly is made-up," I replied.

"If humans wrote it then why do others belief in it enough to try and kill someone?"

I shrugged, "Humans like to think that there is someone more powerful than ourselves watching out for us. To punish those that are wicked and reward those who are kind."

"I guess, so is that all you need to know?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. I have a LOT of reading to do," I replied as I read through the book, writing down the important parts on a nearby notepad.

Himeko POV

I sighed loudly as I sunk deeper into my chair. I wanted more than anything to attack Tadashi right away but doing that would be irresponsible and crazy. I growled softly in frustration as I rubbed my temples.

As I tried to calm myself I heard Obito clear his throat, "Himeko, whatever you're thinking it is probably a horrible idea," he stated bluntly.

I frowned at his blunt tone but nodded in agreement, "I know that. I want to kill that Tadashi asshole but attacking him without a clear cut plan would be insane. Not to mention that he has more than half the police force as well as the entire church on his side. Even if I had the best plan in the world, we would be horribly outnumbered," I replied with a sigh of defeat.

"What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "Well I'm not going to attack him but I can't just let him live his life with no sort of punishment for what he did to Kira. I mean the prison sentence he got was really all for show. He was probably treated like a king in there," I replied in frustration.

"Maybe you could get him back in a different way," Obito suggested.

"How? Have someone in a costume follow him so he goes nuts?"

Obito chuckled, "Close, but what if some of the stranger Akatsuki members gave him a bit of a scare?"

I blinked in shock, "Are you saying that you would lend some of your members for me to use how I please?"

"Perhaps,iIs that what it sounds like?"

I frowned, "Why would you do that?"

Obito shrugged, "I'm bored. I could send Zetsu and have him record it so I could watch it later," he replied with a nonchalant tone.

I scratched my chin in thought, "So you are willing to lend me people like Zetsu and Kisame so that I can freak out an asshole just so you can laugh at his misery? What's the catch?" I wondered.

Obito chuckled darkly, "Tsk, tsk Himeko. You don't think I would do something like this without having more of a benefit?"

"No, no I don't. What do you want?"

Obito sighed, "Damn you're a sharp one. I don't want anything big, just a small favor is all. I just need you to tell me one thing and promise me another," he replied darkly.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"How I die," he replied nonchalantly.

I frowned, "_I could tell him the truth; I mean it isn't like he would understand the information right now anyway. But if he thinks I'm lying then I'm dead. On the other hand I could lie and tell him what he probably wants to hear but he is probably suspecting that from me. But I have no idea what will happen if I tell him the truth and he manages to change his fate somehow. I guess I should settle for telling him as little as possible,_" I thought to myself.

"You commit suicide," I answered bluntly.

He leaned back a bit in shock as the news hit him. He sat for a moment, frozen in a somewhat shocked pose before composing himself. He cleared his throat and sent a nasty glare my way.

"You expect me to believe that?" he questioned icily.

"Believe it or not, it's no skin off my bones. It is the truth, you commit suicide," I replied.

"Why?" He questioned.

I swung my finger back and forth, "Ah-ah, not so fast, you asked HOW you died not why or when," I replied.

He narrowed his eye but dropped the subject, "Fine, I'm a man of my word. You still have to promise me something," he replied.

I cocked my head to the side as an indication for him to continue. I watched him as he relaxed in the chair in front of my desk. I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he was smirking just by the way his body bounced with smug glee as he rearranged himself in the chair.

"It's rather simple. Just promise me one thing, and one thing only," he said with wicked glee.

I sighed with growing frustration at his games, "What?"

"So feisty. I much prefer your façade, the real you is no fun," he teased.

I groaned in annoyance, "What do you want me to promise Obito?"

He frowned at hearing his name, "Nothing tough, just promise me that if we were to ever meet again you will help with no questions asked."

I blinked in surprise, "You want my help if we meet again?"

He nodded slightly, "If we meet again then that would mean that we were in your dimension again. I just need to ensure that you will help us if this happens."

I nodded, "Sure, I think we could help your asses out again if need be," I responded.

Tobi sighed, "Good. Now that that is settled, it is time to have a bit of fun," he said with a wicked smile evident in his voice.

I nodded as a smile spread across my face and anticipation filled my body with excitement.

"So what is that plan?" I asked excitedly.

Tobi smirked, "Well as soon as we can figure out where Tadashi is most likely to be we can send Zetsu and Kisame to follow him. Not too closely but just enough to where he can see them," Tobi explained

I nodded, "Then watch him look insane as he tries to call the police to report a plant man and a land shark following him," I continued.

"Exactly," Tobi responded with less enthusiasm.

I looked at him in confusion as he rubbed him temples as if her were in pain. I watched for a minute or two in silence before I grabbed liquid pain reliever from my desk drawer.

"Here take this. It will help," I told him as I handed him the bottle of orange liquid.

He took the bottle using slow movements as if suspicious, "What is it?" he asked.

"It is pain medication. You seem to have a headache, just thought I'd help. If you don't want it," I trailed off.

"I just wanted to know what it was," he replied gruffly.

"Poison. It's going to kill you," I replied sarcastically.

"I knew it!" he said jovially as he detached the cup from the lid and poured the liquid to the designated line, "So I just drink it?"

I nodded, "Yup. You drink it and you'll feel better in no time. In theory anyway. Sometimes it doesn't work," I replied.

Tobi nodded in understanding before turning his mask slightly askew so he could down the medicine. He made a sour face before fixing his mask and put the cup down.

"Yeah, it isn't known for its taste," I replied.

"You can say that again, that tastes awful," he replied.

"Well we'd better go back out there before chaos ensues. Unless you have something else to talk about," I said as I got up to leave.

"I suppose you are correct but one more thing," he replied as he got up after me.

"What? You going to drop so sort of bombshell on me?"

Tobi shook his head, "No. Just a question."

"What would that be?"

"Is this stuff supposed to make you dizzy?" he asked as he tried to steady his stance by holding onto the chair.

"Oh ha-ha, it isn't really poison Tobi," I replied as I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"I'm not-ARF!ARF!" Tobi began but was cut off by a dog barking.

"I'm not falling for it. Drop the act so we can go," I said in annoyance.

"GRRRR…ARF!" a dog growled before a black puppy with an orange swirled face ran in front of me.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as I back away in shock.

It made sense now; when Itachi transformed Tomiko had given him some aspirin! Tobi just took Motrin and now he is back to his dog form! It must be our dimension's medicine that changes the Akatsuki.

"Grrr!" Tobi puppy growled angrily at me.

"I swear I had no idea that this would happen," I ensured him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and barked, "I swear to you! What purpose would I have to turn you back?" I asked, fully expecting an answer.

The dog growled lowly but then let out a long huff of breath. He walked over to the door and sat in front of it expectantly. I smirked and grabbed the bottle of Motrin. As soon as I picked it up Tobi's body stiffened and a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Bite my toes?" I taunted and I moved swiftly across the room.

Tobi stood firmly in front of the door in an attempt to block me from entering. I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. He growled and jumped clumsily in front of the door again.

I sighed and picked him up by the scruff, "Chill. I'm not going to do it. The point of a prank is that it is unpredictable. If I were to change all of the members it would be too predictable of me. Besides, it would only be funny for a bit. Not to mention that Hidan would be an idiot and try to hurt someone; forcing me to put him down like a dog," I responded.

Tobi puppy looked at me skeptically, "Grrrrrr?"

I frowned, "Not sure what you said but I am going to assume it was something along the lines of 'you sure?' or 'promise?' The answer to both would be yes. The only thing I would get out of changing you back would be the satisfaction of doing so as well as a good laugh for a good minute."

I exited the room with Tobi in hand and entered the living room cautiously. As soon as I entered I saw Zetsu and Kira reading one of her religious texts together.

Kira's POV

"Then on Sunday he will be in the temple for the Blood of Gods ritual. So Sunday would be the best day to approach him," I said to myself as I thought aloud.

I could see Zetsu frown out of the corner of my eye, "Why's that?"

I sighed and tore myself from my reading to give my eyes a break, "The ritual is very taxing on the body and mind. You have to contact the Gods above and gain their permission to bless the "blood". This requires you to go into a deep meditative state and reach out with your mind to the messengers of the Gods," I explained

Zetsu looked at me skeptically, "Seriously? Have you actually done all of this stuff?"

I frowned, "Yes. Yes I have. And it gave me a huge headache. You have to concentrate as hard as you can on one idea until the Gods above open your mind to their conversations. Sadly, this takes several hours and sometimes it doesn't work. When it doesn't work your connection will bounce back and end up draining your energy," I replied.

Zetsu shook his head, his frown remaining, "What energy? You have no chakra. How is this all possible?"

I sighed, "These rituals can only be done by those who are descended from the line of priest and priestesses. I can't explain it well but we have a sort of spiritual energy that allows us to communicate with the heavens above," I explained as best I could.

Zetsu frowned and was about to respond when Himeko interrupted by coming out of her office. Zetsu's eyes widened as he stared at Himeko. Confused, I looked toward where Himeko was entering the room and gasped as I spied the small black creature she held in her arms.

I jumped to my feet as she entered the room, "Oh god what happened?!" I shouted in alarm.

"I had a bit of an accident," she replied.

Zetsu snickered before busting out laughing, "Oh god! What turned him into that!?" he said through euphoric laughing.

Himeko frowned as she placed Tobi on the floor and pulled out a bottle of liquid pain killer, specifically Motrin. Tobi shook his body and stretched out before turning to look up at Himeko with a somewhat stern look.

"What's with him?" I wondered, as he normally would never show such authority.

"He's afraid I'll use this on the rest of the members," Himeko responded in an annoyed tone.

"Use what on the rest of the members?" Pain asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Himeko sighed and showed him the bottle, "Apparently it is this substance that turn you guys from human to animal," she explained.

Pain nodded in understanding, "I see that Tobi has been turned back."

She nodded, "Yeah, he had a headache. I didn't think it was going to do that."

"Well medicine doesn't normally turn one into a dog," I replied jovially.

Himeko scowled along with Pain, indicating that my jokes were not appreciated. I pouted and turned my attention over to the rest of the group while Pain and Himeko tried to figure out what to do with puppy Tobi.

Yumi and Hisa were focusing intently on something I couldn't see from where I was but I could tell that it was green in color. Kisame sighed as Yumi continuously lost focus which, in turn, cause Hisa to lose focus out of worry. Hidan and Tsukiko, still with red cheeks from yelling, were sitting in the dining room chatting somewhat calmly. I could scarcely make out what they were saying from my position but I could make out just enough to form a conversation.

"So where … find … Jashinism anyway?" Tsukiko questioned.

"Eh? What kind of question is that kid? What do you care?" Hidan said loud enough for me to catch it all.

Tsukiko seemed to frown as she opened her mouth to respond, "I … just curious Jack-ass!" she retorted angrily.

Hidan held up his hands in defense, "Whoa … spitfire. It just threw … off is …," he responded, "I found a scroll of old religions … library so I read it and found … Jasinism. I had always … more violent than my peaceful villagers so the teachings … resonated with me."

Tsukiko stayed silent for a moment, just pondering, before speaking, "Interesting. I was guided by Lady Patriea into finding a book in the orphanage I lived in. her teachings helped me to realize what I needed to do. Lady Patriea even killed the workers for me! That's also when I met Hisa and Yumi!" Tsukiko announce proudly.

As soon as she had finished Hisa's head snapped in her direction. Her face was contorted with worry and I could tell she was trying to determine what she should do. However, just as she was about to get up; Kisame grabbed her attention and forced her to continue her training. Hisa complied but I saw her glance at Tsukiko every now and then.

Not wanting to touch that subject with a twenty foot pole, I switched my focus on to Deidara and Usagi. Deidara was awkwardly rubbing his arm and saying something I couldn't make out while Usagi blushed wildly.

"_Should we help?_" I asked Chiyoye

"_**No**_," was her only response.

"_Why not? She's suffering over there!_"

"_**She's fine. Besides, she needs to learn to interact with others.**_"

"_Really?_"

"_**What?**_"

"_You're being a bit harsh, don't you think?_"

"_**No**_."

"_Ugh! Who pissed in your cornflakes grouchy?_"

She sighed, "_**I just have my focus somewhere else right now.**_"

My toned softened, "_Tadashi?_"

She chuckled brokenly, "_**Yeah. How can you ignore that fact that he knows where we live all thanks to your parents? I mean he could show up at any time!**_"

"_True, but he won't_," I responded confidently.

"_**How do you know? If he shows up I will have no choice but to kill him you know that right?**_"

I chuckled, "Y_eah, I know you won't. I know he won't show up because I know him. He is going to want to make an entrance. He knows that we are waiting for him so he is going to hide out for a while before he decides to show up or even contact me."_

"_**If you say so. Please just be careful…**_" she pleaded before fading away to think.

I sighed, "_I know that I should probably talk to her more, but I also know that she wants to be left alone,_" I thought to myself.

With how Chiyoye went into protection mode after the incident by taking over our body for a good two months I knew that she a lot more afraid of Tadashi than even me. I mean she is the one he is trying to kill after all. It is only natural for her to fear him.

I sighed in defeat and turned my attention back to Himeko. There was really nothing else of interest going on and I knew that Tobi was going to be really upset if he didn't get turned back soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! final chapter for now! Editing is a bitch! I know my grammer is probably pretty bad but I'm a science major not and English major so sue me. <strong>

**The chapter's question is...**

**On a scale of 1-10 how excited are all of you for the Hoenn remakes?**

**The answer to last chapter...**

**My best memory would be the moment I ****received ****my acceptance letter for not only my college but also for the very exclusive forensic science program. I was so excited!**


End file.
